Destinada a una tumba prematura
by zoraidarose
Summary: Sus sueños la han puesto en un grave peligro… Kagome e Inuyasha, se conocieron hace seis años, han peleado juntos y están unidos más allá de un lazo de sangre. Merecen unas vacaciones. Pero todas sus esperanzas se van al traste cuando Kagome se despierta de una horrible pesadilla. Ha tenido visiones acerca de un Yokai llamado Onigumo quien jura que Kagome es su mujer…
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, aquí el cuarto libro de la saga cazadora de la noche, les seré sincera, este es el único libro de la saga que no me termina de gustar, pero no les diré porque, ahora me tarde un montón por dos cuestiones, la escuela y la gripa, en ese orden, espero que lo disfruten y ya saben, sin comentarios no hay capitulo nuevo.**

**Destinada a una tumba prematura**

Si me atrapa estoy muerta. Corrí tan rápido como pude, lanzándome a través de árboles, raíces enredadas y rocas en el bosque. El monstruo rugió, mientras me perseguía, el sonido más cerca que antes. Yo no era capaz de dejarlo atrás. El monstruo estaba ganando velocidad, mientras yo me estaba cansando.

El bosque se disipó delante de mí para revelar a un yokai rubio sobre una colina en la distancia. Lo reconocí de inmediato. La esperanza surgió a través de mí. Si pudiera llegar hasta él, estaría bien. Él me amaba. Él me protegería del monstruo. Sin embargo, yo todavía estaba muy lejos. La niebla se deslizó hasta la colina para rodear al yokai, haciéndolo parecer casi fantasmal. Grité su nombre mientras las pisadas del monstruo se acercaban aún más. Presa del pánico, me abalancé hacia delante, evitando por poco el agarre de manos huesudas que me tirarían a la tumba. Con un esfuerzo renovado, corrí hacia el yokai. Él me animó, gruñendo advertencias al monstruo, que no dejaría de perseguirme.

\- Déjame en paz ¡No! - grité, cuando fui sujetada por detrás con un agarre despiadado.

\- ¡Gatita! - El grito no provenía del yokai delante de mí, venía del monstruo derribándome al suelo. Sacudí con fuerza mi cabeza hacia el yokai en la distancia, pero sus rasgos se difuminaron y la niebla lo cubrió. Justo antes de que desapareciera, oí su voz.

\- Él no es tu marido, Kagome - Una dura sacudida evaporó lo último del sueño y me desperté para encontrar a Inuyasha, mi amante y esposo yokai, cerniéndose sobre mí.

\- ¿Qué es? ¿Estás herida? - Una pregunta extraña, pensarías ya que sólo había sido una pesadilla. Pero con la magia y poder adecuados, a veces las pesadillas podrían convertirse en armas. Hace un tiempo, casi había sido asesinada por una. Esta fue diferente, sin embargo. No importa cuán vivida se sentía, había sido sólo un sueño.

\- Estaré bien si dejas de sacudirme - Inuyasha bajó sus manos y dejó escapar un sonido de alivio.

\- No despertabas y estabas moviéndote agitadamente en la cama. Trajo pésimos recuerdos – torcí los labios, yo tampoco quería acordarme de eso.

\- Estoy bien. Fue un... sueño extraño - Había algo sobre el yokai en él que me molestaba. Como si yo debiera saber quién era. Eso no tenía sentido, sin embargo, ya que era solo producto de mi imaginación.

\- Es curioso que no pudiera captar nada de tu sueño. Normalmente, tus sueños son como música de fondo para mí - continuo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha era un Maestro yokai, más poderoso que la mayoría de los yokais que había conocido. Uno de sus dones era la habilidad de leer mentes humanas. Aunque yo era mitad humana, mitad yokai, había suficiente humanidad en mí para que Inuyasha pudiera oír mis pensamientos a menos de que yo trabajara para bloquearlo. Sin embargo, esto era nuevo para mí.

\- ¿Puedes oír mis sueños? Dios, tu nunca debes conseguir algo de silencio. Yo estaría disparándome en la cabeza si fuera tú… - Lo cual no le haría mucho, en realidad. Sólo la plata a través del corazón o la decapitación era letal para un yokai. Ser herida de bala en la cabeza podría encargarse de mis males de manera permanente, pero sólo daría a Inuyasha un desagradable dolor de cabeza. Él se acomodó de nuevo en las almohadas.

\- No te preocupes, cariño. He dicho que es como música de fondo, por lo que es más bien suave. En cuanto a tranquilidad, aquí en esta agua, es lo más tranquilo que he vivido sin ser medio consumido en el proceso - Me recosté, un escalofrío pasó a través de mí ante la mención de su experiencia cercana a la muerte.

\- ¿Es por eso que estamos a la deriva en un barco en el Atlántico? ¿Para que puedas tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad? - El cabello de Inuyasha se había vuelto blanco de lo cerca que había estado de morir, pero ahora había vuelto a su habitual negro copioso.

\- Quería un poco de tiempo a solas contigo, Gatita. Hemos tenido tan poco de eso últimamente - Un eufemismo.

A pesar de que yo había renunciado a mi trabajo dirigiendo la división secreta de Seguridad Nacional que cazaba yokais rufianes y onis, la vida no había sido aburrida. Primero habíamos tenido que lidiar con nuestras pérdidas de la guerra con otro Maestro yokai el año pasado. Varios de los amigos de Inuyasha— y el esposo de mi mejor amiga Sango, Randy— habían sido asesinados. Luego habían sido meses de perseguir a los perpetradores restantes de esa guerra, así no podrían vivir para conspirar contra nosotros otro día.

Luego entrenando a mi reemplazo para que mi tío Don tuviera a alguien más para actuar de cebo cuando sus agentes fueran tras los mal portados miembros de la sociedad de yokais. La mayoría de los yokais y onis no mataban cuando se alimentaban, pero había aquellos que mataban por diversión. O estupidez. Mi tío se aseguraba de encargarse de esos yokais y onis — y que los ciudadanos ordinarios no supieran que existían. Así que cuando Inuyasha me dijo que iríamos de paseo en barco, yo había supuesto que debía haber alguna razón de ̳buscar -y- destruir detrás de este. Ir a algún lado solo para relajarse no había ocurrido, bien, alguna vez en nuestra relación.

\- ¿Esta es una escapada de fin de semana? - No pude mantener la incredulidad fuera de mi voz.

\- Estas son nuestras vacaciones, Gatita - Trazó su dedo sobre mi labio inferior.

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi gato? - Todavía estaba atónita ante la idea. Lo había preparado con comida suficiente para un par de días, pero no para un largo viaje.

\- No te preocupes. He enviado a alguien a nuestra casa para cuidar de él. Podemos ir a cualquier parte del mundo y tomarnos nuestro tiempo para llegar allí. Así que dime, ¿a dónde iremos? – pregunto.

\- París - Me sorprendí a mí misma diciéndolo. Yo nunca había tenido un ardiente deseo de visitar allí antes, pero por alguna razón, lo tenía ahora. Tal vez era porque París se suponía que era la ciudad de los enamorados, aunque sólo mirar a Inuyasha era usualmente suficiente para llevarme a un estado de ánimo romántico.

Él debe haber captado mi pensamiento porque sonrió, haciendo su rostro más impresionante, en mi opinión. En medio de las sabanas azul marino, su piel casi brillaba con una sedosa palidez de alabastro que era demasiado perfecta para ser humana. Las sábanas estaban enredadas más allá de su estómago, dándome una visión ininterrumpida de su delgado y tenso abdomen y su duro y musculoso pecho. Ojos marrón oscuro comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y colmillos se asomaron por debajo de la curva de su boca, dejándome saber que no era la única que se sentía más caliente de repente.

\- París será, entonces - susurró, y arrojó las sábanas lejos.

\- ... estaremos llegando en poco tiempo. Sí, ella está muy bien, Inuno. Fe, me has telefoneado casi todos los días... bien, te veré en el muelle - Inuyasha colgó y sacudió la cabeza.

\- O mi gran señor está ocultando algo, o ha desarrollado una obsesión enfermiza con cada actividad tuya - Me tendí en la hamaca en la terraza.

\- Déjame hablar con él la próxima vez. Le diré que las cosas nunca han estado mejor‖. Las últimas tres semanas habían sido realmente maravillosas. - Si yo había necesitado unas vacaciones, Inuyasha las había necesitado más.

Como Maestro de una larga línea y co-Maestro de una aún más grande, Inuyasha estaba siempre observado, juzgado, cuestionado o estaba ocupado protegiendo a su gente. Toda esa responsabilidad había cobrado su precio. Sólo en los últimos días se había relajado lo suficiente para dormir más tiempo que sus pocas horas habituales. Sólo había un punto negro en este crucero de placer, pero me lo guardaba para mí misma. ¿Por qué arruinar nuestro tiempo libre diciéndole a Inuyasha que había tenido más de esos sueños tontos y sin sentido? Esta vez, él no los notó. Supongo que ya no pateaba en mis sueños. No recordaba mucho de ellos cuando me despertaba. Lo único que sabía era que eran sobre el mismo yokai rubio sin rostro del primero. El que me llamaba por mí, Kagome, y terminaba con la misma críptica advertencia _él no es tu marido_.

De acuerdo con las leyes humanas, Inuyasha no era mi esposo. Estábamos unidos por sangre y casados al estilo yokai, aunque, los no muertos no se divorcian. Ellos no bromeaban sobre lo de "hasta que la muerte los separe". Tal vez mis sueños representaban un deseo inconsciente de tener una boda tradicional. La última vez que habíamos intentado eso, nuestros planes fueron arruinados por una guerra con un yokai1 que pensaba que el desencadenamiento de la mortífera magia negra era juego limpio.

Inuno nos encontró en el muelle. A pesar de que Inuyasha lo llamaba Grand sire, ya que Inuno era el creador del yokai que había convertido a Inuyasha, él se veía tan joven como Inuyasha. Probablemente habían tenido edades humanas similares cuando fueron transformados en yokais. Inuno también era guapo en una manera exótica, con un porte real, rasgos egipcios y cabello largo y negro que volaba en la brisa. Pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención era cómo Inuno estaba flanqueado por ocho yokais Maestros. Incluso antes de que me bajara del barco, pude sentir su poder combinado crepitando en el aire como electricidad estática. Claro, Inuno habitualmente viajaba con un séquito, pero estos parecían como guardias, no admiradores. Inuyasha se acercó a Inuno y le dio un breve apretón.

\- Hola, Grand sire. Ellos no pueden ser solo para el espectáculo – asintió con la cabeza hacia los yokais a la espera.

\- Así que imagino que hay un problema - Inuno asintió con la cabeza.

\- Deberíamos irnos. Este barco es bastante anuncio de su presencia - Parca Negra estaba pintado en letras rojas a un lado de la embarcación.

Era en homenaje a mi apodo, la Parca Negra, que me había ganado por mi color de cabello y mi alto conteo de cuerpos no-muertos. Inuno no me habló más allá de un corto y educado hola mientras trotábamos desde el muelle a una camioneta de color negro a la espera. Había otra camioneta idéntica a la que seis de los guardias entraron. Cuando nos marchamos, esa camioneta nos siguió a una distancia cercana.

\- Háblame de tus sueños, Kagome - dijo Inuno tan pronto como estuvimos en marcha.

\- ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? - Lo miré boquiabierta.

\- Yo no lo mencioné, Gatita - Inuyasha también parecía desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué había en tu sueño? Sé muy específica - Inuno ignoró ambas de nuestras preguntas.

\- Son extraños - empecé a decir, viendo las cejas de Inuyasha elevarse ante el plural.

\- Todos son con el mismo yokai. Durante los sueños, yo sé quién es. Hasta puedo escucharme a mí misma diciendo su nombre, pero cuando me despierto, no lo recuerdo - Si yo no hubiera sabido mejor, habría dicho que Inuno pareció alarmado. Por supuesto, yo no era una experta en él. Inuno tenía más de cuatro mil años y un gran talento en ocultar sus emociones, pero su boca podría haberse endurecido una fracción. O tal vez fue sólo un efecto de la luz.

\- ¿Cuántos de estos sueños has tenido? - Preguntó Inuyasha. Él no estaba feliz. La forma en que sus labios se apretaron no fue un accidente de luz.

\- Cuatro, y no empieces. Habrías zarpado al puerto más cercano si te hubiera hablado de ellos, entonces te habrías cernido sobre mí día y noche. Estábamos teniendo un viaje muy agradable, así que no los mencioné. No es gran cosa - Él soltó un bufido.

\- No es gran cosa, ella dice. Bueno, cariño, vamos a averiguar cuál es realmente el problema. Con suerte, esto no dará como resultado que tú pierdas tu imprudente vida - Luego se volvió hacia Inuno.

\- Sabías que algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué diablos no me lo trajiste a consideración de inmediato? - Inuno se inclinó hacia delante.

\- La vida de Kagome no está en peligro. Sin embargo, hay una... situación. Yo esperaba que esta conversación nunca hubiera sido necesaria – Típico Inuno.

\- ¿Podrías escupirlo de una vez sin rodeos? - Inuno era famoso por tomarse su tiempo andando con rodeos. Supongo que siendo tan viejo como era, había aprendido una cantidad obscena de paciencia.

\- ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un yokai llamado Onigumo? - Dolor cruzó rápidamente por mi cabeza por un instante, luego se había ido tan rápido, de hecho yo miré alrededor para ver si alguien más se vio afectado. Inuno me miró como si él estuviera tratando revisar a fondo la parte de atrás de mi cerebro. A mi lado, Inuyasha soltó una maldición.

\- Conozco a unos pocos Onigumo, pero sólo hay uno que es llamado el sangriento Cazador de sueños. ¿Esto es lo que consideras estándares aceptables de seguridad para mi esposa? - Su puño golpeó hacia abajo, quebrando el apoyabrazos.

\- Yo no soy tu esposa - Inuyasha hizo girar una mirada incrédula en mi dirección, incluso cuando mi mano voló a mi boca. ¿De dónde en el infierno vino eso?

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? - Preguntó Inuyasha con incredulidad. Aturdida, balbuceé.

\- Yo-yo quise decir... en mis sueños, lo único que recuerdo es a este yokai diciéndome _'él no es tu esposo_'. Y sé que se refería a ti, Inuyasha. Así que eso es lo que quise decir - Inuyasha lucía como si yo lo acababa de apuñalar, e Inuno tenía esa expresión fría y encapuchada en su rostro. Revelando… adivinaron nada.

\- Sabes, parece que siempre cuando las cosas están yendo realmente bien entre nosotros, ¡te acercas y arruinas todo! - Exploté hacia Inuno.

\- Elegiste venir a París, de todos los lugares - respondió Inuno.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Tienes algo contra los franceses? - Sentí un arrebato de furia irracional hacia él.

Dentro de mí, un grito se construyó. _¡Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarnos en paz!_ Luego lo sacudí. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo? ¿Estaba teniendo un desequilibrado caso del síndrome premenstrual o algo así? Inuno se frotó la frente. Esos rasgos finamente modelados estaban perfilados cuando el desvió la mirada.

\- París es una ciudad hermosa. Disfruten. Vean todos los lugares de interés. Pero no vayan a ninguna parte sin compañía, y si sueñas con Onigumo de nuevo, Kagome, no lo dejes poner las manos sobre ti. Si lo ves en tus sueños, sal corriendo – no otra vez, fue lo que quise pensar, ¿Por qué ni en mi propia cabeza podía estar en paz?

\- Um, de ninguna manera vas a escapar con esa evasiva sin sentido de que tengan un buen día - le dije.

\- ¿Quién es Onigumo?, ¿por qué estoy soñando con él, y por qué es llamado el Cazador de sueños? – insistí, ahora si no lo dejaría quedarse callado.

\- Más importante aún, ¿por qué ha aparecido ahora para buscarla? Onigumo no se ha visto ni oído en más de una década. Pensé que podría estar muerto – La voz de Inuyasha era fría como el hielo.

\- No está muerto. Como yo, Onigumo tiene visiones del futuro. Tenía la intención de alterar el futuro basado en una de estas visiones. Cuando me enteré, lo encarcelé como castigo - dijo Inuno un poco sombrío.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiere con mi esposa? - Inuyasha destacó las palabras mientras arqueaba una ceja ante mí, como si me desafiara a discutir. No lo hice.

\- Él vio a Kagome en una de sus visiones y decidió que tenía que tenerla. Entonces él descubrió que ella estaría unida a ti con sangre. En la época del cumpleaños dieciséis de Kagome, Onigumo se propuso buscarla y llevársela. Su plan era muy simple… si Kagome nunca te hubiera conocido, entonces ella sería suya, no tuya - afirmó Inuno con un tono monótono.

\- Maldito bastardo engañoso - Inuyasha soltó, al igual que mi boca se abrió.

\- ¡Oh! Yo lo felicitaré por su inteligencia, mientras rasgo plata a través de su corazón – masculle.

\- No subestimes a Onigumo - dijo Inuno.

\- Se las arregló para escapar de mi prisión hace un mes y todavía no sé cómo. Onigumo parece estar más interesado en Kagome que en conseguir vengarse de mí. Ella es la única persona que conozco con la que Onigumo se puso en contacto a través de sueños desde que ha salido - ¿Por qué estos yokais locos siguen tratando de coleccionarme? Por ser el único mestizos conocidos, era más un dolor de lo que valía la pena. Onigumo no era el primer yokai que pensaba que sería fantástico mantenerme como una especie de juguete exótico, pero él ganó puntos por maquinar el plan más original de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y tú encerraste a Onigumo por una docena de años sólo para que no alterara mi futuro con Inuyasha? - Le pregunté, mi escepticismo evidente.

\- ¿Por qué? no hiciste mucho para detener al creador de Inuyasha, Koga, cuando intentó la misma cosa - Los ojos color acero de Inuno se movieron de un tirón de mí a Inuyasha.

\- Había más en juego - dijo al fin.

\- Si nunca hubieses conocido a Inuyasha, él podría haber permanecido bajo el dominio de Koga más tiempo, sin llevar el Territorio de su propia línea, y entonces sin ser co-Maestro de la mía cuando yo lo necesitaba. No podía correr ese riesgo - Así que no había sido por preservar el amor verdadero en absoluto. Cifras. Los yokais rara vez hacían algo con motivos puramente altruistas.

\- ¿Qué pasa si me toca Onigumo en mis sueños? - Le pregunté, siguiendo adelante.

\- ¿Qué, entonces? - Inuyasha me respondió, y la ardiente intensidad en su mirada podría haber prendido mi cara.

\- Si Onigumo te agarra en tus sueños, cuando despiertes, estarás dondequiera que él esté. Es por eso que es llamado el Cazador de sueños. Puede robarse a las personas en sus sueños –

_Continuara… _


	2. Paris, amor y sangre…

**Paris, amor y sangre…**

Yo había discutido, por supuesto. Ambos hombres me dieron miradas que decían cuan estúpido era debatir algo que ellos sabían a ciencia cierta. La capacidad de Onigumo normalmente sólo funcionaba con humanos, ya que los yokais y onis tenían un control mental sobrenatural que impide esos secuestros subconscientes. Pero ya que yo era mestiza, era posible que el truco de Onigumo funcionara en mí, también. Espera hasta que le diga a mi tío que había un yokai que podía hacer esto. Él se cagaría sobre sí mismo.

\- Onigumo tratará de coaccionarte en tus sueños. Harías bien en ignorar todo lo que dice y despertarte tan pronto como sea posible - dijo Inuno en parte.

\- Puedes apostar tu trasero en eso. Por cierto, ¿cuál es el significado de París? dijiste que habíamos decidido venir a París como si eso fuera signifiKagomeivo - murmuré.

\- Onigumo es francés. Elegiste visitar su hogar de casi nueve siglos. Dudo que sea una coincidencia - Inuno respondió.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando? - Me erice.

\- Lo obvio, Onigumo te dijo que vinieras aquí - dijo Inuyasha, casi tirando de mi brazo mientras caminábamos hasta un chalet pintoresco parcialmente oculto por enredaderas.

Fuimos recibidos por una encantadora pareja francesa, ambos yokais, quienes nos recibieron en la entrada con palabras de bienvenida que no entendí. Inuyasha les habló en el mismo idioma, su acento sonando tan auténtico como el de ellos.

\- No me dijiste que sabías francés - murmuré.

\- No me dijiste que habías tenido múltiples sueños - dijo de vuelta en inglés. Él estaba enojado todavía. Suspiré. Por lo menos habíamos tenido un par de pacíficas semanas entre nosotros. Las presentaciones en inglés fueron hechas. Sonya y su marido, Noel, eran nuestros anfitriones para nuestra estancia en París.

\- ¿Están casados? - Pregunté, sorprendida y luego me sonrojé.

\- Yo no quería parecer tan sorprendida, solo… - murmure.

\- Ustedes son la primera pareja yokai casada que ha conocido, mes amis - Inuyasha informó suavemente.

\- Creo que estaba empezando a creer que ella tenía un monopolio sobre la situación - Ellos se rieron, y pasó el momento incómodo.

Sonya ni siquiera pestañeó ante la media docena de yokais que se apostaron alrededor del perímetro de su casa. Ellos nos mostraron nuestra habitación, con vistas a los jardines de los alrededores. Sonya era una horticultora. Sus jardines podrían haberse utilizado como modelo para el Edén.

\- Diligencia y paciencia, ma cherie - dijo cuándo la felicite.

\- Todas las cosas pueden beneficiarse de la correcta aplicación de ambas - Ella miró a Inuyasha de una forma aguda después de que lo dijo, haciéndome saber que ella no se había perdido su comentario cortante de antes.

\- Mi querida Sonya, trataré de recordar eso - él respondió con sequedad.

\- Querrán refrescarse e instalarse, por supuesto. Kagome, hay fruta, queso y vino bien frío. Inuyasha, ¿debería enviar a alguien para ti ahora, o después? – pregunto con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- Más tarde. Primero tengo que hablar con mi esposa - Una vez más, su tono sostuvo una nota de desafío cuando dijo esas dos palabras. Sonya y Noel se fueron. Antes de que sus pasos se desvanecieran, Inuyasha me asaltó.

\- Maldita sea, Gatita, yo creía que estábamos más allá de esto, sin embargo, una vez más has decidido lo que puedo y no puedo manejar sin consultarlo antes conmigo - Algunos de mis remordimientos me dejaron ante su tono acusador.

\- Pensé que no era nada, por eso no te lo dije – me cruze de brazos.

\- ¿Nada? Esa es una buena manera de describir los notorios intentos de un yokai de robarte directamente de nuestra cama – ajale, así que ahora era mi culpa.

\- ¡No me di cuenta que eso era lo que estaba sucediendo! – estalle.

\- Sabías que algo estaba mal, pero me lo ocultaste. Creí que habías aprendido hace seis años que ocultarme cosas era un error - Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Varios meses después de conocernos, mi condición inhumana fue descubierta cuando fui arrestada por el asesinato del gobernador de Ohio. Yo no sabía que Don, el agente del FBI que me interrogó, era el hermano de mi aprovechado padre yokai, que sólo había embarazado a mi madre porque había tenido relaciones sexuales con ella muy pronto después de convertirse. Yo además no sabía que Don había sido consciente desde mi nacimiento que yo era una mestiza. Sólo había pensado que Don era un agente del FBI de alto rango que sabía acerca de los yokais— y que mataría a Inuyasha si no tomaba su oferta para unirme a la élite del equipo secreto de Don.

Así que engañé a Inuyasha y me fui con Don, creyendo que era la única manera de salvar su vida. Inuyasha no se tomó muy bien el ser dejado atrás. Le llevó más de cuatro años, pero él me encontró, entonces me mostró lo equivocada que había estado pensando que era imposible para nosotros estar juntos. Y todavía tenía esa terrible culpa sobre lo que había hecho, y aquí él acababa de empujar un atizador caliente en esa vieja herida.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a castigar por eso? Si tu último comentario es un indicador, supongo que tendré esto sobre mi durante años - Algo de la ira salió de su rostro. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, dándome una frustrada— pero menos condenatoria—mirada.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que habría tenido que pasar, despertándome y encontrando que desapareciste sin dejar rastro? Eso me habría vuelto loco, Gatita - Tome un profundo aliento y solté el aire lentamente. Si pensara que Inuyasha podría desaparecer delante de mí en su sueño, tomado por un yokai extraño para fines desconocidos, perdería toda apariencia de racionalidad, también. Contrólate, Kagome. Ahora no es el momento de llevar la cuenta sobre las observaciones que ninguno de ustedes quiere decir.

\- Vamos a tratar de superar esto, ¿de acuerdo? Tendría que haberte hablado de los sueños. Si pasan otra vez, te lo diré tan pronto como despierte. Palabra de explorador - Él vino a mí, sujetando mis hombros.

\- No podría resistir perderte así, Gatita - Cubrí sus manos con las mías.

\- No lo harás. Te lo prometo - La casa de Ópera de Palais Garnier era extravagante en todos sus detalles, con una antigua arquitectura del viejo mundo que sólo provenía de ser del viejo mundo.

Sonya y Noel fueron con nosotros, así como nuestro séquito de protección. Inuyasha no quería correr riesgos sobre Onigumo apareciendo para estropear la diversión. Esta era mi primera ópera. Por lo general, no tenía que usar un lindo vestido sin alguien para matar, pero a menos que la ópera fuera mucho más gráfica que el detallado folleto, eso no sucedería esta noche. Inuyasha recibió tantas miradas de admiración en nuestro camino hacia la entrada dorada que mi mano se aferró sobre la suya. Concedido, él lucia espectacular en su esmoquin negro, una bufanda de seda blanca envuelta alrededor de su cuello, ¿pero las mujeres tenían que mirar? La mayor parte del tiempo, me pellizqué por su brillante magnificencia, sin creer realmente que alguien tan impresionante podría pertenecerme. A veces, sin embargo, las miradas lujuriosas lanzadas en su dirección me hacían desear que él no fuera tan malditamente sexy.

\- No están mirándome a mí, cariño - murmuró Inuyasha.

\- Ellos están mirándote a ti. Tal como yo lo estoy - Sonreí ante la mirada de reojo que me dio.

\- Es sólo el vestido - me burlé.

\- La forma en que esta puesto hace que mis caderas y senos se vean más grandes - El vestido de seda color bermellón tenía franjas adicionales a través de mi pecho, escondiendo el livKogao arco que sostenía el vestido sin tirantes arriba. Luego estas franjas se juntaban en mis caderas antes de desplegarse en una cola de pez en la parte baja de la falda larga y ceñida. Era la cosa más lujosa que jamás había usado.

\- No puedo dejar de preguntarme cómo voy tomarte mientras todavía estás en el. En este momento he decidido que desde atrás, aunque esto puede cambiar para el final de la ópera - Inuyasha rio bajo.

\- ¿Por qué vinimos a esto si solo vas a estar molestándome mentalmente y no viendo la función? – pregunte pícaramente.

\- porque eso es justamente divertido por sí mismo - respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Voy a disfrutar imaginando todas las cosas que voy a hacerte una vez que estemos solos - Luego se volvió más serio y el brillo dejó sus ojos.

\- En realidad, pensé que veríamos la ópera, una cena tardía, luego, estirar las piernas explorando la ciudad. Aunque vamos a tener a nuestros escoltas siguiéndonos, ellos no necesitan estar atados a nuestros traseros, sospecho. ¿Te gustaría eso? - Mi boca cayó. ¿Tomar un paseo sin una armadura de cuerpo entero y un escuadrón altamente armado a mi lado? ¿Sólo de turismo, como la gente normal?

\- Oui, yes, cualquiera idioma de la palabra para decir que sí. Por favor dime que no estás a punto de decir ̳te atrape – sonreí como una niña.

\- No lo haré. La función está por comenzar, vamos a encontrar nuestros asientos – me gui hatsa el elegante paso.

\- Está bien. – sonreí.

\- Muy agradable, ¿verdad? - Ese tono socarrón de nuevo en su voz.

\- Voy a sacar provecho de ello más adelante - Cuando bajó el telón en el entreacto, sabía tres cosas: Me encantaba la ópera, yo quería tomar una copa y tenía que hacer pis.

\- Yo voy contigo - anunció Inuyasha, cuando expresé mi necesidad del cuarto de baño.

\- Ellos tienen normas al respecto - Rodé mis ojos.

\- Tengo que refrescar mi lápiz labial, Kagome, ¿te importaría si te acompaño? - Preguntó Sonya.

\- Inuyasha, podrías traer un poco de champagne, me encantaría un vaso también. Está a frente a los baños, por lo que no tendrás problemas para encontrarnos - La traducción era evidente. Inuyasha estaría cerca en caso de que hubiera problemas de cualquier tipo, ya sea el descaminado pretendiente del sueño o asesinos no-muertos aficionados de la ópera, y yo tendría un guardaespaldas.

\- Puedo escoltarte. Eso no es ser sobreprotector. No es más que cortesía - Él asintió.

\- Claro que sí - Mis labios se torcieron.

\- Lo que tú digas - Había una larga fila en el baño de damas. Inuyasha dejó escapar un resoplido de diversión al ver mi mirada especulativa hacia la entrada vacía de los baños de hombres.

\- Ellos tienen normas al respecto - se burló.

\- Sé que todas estas polluelos no están esperando para evacuar sus vejigas, deberían tener una sala de maquillaje separada para que el resto de nosotras podamos hacer pis - me quejé, luego me volví hacia Sonya en tono de disculpa.

\- Um, no me refería a ti. Solo ignora todo lo que digo, ambas estaremos mejor - Ella se echó a reír.

\- Sé a qué te refieres, chérie. A menudo yo he pensado lo mismo, desde que las letrinas no han sido de ninguna utilidad para mí por mucho tiempo – eso me tranquiliso un poco.

\- Tráeme un poco de licor, Inuyasha, rápido, para sacar mi pie de mi boca - Él besó mi mano.

\- Nos vemos de nuevo aquí - Cuando él se alejó, yo no fui la única que disfrutó la vista de él yéndose.

\- Mmmm, Mmmm - La baja exhalación llegó de una morena más adelante en la fila. Arqueé una ceja hacia ella y toqué mi anillo de compromiso para más efecto.

\- Tomado, cariño - Ella era humana, o la habría derribado a la segunda mirada persistente que dio a Inuyasha antes de encogerse de hombros hacia mí.

\- Nada dura para siempre - Mis dientes rechinaron.

\- Excepto la muerte - Sonya dijo algo en francés que hizo que la boca de la mujer se curvara malhumoradamente antes de que ella se alejara con un último comentario.

\- Si no puedes soportar que tu hombre sea admirado, harías bien en mantenerlo en el hogar - Con su fuerte acento francés, su H era casi silenciosa. No puedes matarla simplemente porque es una mujerzuela, me recordé. Incluso si pudieras dejar su cuerpo discretamente abandonado...

\- Él folla aún mejor de lo que se ve - me instalé en decir. Varias cabezas se volvieron. No me importó, yo estaba molesta.

\- Y esa cara bonita va a estar sujeta entre mis piernas tan pronto como lleguemos al ooogar, no te preocupes - Desde la multitud en el bar, oí reír a Inuyasha. Sonya se rió entre dientes. La mujer me dirigió una mirada venenosa y salió de la fila.

\- Bon, una persona menos delante de nosotras, habremos terminado antes de que él tenga nuestras bebidas - Sonya observó cuando dejó de reír.

\- Una menos - Miré la fila de mujeres, la mayoría de las cuales ya sea sonreían o evitaron mi mirada, debido a esa pequeña escena.

\- Y falta una docena más - Diez minutos más tarde, cuando entramos en el cuarto de baño, yo estaba tratando de no agitar una pierna con impaciencia.

Había sido todo lo que pude hacer para esperar mi turno y no tener a Sonya usando su control mental de yokai para conseguir que las otras mujeres salieran de mi camino, pero

eso no habría sido justo. Cuando salí, Sonya estaba poniendo de nuevo su lápiz de labios en su pequeño bolso sin asas. Me reuní con ella en el espejo para lavarme las manos.

\- Un mundo pequeño - dijo alguien a mi derecha.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Me volví, notando a una linda rubia mirando hacia mí.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de mí? - Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que fueras tu hasta que le contestaste bruscamente a esa mujer, pero tu pigmentación se destaca. Además, estabas ansiosa la primera vez que nos encontramos, también - Por su acento, ella era estadounidense. Y yo nunca la había visto antes en mi vida.

\- Lo siento, tienes a la persona equivocada - Después de todo, era buena ubicando personas. Habilidades de memoria de mitad yokai, y eso había venido con mi antiguo trabajo.

\- Fue en el Ritz en la Place Vendôme, ¿recuerdas? - Todavía negué con la cabeza.

\- No es gran cosa. Lamento que esto no funcionara con el otro tipo, pero parece que has subido de nivel, muy bien por ti – Ella suspiró.

\- ¿Eh? - Ahora me preguntaba si ella estaba loca. Sonya se acercó a mí.

\- Te veías muy joven para casarte de todos modos, así que no te culpo… - La chica se aplicó polvo en su nariz antes de meter su polvera de vuelta en su cartera.

\- ¿Eh? - Con abierta incredulidad. Ella suspiró.

\- No importa. Es bueno verte de nuevo - Salió del cuarto de baño. Sonya comenzaba a agarrarla cuando murmure

\- No te molestes. Ella solo tenía a la persona equivocada - El dolor se disparó en mi cabeza, como pequeñas agujas que se fueron clavando en mi cerebro. Me froté las sienes.

\- ¿Estás bien, cherié? - Preguntó Sonya.

\- Muy bien. Ella tenía a la persona equivocada - repetí.

\- Después de todo, este es mi primer viaje a París - Caminamos por la Rue de Clichy con nuestros guardaespaldas siguiéndonos a varios pasos detrás de nosotros.

Yo opté en contra de una cena completa y sólo tome un croissant y un cappuccino en uno de los muchos encantadores cafés a lo largo de las calles. Sonya y Noel no se habían unido a nosotros, eligiendo dejarnos tener nuestra casi privacidad. Parecía en cierto modo íntimo, escoltados y cientos de transeúntes a pesar de todo. Éramos solo otra pareja, una de las incontables, paseando por las calles de París a la medKogaoche.

Inuyasha relató a lo largo del camino sobre los edificios y las estructuras que aún estaban en pie... y lo que habían sido antes. Me mantuvo riendo por las historias sobre él, su mejor amigo Miroku y su creador Koga. Yo podía solo imaginar el infierno que los tres debieron haber levantado. Nos detuvimos al final de una de las largas calles donde los edificios eran especialmente cercanos entre sí. Inuyasha dijo algo en francés, y luego me llevó más abajo en el estrecho callejón.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? - Sonrió.

\- Preferirías no saber - Entonces él cubrió mi boca en un beso profundo y me amoldó a él.

\- ¿Estás loco? Hay media docena de yokais cerca… - Me quedé sin aliento cuando sentí sus manos levantando mi vestido.

\- Ninguno a la vista… Siguiendo las instrucciones - me interrumpió con una sonrisa. "".

\- Ellos pueden oír, Inuyasha - continué objetando, de frente al edificio cuando él me dio la vuelta. Siguió riendo.

\- Entonces, asegurémonos de decir cosas elegantes - Inuyasha tenía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sujetándome a su lado. Mi contorsión sólo alzó más mi vestido, mientras sus manos lo levantaban. Entonces, la perforación repentina de sus colmillos en mi cuello me hizo congelar. Un murmullo de placer vino de él.

\- Ah, Gatita, tu amas esto casi tanto como yo. Sumérgete en mí, cariño, mientras yo hago lo mismo - La sangre saliendo de mí y derramándose en él se sentía como si hubiera sido sustituida por dulce fuego. Inuyasha tenía razón; me encantaba cuando me mordía. Mi piel se sentía caliente, los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban— y entonces yo me froté contra él y gemí por el retraso de la bajada de sus pantalones.

\- Inuyasha - logré decir.

\- Sí… - El edificio me golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que sentí mi mejilla fracturarse. Y luego escuché los disparos…

Llegaron en rápidas y violentas ráfagas por encima de nosotros, por todos los lados... en todas partes, excepto desde el edificio contra el que estaba aplastada. Inuyasha me tenía presionada en el ladrillo. Su cuerpo cubriendo el mío, temblando, mientras le daba puñetazos a la pared frente a mí. Tratando de hacer una puerta donde no existía. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de por qué estaba temblando. Él estaba siendo bombardeado con balas.

Sonaba como que nuestros guardias estaban teniendo un tratamiento aun peor. Por los espacios intermitentes sin Inuyasha sacudiéndose en reflejo, ellos debían haber formado un perímetro alrededor de nuestros cuerpos encorvados. Cuando una ráfaga de disparos concentrados terminó con un grito cortado, empecé a luchar con pánico. Era mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Quienesquiera que fueran, estaban disparando balas de plata.

\- Tenemos que correr, ¡Dios, esto te matará! - Grité, tratando de desenrollarme de la bola en la que Inuyasha me tenía metida. Con su fuerza inmovilizándome, yo estaba aleteando inútilmente como una tortuga patas arriba.

\- Si corremos, podrían matarte… Uno de ellos habrá pedido respaldo. Vamos a esperar. Inuno vendrá… - él jadeó, casi inaudible en el estrépito de los disparos.

\- Vas a estar muerto para entonces - repliqué.

Es difícil matar a un yokai por los disparos, incluso con balas de plata, porque esto tardaba demasiado en destrozar el corazón. Inuyasha me había enseñado eso. Ningún yokai se sentará calmado y posará para ti... Sus palabras hace más de seis años, descartando el uso de pistolas como armas eficaces. Inuyasha aun podría también estar sentado quieto y posar para ellos. El respaldo llegaría demasiado tarde. Él tenía que saber eso, al igual yo.

Por primera vez, él me estaba mintiendo. El armazón del edificio cedió en donde su puño martilleo. La gente dentro gritaba. Con tiempo, Inuyasha podría desgarrar a través de la estructura, y tendríamos un refugio contra el fuego sin piedad. Pero, ¿golpear en ella con una mano mientras era acribillado a balazos? Inuyasha ya estaba moviéndose más lento, sus golpes asumiendo una calidad casi de ebriedad. Dios, se moriría inclinado sobre mí, justo aquí en esta calle.

Algo salvaje surgió dentro de mí. Ni siquiera hubo una orden clara que mi cerebro le diera a mi cuerpo. Lo único que sabía era que Inuyasha tenía que alejarse de esas balas lo suficiente para poder sanar. Con ese objetivo en mente, me las arreglé para maniobrar alrededor, y luego subí velozmente con mis brazos cerrados a su alrededor. Llegamos a la parte superior del edificio de cinco pisos contra el que habíamos estado acurrucados. Una vez que hubimos alcanzado el techo, rodé con él, pero extrañamente, ninguna bala pasaba silbando a nuestro alrededor.

No me molesté en reflexionar por qué los pistoleros no nos estaban apuntando en este momento. No cuando sentí a Inuyasha hundiéndose en mí agarre. El miedo me alimentó, haciéndome saltar sobre el techo del edificio vecino a ese. Y luego al siguiente y al siguiente, ni siquiera tomándome el tiempo para estar sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando los disparos restantes sonaron débiles, me detuve. Con lo que acaba de hacer, cai como una piedra, pero Inuyasha necesitaba sangre. Mucho de ella.

No estábamos siendo perseguidos por cualquier asesino volador. Tal vez nuestros guardias los estaban retrasando por ahora, pero eso no podría durar. Agarré la desplomada cabeza de Inuyasha y corté mi muñeca en sus colmillos, dejando que mi sangre se vertiera en su boca. Por un congelado y petrificado segundo, no pasó nada. No tragó, no abrió sus ojos o hizo otra cosa que dejar que el líquido rojo fluyera de su boca. Frenética, usé mi otra mano para trabajar su mandíbula, obligando a la sangre a bajar por su garganta. Las lágrimas empañaron mis ojos, porque había una masa de agujeros llenos de plata por todo su cuerpo, incluso en sus mejillas. Oh Dios, por favor no lo dejes morir...

Por fin tragó. Sus ojos no se abrieron, pero había una succión en mi muñeca que no había estado allí antes. Esa succión fue creciendo, tirando de la sangre de mis venas y el alivio me llegó de sopetón adormeciendo el vértigo que siguió. Hipnotizada, vi los agujeros en Inuyasha comenzar a hincharse, luego, los gastados círculos de plata expulsados de su cuerpo. Eso me hizo sonreír incluso cuando los bordes de mi visión se volvieron borrosos y se desvanecieron justo cuando Inuyasha abría los ojos.

_Continuara…_


	3. Acoso

**Acoso **

\- ...despertando ahora... iremos pronto, él llegará mañana... - Los fragmentos de conversación flotaban por encima de mí. Yo estaba caliente. Bueno, todo menos mi brazo. Algo suave y helado me rozó la frente.

\- ¿Estás despierta, Gatita? - Eso hizo abrir de golpe mis ojos, despejando el letargo. Me traté de incorporar, pero un agarre firme me lo impidió.

\- No te muevas, cariño, dale a la sangre unos minutos para circular - ¿Sangre? Con unos pocos parpadeos Inuyasha se enfocó a la vista. Todavía tenía manchas rojas por todo el cuerpo, pero su mirada se mantenía estable. Eso me tranquilizó hundiéndome de vuelta a donde había estado, que al parecer era escondida en su cobijo. Dos bolsas de plasma vacío, una aguja hipodérmica y un catéter estaban junto a él.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunte.

\- En una camioneta camino a Londres ¿Recuerdas el ataque? - respondió.

\- Recuerdo haber visto bastante plata saliendo de ti para financiar los planes de la universidad de alguien - contesté, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar a Inuno y a otros cuatro yokais con nosotros.

\- Podrías haber muerto. No vuelvas a hacer eso - Un soplo de la risa se le escapó.

\- Eso es sustancioso, viniendo de la mujer que vació casi toda su sangre en mí – al menos su sentido del humor.

\- Había demasiada plata en ti para sanar. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera, sentarme y verte morir? – replique.

\- Y esos hombres armados podrían haberte volado la cabeza - fue su tranquila respuesta.

\- ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Consiguieron escapar? - Me toqué la mejilla. No dolía. No había sido solo sangre humana lo que Inuyasha me había dado. Yo podía sanar más rápido que la persona promedio, pero sólo la sangre de yokai podría reparar huesos rotos así de rápido.

\- Lo siento, cariño. Casi consigo que te maten al entrar en un callejón sin salida de esa manera estúpida - murmuró Inuyasha.

\- ¿Cuántos murieron? - pregunte

\- Tres de los seis murieron - Había más que auto-culpa y tristeza en su voz, sin embargo. Yo no podía precisar qué.

\- Los onis que nos atacaron, y que estaban sangrientamente bien armados, como sabes. Inmediatamente después de que te fuiste conmigo, alrededor de otros ocho yokais se unieron en la lucha – wow, eso debió ser una masacre.

\- Por lo menos la ayuda vino. Gracias - Sonreí a Inuno.

\- No fue la gente de Inuno la que vino en nuestra ayuda. Nuestros rescatadores probablemente me hubieran atacado después si Inuno no hubiese llegado, finalmente con respaldos - La boca de Inuyasha se torció

\- Si no eran tu gente, ¿de quién eran? - Tal vez la nueva sangre no había llegado a mi cerebro todavía, porque yo no entendía.

\- Fuimos seguidos por dos grupos de personas. Los onis, y la gente de Onigumo, sospecho. Él debe haberse cansado de tratar de alcanzarte a través de los sueños y optó por la forma más física, la de un secuestro - Inuyasha lo resumió.

\- ¿Qué opinas sobre esto? - No se me escapó notar que Inuno no había dicho una palabra.

\- Cuando lleguemos a donde Miroku, estaremos en un mejor entorno para continuar con esta conversación - Me miró. "".

\- Ahora - Una palabra de Inuyasha, hablaba con la resolución de un millar.

\- Crispín… - murmuro Inuno en advertencia.

\- Y ahora te diriges a mí por mi nombre humano, como si siguiera siendo aquel muchacho - Inuyasha interrumpió.

\- Yo soy tu igual en virtud de nuestra alianza, por lo que me dirás todo lo que sabes acerca de Onigumo - Inuyasha estaba desafiando a Inuno a iniciar una guerra civil dentro de sus filas al negarse. No había esperado que Inuyasha dibujara una línea en la arena como esa y prácticamente hiciera pis sobre ella y por la expresión de sorpresa de Inuno, él no lo había esperado, tampoco.

\- Muy bien. Te dije que encerré a Onigumo por planear interferir con el futuro de Kagome para que ella nunca te conociera. Lo que no dije fue que Onigumo ya se había llevado lejos a Kagome con él antes de que yo lo capturara - Luego Inuno dio una leve sonrisa.

\- ¡Nunca he conocido a Onigumo antes en mi vida! - Me levanté de un salto.

\- Que recuerdes, niña. Sientes dolores en tu cabeza cuando oyes hablar de Onigumo, ¿verdad? Esas son las punzadas de tu memoria reprimida. Habías estado con Onigumo durante semanas antes que los encontráramos a ustedes dos en París. Para entonces, había logrado enamorarte locamente y confundirte con mentiras. Yo sabía que tenía que modificar tu memoria para arreglar las cosas, por lo que no tienes recuerdo de tu tiempo con él - respondió Inuno.

\- Eso no puede... pero él no puede... - allí volvían los martillos en mi cráneo. _Él no es tu marido... Lamento que no funcionara con el otro tipo... fue en el Ritz en la Place Vendôme..._

\- Pero el control mental yokai no funciona en mí ¡Soy una mestiza, nunca ha funcionado en mí! – finalmente borboteé.

\- Es por eso que yo era el único que podía hacerlo - dijo Inuno en voz baja.

\- Esto tomó todo mi poder, además de un hechizo, para borrar ese momento de tu mente. Un yokai menor no podría haberlo logrado - Inuyasha parecía aturdido también.

\- Partir de la femme de mon maître - murmuró.

\- Eso es lo que uno de los yokais de Onigumo me gritó antes de que corriera. Así que por eso Onigumo está tan obsesionado con ella - Inuno estaba en silencio. Inuyasha lo miró, luego a mí.

\- No me importa. Onigumo puede empujar sus pretensiones hacia arriba por su trasero - dijo al fin.

\- Pero yo odiaba a los yokais antes de Inuyasha. Nunca me habría ido con uno por semanas - Todavía no estaba convencida.

\- Los odiabas debido a la influencia de tu madre… Onigumo trató con ella en primer lugar, obligándola a decirte que él era un amigo suyo que te protegería - dijo Inuno.

\- ¿Hasta qué punto se sabe del reclamo de Onigumo? - Inuyasha gruñó.

\- No me has preguntado todavía si esto sucedió - Inuno lo consideró.

\- ¿Qué? - Me sentí como si estuvieran hablando en otro idioma.

\- No importa. Él solo la tendrá sobre mi seco y marchito cadáver – gruño enfadado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Ahora golpeé a Inuyasha para dar énfasis.

\- El reclamo de Onigumo - dijo Inuyasha con frialdad.

\- Ahora que está en libertad, le está diciendo a la gente que en algún momento durante esas semanas que estuvieron juntos… él se casó contigo - Contrariamente a la creencia popular, ha habido un par de veces en mi vida en las que me he quedado sin palabras.

A los dieciséis años, cuando mi madre me dijo que todas mis rarezas se debían a que mi padre era un yokai, esa fue una. Al ver a Inuyasha de nuevo después de cuatro años de ausencia, esa fue la otra. Esto superó a las dos, sin embargo. Por un espacio de varios momentos congelados, no pude ajustar mi mente a una negación bastante vehemente. No era la única boquiabierta. Incluso en mi estado, me di cuenta de que los demás yokais en la camioneta llevaban expresiones de asombro que pronto se pusieron en blanco después de la mirada maligna que Inuyasha les dio. Inuno continuó con su misma inflexible mirada y finalmente, expresé el primer pensamiento coherente que me vino a la mente.

\- No. No. No es cierto. - Simplemente decirlo me hizo sentir mejor, así que lo repetí, más alto.

\- Incluso si lo fuera, no durará más allá de su muerte - prometió Inuyasha.

\- Tú estabas allí, ¿verdad? ¡Dile que no sucedió! - Gesticulé hacia a Inuno.

\- No vi una ceremonia de unión de sangre. Onigumo afirmó que se produjo justo antes de mi llegada. Algunos de los suyos dijeron que habían sido testigos, pero podrían haber estado mintiendo, y la honestidad de Onigumo no está exenta de culpa - Inuno se encogió de hombros.

\- Pero, ¿qué dije yo? - De pronto tuve miedo. ¿Me había unido de alguna manera a un yokai desconocido? No podría haberlo hecho, ¿no? Los ojos de Inuno taladraron los míos.

\- Estabas histérica. Onigumo había manipulado tus emociones y él estaba siendo llevado a un castigo desconocido. Habrías dicho cualquier cosa, verdad o no, para impedirlo - En otras palabras...

\- Inuyasha se ha pronunciado en este asunto - Inuno encendió su mirada alrededor de la furgoneta.

\- Yo lo apoyo como su co-gobernante. ¿Alguien tiene una opinión distinta? - No hubo rechazos instantáneos.

\- Entonces esto está resuelto. Onigumo tiene un reclamo sin fundamento, y se omitirá. La misma Kagome no puede confirmar la unión, y ella es la única otra persona que sabría si se produjo. ¿Inuyasha? - Una súbita sonrisa iluminó su rostro, pero era tan fría como me sentía por dentro.

\- Vamos a ver cuánto tiempo dura alguien si sugieren que mi esposa no es mi esposa – enseño los colmillos.

\- Como quieras - Inuno estaba imperturbable sobre la potencial reducción de la manada.

\- Llegaremos a donde Miroku antes del amanecer. Yo, por mi parte, estoy cansado - Eso hacía a dos de nosotros. Pero yo dudaba de que pudiera dormir.

Enterarme de que más de un mes de mi vida había sido arrancado de mi memoria me hizo sentir violada. Me quedé mirando a Inuno. No es de extrañar que siempre haya tenido un problema contigo. En algún nivel subconsciente, mi instinto debe haber recordado que él me había manipulado en contra de mi voluntad, incluso si la memoria exacta de ese acontecimiento estaba perdida. ¿O esta estaba?

\- ¿Por qué no puedes mirar en mi mente y ver qué pasó por ti mismo? Borraste mi memoria, ¿no la puedes traer de vuelta? – pregunte.

\- La enterré incluso más allá de mi alcance, a fin de asegurarme de que permaneciera olvidada - Genial. Si el Mega-Maestro Inuno no podía extraerla a la fuerza, entonces realmente debía estar perdida.

\- No me importa lo que Onigumo ni nadie crea - me dijo Inuyasha en un tono más suave a mí.

\- Lo único que importa es lo que tú pienses, Gatita - ¿Qué es lo que pienso? Que yo estaba incluso más jodida de lo que creía. ¿Teniendo un mes de mi vida removido a la fuerza referente a un desconocido con el que podría o no haberme casado? Demonios, ¿por dónde empiezo?

\- Desearía que la gente sólo nos dejara en paz ¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos sólo nosotros dos en una cueva grande y oscura? ¿Quién sabría que sería el momento menos complicado de nuestras vidas? - le dije.

Barón Miroku Demortimer, quien se renombró a si mismo Spade, para nunca olvidar cómo había sido prisionero en una colonia penal, dirigido únicamente por la herramienta que le había sido asignada, tenía una casa sorprendente. Estaba en un amplio terreno con inmaculado césped y setos altos alrededor del perímetro. Con su arquitectura estilo siglo XVIII, parecía como si se hubiese construido mientras Miroku había sido humano. En el interior, había largos y grandes pasillos. Ornamentos de madera a lo largo de las paredes. Techos pintados. Candelabros de cristal. Tapices tejidos a mano y muebles antiguos. Una chimenea, donde podrías celebrar dentro de ella una reunión.

\- ¿Dónde está la reina? - Murmuré irreverentemente después de que un portero nos dejó pasar.

\- ¿No es de tu gusto, cariño? - Preguntó Inuyasha con una mirada de complicidad. Ni de cerca.

\- Todo es tan perfecto. Me sentiría como si estuviera profanando algo, si me siento en él. – Había sido educada en la zona rural de Ohio, donde mi mejor vestido de domingo hubiera sido un trapo de cocina en comparación con el tejido del sofá que acabábamos de pasar.

\- Entonces, tal vez deba reconsiderar tu dormitorio, a ver si tenemos algo más cómodo en los establos - una voz se burló. Miroku apareció, su pelo oscuro y erizado, revuelto como si hubiera estado recientemente en la cama. Abrir la boca, insertar pie.

\- Tu casa es adorable - le dije.

\- No me hagas caso. Conseguiré modales cuando los cerdos vuelen. - Miroku abrazó a Inuyasha y a Inuno en señal de bienvenida antes de tomar mi mano y curiosamente, besarla. Él no era por lo general tan formal.

\- Los cerdos no vuelan - Su boca se arqueó.

\- Aunque he sido informado de que has encontrado alas más temprano esta noche. - La forma en que lo dijo me hizo consciente de mí misma.

\- No volé. Sólo salté muy alto. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hice. - Inuyasha me dio una mirada que no supe leer.

\- Ahora no - Miroku abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Inuno levantó la mano.

\- Tiene razón. Es casi el amanecer. Te voy a mostrar a tu habitación. Estás pálido, Inuyasha, así que enviaré a alguien para ti Miroku dio una palmada en la espalda Inuyasha.

\- Si estoy pálido, tiene poco que ver con la falta de sangre. Cuando desperté, ella había drenado la mayor parte de su sangre en mí. Si Inuno no hubiese llegado con bolsas de plasma, podría haber cambiado antes de estar lista - dijo Inuyasha en un tono sombrío.

\- La suya no es sólo sangre humana, tal como ha sido más que demostrado, así que todavía enviaré a alguien - Seguimos a Miroku por la escalera.

\- Tengo otras cosas en mi mente además de la alimentación - Miroku todavía no habían oído acerca de la cereza en el helado de nuestra velada. Lo único que sabía era sobre el ataque de los oni.

La puerta se abrió a un espacioso dormitorio con muebles de época, una cama con dosel donde Cenicienta podría haber dormido, después de que el Príncipe la cargara, por supuesto y otra gran chimenea. Una mirada a la pared que cerraba el baño mostró que era hecha de vidrios de colores pintados a mano. Una vez más me golpeó la inquietud de tocar cualquier cosa. Incluso la seda cosida en las mantas de la cama parecía demasiado bella como para dormir bajo ellas. Inuyasha no tenía ninguno de mis escrúpulos. Se quitó la chaqueta para revelar la camisa y pantalones acribillados que aún llevaba, se quitó los zapatos y se dejó caer en una silla cercana.

\- Te ves como un pedazo de queso suizo - comentó Miroku.

\- Estoy hecho polvo, pero necesitas estar informado de algo. - Miroku ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? - En un par de frases breves, Inuyasha indicó la revelación de las semanas que perdí cuando tenía dieciséis años... y las reclamaciones de Onigumo de que yo era su esposa, y no de Inuyasha.

\- Caray, Inuyasha - Miroku no dijo nada durante un minuto. Sus cejas se juntaron hasta que, finalmente, dejó escapar un silbido bajo.

\- Lo siento - Murmuré mientras miraba lejos de Inuyasha a sus ropas arruinadas por las balas. _Todo por tu culpa_, mi conciencia se burló.

\- No te atrevas a pedir disculpas - dijo Inuyasha de una vez.

\- No pediste nacer de la manera que lo hiciste y no pediste que Onigumo te persiguiera tan despiadadamente. No le debes una disculpa a nadie - No creía eso, pero no discutí. Eso necesitaría más energía de la que cualquiera de los dos tenía. En cambio, enmascaré mis pensamientos detrás de una pared, algo que había perfeccionado en el último año.

\- Miroku tiene razón, más sangre sería bueno para ti. Voy a tomar una ducha, y puedes beber de cualquier bar abierto - Miroku hizo un gesto de aprobación.

\- Entonces, está arreglado. Algunas ropas que deben quedarte ya se han colocado aquí Kagome y para ti Inuyasha. Inuno, te voy a mostrar tu habitación, entonces vamos a resolver el resto de esta mierda más tarde – ambos se marcharon dejándonos solos.

La muerte me perseguía. Mantenía una persecución incansable a través de las estrechas calles y callejones por los que corría. Con cada aliento jadeante, gritaba por ayuda, pero sabía con horrible certeza que no había escapatoria. Había algo familiar en estas calles, incluso desiertas como estaban. ¿Dónde se había ido todo el mundo? ¿Por qué nadie me ayudaba? Y la niebla... maldita niebla. Me hacía tropezar con objetos ocultos y parecía aferrarse a mis pies cuando pasaba a través de ella.

\- Por aquí... - Conocía esa voz. Me volví en su dirección, doblando mis esfuerzos para correr hacia el sonido. Detrás de mí, La Muerte murmuraba maldiciones, manteniendo el paso. De vez en cuando, garras se clavaban en mi espalda, haciéndome gritar de miedo y dolor.

\- Sólo un poco más adelante - La voz me urgía hacia la figura de una sombra que apareció al final del callejón.

Tan pronto como lo vi, La Muerte se quedó varios pasos atrás. Con cada paso que me separaba del mal que me perseguía, alivio se extendía a través de mí. No te preocupes, ya casi estoy allí... Las sombras cayeron del hombre. Los rasgos se solidificaron, revelando gruesas cejas sobre unos ojos gris verdosos, una torcida nariz patricia, labios gruesos y cabello rubio ceniza. Una cicatriz en zigzag desde su ceja hasta su sien, y su pelo largo se movía con la brisa.

\- Ven a mí, cherie - Una advertencia hizo click en mi mente. Todo de una vez, el vacío pasaje urbano alrededor de nosotros desapareció. No había nada más que los dos y vacío en todos lados.

\- ¿Quién eres? - Esto no se sentía bien. Una parte de mi quería lanzarse hacia delante, pero otra parte se encogía hacia atrás.

\- Me conoces, Kagome. - Esa voz, familiar pero aun así completamente desconocida.

\- Onigumo - Tan pronto como su nombre salió de mi boca, mi confusión se quebró. Este debía ser él y eso significaba que estaba soñando. Y si estaba soñando... Me detuve justo ante sus manos extendidas y me moví hacia atrás. Hijo de puta, casi corro directo a sus brazos.

\- Ven a mí, esposa mía - Su cara se torció en frustración, luego dio un paso hacia mí.

\- De ninguna forma. Sé que estás tratando de hacer, Cazador de Sueños. - Mi voz fue mi la misma otra vez. Dura. Con cada palabra me retiraba, obligándome mentalmente a despertar. _¡Abre tus ojos, Kagome! ¡Despierta, despierta!_

\- Sólo sabes lo ellos que te han dicho - Su acento era francés, no había sorpresa allí y las palabras resonaban. Incluso soñando, sentía su poder. Oh, mierda, no eres una pequeña y débil alucinación, ¿No? Quédate atrás Kagome, este cachorro muerde.

\- Se lo suficiente - Se rió en desafío.

\- ¿Lo haces, chérie? ¿Te dijeron que me sacaron de tu memoria porque esa era la única forma en la que podrían mantenerte alejada de mí? ¿Te dijeron que te arrastraron de mis brazos mientras gritabas, suplicando que no quisieras irte? - Se siguió acercando, pero yo me seguía alejando. Me lo suponía… en este sueño no estaba armada.

\- Algo así. Pero no soy tu esposa - Onigumo acechaba más cerca. Era un hombre alto, de casi dos metros y había una hermosa crueldad en sus rasgos que se amplificó cuando sonrío.

\- ¿No te gustaría saberlo por ti misma en vez de que te digan qué creer? - Lo consideré con más que sospecha.

\- Lo siento, amigo, ya han sacado la basura del contenedor de mi mente. Inuno no puede sacar de nuevo la tapa para ver lo que hay dentro y es sólo tu palabra la que dice que estamos casados – me cruce de brazos

\- Ellos no pueden devolverte tus memorias - Onigumo extendió sus manos.

\- Yo puedo - Onigumo tratará de coaccionarte en tus sueños. La amonestación de Inuno sonó en mi mente. No se había equivocado.

\- Mentiroso - Me di la vuelta, corriendo en la dirección opuesta, sólo para que Onigumo apareciera delante de mí como si hubiera sido transpuesto por arte de magia.

\- No estoy mintiendo - Mi mirada se movió rápidamente alrededor, pero sólo había esa inútil y pálida niebla...

\- Mira Onigumo, yo sé que Inuno te encerró por un largo tiempo, y estás enojado por eso, pero seamos razonables. Estoy unida por sangre al hombre que amo y hay un montón de peces en el mar. Digamos adieu, y entonces puedes ir a buscar a otra chica para robarla en sus sueños - Tenía que despertar. Si este hombre ponía sus manos sobre mí, podría encontrarme despertando en un montón de problemas.

\- Esta no eres tú hablando. Tú no querías ser una asesina y pasar el resto de tu vida mirando sobre tu hombro. Puedo llevármelo, Kagome. Tuviste una opción antes. Me elegiste a mí. Toma mi mano. Te devolveré lo que perdiste - Su dorada cabeza se sacudió tristemente.

\- Que. No - Escuché un ruido detrás de mí, como un bajo gruñido. Miedo subió por mi columna. La Muerte había venido por mí de nuevo. Las manos de Onigumo se apretaron, como si lo hubiese oído también.

\- ¡Ahora, Kagome, tienes que venir a mí, ahora! - Los gruñidos eran más fuertes.

La Muerte estaba detrás de mí, Onigumo delante de mí y tenía que ir a uno de ellos. ¿Por qué no me despierto? ¿Qué me había despertado la última vez? Había estado corriendo, entonces, también, perseguida por un monstruo... Me di la vuelta, haciendo caso omiso del grito de Onigumo y corrí de cabeza a la figura horrenda de La Muerte. Esto funcionaba o… Una bofetada escoció en mi cara y luego otra. Estaba siendo sacudida tan fuerte, que mis dientes deberían estarse agitando. Inuyasha me estaba hablando, tan absorto en sacudirme, que me llevó un tercer grito llamar su atención.

\- ¡Detente! – chille.

\- ¿Gatita? - Agarró mi cara, sus ojos rojos brillantes y salvajes. Golpeé sus manos, temblando y me di cuenta que estaba mojada. Y fría. Y adolorida. Con una audiencia.

\- ¿Qué me has estado haciendo? - Yo estaba en el suelo, Inuyasha a mi lado, y por la alfombra empapada, varios artículos cerca y los espectadores preocupados, había estado inconsciente por un tiempo. Una mirada hacia abajo me dijo lo que ya sospechaba. Me encontraba tan desnuda como lo había estado cuando nos quedamos dormidos.

\- Dios, Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no solo invitamos a todos la próxima vez que tengamos sexo? ¡De esa manera pueden dejar de ver las cosas poco a poco! - Miroku, al menos, no estaba desnudo como la última vez que había despertado de una pesadilla con una audiencia. A su lado estaban Inuno y una mujer humana desconocida.

\- Sangriento infierno, si no vuelvo a pasar por esto otra vez, será demasiado pronto - gruñó Inuyasha, pasándose una fatigada mano por el cabello.

\- Este no fue como los demás, Inuno. ¿Qué significa eso? - Inuyasha estaba totalmente despreocupado de estar desnudo. Los yokais no tenían ningún sentido del pudor. Agarré lo más cercano con que cubrirme, que era una colcha y tiré de su mano.

\- Encuentra un pantalón para ti y una bata para mí. ¿Qué…? - El solo hecho de moverme me hizo arquear la espalda de dolor, luego se intensificó en un dolor punzante. Mi boca sabía a sangre, y también mi cabeza latía con fuerza.

\- ¿Recuerda algo sobre el sueño, Kagome? - Inuno se arrodilló a mi lado. _¡Ropa!_. Ahora, pensé para Inuyasha.

\- ¿A quién le importa? - Él murmuró… Pero tiró un par de pantalones y me trajo una bata.

\- Aquí - dijo Inuyasha, cortando su mano antes de ponerla encima de mi boca.

\- Traga - Chupé de la herida, ingiriendo su sangre y sentí un alivio inmediato a los dolores en mi cuerpo.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos me estabas haciendo?! - Luego me senté en la cama, donde la vista del suelo, donde había estado me hizo soltar un grito ahogado.

\- Tratando de despertarte. Te corté, te lancé agua, abofeteé, y prendí un encendedor en tus piernas. Para referencia futura, ¿Cuál de esas crees que funcionó? - Inuyasha respondió secamente.

\- Buen. Dios ¡no dudo porque pensé que tú eras La Muerte encarnada en mi sueño y eso me hizo correr a los brazos de Onigumo al principio! - bufé.

\- Entonces, recuerdas el sueño - Inuno indicó.

\- Es un mal presagio. - El temor me hizo dar una respuesta brusca.

\- Hey, Camina Como Un Egipcio, ¿Qué tal si por una vez te dejas de las cosas formales y hablas como si vivieras en el siglo XXI? – chille grosera.

\- la mierda va a salpicar - respondió Inuno al instante. Me quedé mirándolo y luego estallé en risas, lo que fue muy inapropiado teniendo en cuenta la muy grave advertencia que acababa de expresar.

\- No encuentro nada divertido en esto - murmuró Inuyasha.

\- Oh, yo tampoco puedo, pero eso es todavía divertidísimo - logré decir.

\- Lamento lo de la alfombra, Miroku. La sangre, las quemaduras, el agua... tal vez deberías habernos puesto en el establo – murmure viendo esa bonita alfombra antigua y seguramente más cara que mi casa de la infancia hecha jirones.

\- Como estaba diciendo - Inuno continuó

\- Eso es un mal presagio. Recuerdas el sueño, y no fuiste susceptible a estímulos externos, lo que significa que Onigumo está cerca. Necesitan irse de inmediato - Me dio una mirada que me amenazaba a hacer comentarios. No lo hice, mis labios torciéndose.

\- ¿Le dijiste a alguien que veníamos? - Inuyasha le dio un vistazo a Miroku.

\- Mierda, Inuyasha, yo apenas tuve previo aviso. Eres mi mejor amigo y mi casa no estaba tan lejos de ti. Podría ser simplemente una suposición lógica - Miroku sacudió la cabeza.

\- Es posible. O tal vez no fuimos tan cuidadosos como pensamos y nos siguieron - Inuyasha no parecía convencido.

\- Haré que traigan el coche, compañero – menciono Miroku.

\- Tres de ellos - Inuyasha me dio una cuidadosa mirada.

\- Todos yendo en direcciones diferentes, con un humano y al menos dos yokais en cada uno. Dejemos que aquel que pueda estar viendo averigüe cuál de ellos la lleva – Inuno dejo escapar una risa seca y sin humor.

\- Vas a necesitar más que evasivas para solucionar esto - La parte sarcástica de mí tuvo una idea. _Dejemos a Onigumo pasar un tiempo conmigo, eso lo curaría de quererme en su vida. Los problemas me seguían como a un mal olor._ Pero me limité a sonreír con un brillo falso.

\- Miroku, me encantó tu casa. Inuno... clásico. Inuyasha. - El reloj marcaba las 9 a.m. Sólo había tenido dos horas de sueño, pero maldito fuera si conseguía algo más que un pestañazo.

\- Lista cuando lo estés – me tomo de la mano.

\- En este momento, cariño. Tan pronto como te vistas - Me lanzó un poco de ropa, tirando una camisa sobre su cabeza sin siquiera mirarla.


	4. Fantasmas

**Fantasmas**

El avión aterrizo dando sacudidas. No me molestó, pero vi a Inuyasha comprimir los labios en una delgada línea. No le gustaba volar. Si pudiera manejar la distancia, creo que habría tratado de convencerme en volar por el muy amigable cielo. En el que yo iba atada a su pecho como si fuese mi propio avión privado. Aun así, todos tienen límites. Abordamos a sólo tres horas después de que salimos de la casa de Miroku.

Mi tío Don tiró algunas cuerdas después de llamarlo y le informé de que teníamos que regresar a los Estados Unidos de inmediato, por lo que el vuelo lleno de Londres a Orlando de repente tenía cuatro asientos más. Tener un familiar con altas conexiones gubernamentales venía muy bien a veces. Inuno y Miroku se quedaron en Londres, pero dos yokais llamado Hopscotch y Band-Aid vinieron con nosotros. Para matar el tiempo, les pregunté cómo habían elegido sus apodos. Hopscoth, un aborigen que conocía a Inuyasha desde hace más de doscientos años, dijo que había sido el juego favorito de su hijo adoptivo. Band-Aid sonrió y dijo que había escogido su nombre porque él era ouchless (sin dolor). No lo presioné por más detalles de eso.

Fuimos los primeros en bajar del avión, llevados a fuera por los asistentes de vuelo. El avión ni siquiera estaba enganchado a la terminal. En su lugar, bajamos por una de las altas escaleras de transporte generalmente reservadas para los trabajadores de servicio. Una limusina estaba estacionada cerca, y la ventana bajó para revelar a mi tío. No lo había visto en un par de meses. Cuando su cara arrugada se curvó en una sonrisa, me sorprendió lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

\- Pensé en sorprenderte. - Inuyasha echó una atenta mirada alrededor antes de guiarme al vehículo. Band-Aid y Hopscoth circularon, olfateando el aire como sabueso mientras nos metíamos en el interior. Siguieron después de nosotros y ocuparon los asientos opuestos. En un impulso abrace a Don, sorprendiéndonos a los dos.

\- ¿Querida, no hay un beso para tu hombre? - Cuando lo dejé ir, escuché a una familiar voz desde el asiento del frente.

\- ¿Juan? ¿Don te tiene de chofer de turno? - Me reí.

\- Conduciría un tractor para verte. Echaba de menos tu sonrisa, tu rostro, tus redondas y deliciosas - Sonrió, dándose la vuelta.

\- Conduce, compañero. Tenemos prisa - Inuyasha lo interrumpió.

Don miró desconcertado por la brusquedad de Inuyasha. Normalmente Inuyasha y Juan eran bastante sociables, toda la jerarquía de lado, ya que Inuyasha había convertido a Juan en yokai el año anterior y por tanto, Juan se encontraba bajo la línea de Inuyasha. Juan también se mostró sorprendido por el comentario lacónico de Inuyasha, ya que siempre coqueteaba conmigo – y con cualquier hembra a menos de cien yardas – pero Juan no dijo nada. Con una última y rápida sonrisa para mí, comenzó a conducir.

\- Te pedí un coche seguro que nos esperara en forma de bajo perfil. En su lugar, estacionas una limosina justo al lado del avión. ¿En qué estabas pensando? - Inuyasha comenzó con mi tío.

\- Espera dos minutos, entonces ve si debes criticar - Don arqueó una ceja.

\- Los dos sólo estamos cansados - dije, luego pensé hacia Inuyasha, _Nadie sabe siquiera que estamos de vuelta en Estados Unidos. Deja de morder la cabeza a la gente_. Pero apreté su mano al mismo tiempo, prometiéndole en silencio que ambos nos sentiríamos mejor una vez que llegáramos a dónde íbamos.

\- Estoy un poco quisquilloso, Don, perdóname por ladrarte. Tú también, Juan, pero hazme un favor. Mantén tus elogios al mínimo. Me temo que es un tema delicado en la actualidad. - dijo Inuyasha, entrelazando sus dedos alrededor de los míos en reconocimiento.

\- Bueno, ¿Pero cuál es el Problema? – pregunto en español Juan.

\- Inglés - le recordé a Juan.

\- Quiere saber cuál es el problema, cariño. - Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás y golpeó mi cadera.

\- Cinturón de seguridad. Lo único que necesito es que te lesiones en un accidente de coche - Puse la hebilla en su lugar.

\- ¿Feliz? - Una limusina negra pasó zumbando a nuestro lado. Luego otra. Y otra. Miré por la ventana trasera con asombro, al ver una línea de por lo menos una docena de limusinas en todo el camino de salida en el que viajábamos.

\- El elenco de la nueva película de Mira Max acaba de conseguir permiso para salir del aeropuerto - Don dio un último y satisfecho arco a su ceja.

\- Pobre gente, fueron detenidos por Seguridad. Han estado esperando durante horas. - Inuyasha empezó a sonreír.

\- Eres una Vieja y astuta araña, ¿Verdad? – se burló.

\- He practicado escondiéndola, si lo recuerdas. – se la devolvió Don.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo bien - Un resoplido burlón vino de Inuyasha.

\- Juega bonito - dije. Un concurso de meadas entre ellos era la última cosa que necesitábamos. Inuyasha le dio un apretón a mis dedos.

\- No te preocupes, he dejado atrás mi enojo con él. De hecho, él podría ser útil. Así que dime, viejo amigo, ¿Tiene alguno de tus científicos chiflados una píldora que evite que alguien sueñe? - Don escuchaba con morbosa fascinación mientras le describía lo que estaba pasando con Onigumo, mi potencial pasado con él y por qué era llamado Cazador de Sueños. Cuando terminé de contestar todas sus preguntas, dos horas habían pasado, y mi tío casi parecía enfermo.

\- Juan, sal en la siguiente salida, tenemos otro transporte que nos espera en la estación de Shell. Gatita, solo tienes unos minutos antes de que salgamos otra vez - Inuyasha lo dirigió.

\- Veré lo que puedo hacer con respecto a las píldoras para Kagome - dijo Don una vez que se había recuperado.

\- Debería ser capaz de tener algo hecho que pueda ayudar - Juan salió de la interestatal y se dirigió a la primera gasolinera a la derecha, que era una Shell.

\- Ah, aquí estamos. Juan, ve con dios, y Don - Inuyasha le tendió la mano

\- Cuídate - Don estrechó la mano de Inuyasha.

\- Voy a tener esas pastillas en investigación de inmediato - Le di a mi tío un abrazo de despedida, aunque no éramos los mejores en demostrar afecto el uno con el otro. Aun así, ¿Quién sabía cuándo volvería a verlo?

\- Gracias por venir al paseo, Don. Debe de haber sido un infierno con tu horario - Aparte de mi madre, Don era toda la familia que tenía.

\- Mis reuniones pueden esperar hasta más tarde. Ten cuidado, Kagome - Don me apretó el hombro.

\- Lo prometo - Hopscotch y Band-Aid fueron los primeros en salir del coche.

Hicieron una lectura rápida del perímetro de la estación, y a continuación, indicaron con los pulgares hacia arriba que parecía seguro. Inuyasha se acercó a una SUV marrón, intercambiando un saludo con el conductor. Tenía que ser nuestro nuevo vehículo. Bajé del coche y di la vuelta hacia el lado del conductor de la limusina.

\- ¿No me vas a dar un abrazo, amigo? - Juan aparcó el vehículo, pero mantuvo el motor en marcha, bajándose para darme un abrazo de oso en vez de su usual agarre del culo.

\- El hombre esta de un humor de perros - murmuró.

\- Simplemente no ha dormido. Vamos a estar bien – intente excusarlo.

\- Gatita. Estamos muy expuestos aquí. No nos demoremos - Inuyasha dio golpecitos con su pie.

\- Claro. Mantente alejado de los problemas - Le di una última sonrisa a Juan.

\- Tú también, querida. - Me dirigí a la puerta marcada MUJER en el exterior de la estación de servicio, dándole a Inuyasha una directiva mental que no hacía falta que hiciera guardia afuera del baño.

El interior era asqueroso, en una palabra, pero no tenía mucha elección. Si realmente nunca más quisiera la elegancia de un baño público, cambiaría a yokai. Como había optado por permanecer mitad humana, no había nadie más que a mí para culpar de los inconvenientes que eso envolvía. Para el momento en que cruzamos el puente de veintidós kilómetros que conduce a Nueva Orleans, era de noche otra vez. Nunca antes había estado aquí, ya que no había sido necesario durante mi mandato con Don. The Big Easy16, podría no ser bajo en delincuencia, pero sorprendentemente, parecía ser de la persuasión humana, no por yokais renegados u Onis.

Inuyasha se negó a dormir durante el viaje de cinco horas desde Tallahassee a Nueva Orleans. Mi suposición era que tenía miedo de que yo cabeceara si no me vigilaba como un halcón. Hopscotch conducía, con Band-Aid en el asiento del pasajero. Al cruzar el puente, finalmente pregunté por qué estábamos realizando una visita a la famosa ciudad.

\- Tengo que hablar con la reina de Orleans. Ella sería un poderoso aliado para tener de nuestro lado si las cosas se intensifican con Onigumo, pero a ella no le parece correcto las llamadas telefónicas cuando alguien está pidiendo su ayuda - respondió Inuyasha.

\- ¿Otra reina? - Europa tenía menos realeza que los yokais. Él me lanzó una mirada de lado.

\- La reina de Nueva Orleans es Midoriko Laveau, aunque ella se hace llamar ahora Majestic. Midoriko es uno de los Onis más poderosos de la nación. ¿Esos rumores de vudú? No eran rumores, mocosos. - No me gustaba como sonaba esto.

\- ¿Es seguro verla si ella está en las artes oscuras y todo eso? - La última reina que había conocido con poderes místicos casi nos había matado a todos.

\- Midoriko se aferra a un protocolo muy estricto. Si te otorga una visita, tienes paso seguro, durante y luego de esa visita. Puede decirte que te masacrará a la primera oportunidad que tenga después, pero te dejará salir ilesa. Luego, por supuesto, es una buena idea seguir caminando. - Las mujeres eran más temibles que los hombres, en mi opinión.

\- Podría ser una anfitriona amable, pero ¿Qué pasa con todas las otras personas sin pulso en la ciudad? Tú sabes, ¿Oops, Majestic, maté a algunos turistas? - Inuyasha dio un resoplido sombrío.

\- No hay "Oops" con Midoriko. Si ella está de nuestro lado, nadie se atreverá a atacar en el Barrio Francés. Ni siquiera Onigumo. – me explico.

\- ¿Nos quedaremos en un hotel? – pregunte.

\- Tengo una casa aquí, pero rara vez la uso. Un viejo amigo vive allí, mantiene las cosas en orden. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos desde mi encuentro con Midoriko ya que no ha sido programado aun. Midoriko prefiere que la gente esté aquí si decide verlas. - Las calles se estrechaban. En el momento en que nos acercábamos al Barrio Francés, eran todas de un solo sentido. Ladrillo y piedra sustituían al estuco y yeso mientras la ciudad parecía envejecer en un instante. Sin embargo, la característica más llamativa no tenía nada que ver con la arquitectura.

\- Inuyasha - La cabeza me dio media vuelta en asombro.

\- Dios mío, míralos... - Su labio arqueó.

\- Son algo, ¿No? No entables conversación con cualquiera de ellos; te arrancarán la sangrienta oreja - Los fantasmas estaban por todas partes.

Por encima de los tejados, paseando por las aceras, sentados en bancos junto a (o sobre) los turistas desprevenidos. Cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo, nuestro coche estaba junto a un grupo de personas en un tour, irónicamente sobre la historia encantada de Nueva Orleans. Vi como tres espíritus discutían sobre los errores en la narración del guía. Uno de los fantasmas estaba tan indignado, que se mantuvo flotando a través del cuerpo del guía turístico, haciendo al hombre eructar una y otra vez. El pobre diablo probablemente pensaría que tenía indigestión. Lo que tenía era un fantasma cabreado en sus entrañas. Había visto fantasmas antes, pero nunca en tal magnitud. De alguna manera, con la vibra que el lugar despedía, palpable incluso a través del auto, ellos parecían pertenecer aquí.

\- Es hermoso - le dije por fin.

\- Me encanta - Eso hizo sonreír a Inuyasha, aliviando la tensión de su rostro.

\- Ah, Gatita, pensé que lo harías - La SUV se detuvo en una intersección más allá de la parte más concurrida del Barrio Francés. Inuyasha saltó y llegó a mi lado del vehículo, manteniendo la puerta abierta.

\- Estamos aquí - Filas de lo que parecían ser casas de pueblo punteaban la calle, pero pocas tenían puertas delanteras.

\- Es la forma en que fueron diseñadas - Inuyasha respondió a mis preguntas mentales, Band-Aid se alejó y Hopscotch se quedó con nosotros.

\- Las familias criollas las encontraban pretenciosas. Se ingresa por un lado. - Entró por un portal a la entrada de un callejón estrecho y abrió una puerta a lo largo de la pared. Seguí a Inuyasha al interior, impresionada por la opulencia del interior en comparación con el exterior algo roñoso.

\- Liza - Inuyasha llamó.

\- Estamos aquí. - Me giré, con una sonrisa amable, para ver a una chica que bajaba la escalera.

\- ¡Qué encantador conocerte, chère - me saludó con una voz ligeramente acentuada.

\- Um... - Le tendí mi mano, tropezando con mi respuesta. Liza era un oni, así que probablemente tenía calcetines más viejos que yo, pero buen Dios, se veía alrededor de catorce años humanos. Su mano era delgada y delicada, como el resto de ella. Liza medía 1,50cm quería redondear, y tenía que pesar no más de 40 kilos empapada. Cabello negro que parecía demasiado pesado para su balanceo cuando se acercó a Inuyasha.

\- Mon cher... - Un vistazo a su cara cuando lo miró era todo lo que necesitaba confirmar mí suposición sobre su relación anterior. _Eres un cerdo, Inuyasha_. Siempre sospeché eso, pero esto era una prueba absoluta. Inuyasha la abrazó. Liza prácticamente desapareció en sus brazos, pero alcance a ver su rostro. Una sonrisa venerable iluminó sus rasgos. Era bonita, me di cuenta. No me había dado cuenta de eso en un principio.

\- Tengo una comida preparada por ti Kagome, y café. ¿Fue mi suposición que preferirías cafeína? - La soltó y ella retrocedió, volviendo su atención hacia mí.

\- Sea, mucho de eso - Si no hubiera estado tan cansada, ya habría golpeado a Inuyasha. Ni siquiera se veía lo suficiente mayor para ver una película para adultos.

\- Gracias - Suprimí el impulso de decirle a Liza que se sentara, antes de que el aire acondicionado la volara del lugar.

En lugar de la aversión de costumbre, que sentía al instante por cualquier mujer con la que Inuyasha había dormido, tuve una extraña sensación de protección sobre Liza, absurdo como era. Uno, ella estaba muerta, así que ella no necesitaba mi protección. Dos, a juzgar por los discretos destellos de su mirada a Inuyasha, ella estaba enamorada de él. _¡Pedófilo!_

\- Liza, ¿Podrías informar a Kagome cuántos años tenías cuando fuiste cambiada? Estoy a punto de ser atacado por una mala suposición - Inuyasha preguntó, dándome una dirigida mirada.

\- Tenía diecisiete años. Creo que si hubiera sido humana, habría sido definida como "poco desarrollada" - Ella se rió, en una serie de tímidos sonidos.

\- Oh. - Por lo menos eso no era un delito grave en los tiempos actuales y por las vibras que emitía Liza, eso habría sido legal cuando ella estaba viva.

\- ¿Por qué no esperaste para cambiar, entonces? - Algo en la cara de Liza se nubló.

\- No pude. Había sido envenenada y ya estaba muerta. Sólo estoy aquí ahora porque había bebido sangre de yokai ese mismo día. Mi familia me envió a casa para ser enterrada. Después de que mi cuerpo llegó, Inuyasha me sacó de mi tumba y me resucito como un oni. – comento.

\- ¡Oh! - Ahora me sentía aún más como una perra. Lo siento. Quienquiera que fuese, espero como el demonio que los hayan matado.

\- Un médico me dio el veneno, pensando que me estaba tratando. La medicina ha avanzado un largo camino desde 1831 - Ella sonrió de una manera triste. Fue accidental.

\- Hablando de medicina, debemos llamar a Don. A lo mejor tiene algo para mí – comente.

\- ¿Estás enferma? - Liza miró sorprendida.

\- Ella no lo está ¿Ha llegado aquí el rumor de las reclamaciones de Onigumo? - declaró Inuyasha.

\- Sí - Liza me lanzó una mirada rápida.

\- Muy bien, entonces - Inuyasha sonó aún más cansado.

\- Quiere decir que Midoriko los habrá oído también. - Fue hasta un teléfono y empezó a golpear los números en la línea. Después de un segundo, empezó a hablar en un idioma que no sonaba francés, pero casi. ¿Criollo, tal vez? Por supuesto, eso significaba que yo no entendía ni una maldita palabra.

\- Le está diciendo a la persona quien es él, y que desea tener una conferencia con Majestic - Liza tradujo, adivinando mi frustración

\- Está diciendo que la quiere a toda prisa... lo han puesto en espera, creo... – Tenía sentido, Inuyasha no estaba hablando. Sus dedos tamborileando en su pierna como los segundo pasaban, y luego empezó otra vez.

\- Sí... sí... acordó que esperará una llamada de vuelta - Inuyasha colgó.

\- No tengo necesidad de reiterar. Ahora puedes llamar a tu tío, cariño. Hazlo desde tu celular, no quiero ocupar esta línea. - Fue casi cortante. Me recordé que él estaba sufriendo de ̳jet lag, falta de sueño y no poca cantidad de estrés. Mientras Inuyasha ponía a Liza al corriente de los detalles referentes Onigumo, marqué a Don. En el momento que colgué, Don me había dado instrucciones sobre la dosis de un medicamento y se comprometió a que me la enviarían de inmediato.

\- Don hizo algo para mí - le dije en cuanto colgué.

\- Se supone que me golpeara a la inconsciencia, directamente a un sueño profundo saltándose el REM. Pero que sólo dura unas siete horas, por lo que entonces tienes que contrarrestar sus efectos dándome sangre para despertarme. De esa manera no me voy a un sueño más ligero REM, cuando se acabe el efecto. - Una expresión de alivio se apoderó de Inuyasha.

\- Me alegra no haber matado a ese amigo cuando nos conocimos, como yo quería. Esa es una excelente noticia, Gatita. No creí que podría verte dormir, preguntándome si desaparecerías de mi vista incluso si te sostenía. - La emoción en su tono disolvió mi irritación anterior. Si el zapato estuviera en el otro pie y fuera Inuyasha quien podría desaparecer, sí, estaría escupiendo uñas, también.

\- No voy a desaparecer. - Fui a él y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor. Entonces sonó el teléfono de Liza.

Vagué por la casa, impresionada por su tamaño. Tenía un hermoso interior, balcones de hierro forjado y tres niveles. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos fuertes, con moldes blancos elaborados en la parte superior. Todos los baños que había visto eran de mármol. En pocas palabras, era rico y de buen gusto sin hacerme sentir miedo de sentarme en las sillas del siglo XVIII. Piezas de la influencia de Inuyasha se vieron en medio de los toques femeninos. Una colección de cuchillos de plata. Sofás cómodos en vez de estrechos. Por supuesto, tuve tiempo para notar tales cosas. Él se fue a ver a Midoriko sin mí.

Su anuncio de que iba a ir solo me envió a farfullar una objeción furiosa que hizo que Liza huyera de la habitación. Inuyasha tomó mi ira en silencio, esperando hasta que terminara de oponerme categóricamente a su negación de llevarme. Él dijo que mi presencia podría distraer a Midoriko de escucharlo, o alguna mierda como esa. No le creí por un momento. Inuyasha solo estaba tratando de protegerme otra vez. Si yo no iba, sin importar sus proclamas de "paso seguro", entonces significaba que su reunión con ella era peligrosa. Aun así, se resumía a una lucha física con él cuando era momento de irse o dejarlo ir con promesas de venganza. Escogí lo último.

Así que, después de vagar alrededor de la casa, tomé una ducha en una bañera. Entonces me puse en una bata de encaje y empecé a vagar por la casa de nuevo, buscando una lavadora y secadora. No tenía ropa limpia que usar y nada de Liza me quedaría. Era muy temprano para comprar algo nuevo, también. La única cosa abierta después de las tres de la mañana eran los bares. Cuando Inuyasha regresó, era casi el amanecer. Paso por la puerta, deteniéndose ante la vista de Liza y yo. Estábamos en el piso y yo trenzaba su pelo. Mientras él había estado fuera, me puse a conversar con Liza. Ella parecía ser verdaderamente una buena persona, resultó que me agradó con sorprendente rapidez. Le di a Inuyasha una sola mirada fulminante, incluso mientras me derretía por el alivio de que él estaba a salvo, entonces resumí mi atención al cabello de Liza.

\- Tu cabello es precioso. Tan grueso. Deberías dejarlo crecer hasta que tropieces. – la alague.

\- Veo que ustedes dos se están llevando bien ¿No me vas a preguntar cómo fue, Gatita? - dijo Inuyasha con ligero asombro.

\- Entraste y tomaste las escaleras de a una - respondí.

\- Y no me has ladrado para que entre al carro, así que tomo eso como que Majestic no te dijo que nuestros traseros eran trofeos para la temporada de caza. ¿Estoy equivocada? - Su labio se curvó.

\- Aun molesta conmigo, según veo. Entonces deberías disfrutar esto. Midoriko quiere conocerte, y se rehúsa a que yo esté presente cuando lo haga - Me reí con una fuerte carcajada, satisfecha de mí misma.

\- Dios, Inuyasha debiste haber discutido eso hasta ponerte azul. Diablos, ya me agrada – no pude evitar molestarlo.

\- Pensé que eso te gustaría. - Su expresión me dijo cuan poco divertido le pareció.

\- ¿Debería dejarte con tu trenzado e irme a la cama? Pareces preferir la compañía de Liza que la mía – se cruzó de brazos.

\- Es realmente molesto cuando tienes que sentarte y hacer girar tus pulgares mientras la persona que amas se va hacia el peligro, ¿no? - Dije, sin sentirme culpable en lo más mínimo.

\- No me gustó la idea de dejarte atrás - disparó en respuesta.

\- Aun así, tú casi estás desternillándote de la risa ante la posibilidad de hacerme lo mismo a mí - La cabeza de Liza giro hacia atrás y adelante entre nosotros dos. Como yo todavía tenía tres de sus trenzas en mis manos, sin embargo, eso lo hizo más difícil.

\- No te importó como me sentía, mientras me mantuviera atrás. Así que sí, estoy disfrutando la venganza. Supongo que eso me hace superficial - Estallé, la tensión de los últimos días alcanzándome.

\- Te hace una mocosa rencorosa - escupió Inuyasha, caminando hacia adelante hasta que apareció sobre mí.

\- ¿Qué dices a eso? - Dejé las trenzas de Liza y me puse de pie.

\- Eso es lo que consigues por conocer a alguien. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Estás molesto porque te paseaste allí dentro, balanceando tu polla ante Midoriko y recordándole viejos tiempos, pero no tuviste los resultados que querías? - Así que lo guantes estaban afuera, ¿Eh?

\- Para tu información, nunca he follado con Midoriko - Inuyasha realmente me golpeó con un dedo en el pecho mientras habló. Liza salió a gatas del camino.

\- Quita eso de mí o lo quitaré yo - Di una mirada incrédula hacia abajo, a su dedo, todavía presionando mi pecho.

\- Dame tu mejor tiro, cariño – Su ceja se arqueó en desafío.

\- Tú lo pediste. - Mi puño conectó con su mandíbula. Inuyasha evadió antes de que pudiera lanzarle otro, rojo brillando en sus ojos.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Ni de cerca lo suficientemente bueno. - Y me golpeó en el pecho de nuevo.

¡Oh, es ahora, cariño! Agarré su muñeca y tiré, pateando bajo la rodilla al mismo tiempo para quitarle el equilibrio. Él fue muy rápido, sin embargo, saltando sobre mí en un barrido y usando mi ímpetu en mi contra. Una lámpara me golpeó en la espalda, tendiéndome en el sofá. Liza soltó un gemido de horror.

\- ¡Por favor, ustedes dos, paren! - La ignoré. También Inuyasha. Mi pulso se aceleró en anticipación mientras me puse de pie. La oportunidad de desahogarme con una pelea sonaba genial para mí. Por el rojo brillante de sus ojos, él estaba animado, también. Pero solo para estar segura...

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres jugar rudo? - pregunté, manteniendo mi mente en blanco de mis intenciones. Su sonrisa fue presumida, burlona y sexy mientras dejaba que me acercara.

\- ¿Por qué no? Estoy ganando - Sonreí de vuelta.

Entonces choqué mi puño con su estómago. Tomé cada golpe bajo, Inuyasha me había enseñado eso cuando me entrenó hace años. ¿Quién dijo que no prestaba atención? Pero en lugar de doblegarlo como esperaba, él me tiro hacia arriba sobre sus hombros. Mi cuerpo crujió contra el techo, sacando el aire fuera de mí. Tuve una fracción de segundo para patear la corona de la moldura antes de que volara hacia mí, y golpeó el espacio vacío en su lugar. Rodé cuando golpeé el piso, golpeando sobre la mesa de café en mi lucha para escapar. Estuvo sobre mí en el siguiente instante. Una regodearte sonrisa encontró mi mirada mientras Inuyasha presionaba todo su peso hacia abajo para sostenerme. La parte superior de mi bata se había abierto y colgaba, dejando mi pecho desnudo contra el roce de su camisa mientras me retorcía debajo de él. Miró hacia abajo, trazando el interior de sus labios con su lengua.

\- ¿Te rindes ahora? - preguntó. Mi corazón martilleo con emoción incluso cuando yo quería besar la sonrisa de su rostro. Él dejó mis manos libres, lo que fue un error.

\- Aun no. - Estiré la mano detrás de mí y agarré la primera cosa con la que mis manos hicieron contacto.

Luego lo arrojé sobre mi cabeza hacia él. La mesa de café de mármol se dividió en grandes trozos cuando se estrelló sobre Inuyasha. Golpeó su cabeza, aturdiéndolo, de lo que tomé ventaja. Me salí de debajo de él y estaba a punto de coronar mi victoria-cuando sentí doble bandas de hierro cortar mis tobillos. Traté de girar, pero él me sostuvo, sacudiendo los restos de mesa de él. La única cosa a la mano fue el plato de servir de peltre. Lo tomé y lo blandeé como un arma.

\- ¡Usaré esto ahora! - le advertí.

Todavía agarrando mis tobillos, Inuyasha parpadeó hacia mí. Miré alrededor, viendo a Liza en la esquina más alejada con su mano en su boca, horrorizada. Hopscotch y Band‐Aid se quedaron cerca de la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. Todo de una vez, empecé a reír. La boca de Inuyasha se crispó. Los ojos de Liza espiaron cuando él dejó salir una risita. Creció tanto como lo hizo la mía, hasta que soltó mis tobillos y estábamos riendo indefensamente juntos. Inuyasha sacudió el mármol restante de su cabeza, todavía riendo.

\- Demonios, Gatita. Nunca pensé ser azotado por mis propios muebles. ¿Sabes que vi florecer estrellas cuando golpeaste eso sobre mi cabeza? - Me arrodillé junto a él, rastreando con mis dedos su cabello para sacar los últimos fragmentos de la mesa.

Sus ojos eran rojo brillante y la risa se quedó en mi garganta cuando él tiró de mí más cerca y me besó. Su boca era dura, demandando una respuesta. La adrenalina en mí cambió a algo más mientras lo agarraba con la misma urgencia. Tuve tiempo de escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras la precipitada retirada de tres espectadores antes de que su cuerpo aplanara el mío.

\- No habíamos discutido juntos en un buen tiempo - Inuyasha murmuró mientras su boca se deslizaba por mi garganta.

\- Había olvidado lo mucho que lo disfrutaba - Su mano acariciaba mi muslo sin restricciones, yo seguía sin tener nada bajo la bata. Un sonido primitivo provino de mí cuando sus dedos acariciaron entre mis piernas.

\- ¡Parece que tú lo disfrutaste, también! - susurró. Tiré de su camisa, ignorando las piezas de mármol en todas partes, y deslicé mis piernas a su alrededor.

\- Te necesito - No estaba hablando solo de cuanto lo deseaba.

Había odiado la distancia entre nosotros los últimos días. Ahora, estaba desesperada de sentirme cerca de él. Para creer que todo funcionaria, sin importar lo loca que las cosas se pusieran. El me empujó contra el sofá, tirando de sus pantalones. Gemí ante el diluvio de sensaciones que su primer empuje causó, mordiendo su hombro para no gritar lo bien que se sentía. Inuyasha presionó mi cabeza más cerca moviéndose más dentro de mí.

\- Más fuerte - dijo él con un gemido. Hundí mis dientes, tragando su sangre cuando rompí su piel. La pequeña herida sanó tan pronto como me aparté para besarlo. Su boca cubrió la mía, robando mi aliento con intensidad en su beso.

\- Me encanta cuando me muerdes - Inuyasha gruñó una vez que me separé para jadear por aire. Lo sostuve más fuerte, mis uñas clavándose en su espalda.

\- Muéstrame cuanto - Una risa baja se le escapó.

\- Tengo la intención – Empezó a moverse más rápido.

Inuyasha me despertó con buñuelos y café, y nos quedamos en la cama un rato después. El mal humor entre nosotros de antes se había ido, al menos por el momento. Ya que mi reunión con Midoriko era esta noche, nosotros seguíamos bajo su columna de invitados, así que seguíamos con el pasaje a salvo en la ciudad. Para tomar ventaja de eso, hicimos una gira por el Barrio Francés. No necesitaba una chaqueta con el caluroso clima de Agosto, pero si me puse protector solar. Inuyasha me llevó desde la Calle Bourbon hasta Jackson Square, después a la Catedral de San Louis, que se veía muy similar a algunas de las iglesias que había vislumbrado en París. Después de eso, nos detuvimos en la tienda de Tafite Blacksmith, uno de los edificios más antiguos del barrio. Mientras que fuera tomando un gin-tonic en una de las mesas, levanté la vista para encontrar un fantasma que de repente estaba de pie junto a nosotros.

\- Piérdete, compañero. Como estaba diciendo, cariño, durante el Gran Incendio… - le dijo Inuyasha.

\- Es una justicia miserable que solo los locos se preocupan lo suficiente para hablar contigo cuando estás muerto. Ningún yokai o demonio podrá desearte incluso un buen día - murmuró el fantasma.

\- Bien entonces, buen día, ahora ya te vas - Inuyasha hizo un sonido irritado.

\- Ella se preguntará con quien estás hablando. Pensará que estás loco, ella… - el fantasma sonrió en mi dirección.

\- Puedo verte - interrumpí. Si alguien parcialmente transparente podía verse desconcertado, era él. Ojos que podían haber sido azules se entrecerraron.

\- No te sientes dotada - acusó.

\- ¿Te refieres psíquicamente? Soy muchas cosas, pero no eso. ¿No es un poco grosero, sin embargo, desplomarse y empezar a charlar cuando estamos teniendo una conversación? Tu ni siquiera dijiste "disculpe" – le reclame

\- Gatita, te advertí sobre hablar con ellos - Inuyasha suspiró.

\- No creí que me hablarías a mí - el fantasma respondió, empezando a sonreír.

\- Los yokais - cabeceó hacia Inuyasha.

\- Solo ignóranos. ¡Están entre los pocos que pueden vernos, pero ni siquiera les importa! - Él hablaba con tal apasionada resonancia, lo hubiera acariciado si hubiera sido sólido. En su lugar, le di una sonrisa compasiva.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Soy Kagome - Hizo una reverencia, con su cabeza pasando por la mesa.

\- Yo soy Fabián du Brac. Nacido en 1877, muerto en 1922 - Inuyasha se inclinó en su silla.

\- Fabián, esplendido de conocerte. Ahora, por favor, ya estamos demasiado ocupados – lo despacho, pero este espectro era terco.

\- Eres Inuyasha. Te he visto antes. Siempre estas demasiado ocupado para hablar con nosotros - el fantasma declaro.

\- Sangrientamente cierto lo estoy, espectro entrometido – le ladro.

\- Inuyasha ¡Él sabe quién eres! - Tiré de su brazo.

\- Gatita, ¿Qué quiere...? - Su voz se desvaneció mientras que yo mentalmente penetraba gritando. Entonces el giró toda su atención hacia Fabián y sonrió.

\- Por qué, compañero. Considero que tienes razón. A veces tengo que recordar mis modales, de verdad. ¿Nacido en 1877, dices? Recuerdo 1877. Los tiempos eran mejores entonces, ¿no lo eran? - Inuyasha tenía razón sobre que los fantasmas eran habladores.

Fabián disparató en éxtasis sobre los días pasados, las aguas cloacales de la cultura moderna, presidentes favoritos y los cambios en Louisiana. Él era como una enciclopedia andante. Era increíble cuanto un fantasma podía recoger. Como, por ejemplo, la reciente influencia de los onis fuera-de-la-cuidad en Nueva Orleans. Sus encuentros silenciosos. El nombre de Onigumo seguía apareciendo, junto con rumores de una amenaza para la especie oni.

\- Onigumo y onis, ¿eh? ¿Qué más dijeron? - Inuyasha golpeó.

\- Yo no quiero ser olvidado por más tiempo - Fabián le dio una mirada astuta.

\- Por supuesto que no. Tengo una gran memoria. Te recordaré por siempre - Inuyasha estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Eso no es lo que él quiso decir - Fue una de las pocas veces que hablé en su conversación. Demonios, no pude intercambiar historias sobre los primeros-años-del-siglo XX, la tristeza de ver automóviles remplazando caballos, o que el aire olía antes a combustibles fósiles. Pero esta parte la entendí.

\- Fabián quiere compañía - dije. ―Está solo. Eso es lo que querías decir, ¿no?‖

\- Si - Tal vez era el reflejo de la luz del sol, pero ahí podría haber lágrimas en los ojos de fantasma.

\- Quiero un hogar. Oh, sé que no puedo tener una verdadera familia ya, pero quiero pertenecer a alguien otra vez. - Algunas cosas nunca cambian. La necesidad de compañerismo trasciende la mortalidad o la inmortalidad.

\- ¿Tomando perros callejeros, Gatita? No sin reglas primero. Cualquier desviación de estos, Fabián, daría el resultado a un inmediato exorcismo por el más cualificado asesino de espectros que pueda encontrar, ¿entendido? - Inuyasha tenía una expresión resignada en su rostro.

\- Estoy escuchando - Fabián intento verse indiferente, pero él estaba casi temblando de la emoción.

\- Primero, no reportes alguna información sobre mí, mi esposa, o mi gente a algún vivo, muerto, no muerto u otro. ¿Entendido? - La cabeza de Fabián se balanceó.

\- De acuerdo – asintió.

\- La privacidad debe ser respetada como si fueras un niño de verdad, compañero. Si crees que ser un fantasma te permite voyerismo, estás equivocado - Un resoplido indignado.

\- Te perdonaré la mala aseveración de mi personaje en las bases del libertinaje actual, que es tan común entre las personas modernas – se quejó.

\- ¿Eso es un sí? - pregunté con una risa.

\- Si – Fabián accedió de inmediato.

\- Bien - Inuyasha crujió sus nudillos.

\- Y por último, no jactarse de tus alojamientos. No quiero ser perseguido en todas partes por espíritus necesitados. Ni una sangrienta palabra, ¿entendido? – finalizo Inuyasha.

\- Ineludiblemente – sonrió Fabián.

\- Entonces tenemos un acuerdo, Fabián du Brac - El fantasma sonrió una de las sonrisas más felices que jamás he visto. Inuyasha se levantó de su silla. Yo seguí el ejemplo, tomando un último trago de mi vaso.

\- Está bien Fabián, eres uno de los míos ahora. No se puede decir que es el mejor arreglo al que podrías aspirar, pero prometo que si cumples con nuestro acuerdo, nunca carecerás de un hogar de nuevo - Salimos del área de patio exterior y nos dirigimos de vuelta a la casa, el fantasma detrás de nosotros con una mano en mi hombro.

_Continuara… _


	5. Tú otra vez…

**Tú otra vez…**

Inuyasha me dijo que usara botas. Al principio pensé que era para el almacenamiento de armas, pero nada más allá de mis pies fue a mis botas de cuero nuevas. Mi otra ropa nueva consistía en un par de pantalones azul medianoche y una blusa blanca. No tenía puesto ninguna joyería excepto mi anillo de compromiso. Liza quería peinarme, pero me negué. Esto no era una fiesta. Era una confrontación cortesa.

Dejamos la casa a pie después de que nuestro escolta llegó. Su nombre era Jacques, y él era un oni. Jacques tenía piel tan oscura como la brea, y un suave pero resonante poder emanaba de él. Inuyasha había negociado de antemano que él caminaría conmigo hasta cierto punto. Después de eso, Jacques me mostraría el camino. No estaba armada y mi falta de armas me hacía sentir como si solo estuviera medio vestida. Extrañaba mis cuchillos. Se sentían familiares y reconfortantes para mí. Supongo que eso por sí mismo me señalaba como un bicho raro.

Inuyasha caminó a mi lado, mi mano en la de él. Por la seguridad de sus pasos, él sabía hacia dónde íbamos. Jacques no habló en el camino. Yo no hablé, tampoco, no queriendo decir algo que el oni pudiera usar en mi contra después. Como el ser arrestado, tenía el derecho de permanecer callada. Por supuesto, cualquier cosa que le quisiera decir a Inuyasha, podría solo pensarla hacia él. En tiempos como estos, su habilidad de leer mentes era conveniente. Fabián flotó como a cien pies de distancia, revoloteando dentro y fuera de los edificios como si estuviera ocupado en sus propios asuntos de fantasma. Jacques ni una vez miró en su dirección.

Era increíble el cómo los fantasmas eran ignorados por esos que podían verlos. Los antiguos prejuicios entre los yokais y los muertos espectrales estaban trabajando a nuestro favor, sin embargo. Inuyasha no tenía permitido acompañarme todo el camino a mi cita, pero Fabián no estaba atado a ningún tipo de acuerdos. Liza había estado atónita cuando lo llevamos a casa con nosotros. No se le había ocurrido hacer amistad con un fantasma tampoco. Nos detuvimos en las puertas del Cementerio Número Uno de San Louis. Inuyasha soltó mi mano.

\- ¿Aquí? – Di un vistazo dentro del cementerio cerrado, y mi ceja se levantó.

\- Es el la entrada del camino a la cámara de Midoriko - respondió Inuyasha, como si estuviéramos esperando en la puerta frontal de una casa.

\- Aquí es donde te dejo, Gatita - Genial. En un cementerio.

\- ¿Así que la encontraré dentro del cementerio? - Que tranquilizador.

\- No exactamente - Inuyasha tenía un tono que era a la vez irónico y compresivo.

\- Debajo de él - Jacques giró una llave dentro de la cerradura de la puerta y me hizo un gesto.

\- Por aquí, Parca negra - Si Midoriko Laveau quería inquietar a alguien con su versión de ventaja local, caminando dentro del cementerio seguida por un escalofriante oni mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de mí, definitivamente era la forma de hacerlo.

\- Bien entonces. Después de ti, Jacques - La cripta de Midoriko Laveau era una de las más grandes en el cementerio.

Era alta, probablemente dos pies, más ancha en la base y más angosta hacia la parte superior. Había grafiti vudú en las paredes de esta en forma de x negras. Flores frescas y secas estaban puestas en frente de la cripta, donde una inscripción cincelada indicaba el nombre de la legendaria reina vudú. Tuve unos pocos segundos para notar todas estas cosas antes de que Jacques apuntara a la tierra en frente de la lápida y dijera algo en el lenguaje local. Entonces el suelo empezó a desconcharse. Por el sonido chirriante, algo electrónico controlaba el movimiento.

Dentro de la pequeña área cercada alrededor de la lápida, un hoyo cuadrado apareció. Había un sonido goteante dentro, lo que hizo preguntarme como algo podía estar bajo tierra en Nueva Orleans sin inundarse. Jacques no compartía mi preocupación. Él simplemente salto dentro de la abertura negra y repitió su anterior directiva.

\- Por aquí, Parca negra - Miré hacia la completa oscuridad del hoyo para ver el brillo de sus ojos mirándome. Estaba a unos seis metros abajo.

Con un encogimiento mental, me preparé y seguí, sintiendo una pequeña salpicadura mientras aterrizaba. Jacques me alcanzó para estabilizarme, pero lo hice a un lado. Sin necesidad de hacer el papel de hembra indefensa. La apertura sobre nosotros empezó a cerrarse con el mismo sonido chirriante, agregándole más misterio. Más de una pulgada de agua cubría el suelo de lo que parecía ser un túnel. No había luces y ningún lugar donde ir, solo hacia adelante. Mientras yo salpicaba agua por el pasillo detrás de Jacques casi en oscuridad, me di cuenta porque Inuyasha había insistido en las botas. Mantenían lejos cualquier cosa desagradable que pisaba mientras mantenía el paso. El aire estaba húmedo y había un olor a moho en él. Cuando levanté la mano, la pared también estaba mojada. Sin embargo, continúe, agradecida de que mi visión inhumana significaba que no estaba completamente ciega en la oscuridad.

\- Pensé que no podían construir cosas bajo tierra en Nueva Orleans - comenté.

\- ¿Esto no se inunda? - Jacques me miró mientras seguía caminando.

\- Siempre está inundado. A menos que seas invitado por debajo, las aguas son liberadas por el túnel - Bueno. Midoriko aparentemente usaba ahogamiento como disuasión. Esa era una manera de controlar a los turistas entrometidos.

\- Eso solo funcionaría con personas dependientes de la respiración. ¿Qué hay sobre el resto de la población? - Jacques no respondió. Su cuota verbal probablemente se había excedido.

Después de unos treinta kilómetros, llegamos a una puerta de metal. Se abrió con bisagras bien engrasadas para revelar un iluminado campo detrás de ellas. Jacques se movió a un lado para dejarme pasar, entonces tocó mi brazo mientras pasaba a su lado.

\- Mira - Hubo un silbido. De repente el túnel por el que acabábamos de pasar fue rodeado por cuchillas sobresalientes. Salieron de las paredes por todos los lados, como si acabáramos de entrar en la boca de un demonio. Unos pocos metros atrás, y hubiera sido cortada en julianas donde estaba parada.

\- Ingenioso. Debió haber costado una fortuna, toda esa plata - dije. Podía apreciar una buena trampa tanto como la persona siguiente.

\- No son de plata. - La voz de una mujer vino de la parte superior de las escaleras en frente de mí. Suave, mantecosa. Como crème brûlée para los oídos.

\- Son cuchillas de acero - continuó ella.

\- No querría que los intrusos no muertos mueran. Los querría vivos y que los traigan a mí. - Justo como antes cuando salté a este hoyo de conejo, me abrace a mí misma.

Entonces subí las escaleras para conocer a la reina vudú. Como decía en su lápida a unos setenta kilómetros, Midoriko Laveau murió en 1881. Más allá de eso, que fuera un oni y su reputación con el vudú era todo lo que conocía. Inuyasha no quiso adentrarse de los detalles de su propio patio trasero, por así decir. Su advertencia habló mucho sobre la persona que aparecía más claramente en mi vista con cada paso. Por lo que había escuchado de Midoriko, medio esperaba que estuviera sentara en un trono, turbante, con un pollo sin cabeza en una mano y un cráneo encogido en la otra. Lo que vi me hizo parpadear.

Midoriko estaba sentada en una silla, posiblemente de La-Z-Boy, inclinada sobre nada más amenazante que trabajo de costura. Tenía puesto un vestido negro con un chal blanco tirado sobre sus hombros. En sus pies estaban pequeños y elegantes tacones que podían haber sido Prada. Con su pelo oscuro largo hasta los hombros rizándose alrededor de rasgos ligeramente maquillados, tuve una retrospección de la escena de una película. Ella se pudo haber inclinado sobre las galletas, diciendo, "Huelen bien, ¿no?" mientras rompía un jarrón que no estaba ahí.

\- ¿Oráculo? - Salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera sostenerlo. No me pregunté porque Inuyasha quería venir conmigo. Ya la había hecho enojar incluso antes de presentarme. Ojos de avellana que estaban demasiado alerta rastrillándome desde las botas hasta las cejas. El trabajo de costura cambió cuando un largo dedo me señaló.

\- Bingo - Ese acento a postre de nuevo, Creole del sur y dulce. Si los oídos pudieran digerir calorías verbales, mi trasero se estaría poniendo gordo con tan solo escucharla. Y con esa única palabra, ella recitó la siguiente parte de la película Matrix, que yo había citado.

\- Buena película, ¿no? - no me había movido a sentarme porque no había sido invitada a hacerlo.

\- Una de mis favoritas. La primera película, de todos modos. No me importaron las otras dos ¿Crees que eres el Elegido? ¿El futuro líder de todos nosotros? - Esos ojos penetrantes se fijaron en mí.

\- No - avancé y levanté una mano.

\- Soy solo Kagome. Un placer conocerte - Midoriko sacudió mi mano. Sus dedos apretaron los míos por un instante pero no dolorosamente.

\- Siéntate, por favor - Ella me liberó, una inclinación de su cabeza indicando el asiento a su lado.

\- Gracias - El pequeño cuarto estaba desprovisto de cualquier decoración. Las paredes de concreto, seco al menos y la única cosa ahí eran nuestras dos sillas. Me recordó a la celda de una prisión. Desolado y sombrío.

\- ¿Debería saltar directamente y decirle las mierdas de Onigumo o prefieres charlar primero? - Las bromas sin sentido no parecían un productivo uso del tiempo. Además, si pudiese tener una pequeña charla, no habría hecho enojar el gran número de personas que había hecho. Ciertos talentos estaban más allá de mí. Bien, muchos talentos.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó Midoriko. Su correspondiente falta de desafío me hizo sonreír.

\- No te has acostado con Inuyasha y no has andas con rodeos. Si no estuvieras considerando respaldar a Onigumo contra Inuyasha, me agradarías tremendamente - Ella se encogió de hombros, volviendo a su labor de punto.

\- De todos modos le guste a la gente o no tiene poco que ver con la decisión de matarlos. O es necesario o no lo es - Eso causo que un gruñido se me escapara.

\- Suenas como Sesshomaru. - Una aguja de tejer pausó.

\- Otra razón para preguntarse por ti. Sesshomaru el Empalador no hace amigos tan fácil. Tampoco está el Cazador de Sueños usualmente enamorado de alguien. Tienes una impresionante lista de conquistas, Parca negra - Mi ceja se arqueó.

\- Cuando tú conquistas algo, significas que peleaste por eso. No conozco a Onigumo. Sesshomaru es solo un amigo e Inuyasha es el único hombre que me importa, dominantemente hablando. - Una risa gutural vino de ella.

\- O eres muy buena actriz... o muy ingenua. Onigumo te quiere de regreso y está acumulando apoyo para su reclamo del vínculo de sangre contigo. Sesshomaru Tepesh te nombró como una amiga. E Inuyasha, quien fue notorio por su promiscuidad, se casó contigo y empezó dos guerras por ti – se rio a mis costillas.

\- ¿Dos? Solo soy consciente de una – pregunte acordándome de la perra de Irasue.

\- Onigumo está comprensiblemente molesto por Inuno encarcelándolo hace más de una década, pero él se ofreció a no tomar represalias si volvías a él. Inuyasha se negó y como su co-gobernante, eso significa que habló por Inuno también. Técnicamente, eso los hace estar en guerra con Onigumo - Genial. Inuyasha se olvidó de mencionar eso.

\- Si Onigumo no hubiera estado invadiendo mis sueños, no lo conocería ni si lo hubiera arrollado con mi coche. Recuerdo cortar mi mano y jurar por mi sangre que Inuyasha era mi esposo, en frente de cientos de testigos. ¿Dónde están los testigos de Onigumo? ¿O evidencia? Si él realmente se tomó la molestia de casarse conmigo, creerías que guardaría algún recuerdo. - fue mi respuesta.

\- Encontrarás la respuesta por ti misma. Me pregunto por qué no lo has hecho - dijo Midoriko.

\- Inuno me dijo que mis memorias no pueden recuperarse - Me senté más derecha. ― ‖.

\- ¿Lo hizo? ¿En esas exactas palabras? - Mis uñas tamborileaban contra el borde de la silla.

\- Más o menos – carraspee

\- Inuno no puede devolverte tus recuerdos, pero Onigumo sí. - Midoriko pronunció indiferente.

\- Inuno sabe eso. Al igual que Inuyasha - No dije nada por un minuto.

\- No sabías. Que interesante - Ella me miró, absorbiendo mi reacción, entonces sonrió.

\- Eso no significa nada - dije, cubriendo mi obvia sorpresa.

\- No conozco a Onigumo, pero él no suena como el tipo que podría volver y regresarme mis recuerdos, luego irse con un alegre gesto cuando se pruebe que está equivocado – intente defenderme.

\- ¿Qué, si no estaba equivocado? - Sé cuidadosa. Muy cuidadosa.

\- Como he dicho, ¿por qué todos sus reclamos giran en torno a mi memoria? Fácilmente podría ser una estrategia para que me acerque y estar a su alcance, entonces el hombre más rápido ganaría - Midoriko dejó a un lado su tejido. Supuse que eso significaba que nos estábamos poniendo serios.

\- Ahora mismo, creo que no sabes si de verdad estas unida con Onigumo. Si se demuestra, sin embargo, que eres su esposa en lugar de Inuyasha, me aliaré con Onigumo de acuerdo con nuestras leyes. Esa es mi respuesta a este asunto – Caramba.

\- Antes me preguntaste que quería, Midoriko. Quiero ir a casa con Inuyasha y estar alejada de todo el mundo por unos diez años. No recuerdo a Onigumo, pero incluso si lo hiciera, no cambiara lo que siento por Inuyasha. Si es una pelea lo que Onigumo o tú quieren al tratar de obligarme a estar con él, la tendrán - El rostro de Midoriko tenía una cualidad inusual que no mostraba su edad. Podría haber tenido veinte cuando fue convertida en oni. O cincuenta.

\- Estuve casada una vez - remarcó.

\- Su nombre era Jacques. Una noche, Jacques me golpeó y supe que lo disfrutó. A la mañana siguiente, le di un tónico envenenado, y luego lo enterré en el porche. Ahora cada vez que tengo un amante, lo llamo Jacques, para recordarme que si tengo que hacerlo, lo mataré. - Midoriko inclinó la cabeza y me lanzó una mirada desafiante.

\- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? - No después de esa historia. Pero si ella pensaba que iba a meter el rabo entre las piernas se equivocaba.

\- Me encantaría - Tráelo, Reina Vudú

\- ¡Jacques! - El oni apareció.

\- ¿Mi amor? - Sofoqué con dificultad un bufido, captando la razón del nombre. Si, mejor besa su culo amigo. Apuesto a que nunca olvidarás un aniversario. ¿Eh?

\- Tráeme algo de vino, Jacques, y ¿creo que estamos familiarizados con las preferencias de nuestra invitada? - Regresó rápidamente. La copa con el líquido rojo se la dio a Midoriko con una reverencia, y un vaso lleno de líquido claro para mí. Sopesé el vaso en señal de saludo y le di un largo trago. Gin-tonic, no había sorpresa aquí. Midoriko me observaba, solo dando un trago de su copa. Cuando terminé, lo extendí hacia un inmóvil Jacques.

\- Eso estuvo genial. Tomaré otro - Midoriko dejó su bebida a un lado y le dio un chasquido con sus dedos a Jacques, quien tomó el vaso y se fue.

\- Tu línea de sangre no te hace inmune a todas las cosas, Parca negra – sonreí.

\- No, no lo hace. Sin embargo, por lo que he escuchado, tienes un protocolo acerca de matar a la gente, así que en ese caso, tendré un barril de lo que me estás sirviendo. Y mi nombre es Kagome – aclare.

\- ¿Tienes la intención de convertirte en oni? - Me preguntó Midoriko. La pregunta fue tan inesperada, que me detuve antes de contestar

\- No, ¿por qué? - Midoriko me dio otra mirada extraña.

\- Vives con un yokai. Tu vida esta frecuentemente en peligro, y eres más débil siendo una mestiza, sin embargo aún no optas por el cambio a yokai. He escuchado que es porque quieres combinar tus capacidades como mestiza con el poder de un oni, haciéndote la primera híbrida yokai – oni - ¿Que había en la cosa que ella estaba bebiendo? Me pregunté.

\- Ese pensamiento nunca cruzó mi mente - dije.

\- Un yokai no puede convertirse en oni. Sólo un humano. De este modo nadie excepto tú, un mestizo podría combinar toda la fuerza de un yokai sin la aversión a la plata. Es posible que tengas poder ilimitado. ¿Pero nunca has pensado en ello? - Había un abierto desafío en sus palabras. Recordé a Fabián diciendo que había un reciente el número de onis en la ciudad de Nueva Orleans, susurrando acerca de una posible nueva amenaza a su especie. ¿Era esto? ¿La gente realmente pensaba que haría cualquier cosa solo por lujuria de poder?

\- Después que mi padre rasgara mi garganta, Inuyasha me dijo que me hubiese traído de regreso como oni, si yo hubiese muerto antes de que su sangre me sanará. Esa fue la única vez que pensé en ser un oni. Si alguna vez decido cambiar, Majestic, será en yokai. Así que puedes decírselo a quien sea que este escupiendo el rumor de que me convertiré en más fenómeno de lo que ya soy - Jacques regresó con otros vasos llenos, pero Midoriko dio otro chasquido autoritario con sus dedos otra vez.

\- Nuestra invitada se va - Me levanté, mi mente corrió directo a la lista de reprimendas. Buena esa, Kagome. La enojaste solo en diez minutos. Supongo que irías saltando por las escaleras gritando: "Al coche ¡Rápido!"

\- Siempre es bonito conocer a un personaje histórico - dije. Midoriko también se levantó. Era alta, probablemente uno setenta y ocho, y en esos tacones, más de uno ochenta. Su figura era escultural, e irradiaba una extraña combinación de amenaza y superioridad.

\- No eres lo que pensaba que serías - Midoriko extendió su mano, cremosa y suave. La estreché y luché por no sacudir la mía después de sentir la carga su de poder.

\- Tampoco tú. Estaba tan segura sobre el pollo sin cabeza - ¿Por qué no decirlo? Cuando alguien quiere matarte, realmente no podrías hacerlo enojarlo más. Ella sonrió.

\- De todas las cosas que me dijiste primero, citar la escena de mi película favorita era lo último que esperaba. Vete en paz, Kagome - Jacques abrió la puerta al túnel para mí.

Esos largos, curvados cuchillos se deslizaron en su lugar con un silbido. Capturé un destello brumoso al final del túnel. Fabián de guardia. Se había ido antes de que Jacques estuviera detrás de mí. Mi escolta no habló por el resto del camino. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la cripta, la cubierta gimió cuando se abrió. Jacques levantó sus manos para ayudarme, pero lo hice a un lado.

\- No te molestes, Gracias. Puedo hacerlo yo misma - Un rápido movimiento de rodillas y con un flash de concentración, recorrí los seis metros de espacio.

Mi creciente habilitad para saltar, por lo menos me estaba convirtiendo en algo más parecido a mi nombre felino. Si me liberaba de mi pulso, podrían hacer un infierno más cosas que solo saltar más alto. Inuyasha me estaba esperando junto a la puerta del cementerio. Cuando me sonrió, apoyado en los barrotes mientras se abría la cerradura, de pronto todo dejó de importar excepto la forma de su boca. Esa suave curva, labios rosa pálido. La mandíbula fuerte y pronunciados pómulos. Oscuros ojos marrones estudiando los alrededores. Sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías cuando la puerta se abrió, vibrando con un poder no menor que el de Midoriko, pero no me hacía sentirme entumecida. Me sentía segura.

\- Puede que tengamos que ir por algunos beignets para llevar - comencé. Él apretó mi mano

\- No te preocupes, sospechaba que las dos no se llevarían. Estamos listos. Liza está esperando con el coche - El tráfico pasó a ser no más que manchas de luces rojas y blancas mientras nos acercábamos al barrio. Esta era una ciudad que en vez de dormir se levantaba después de la medianoche. Jacques se quedó atrás, aparentemente no estaba interesado en seguirnos de nuevo a la casa de Inuyasha.

\- ¿Qué fue lo última cosa que te dijo Midoriko? - preguntó Inuyasha, incluso antes de que le preguntara algo al respecto.

\- _Vete en paz_. ¿Tiene un significado oculto? - Inuyasha se detuvo a mitad de camino, al cruzar una calle.

\- ¿Estás segura que dijo eso? - Una corneta resonó a nosotros. Le respondió al conductor sacándole el dedo, y luego me haló al otro lado.

\- No estoy sorda. ¿Fue muy malo? - Su sonrisa se convirtió en una risa a todo pulmón.

\- ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que le has dicho, cariño? He conocido a Midoriko cien años, y lo único que obtuve de ella fue un "Sé precavido en tu viaje" que es una buena manera de decir '¡Cuida tu trasero, compañero!' 'Vete en paz' significa que ella está apoyándote. Solo estuviste allí treinta minutos. ¿Acerca de qué diablos hablaron? - El alivio se apoderó de mí.

\- Películas. Bebidas. Pollos sin cabeza. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas - Inuyasha levantó sus cejas.

\- ¿De verdad? - Rodeamos la esquina. Cuatro cuadras más hasta su casa.

\- Lo bueno para nosotros, ella es fan de Matrix… - Mi voz se apagó y me quedé helada a medio paso.

Inuyasha también se detuvo, mirándome con preocupación antes de ponerse absolutamente rígido. Él debió haberlo sentido, apenas se vislumbraba al hombre a unas tres cuadras delante. _No lo conocería ni si lo hubiera arrollado con mi coche..._ Pero si reconocí a Onigumo. Con una mirada. Y yo no estaba soñando. Los ojos de Onigumo parecían arder en los míos. A pesar de que no podía ver su color desde esta distancia, yo sabía que serían de color roja grisáceos. Su cabello dorado tenía hebras más oscuras, dándole un color rubio ceniza. Era como si Onigumo hubiese sido demasiado brillante y alguien lo hubiese rociado para atenuarlo.

\- Hopscoth, Band-Aid. A mí, en seguida - Inuyasha no levantó la voz, así que los dos yokais no debían haber estado lejos. Salieron de la multitud, tomando posición, uno a cada lado de nosotros. Inuyasha volvió la cabeza hacia esa figura inmóvil y murmuró una maldición baja.

\- Él está casi en las afueras de mi hogar, asqueroso cabrón. ¿Acaso pensó que él condenadamente llamaría a la puerta por ti? - Su mano se cerró sobre la mía. Di un pequeño grito. Inuyasha aflojó su agarre, pero no por mucho. A pesar de la distancia, vi los ojos de Onigumo estrecharse, destellar rojo, luego empezó a caminar hacia nosotros. Inuyasha me soltó. Rodó su cabeza por sobre sus hombros e hizo crujir los nudillos mientras avanzaba con un propósito mortal. Lo habría seguido, pero Hopscoth y Band-Aid me agarraron.

\- ¡Inuyasha! - Él me ignoró y siguió moviéndose.

Lo mismo hizo Onigumo. Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos había hablado en su mente. Fui presa de un miedo enfermizo incluso mientras luchaba con los dos hombres que me sujetaban. Habían conseguido un buen agarre cuando yo no prestaba atención. Cuando Inuyasha y Onigumo estaban a menos de seis metros el uno del otro, Jacques se interpuso entre ambos, extendiendo los brazos.

\- Ustedes dos, no vayan más lejos - Ellos no le hicieron caso. Jacques probablemente habría sido apartado a un lado, pero entonces otra voz crepitó por el aire.

\- ¡No pelearan en mi ciudad! - Inuyasha se detuvo. Onigumo desaceleró, haciendo una pausa casi dentro de la distancia de los brazos aun estirados de Jacques. Midoriko no se acercó tanto mientras se deslizaba. Inuyasha le dio lo que sólo podría ser descrito como una mirada frustrada.

\- Por el amor de Cristo, Majestic, si no querías que lucháramos, entonces ¿por qué le dijiste que estábamos aquí? - Mientras ellos se centraban en el drama, me las arreglé para lanzar un codazo en el ojo de Band- Aid, antes de deslizarme por debajo del agarre aflojado de Hopscoth.

\- No hagan eso otra vez - les advertí mientras me alejaba a toda prisa.

\- Yo no le dije - contestó Midoriko.

\- Ni nadie de mi gente - Una chispa de arrogancia pasó por la cara de Onigumo.

En persona, él era aún más imponente que en mis sueños. Había algo en él que me parecía desconcertante, a pesar de que se me quedó mirando sin hostilidad. En todo caso, había un anhelo en su expresión que me hizo detenerme donde estaba. Pequeños pinchazos de dolor comenzaron a dispararse en mi cerebro. _...Yo también soy de una granja. En el sur de Francia, pero no había cerezas allí..._ Mis manos volaron a mis sienes. Las fosas nasales de Onigumo aletearon.

\- Kagome - Tomó una larga, provocadora y audible inhalación.

\- Aparta tus ojos de mi esposa - Inuyasha gruñó con una furia apenas contenida. El poder hirviendo fuera de él me golpeó incluso a varios metros de distancia. Onigumo dejó escapar un gruñido igualmente venenoso y dio un paso hacia adelante.

\- Es a mi esposa a la que estoy mirando - Cuando Onigumo desenroscó su poder como un pavo real desplegando su magnífico plumaje, yo contuve el aliento.

Onigumo se había sentido fuerte en mis sueños, pero esa debe haber sido la versión suavizada. Con la energía derramándose de él en oleadas cada vez mayores, podría haber alimentado las necesidades de electricidad del Barrio Francés. Oh, mierda. Es al menos tan fuerte como Inuyasha, si no más fuerte... Frenos chirriaron cerca, pero ninguno de los dos quitó los ojos del otro. Miré, y vi a Liza bajar la ventanilla de una furgoneta.

\- Por favor, Kagome, entra - Sus ojos muy abiertos, ella hizo un gesto con la mano apresurada.

\- No sin Inuyasha - Se lo dije a Onigumo, tanto como a ella. No importaba que el recuerdo de la voz de Onigumo hubiese penetrado en mi subconsciente como un cuchillo. No importa que por una fracción de segundo, cuando su mirada se clavó en la mía, sintiera un atisbo de nostalgia. Despierta o dormida, yo pertenecía a Inuyasha, a nadie más.

\- ¿Lo ves? Ella ha hecho su elección - Inuyasha lo dijo con odio exuberante en cada sílaba. A pesar de que estaba de espaldas a mí, pude imaginar su media sonrisa burlona.

\- Hijo de puta despreciable, su elección ha sido borrada por Inuno. ¡Él la arrastró lejos de mí gritando sólo una hora después de nuestra unión! – A juzgar por la expresión lívida de Onigumo, yo tenía razón.

\- Me importa una mierda si Inuno la arrancó de tu palpitante y rígida polla - gruñó Inuyasha.

\- ¡Ve a soñar un poco, cabrón! - Midoriko no iba a ser capaz de evitar que pelearan mucho más tiempo. Peligro mortal para el lado de Inuyasha, también habían muchos espectadores de más. La gente saldría herida o moriría si los dos luchaban. Con el rabillo de mi ojo, vi a Fabián entrar rápidamente en la furgoneta.

\- Inuyasha. Si él sabe que estamos aquí, otros también. Tenemos que irnos - Calme mi voz. No asustes a la bestia rabiosa.

\- Sólo estás en peligro debido a su ciega arrogancia. Ven a mí, Kagome. Te mantendré a salvo - dijo Onigumo.

\- Bastardo insolente. Creo que nada está por debajo de un hombre que iba a tratar de robar la esposa de otro hombre antes de que incluso se conocieran - escupió Inuyasha.

\- Inuyasha, vete. Onigumo, te quedarás aquí hasta el próximo amanecer. Tú viniste a mi ciudad sin invitación para provocar violencia. No importa nuestra historia, tú tienes mejor criterio - Aunque Midoriko no levantó la voz, su tono era peligroso.

\- Midoriko… - comenzó a decir amenazador.

\- Estás en mi Barrio - Cortó a Onigumo.

\- Tú de todas las personas lo sabe mejor - Onigumo dobló sus manos. Por un segundo, pensé que podría golpear a Midoriko. No lo hagas, amigo. ¡Estará sepultándote bajo su porche en un dos por tres!

\- Como insistas - dijo Onigumo con aprehensión. Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza sin volverse.

\- Entra en la furgoneta, Gatita. Hopscoth, Band-Aid, ustedes también. Majestic, espero que más de las divagaciones ignorantes de Onigumo no influyan en tu juicio en el futuro - Subí al interior del vehículo, evitando esa humeante mirada roja.

\- Y me despido de ti, Cazador de sueños. Espero que hayas disfrutado de esta noche, porque es lo último que verás de ella - prosiguió Inuyasha mientras se metía en la camioneta.

\- Kagome - Incluso sin mirar a Onigumo, sentí su mirada.

\- Tus recuerdos están en mi sangre. Están esperando por ti, ma bien-aimée, y mantengo a mi juramento… - La puerta cerrándose de golpe cortó el resto de la declaración de Onigumo. Lo mismo hizo la aceleración de Liza por la estrecha calle como un borracho Tony Stewart. Cerré los ojos para no caer en la tentación de mirar hacia atrás.

\- ¿Cómo crees que nos encontró? - Yo no hice la pregunta hasta mucho más tarde.

A decir verdad, no tenía ganas de hablar después de ver a Onigumo. Ni tampoco Inuyasha, por su silencio sombrío. El sol había salido. Liza todavía manejaba. Los onis no eran tan susceptibles a la fatiga matutina como eran los yokais. Hopscoth y Band- Aid dormían, oscuras gafas de sol fijas sobre sus ojos. En esta nueva camioneta, al menos había más espacio que en los dos últimos coches. En caso de que estuviéramos siendo seguidos nos habíamos cambiado de vehículos tres veces. Inuyasha miró a los otros conductores inconscientes en sujeción, mientras atracábamos su trayecto. Lo hizo con tanta rapidez, que un seguidor tendría que haber estado justo sobre nosotros para captarlo. No había habido ningún signo de Onigumo todavía y estábamos casi en Fort Worth.

\- A menos que una de las personas de Midoriko lo haya hecho a sus espaldas—y eso es poco probable—o uno de los míos lo hiciera, estoy perdido - Inuyasha hizo un ruido irritable.

\- Tal vez Don tuviera una mano en ello. ¿Qué nombre utilizó para entregar esas píldoras en mi casa, Gatita? – Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre su pierna.

\- Kathleen Smith. - Me burlaba de la idea de que mi tío sería tan estúpido como para utilizar mi nombre real.

\- Y si tomas en cuenta el período de tiempo, sólo un día desde que le dije dónde estábamos, no encaja. Sabemos que Onigumo se encontraba en París y Londres cuando estábamos allí, así que tendría que haberse ido poco después de nosotros para llegar hasta aquí. Esto descarta a Don - Inuyasha se me quedó mirando.

\- Tienes razón. Sólo Miroku sabía dónde fuimos unidos cuando dejamos su casa. Y no creo que él corriera un anuncio al respecto. Midoriko supo después de nuestra llegada. Esto deja pocas personas que podrían haber informado a Onigumo y están todos en este coche - Eso despertó a Band-Aid y a Hopscoth.

Liza dio una mirada con los ojos muy abiertos en el espejo retrovisor. Me puse tensa, preguntándome si uno de los dos yokais atacaría abruptamente. Ninguno lo hizo. Se volvieron a mirar a Inuyasha y se encontraron con su mirada, su expresión fría y oculta. Sin decirlo, yo sabía que estaba pesando la opción de matarlos.

\- Señor… - comenzó Band-Aid.

\- Ahórratelo - Brevemente.

\- Después de Rattler, no pongo a nadie más allá de la traición, excepto tres personas y ustedes no son ninguno de ellos. Aun así, no hay necesidad de apresurarse. Ninguno de los dos va a salir de mi vista hasta que hayamos llegado y entonces ustedes van a ser aislados. Si Onigumo aun así nos encuentra, sabremos que no fueron ustedes - Cada uno de ellos tenía un aspecto ligeramente sorprendido en su rostro.

\- Yo no te traicionaría. Acojo con satisfacción la oportunidad de demostrarlo - Hopscoth se recuperó más rápido y asintió.

\- Como yo - Band-Aid secundó, dando una mirada furtiva a Liza.

\- Lo que necesites que haga - dijo ella en voz baja.

\- No te forzaría - Inuyasha casi suspiró.

\- Sin embargo, lo pediría, Liza - Ella sonrió de manera triste, casi me dolió verlo.

\- Te sentirás más seguro. Es algo tan pequeño que hacer por ti - Apestaba darle a la gente a tu alrededor una mirada sospechosa. Gran cueva oscura. Sonaba cada vez mejor.

\- Sé que recién la conocí, pero de alguna manera, no creo que haya sido Midoriko - dije.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Inuyasha arqueó una ceja.

\- Bueno... ella me contó una historia extraña sobre el envenenar a su marido. Al principio pensé que era sólo para asustarme, pero fue después de que ella dijo que si yo estaba casada con Onigumo, ella estaría de su lado, ya que los yokais no pueden divorciarse – explique.

\- ¿En serio? Eso es interesante. Oh, todo el mundo sabe que Midoriko mató a su marido cuando ella era humana. Lo que nunca había escuchado antes es cómo lo hizo - Inuyasha reflexionó.

\- Pensé que ella lo golpeó con un hacha. Esa es la historia que me contaron - fue la respuesta de Liza.

\- Interesante - repitió Inuyasha.

\- ¿Por qué crees que esto la hace simpatizar con nuestro lado, cariño? Parece que ella declaró a quien apoyaría - Prefería no decirlo. Cambié de posición en el asiento, deseando haberme callado antes.

\- Me estás bloqueando. - Sus ojos se iluminaron de color rojo.

Sí, yo lo mantenía fuera de mi mente con toda la armadura mental que era capaz. Gran bocaza. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejar las cosas como estaban? No estaba dirigido a él, me estaba regañando a mí misma. Había algunas cosas que había querido hablar en privado con Inuyasha después del encuentro con Majestic. Esto no era privado bajo las normas de nadie.

\- Acordamos no hacer esto - Inuyasha continuó.

\- Ocultar ningún conocimiento o especulación. Sea lo que sea, Gatita, dímelo - Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. No le iba a gustar.

\- Midoriko me dijo que Onigumo podría regresarme mis recuerdos y que Inuno y tú lo sabían. Ella se preguntó por qué no querías que recordara lo que pasó. En la calle allí atrás, ella tuvo la oportunidad de exigir que yo recuperara mis recuerdos. Estábamos en su zona, superados en número, ella podría haber insistido. Pero nos dejó ir. Creo que ella lo hizo... porque ella cree que estoy unida a Onigumo, y sabe que tendría que apoyarlo si era comprobado - Inuyasha estaba totalmente inmóvil. Su mirada furiosa se intensificó hasta que sentí que estaba siendo golpeada con láseres esmeralda.

\- ¿Quieres recordar tu tiempo con él? - Volví a respirar hondo, más largo que la primera vez.

\- Me molesta que hay más de un mes de mi vida que no recuerdo. Deberías habérmelo dicho, Inuyasha. Me prometiste que no ibas a esconderme cosas nunca más, tampoco, pero tuve que saber esto por Midoriko – admití…

\- No te dije porque yo no estaba seguro. En cualquier caso, no iba a permitir que ese sucio canalla pusiera las manos sobre ti, tener tu boca sobre él… - enrojecí de furia, ¿y él se quejaba de mi por ocultarle algo?

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - Le interrumpí.

\- ¿Cuando en todo esto te pareció que lo besaría? - Inuyasha me lanzó una dura mirada.

\- El poder para abrir tu mente está en la sangre de Onigumo, como él decía. Tendrías que morderlo – vaya.

\- Yo no sabía cómo funcionaba – gruñí.

\- Sí, pero lo harías si pudieras - dijo Inuyasha, con tal acusación que apreté mis manos para evitar sacudirlo. ¡Esto era el colmo!

\- Si alguien arrancara más de un mes de memoria de tu vida, te gustaría saber lo que contenía, también. Hablé sin gritar. Bien por mí.

\- No, yo no lo haría - Su tono no era calmado. Era casi un gruñido.

\- Si alguien tomara de mi memoria un evento que podría deshacer nuestro matrimonio, no me gustaría recordarlo, en ningún caso, pero quizá nuestro matrimonio significa más para mí de lo que lo hace para ti - Ahí se fue mi momento Zen de tranquilidad chi. ¡Apagón de ira, pasillo cinco!

\- La única persona que podría deshacer nuestro matrimonio eres tú. Digamos que descubro que me casé con Onigumo. ¿El pensamiento de que allí podría haber una oportunidad para que puedas ser soltero de nuevo suena demasiado tentador para ti? – le escupí.

\- Eres la única en admitir que busca una escapatoria - respondió Inuyasha con igual furia.

\- ¿Fantasear con la mirada de Onigumo? ¿Preguntarte si hubieras preferido que te follara en vez yo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres recordar? - Me sentí tan insultada, me hizo encolerizar.

\- ¡Has perdido el juicio! - Lo empujé, pero él no se movió.

\- Sangré mi primera vez con Houjo, ¿lo captas? ¿O necesitas que te haga un dibujo? - En circunstancias normales, nunca diría algo tan personal con una multitud, pero la ira es graciosa. Te hace inconsciente de todo lo demás.

\- Ese cabrón podría haberte follado toda la noche y aún habrías sangrado con Houjo después. Todo lo que Inuno habría tenido que hacer era darte su sangre una vez que te encontró. Cura todas las heridas, ¿no? Si te apartaron de Onigumo poco después de la primera vez que él te había metido a la cama, habrías tenido una simple herida que podría haber sido curada – Inuyasha movió su rostro hasta estar justo frente al mío.

\- Eso es... - Yo estaba tan horrorizada por la idea, no pude empezar a responder.

\- ¡Eso es pura basura! - Por fin logré.

\- ¿En serio? - Inuyasha se inclinó más cerca.

\- Pienso diferente, porque **lo he hecho** \- La forma suave en la que dijo las palabras las hizo aún más enfáticas. Furia, negación y celos escupieron fuera de mis palabras más rápido de lo que pude pensar.

\- Maldito seas por ser un puto sin conciencia - Inuyasha no apartó sus ojos de mí, ni su respuesta fue más fuerte.

\- Es con eso con lo que te casaste, Gatita. Un puto sin conciencia. Pero si recuerdas, yo nunca pretendí ser otra cosa - Sí, yo sabía que había sido un gigoló cuando era humano, pero eso no es lo que ofendía.

Si sólo el hecho de follar con todo el mundo se hubiese detenido una vez que no necesitó el dinero para sobrevivir, pensé con amargura. Pero no. Después de que se convirtió en un yokai, lo hizo por diversión, como él me recordó. Yo no quería que supiera lo mucho que su pasado todavía tenía el poder de hacerme daño, así que atraje mis escudos mentales a mi alrededor. Ellos eran mi única defensa para apartarlo. Luego miré por la ventana. No podía soportar la visión de su hermoso rostro en el momento. Inuyasha me soltó y se echó hacia atrás. No hablamos el resto del viaje.

_Continuara… _


	6. Rastreados

**Rastreados **

_¡YEE HAW!_

El grito me hizo sacudir la cabeza. Un bar con un rodeo en su interior. No, no estaba bromeando. Incluso había un toro vivo y resoplando. Por el precio del anuncio, prueba de la experiencia previa, varias cláusulas de escape firmadas y una falta total de sentido común, cualquier persona podría montarlo, también. Inuyasha y yo aun seguíamos apenas hablando. Le dije sobre el rumor acerca de mi queriendo convertirme en un oni, pero más allá de eso, no hablamos mucho. Nada más pasó, tampoco y eso puedo haber sido mutuo.

Cuando llegamos al motel de Fort Worth después de un día consecutivo de conducir, me tragué las pastillas que Don me había enviado y me desmaye. El momento más íntimo que había tenido con Inuyasha fue cuando me despertó con su muñeca contra mi boca. Trague su sangre, declaré que necesitaba bañarme y eso fue todo. Él estaba vestido y esperaba por mi cuando salí, fríamente aislado con nada más que negocios para discutir. El muro invisible entre nosotros era peor que pelear, en mi opinión. Inuyasha iba a reunirse con un contacto oni en este bar. No le gustaba el rumor oni que circula sobre mí y quería ver la seriedad con la que estaba siendo tomado. Miroku nos encontraría aquí, también, ya que Hopscotch, Band- Aid, y Liza estaban en cuarentena.

Fabian resultó provechoso al investigar el bar primero, asegurándose de que éste no fuera un plan del oni. Sólo dos cosas me animaron en mi actual estado depresivo. Mi mejor amiga Sango vivía en Texas ahora, así que iba a venir esta noche. La otra ventaja de la noche era que Cooper, amigo y miembro de mi anterior equipo, iba a venir, también. Miroku estaba recogiéndolos a los dos. Cuando entraron en el bar, yo estaba tan contenta de verlos que casi empuje a la gente que pasaba por mi camino. Sango devolvió mi abrazo, aunque con menos fervor desesperado y Cooper fue tomado un tanto por sorpresa por mi abrazo feroz. Miroku entró detrás de ellos. Echó una mirada calculadora a Inuyasha y a mí mientras decía hola. Sin duda, mentalmente evaluando nuestra fricción.

\- Digo, Inuyasha, te verías mejor si estuvieras siendo clavado dentro de una caja de madera - él comentó.

\- Sin duda esta miserable música tiene la culpa. No sé por qué los cantantes de country sienten la necesidad de inyectar depresión a una melodía - Su mirada se encendió alrededor del bar con leve disgusto.

\- Creo que este lugar es genial. ¿Eso es un toro? - Sango sonrió.

\- Ya lo creo. - Como si fuese comandado, el animal resopló infelizmente. Él y yo estábamos en perfecto acuerdo.

\- Oh, me gustaría poder montarlo - dijo.

Fue bueno ver la sonrisa de Sango. En verdad, yo no la había visto mucho recientemente, sonriendo o no. Después de que su esposo Randy murió, Sango se quedó conmigo y Inuyasha durante unas semanas. Luego volvió a Virginia, diciendo que quería alejarse de todo lo sobrenatural. Yo no podía culparla. Fue un ataque sobrenatural lo que había matado a Randy, ¿por qué Sango no querría alejarse de los recuerdos de eso? Entonces se trasladó a Texas, alrededor de unos dos meses, señalando que era la única forma en que podía evitar que su madre tratara de establecerla con otros hombres. Sango no estaba lista todavía para salir del duelo. No podía culparla allí, tampoco.

\- Cooper, compañero, un gusto tenerte con nosotros - dijo Inuyasha.

\- Mantente con las damas, mientras Miroku y yo nos vamos por un momento. Estoy seguro de que Gatita quiere oír todo lo que está pasando con su antiguo equipo - Con esto, se alejó.

Miroku fue con él, dejándonos a los tres de pie en las afueras de la plaza de toros. Hijo de puta. No es que no quisiera pasar tiempo con Sango y Cooper, pero era mi culo de lo que estaban discutiendo con el contacto oni. Parecía justo que lograra estar al tanto de los detalles.

\- ...remodelando la habitación de práctica incluida... ¿me estas escuchando, Comandante? - Sólo entonces el flujo del diálogo de Cooper penetró.

\- Ah, lo siento, Coop. Necesito una bebida - le dije, en dirección al bar más cercano. Pedí una ginebra, sin tónico y me la bebí antes de que esta incluso golpeara el mostrador de madera.

\- Eso serán nueve con cincuenta, señora - El camarero me miró cuando deslice el vaso vacío hacia él por una dosis adicional.

\- Por supuesto - comencé, buscando en mis vaqueros antes de que me congelara de vergüenza. No llevaba la billetera. No, el único efectivo que llevaba eran unas diez libras de plata debajo de mi camisa y en mi pantalón. Dios, esto era el colmo. Espera, camarero, mientras encuentro a Inuyasha así puedo conseguir mi efectivo.

\- Aquí, quédate con el cambio. Y vierte dos más como este. - Cooper lanzó el dinero sobre la mesa. Sango se sentó junto a mí con su mirada de color avellana.

\- Kagome, ¿estás bien? Luces como si pudieras fundir un fusible - El camarero llenó las copas y las rebasó. Cooper me dio la tercera después de que me bebiera la segunda tan rápido como la primera.

\- Estoy bien - Sin usar el pronunciamiento de las muchas cosas que estaban mal. La miseria puede amar la compañía, pero Sango estaba harta de eso sin mí acumulándolo.

\- No pareces estar bien - Yo no quería ahondar en ello, pero yo no quería decirle eso. Por el contrario, busqué una distracción.

\- ¡Mira, el toro! - Con la atención de Sango fija en el vaquero amateur que luchaba en la parte superior del toro, fui capaz de evitar su escrutinio. A través de la multitud de gente, vi a Inuyasha codear a Miroku, luego volvieron su atención a un alto, muy delgado y muy muerto hombre que se aproximaba. Debe ser el contacto oni. Pronto los tres se confundieron en la multitud. Suspiré, cubriéndolo con una sonrisa mientras Sango se volvía hacia mí.

\- ¡Eso es tan genial! Vamos a agarrar más licor, Kagome. Tal vez puedas saltar a la siguiente - Me habría encantado beber más licor, pero como Inuyasha y Miroku se acababan de ir con el contacto, no podía ir hacia él y exigir su cartera.

\- Sango, ¿cuánto dinero llevas contigo? - Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Oh mierda, dejé mi bolso en el coche de Miroku - Cooper buscó de nuevo en sus pantalones.

\- Debí haber traído mi tarjeta de crédito. Esto debe durar... - sacó un fajo de billetes de veinte y le dio una mirada crítica

\- ... diez minutos - El buen y viejo Coop. No se podía decir que el hombre no supiera como los medio no muertos se atiborraban.

\- Te voy a pagar - prometí, sintiéndome como un pariente pobre.

La predicción de Cooper resultó ser incorrecta. Fue casi media hora después que él se quedara sin efectivo. Por supuesto, yo no había contado con los hombres cercanos ofreciéndose a comprarnos bebidas a Sango y a mí. Me negué, pero Sango tomó un trago de un hombre, dando las gracias a los chicos, pero dando un firme "no" a un segundo. La mayoría de ellos lo tomaron con cordialidad, decepción simulada, pero un tipo grande, con pelo castaño tupido necesitaba un poco más de persuasión.

\- Aw, vamos, cariño - le dijo a Sango

\- Vamos a bailar - Su mano cayó sobre su pierna. Mis cejas se dispararon. Cooper comenzó a ponerse de pie cuando golpeé la amenaza ofensiva del hombre a un lado.

\- Mi amiga solo baila conmigo - Sango sonrió.

\- Lo siento - El tipo me dio una diabólica y disgustada mirada, y se alejó, sus tres amigos a remolque. Muy mal, Cabello Tupido, pensé.

\- Bien hecho. Comandante - comentó Cooper.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así! - No quise sonar tan grosera. Cooper no se dio cuenta de que el título mantenía recordándome que mi posición como líder se había ido para siempre. Ahora mismo, sentada en un bar tratando sin éxito de ahogar mis penas, me sentía bastante inútil. Sango miró entre los dos.

\- Creo que deberíamos conseguir mi bolso ahora - dijo ella.

Cooper y yo caminamos con Sango al coche de Miroku. Estaba abierto, para mi sorpresa. Cuando cuestioné eso, Sango se encogió de hombros y dijo que Miroku había comentado que cerrar solo mantenía a la gente honesta fuera. Su bolso estaba escondido aún en el asiento del pasajero donde lo había dejado. Sango acababa de colgárselo al hombro cuando el acento sureño nos llegó por detrás deteniéndola.

\- Bueno, muchachos, miren lo que encontramos - Los había oído acercarse. Su olor, pasos ruidosos y los evidentes latidos del corazón los hicieron lejos de ser cautelosos, pero como eran humanos, no había estado interesada.

\- Lárguense, muchachos - les dije. Cabello Tupido del bar no se detuvo. Tampoco sus dos compañeros, que eran igualmente grandes.

\- Ahora estábamos diciendo, que no era justo que dos chicas tan bonitas estuvieran sólo jugando con este de aquí **Negro** \- comenzó Cabello Tupido con una maledicencia que mostraba lo borracho que estaba.

\- ¿Negro? - Cooper repitió la palabra con un abierto desafío. Dios, un trío de fanáticos. Justo lo que el médico no ordenó.

\- Yo me encargaré de esto - le dije con frialdad. Estos imbéciles no sabían que yo era la más peligrosa del grupo. Se mantenían concentrados en Cooper, viendo sólo al fornido como una amenaza.

\- Aquí hay algunos muy buenos consejos: Comiencen a caminar. Estoy de mal humor, así que largo de aquí antes de que lleguen a mi último nervio - No me molesté en buscar entre mis ropas para conseguir mi plata. En los seres humanos, no necesitaba armas.

Miroku había estacionado en la esquina trasera del lote. Estos tarugos pensaban que significaba oportunidad, pero estaban equivocados. Esto me sorprendió, sin embargo, cuando Cabello Tupido sacó una pistola de debajo de su camisa.

\- Tú - Hubo una grotesca reverberación en su voz.

\- Vas a sentarse en ese terreno, mientras hacemos cosas interesantes con tus chicas - Él apuntó con esta a Cooper.

\- Cooper - Surgió de mí en un gruñido furioso. No iba a arriesgar que a él o a Sango les dispararan.

\- Has lo que él dice - Cooper había estado siguiendo mis órdenes durante mucho tiempo. Hizo un ruido de furia, pero se sentó según las indicaciones. Por la forma en que Cabello tupido entregó el arma a su amigo, él estaba satisfecho.

\- Eso es muy listo, pelinegra. - Él miro de soslayo.

\- Ahora, tu sólo mantente con mis amigos mientras tu amiga y yo nos metemos en este asiento trasero. - Me fui directamente hacia sus amigos como él dijo.

Después de todo, uno de ellos tenía la pistola. Si silenciosamente los dejaba inconscientes a golpes, no habría una escena desagradable… Cabello Tupido sólo tuvo que colocar su mano sobre Sango antes de sentir un zumbido. Tuve un instante de tensión antes de darme cuenta de quién se trataba y luego hubo un golpe repugnante. O, para ser más exactos, un golpazo. Es difícil decir quién tenía la mirada más horrorizada en su rostro… los dos hombres que Inuyasha ahora tenía colgando de sus cuellos, o Sango mientras miraba los restos de la cabeza de Cabello Tupido. Miroku estaba a su lado, murmurando algo malo, entonces pateó la figura retorcida de Cabello Tupido suficientemente fuerte como para tenerlo rebotando lejos de su coche. Miroku había lanzado al hombre al suelo tan brutalmente, que su cabeza parecía una sandía tirada desde cinco pisos.

\- Sango, ¿estás bien? - Preguntó Miroku.

\- Él está... él está... - Sango parecía no saber qué decir.

\- Muy, muy muerto - facilite, aliviada de que dos yokais volando a gran velocidad sobre un aparcamiento no hubiesen llamado la atención.

\- Inuyasha, deja que se vayan, estas matándolos – carraspee, pero el solo apretó los puños.

\- Ese es el punto - respondió él, aún sosteniéndolos por sus gargantas.

\- Rompería sus cuellos, pero eso sería demasiado rápido - Ellos golpearon y arañaron sus muñecas, mientras sus lenguas se salían de sus bocas. Sango parecía que iba a vomitar.

\- ¿Por qué tenías que matarlo? - Le susurró a Miroku.

\- A causa de lo que pensaban hacer. Nadie merece vivir después de eso - contestó Miroku, bajo y feroz.

\- Tenemos que moverlo, Comandante - Cooper le dio al cuerpo una mirada implacable. No me molesté en hacer un comentario acerca del título. Lo primero es lo primero.

\- Inuyasha - Me miró como si no hubiera dos hombres muriendo en sus manos. Sus miembros se movían más lento ahora. Uno de ellos se orinó, oscureciendo el azul en sus pantalones. Claramente, él no sólo estaba tratando de asustarlos.

\- Por lo menos no lo hagas aquí - Me detuve.

\- Esto es demasiado público, y estas desquiciando a Sango. Tíralos en el maletero, y discutiremos sobre ello a la salida. Si ganas, podrás estrangularlos dos veces - Sus labios se fruncieron.

\- Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, cariño, pero en este caso, tienes un punto válido - Él los dejó caer, y cayeron como bolsas de ladrillos dobles. Ásperos, ruidos de gorgoteo surgieron de ellos, cuando comenzaron a respirar de nuevo. Oí a alguna gente acercándose. Se reían, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos—a punto de tropezar con una sucia escena del crimen y dos hombres medio estrangulados.

\- Miroku, toma nuestro coche y saca a Sango de aquí. Puedes reunirte con nosotros más tarde. Cooper, abre el maletero, vamos a meterlo aquí - le dije.

\- El Forerunner azul, compañero, al otro lado del terreno - orientó Inuyasha, lanzando las llaves a Miroku. Otro set fue pasado a él de la misma forma.

\- Te llamare mañana - Miroku se llevó a Sango, pausando sólo para detener a la gente de acercarse con un destello de rojo.

\- Vuelvan adentro, se van a quedar más tiempo - los instruyó. Ellos asintieron, hicieron un giro de 180° y regresaron al bar. Pobre gente, probablemente se quedarían toda la noche.

\- Cooper, no quiero que te ensucies de sangre, no puedes darle una mirada roja a alguien para que se olvide de ello - dije mientras levantaba al hombre sin vida hacia dentro del maletero.

\- Coge a uno de los otros y échalo adentro - Cooper obedeció, recogiendo al tipo más cercano y empujándolo en el maletero.

\- Si oigo un simple asomo de cualquiera de ustedes, les voy a cerrar el pico de forma permanente. Ahora, antes de que los encierre en la cajuela, ¿dónde está tu coche? - Inuyasha levantó el hombre que quedaba y lo sacudió.

\- Unngghh, Unngghh... - dijo el tipo en su agarre.

\- Has dañado su tráquea, no puede hablar - Señalé.

\- Indudablemente - Inuyasha cortó la punta de su dedo a través de un colmillo, sonrió lobunamente al rostro aterrado del hombre y metió el dedo con sangre en su boca.

\- Ahora, contéstame. Suavemente. O voy a rasgar tu lengua y le preguntare al otro tipo - Incluso con esa pequeña gota de sangre de Inuyasha, el hombre pudo volver a hablar, aunque no muy inteligible.

\- ... La 'amione ́a blanca... –

\- ¿La camioneta blanca con la bandera de la Confederación cerca del frente? - Inuyasha preguntó con otra sacudida.

\- ¿Eso es todo? -

\- ...siiiiii... -

\- ¿Quién tiene las llaves? - Una tos sufrida, entonces un gemido doloroso siguió su respuesta.

\- Kenny... 'sillo... él ...'erto -

\- ¿En el bolsillo del tipo muerto? -

\- Unngh -

\- ¿Gatita, podrías? - Comencé a escarbar dentro de los pantalones del cuerpo. Nada, adelante o atrás.

\- Aquí. Cooper, da un paseo en su auto y condúcelo hacia la veintiocho y Weber Street. Espera ahí, te recogeremos cuando hayamos terminado - Entonces di una palmadita al bolsillo de la camisa. Bingo.

\- Mantén tu móvil a mano, por si acaso - añadí, sin comentar acerca de la ironía de un hombre negro conduciendo una camioneta con una bandera Rebelde.

\- Entonces, amigo. Cuidado con la cabeza - Inuyasha dejo caer al hombre en el maletero y cerró la tapa.

El letrero del parque Candleridge decía que allí había un número de caminos y senderos naturales, pero eso no era por lo que estábamos allí. No, estábamos allí para enterrar un cuerpo. Con suerte, solo uno. Fabian flotaba por entre los árboles, después de hacer sido enganchado dentro del auto de Miroku sin una palabra. Él tenía que tocar algo para viajar largas distancias. La excepción era si estaba en la línea LEY, lo cual yo todavía no entendía. Algo sobre las corrientes invisibles de energía que actúan como carreteras espirituales. Mas tarde, le preguntaría mas detalles sobre eso. Ahora mismo, estaba discutiendo con Inuyasha, otra vez.

\- Miroku actuando en el calor del momento es una cosa, pero si tu matas a estos tipos ahora, sería a sangre fría, Inuyasha. Ellos deberían ir a la cárcel, además realizarles algo de lavado de cerebro que los haga desfilar toda la noche, por no mencionar los derechos civiles, tan pronto como los dejemos escapar. Pero ellos tienen familias que no merecen llorar sobre sus traseros muertos – le regañaba.

\- Todos tienen alguien que se preocupe por ellos. Incluso los monstruos. No es justo, pero no cambia la necesidad - replico Inuyasha sin piedad.

\- El arma no estaba cargada. Lo verifique. Además, no es como si algo hubiera pasado. Tenia todo bajo mi control - murmure, cambiando de táctica.

\- ¿Es ese el sangriento punto? - Exasperado, Inuyasha apago el auto y se volvió para mirarme.

\- Tu no puedes escuchar sus pensamientos. Yo si. Esta no es la primera vez que hacen una cosa así e incluso si tu los detuviste y los forzaste a disculparse histéricamente, sus intenciones fueron las mismas. Si ellos no fueran humanos, ¿estarías discutiendo conmigo sobre matarlos? - El me tenía allí. Por la mirada de sus ojos, él lo sabía, también.

\- Los yokais y onis tienen sus propias reglas - Trate de nuevo.

\- Ellos saben lo que podría pasar si ellos hacen algo así. Esos payasos no obtuvieron una copia del libro de juego. Ellos merecen un tiempo en la cárcel, sí, pero no la muerte - Inuyasha resoplo.

\- Porque no se les ocurrió a ellos que estaban haciendo algo tan espantoso, si los atrapaban, hubieran sido ejecutados en el acto. No es mi culpa que los yokais tengan una forma más justa para castigar a los violadores que los humanos - Puse mi cabeza en mis manos. Me dolía. Concedido, probablemente dolía mucho menos que cuando el cabello tupido golpeo el concreto del estacionamiento. Lógicamente, Inuyasha estaba en lo correcto. Pero igual se sentía mal.

\- Tu obviamente te decidiste, así que haz lo sea que vayas a hacer. Eres muy fuerte como para que yo te detenga - Inuyasha me dio una Mirada insondable antes de saltar fuera del auto y abrir el maletero. Escuche mientras hacia que los dos hombres cargaran a su amigo hacia el bosque. Entonces Inuyasha les ordeno que cavaran con sus manos. Fueron tal vez cuarenta minutos antes de que se fueran. Entonces escuche algo como un suspiro resignado.

\- Esto va en contra de mi juicio, Gatita... miren justo aquí, los dos irán a la estación de policía más cercana y confesaran sobre cada maldito crimen que hayan cometido, excluyendo solo el entierro de esta noche. Cuando sean arrestados, se rehusaran a un abogado y cuando estén en frente del juez, se declararan culpables. Pasaran su tiempo asignado en la cárcel sabiendo que se merecen cada segundo en ella. Ahora tomen sus inútiles vidas y váyanse - Cuando Inuyasha vino al auto, yo todavía estaba limpiándome mis ojos. El cerro la puerta del conductor y dejo salir un resoplido de auto-desprecio.

\- ¿Últimamente nuestro tiempo juntos ha sido tan miserable que dejar que unos sinvergüenzas escapen del castigo es lo más emocionante entre nosotros? - Las palabras fueron ligeras; pero la expresión de su rostro no, estaba llena de un arrepentimiento del que me di cuenta antes de que el volviera a la compostura.

\- Es porque esto demuestra que todavía te importa, a pesar de lo mal que han ido las cosas últimamente - Hubo una expresión que cruzo su cara de nuevo.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me dejo de importar? Gatita, me importa tanto que duele - Me deslice por el auto, enlazando mis brazos alrededor de el y sintiendo un alivio adormecedor por su abrazo como respuesta.

\- No puedo creer que estuviera tan molesta por estar desempleada y sin blanca en la billetera - me atragante, dándome cuenta de cuan absurdo era comparar eso con lo que realmente importaba.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Nada - Lo bese, un beso profundo, buscando un beso que acabo con el alejamiento de los últimos días.

\- ¿Que tan rápido puedes regresarte al motel? - Su mirada se ilumino, con un hambriento tono rojo.

\- Muy rápido – gruño contra mis labios.

\- Bien - Fue casi un gemido.

\- Llamare a Cooper y le diré que lo veremos en la mañana - Inuyasha bajo la ventana.

\- Fabián trae tu culo fantasmal al auto, nos vamos - llamó

Inuyasha hizo un buen tiempo regresando al motel Red Roof Inn. La idea de aquel colchón incomodo con esas mantas delgadas sonaban pecaminosamente atractivas para mi ahora. Sin embargo, mientras estábamos esperando en un semáforo cerca de una milla de distancia, un dolor atravesó en rodajas mi cabeza. _... entiende este hombre no se detendrá ante nada y tú nunca estarás a salvo..._

\- Onigumo - susurre, tan bajo que era apenas un sonido.

\- ¿Dónde? - Inuyasha movió su cabeza alrededor. _... aseguro tu protección, pero tienes que confiar me mi, chérie..._

\- Oh, Dios - susurre.

\- Inuyasha... ¡creo que esta en el hotel! - Inuyasha dio una vuelta en U, entonces apretó el acelerador. Los frenos chillaron y otros vehículos se pararon de repente, mientras las bocinas sonaban. No se había molestado en esperar la luz.

\- Fabián vuelve al hotel para confirmar. Estaremos en las puertas del parque que acabamos de dejar - Inuyasha dijo en una voz tensa.

\- Seré rápido - Prometió Fabian, y se desvaneció. Ni siquiera tuvimos que disminuir la velocidad. Inuyasha continúo conduciendo, revisando el espejo retrovisor. Después de varias millas, se estaciono en una estación de gasolina.

\- Vamos, cariño, hora de cambiar de auto - Salimos del auto. El hombre llenando el tanque de su Honda al lado de nosotros solo tuvo tiempo para decir, "Que dem…" antes de que Inuyasha lo golpeara con su mirada.

\- Este es tu auto ahora. Y el tuyo es mío - dijo.

\- Mi auto - el hombre repitió, con ojos vidriosos.

\- De acuerdo. Anda a casa y límpialo, esta horriblemente sucio – le gruño.

\- Espera hasta que entre en la camioneta - murmuré, entrando en el auto del hombre.

Inuyasha condujo menos agresivamente esta vez, pero todavía iba por encima del límite de velocidad. En vez de la ruta directa al parque, tomó un camino secundario. Una vez que llegamos al parque Inuyasha estaciono debajo de un árbol, apagando el motor y las luces. En el silencio, mi respiración acelerada sonaba muy fuerte.

\- Tú… tú no crees – murmure.

\- ¿Porque crees que Onigumo está en el motel? - Lo pregunto con indiferencia como si estuviera preguntando, ¿papel o plástico?, Eso no me engaño. Sus nudillos estaban casi blancos en el volante. ¿Cómo explicarlo?

\- Tuve este agudo dolor en mi cabeza y lo pude escuchar, solo que no estaba hablando conmigo ahora. Creo que eran recuerdos de lo que dijo antes, y la única otra vez que sucedió fue cuando estaba cerca, en la calle en Nueva Orleans - Una pausa. Entonces,

\- ¿Que dijo él? – me ladro.

\- ¿No pudiste oírlo? - eso me sorprendió.

\- No. De otro modo no preguntaría - La suavidad se dreno de su tono.

\- Mm, ok. La primera vez fue rápido, solo un fragmento. Algo sobre una granja de cerezo en Francia. Esta vez, el me estaba advirtiendo que alguien estaba tras de mí - Inuyasha gruño.

\- Eso sueña muy actual, ¿no estás de acuerdo? – le di la razón.

\- Si, lo parece - Reflexione.

\- Pero de alguna forma, todavía creo que era un recuerdo - Fabián apareció en el parabrisas. La repentina vista de él me hizo saltar en mi asiento. El seguro que podía sorprender a alguien.

\- El yokai de pelo amarillo estaba allá - anuncio.

\- Estaba detrás del hotel con otros seis mas. No creo que me hayan visto. - Inuyasha me miro. Su mirada estaba llena con algo que no podía nombrar.

\- Lo siento - dijo tranquilamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunte.

\- Por esto - Su puño salió disparado contra mi rostro.

_Continuara… _


	7. Tensión acumulada

**Tensión acumulada**

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, vi oscuridad con destellos de ligera luz alrededor de los bordes. Estaba sentada, pero no en el auto. Sonaba como si estuviera en un avión. Inmediatamente, alcancé la venda de mis ojos, pero unas manos frías me detuvieron.

\- No, gatita - Me volví en dirección de su voz.

\- Quítame esto – pedí.

\- No. Deja de retorcerte y déjame hablar - Me congele, recordando.

\- Tú me golpeaste – sisee sintiendo aun el dolor del golpe.

\- Sí. ¿Vas a quedarte tranquila? - La desconfianza hacía filo en su tono de voz.

\- Depende. ¿Porque me golpeaste? Es mejor que tengas una buena razón – lo confronte.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que la única gente que podía estar informando a Onigumo de nuestro paradero estaba en el auto? Liza, Band-Aid, y Hopscoth no sabían dónde estábamos quedándonos en Fort Worth e incluso si lo sabían, han estado sin medios de comunicación. Sango y Miroku no sabían dónde nos quedaríamos. Fabián estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo, y si de alguna forma él fuera el traidor, pudo haber dicho que Onigumo no nos estaba esperando en el hotel. Eso nos deja solo a ti y a mí. Yo no le he dicho nada a Onigumo, así que eso nos deja... contigo - Estaba aturdida.

\- ¿crees que he estado espiándonos a tus espaldas con Onigumo? – me sentía sumamente ofendida.

\- No a propósito, pero en la misma forma en que Onigumo te maniobro en Paris, y se comunicó contigo en tus sueños; ¿quién puede decir que no encontró la forma de escuchar también? Estoy adivinando, Gatita, pero si estoy equivocado, solo pierdes algún tiempo despierta - Y si el tuviera razón...

\- ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Golpearme hasta dejarme en coma y esperar para ver si Onigumo se va? - Yo creía que nada era peor que sentirme indefensa, ¿pero ser una potencial carga? Eso era peor.

\- Por supuesto que no. Pero cuando cambiemos de lugar, quiero que tomes estas pastillas para que te duermas. Si no sabes dónde estamos, pero Onigumo aun así puede rastrearte, sabremos que no es por espiar a través de tu mente mientras duermes - Dios, esto apestaba. Como esperando para saber si un animal tenia rabia, yo estaría en cuarentena.

\- ¿Entonces porque te molestaste en despertarme? Estamos en un avión. Puedo escuchar el motor. ¿Porque no esperar hasta que llegáramos a dónde vamos? – me cruce de brazos con ganas de llorar.

\- Necesitas comer y beber, y pensé que te gustaría refrescarte. - Una vez más busque por la venda de los ojos, una vez más me detuvo.

\- Déjatelo puesto – me ordeno.

\- ¿Porque? ¡Ya sé que estamos en un avión, pero no puedo navegar por las nubes! – chille enojada.

\- No sabes qué tipo de avión es - replico Inuyasha incurablemente.

\- Marca, modelo, tipo; estas cosas pueden ser usadas para rastrearte. Es solo por poco tiempo, gatita - Solo por poco tiempo si estaba equivocado. ¿Pero por cuanto tiempo si tenía razón?

\- Bien. ¿Qué viene primero, alimentarme o asearme? No sé si abrir mi boca o quitarme la ropa. - Él no dijo nada por un momento. Entonces…

\- Lo siento – murmuro.

\- ¿Eso significa que vas a golpearme? La última vez que te disculpaste, mi cabeza salió abollada - Me aferre a la frivolidad para evitar echarme a llorar al pensar que de alguna manera era yo la que nos había delatado con Onigumo.

\- Es tu preferencia, y no, no voy a golpearte - Desearía poder ver sus ojos. Ellos me habrían dicho lo que de verdad estaba pensando. Pero todo lo que tenía era su voz, y Inuyasha estaba manteniéndola cuidadosamente controlada.

\- Entonces dime como llegar al baño. Incluso yo puedo decir que apesto. - Aun así había estado fuera por un largo tiempo, no fue solo una pequeña siesta. Mi vejiga estaba gritando, y mi boca sabia peculiar. Encantador. Sus dedos se enredaron alrededor de los míos.

\- Te mostrare - Al no tener otra opción excepto tropezar, deje que Inuyasha me guiara.

Use el pequeño lavamanos para lavar mi cabello. Eso fue interesante de hacer mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados, ya que insistí que fuera retirada la venda de los ojos. Inuyasha se quedó en el pasillo todo el tiempo, pasándome cualquier cosa que necesitara. Por los sonidos, había otros en el avión con nosotros. Aunque ninguno de ellos echaría un vistazo, me sentía expuesta con la puerta abierta. Cuando termine, me dio ropa nueva. Entonces conseguí una comida a la boca. Con cada mordida de lo que sabía a pollo, mi sentido de desesperación aumentaba. Esto en cuanto a la igualdad de nuestra relación, no podía ser más inútil ahora mismo. Cuando Inuyasha me entrego las cuatro capsulas, me las trague rápidamente. Mejor ser noqueada que esto.

Inuyasha me despertó otra vez después de algún tiempo, y repetimos el procedimiento. El balanceo me dijo que estábamos en un avión, pero podría haber sido otro. El motor sonaba ronco. Otra vez le arrebate las píldoras y las trague, esta vez rehusándome a ser alimentada en la boca. No iba a morirme de hambre, y mantenerme hidratada era la única preocupación real. Inuyasha no discutió. Solo me acaricio la cabeza mientras esperaba para que hicieran efecto. Lo último que escuche antes de que llegara la oscuridad fue

\- ...aterrizaremos pronto, Inuyasha. - Sonaba como Miroku. O tal vez estaba de verdad soñando. Mis ojos se abrieron, ajustándose a la claridad de la luz del cuarto, todavía estaba tragando el sabor familiar de la sangre de Inuyasha cuando me di cuenta de que estaba tomando de un vaso, no de una vena.

\- Si tengo que beber sangre de animal todos los días, me alegraría morirme de hambre - Oh, Dios mío. ¡Por favor déjame estar soñando!

\- ¿Mama? - Me frunció el ceño desaprobadoramente entes de dejar el vaso en una mesa cercana.

\- Has perdido peso de nuevo. ¿Esa criatura no puede evitar que pases hambre? - Nop, no estaba soñando. Esta era ella en carne y hueso.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? - Ella levanto una mano.

\- Salió a algún lado. Incluso si supiera donde, no podría decírtelo. Tú sabes, en caso de que otro yokai se enterara. Debo decir, Kagome, tienes un gusto deplorable en hombres - Jesús, María y José. Cualquiera de los tres, ayúdeme.

\- ¿Podemos pasar del usual juego de aporreemos a Inuyasha? No estoy de humor – gruñí.

\- No deberías - dijo sin compasión. Que típico.

\- Te casaste con el sartén, y ahora parece que también quisieras casarte con el cazo - ¿En que había estado pensando Inuyasha, trayéndola aquí? Seguro, hacer que pase un tiempo con mi madre. Debería rogar para me droguen.

\- No menciones a Onigumo, o yo… - Me detuve, y la boca de mi madre se curvo.

\- ¿Tú qué, Kagome? - ¿Qué, en efecto? Ella era mi madre, no podía amenazarla con abofetearla, apuñalarla, golpearla o incluso llamarla por algún nombre. Trate de pensar en algo para asustarla y nunca volver a mencionar mi situación con el Cazador de Sueños otra vez.

\- Me convertiré en promiscua - dije. Sus ojos se desorbitaron. Eso la hizo tensarse, debido a los alternativos estilos de vida.

\- Así es. Tríos, cuartetos, etc. Inuyasha conoce alrededor de mil tipas a quienes les encantaría saltar a la cama con nosotros. Va a ser pervertido, tendremos que continuar nuestro maldito… - Ella se levantó con indignación.

\- ¡Kagome! - Debajo de nosotros, escuche una risa femenina. Una reconocible como tan inesperada.

\- ¿Cómo es lo que ustedes, los Americanos dicen? Yo pido una escopeta - Shiory, la primera yokai que Inuyasha había creado, rió de nuevo. Era la risa de la que se sabe que no es de broma. Mi madre salto sobre sus pies. La habitación estaba abierta y Shiory había hablado lo suficientemente alto como para que hasta mi mama la escuchara.

\- ¡El día después de nunca, voraz vagabunda inglesa! - Aunque mentalmente aplaudí el insulto, yo fui la que comenzó esto.

\- Mama, no llames a Shiory vagabunda. No es de tu incumbencia con cuantas personas haya follado - Ok, así que tampoco podía ser completamente magnánima.

¿En que estaría pensando Inuyasha, teniéndolas a las dos bajo del mismo techo conmigo? Considerando sus largos siglos y grafica descripción de su relación con Inuyasha, Shiory y yo no nos llevaremos muy bien en el mejor de los días. Mi madre y yo tenemos muchos problemas a pesar de su reciente ablandamiento hacia los no muertos, un oni en particular.

\- Mama, ha sido genial verte. Ahora, me gustaría tomar un verdadero baño - Se levantó.

\- Todos en la casa saben que no deben mencionar donde estamos, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras mientras no salgas. Traje algo de ropa para ti. Están en el armario. Oh, y no enciendas la televisión. O la radio y no tengo que decir, que no puedes usar el teléfono - Con esa información tan útil, se salió, me detuve por un segundo, entonces estire las piernas fuera de la cama.

Por lo menos me puedo bañar sin ayuda. Pasos de bebe y todo eso. Después de que estaba bañada a fondo, peinada y vestida, baje, donde pude oír todas las otras voces. Misión cumplida de que no supiera donde diablos estaba. Todo lo que podía suponer era que la casa era vieja, aunque modernamente reformada y que estaba en el borde de un acantilado. La ventana exterior me había dicho eso. Verdes colinas y rocas se extendían hasta perderse de vista, y el aire se veía diferente. Podría ser el norte de las rocallosas, pero de algún modo, no se sentía como América. Tal vez Canadá. Tal vez no.

Decidí que no debía seguir adivinando. Eso podría derrotar el propósito, después de todo. La charla se detuvo con una brusquedad casi cómica cuando entre en la cocina. Cinco cabezas se volvieron con falsa indiferencia. Además de mi madre y Shiory, el Sire de Inuyasha, Koga estaba aquí, junto con Miroku y Rodney.

\- Hola a todos ¿Es esta toda la tripulación? O ¿Hay más de ustedes acechando? - comente. - Oh, hay más… ¡Ouch! ¿Quién me pateo? - comenzó mi madre antes de que ella gritara.

\- Ese debió ser Miroku. Así que, ¿ni siquiera tengo permitido saber quién está aquí? ¿Porque importa eso? - Un resoplido impropio de una dama se me escapo.

\- Solo algunos guardias, Kagome. Nada de qué preocuparse - replico Miroku despectivamente, mirando a mi madre con advertencia.

\- Está bien. - Si demandaba por saber más, probablemente obtendría mi venda en los ojos de nuevo. Koga estaba reclinado en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas sobre sus tobillos. Sus ojos brillaban de color turquesa con un brillo pícaro mientras los dirigía hacia mi madre.

\- Te extrañe anoche cuando aterrizo el avión. Es maravilloso verte otra vez, muñeca - dijo Koga arrastrando las palabras. Rodney le dio a Koga la misma mirada de advertencia que yo, pero por diferentes razones. Rodney y mi madre estaban, mmm, saliendo. O por lo menos, eso fue lo último que escuche. Lidiar con la vida amorosa de mi madre me molestaba, y eso no tenía nada que ver con que Rodney fuese un oni.

\- Deja en paz a mi madre - le dije a Koga, mirándolo ceñuda.

Él sonrió, impertinente. Koga no sabría cómo sentir remordimiento incluso si el resto de su vida dependiera de eso. Aunque el me probó que era un amigo leal de Inuyasha, Koga y yo teníamos una historia turbia. A él le gustaba coleccionar cosas raras e inusuales, ya sean objetos o personas. Esta tendencia dio lugar para que Koga tratara de convencerme de tener una relación de ̳amigos con beneficios, antes de que Koga supiera toda mi historia con Inuyasha. Ahora Koga no hacia movimientos inapropiados hacia mí, pero parecía que disfrutaba encontrando formas de molestarme. Caso concreto: Koga le dio una mirada pausada a mi madre, estando seguro de que yo lo vi parando en ciertas partes. Luego sonrió.

\- De verdad es un placer verte otra vez, Sonomi - Todo lo que podía esperar era que la misma repulsión por los yokais que había hecho mi infancia un infierno sirviera ahora para mi madre.

Mi madre odiaba a mi padre, Max, ya que la sedujo, después le dijo que había tenido sexo con un demonio maligno— todo porque a él le pareció que era divertido. Ella se embarazo de ese encuentro y pensó que había dada a luz a un bebe mitad demonio— yo. Pague por el retorcido sentido del humor de mi padre toda mi vida, hasta que Inuyasha me demostró que había más en los yokais que colmillos. Mi madre no debía estar todavía convencida de que los colmillos no era igual a maldad, juzgando por la mirada que le dio a Koga.

\- ¿No tienes algún otro lugar en el que podrías estar? - le pregunto con una voz fulminante.

\- Ciertamente. Sube tu falda, y te enseñare - La sonrisa de Koga solo se amplió.

\- ¡Eso es todo! - le grite, abalanzándome contra Koga incluso aunque Rodney saltara de su silla y venía tras de él también. Ambos estábamos tan cegados por la furia; que todo lo que Koga hizo fue hacerse a un lado para vernos tropezar entre nosotros en vez de contra él.

\- Koga, basta - chasqueo Miroku, colocándose entre Rodney y yo cuando ambos nos poníamos de pie para otro intento.

\- Kagome, Rodney… Koga termino. ¿No es verdad? - Miroku miro a Koga, quien solo se encogió de hombres.

\- Por ahora - Estaba atrapada en estas paredes con mi madre, su molesto novio, la ex‐amante de Inuyasha, su caliente Sire, y su reservado mejor amigo. Cualquier apetito que tuviera antes de que bajara las escaleras se había ido. Lo único que quería hacer era huir de todos ellos, pero eso significaría esconderme en mi habitación y había tenido suficiente de eso también. Tal vez había una cosa que podría ayudarme. Fui a los gabinetes y comencé a saquearlos con un solo propósito.

\- ¿Que estás buscando, Kagome? - pregunto mi madre.

\- Licor - Estaba en mi tercera botella de Jack Daniel cuando Inuyasha llego.

Era el atardecer, los últimos rayos se reflejaban en su cabello rojizo mientras caminaba por la puerta. Incluso un vistazo de su duro cuerpo, causo que mi mano se apretara en el whisky. Dios, él se veía bien, pero necesitaba cerrar la tapa de mi sucia mente y buscar otras cosas en que pensar. Equipamiento de granja. Agricultura. El estado de la economía.

\- Demonios, Gatita, ¿es eso lo que has estado haciendo todo el día? ¿Beber? - El tono sentencioso que Inuyasha utilizo despejo mi entusiasmo momentáneo. Nop, no hay necesidad de reflexionar sobre el próximo ¡déficit nacional!

\- Tu color es bueno, así que quien eres tú para hablar - dije.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te tomo tanto tiempo? ¿Sabía ella súper rico? - Estaba celosa, cuan irracional como podría ser. Inuyasha escogía mujeres para alimentarse por dos razones—con su apariencia, ellas eran patéticamente fáciles de encontrar solas, y a él le gustaba más su sabor. No creía que Inuyasha pudiera de verdad distinguir la diferencia entre la sangre de mujer y hombre hasta que me lo probo. El hombre podría perfectamente colocarle género a todo un banco de sangre. Una vez comento que él pensaba que podría ser un gusto adquirido por el estrógeno.

\- Ella no sabía cómo un galón de whiskey, eso es seguro ¿Es todo lo que has tomado hoy? - el replico, acercándose y arqueando una ceja ante mi botella casi vacía.

\- Ciertamente, Inuyasha - salto Koga.

\- ¡Ella ha estado bebiendo con las agallas de un hombre Irlandés! - No tenía nada pesado cerca para arrojarle a Koga además del whiskey, y no iba a desperdiciarlo.

\- ¡Muérdeme, Koga! - Inuyasha me arrebato mi botella, pero yo había anticipado eso. Me aferre a ella, y fue una guerra.

\- ¡Suéltala! - ladro, quitando mis manos de mí premio.

\- Necesitas comida sólida, Gatita, y como un barrilete de agua. Caray, ¿dónde está tu madre? ¿No puedo contar con la mujer para que al menos vea que comas? - Si estaba tratando de molestarme, no pudo haber escogido una mejor manera.

\- Oh, seguro. Busca a alguien que me alimente, me de agua, y me mantenga con una correa. ¿Sabes con quien debiste casarte, Inuyasha? ¡Con un perro! entonces no tendrías todos esos molestos problemas cuando actué por sí solo – le escupí.

\- Esto es justo lo que sangrientamente necesitaba - gruño, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

\- Llegar a casa con una arpía drogada, esperando a que me noquee - ¿Esto no es lo que el necesitaba? Era yo quien fue golpeada, drogada, reducida a ser alimentada con cuchara, todo porque un yokai loco me secuestro cuando tenía dieciséis y no quería tomar un no por respuesta.

\- Ser una arpía drogada ha sido el momento culminante de mi semana, así que discúlpame si no estoy esperando junto a la puerta por ti con una gran X roja en mi cuello para marcar el lugar donde puedes conseguir tu postre - Una parte de mi estaba horrorizada con lo que acababa de decir. Después de todo, no estaba enojada con Inuyasha, solo con las circunstancias. Pero de alguna manera, mi filtro mental entre lo que no quería decir y lo que decía, estaba roto. No podía culpar al licor, tampoco. Ser medio yokai significaba que no podía emborracharme como una persona normal.

\- En este momento diría que es lo que necesitas - Inuyasha replico.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Debería llevarte a la cama y morderte? Aunque prefiero sacar algo de sentido común de ti, como yokai, estoy dispuesto a lograrlo me guste o no - Mi boca se abrió, y mi mano en realidad se estremecía por abofetearlo. Y al mismo tiempo, quería llorar. Esto estaba todo mal. Me estaba cayendo en pedazos y haciéndolo sola, a pesar de la numerosa cantidad de personas que habían alrededor de mí. Algo de esto de debió mostrar en mi cara, o él escucho el caos que había en mi mente.

\- Gatita... - Inuyasha perdió su característica dureza de hielo, y suspiro.

\- No - Contuve la respiración, ahogando el llanto. No era capaz de controlar lo que sentía o lo que saldría de mi boca, así que era mejor si estaba sola. Rápido, antes de que dijera algo más que no quería decir.

\- Yo, mm, cansada - Subí las escaleras, dejando el whisky en el sofá. No había ayudado. De hecho, todo lo que había hecho desde que desperté era empeorar las cosas.

Sabía que esta situación no era culpa de Inuyasha. El solo estaba haciendo esto para mantener a todos a salvo, incluyéndome. Pero de alguna manera, termine descargando mi frustración con él. Al menos inconscientemente, no podía joder más las cosas entre los dos. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No había vasos en la habitación, así que ahueque la palma de mi mano y use el agua del lavado para tragar las píldoras de Don. Su cantidad iba disminuyendo. Tendría que hacer que buscara más para mí— excepto que no sabía dónde estábamos. Esa sensación de caída comenzó poco después, como si el colchón se abriera, y estuviera siendo succionado por él. Por un segundo, sentí pánico, buscando cualquier cosa para sostenerme. Sin embargo como lo pedí, estaba sola.

Más tarde, cuando sentí un frio fresco en mi boca, estaba aliviada. Entonces termine de tragar y supe que no era la sangre de Inuyasha, incluso con mis ojos cerrados y entrando en estado de vigilia. La sangre sabia diferente. Miroku parpadeo a la vista. El quito su mano, pero no se levantó de su asiento en la cama. Yo todavía estaba a oscuras. Tristemente, no había dormido en todo el miserable día.

\- ¿Donde esta Inuyasha? - pregunte.

\- Él está afuera, debería regresar en cualquier momento - No dije nada, pero mi angustia por cómo se estaban deteriorado las cosas entre nosotros hasta llegar a que Inuyasha ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para despertarme se debió haber notado en mi cara.

\- Él no está acostumbrado a esto Kagome, y lo está manejando muy mal – Miroku suspiro.

\- ¿No está acostumbrado a qué? ¿Estar casado con una perra psicótica? - Suplico mi mente.

JEANIENE FROST FORO ALISHEA DREAMS 107

\- Miedo... - Miroku bajo su voz.

\- Inuyasha siempre se ha enorgullecido de su control emocional, sin embargo él no tiene ninguno contigo. Él nunca antes ha experimentado el miedo de perder a la persona que ama por alguien más. Oh, tu amigo Tate tal vez podía desquiciar a Inuyasha, pero sabía que Tate no es una verdadera amenaza. Onigumo es diferente. Él es mayor que Inuyasha, más poderoso y nadie sabe que tanto pudiste interesarte por él. - Tenía miedo que Miroku hubiera sobrestimado la situación.

\- No creo que ese sea el asunto. Inuyasha y yo no podemos estar juntos sin pelear – sollocé.

\- Ambos están falta de ánimo y arremeten el uno contra el otro, pero no pierdan de vista sus prioridades. ¿No es el por lo que estas peleando? - Mordí mi labio.

\- ¿Y si soy yo la que está delatando nuestra posición? ¿Y si todo lo que yo conozco es repetido a Onigumo en mis sueños de alguna forma? Estaría poniendo a todos en peligro con solo despertarme. Y parece que no puedo tener control sobre mi misma - Mi voz se rompió. La habitación se volvió borrosa mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Vez? El tren emocional, justo como lo describí.

\- Creo que debería ir con Don. Él cuenta con instalaciones que no conozco, y están construidas para resistir ataques de bombas. Podría esperar ahí hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Y entonces no estaría poniendo en peligro a todos a mí alrededor… - dije finalmente, limpiando mis ojos.

\- Tú no vas a ningún lado - Inuyasha lleno el marco de la puerta detrás de Miroku. Ni siquiera lo había oído subir las escaleras; se movía casi tan silencioso como Fabián. Había un brillo verde es sus ojos, y su expresión era de granito.

\- En caso de que no estés prestando atención, Gatita, lo diré de nuevo. No vas a ningún lugar. No con Don o con nadie más. Eres mía, así que no menciones el irte otra vez - Esta no era una tierna declaración de ̳te necesito aquí conmigo.

No, era el aplanante pronunciamiento de _¡Tú eres mi bola y cadena, y es a mi tobillo al que estas encadenada!_ Inuyasha se volvió y se fue después de hacer la declaración, sin importarle decir nada más. Miroku apretó mi mano antes de levantarse de mi cama, mirándome casi con lastima antes de irse.

\- Todo estará bien - No discutí, pero no le creí.

Inuyasha ni siquiera me había dado la oportunidad de disculparme por lo que sucedió antes de que se marchara. Todo lo que importaba para mí… mi relación con Inuyasha, mi independencia, estar allí para mis amigos, atrapando a asesinos… todo estaba hecho pedazos. Casi todo eso era culpa de Onigumo. Algo de eso, sin embargo, era mía. Por lo menos yo podría hacer algo acerca de eso. Primero lo primero, tenía que poner mis salvajes emociones bajo control para cuando viera a Inuyasha mas tarde, podríamos hablar las cosas, me concentrare en mis defensas emocionales, fuertes barreras olvidadas de mis días de infancia cuando incluso mi madre me rechazaba, entonces se afilaron y engrosaron con el pasar de los años cuando deje a Inuyasha. Ellos eran tan familiares para mí como mi piel y ahora mismo, era la única cosa que podría mantenerme junta.

Cuando me sentí lo suficientemente conectada a tierra, comencé a planear. Comencé con una larga ducha caliente, entonces hice entrenamiento para desahogarme. Si tenía suerte, tendría a Koga para que me molestara. Desahogarme con él parecía un buen comienzo, y él había estado ansioso por la revancha desde el día que lo vencí. Bueno Koga, pensé, ¡hoy es tu día de suerte! Y después de eso, hablare con Inuyasha. Tratare de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros antes de que empeoren.

_Continuara… _


	8. Onis al amanecer

**Onis al amanecer**

\- Si no fuera tan malditamente cerca del amanecer, haría que rogaras por misericordia - Koga me fulminó con la mirada. Estaba sobre él con mis piernas a ambos lados de su cintura. Podría haberle gustado bajo otras circunstancias. Ahora, sin embargo, con un cuchillo sobresaliendo de su pecho, él tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

\- Mal perdedor. Vamos. Otra vez - respondí, tirando de la hoja hacia fuera y saltando sobre mis pies.

\- Esto es un pobre sustituto de follar. La has arruinado - refunfuñó, levantándose y frunciendo el ceño hacia su camisa hecha girones.

\- Te dije que simplemente te la quitaras - dije encogiéndome de hombros. Koga me sonrió.

\- Ah, pero pensé que sólo querías disfrutar las cosas buenas, muñeca - Él había mantenido un flujo constante de comentarios y alusiones diseñadas para sacarme del juego. No los tomé en serio. Yo sabía que solamente era parte de la forma en la que él operaba.

\- Sigue hablando, niño bonito. Sólo hace que tus momentos de silencio sean mejores - Eso atrajo una risa mientras nos rodeábamos el uno al otro.

\- Piensas que soy bonito, ¿no? Siempre lo supe. ¡Ay Parca Negra!, lo habríamos pasado en grande, pero tuviste que casarte con Inuyasha. Ahora estás fuera de los límites para siempre, pero hubiera sido divertido. Muy divertido - Los ojos de Koga brillaban con expectación. Él amaba una pelea desagradable. Esa era una de sus cualidades admirables.

\- Nunca tuviste oportunidad, Koga - Esquivó el cuchillo que le arrojé con otra sucia risita.

\- Mala puntería, dulzura. Erraste por un metro. ¿Aún te irrita la idea de cuán fácil pude haberme metido en la cama contigo antes de que Inuyasha volviera a entrar en tu vida? ¿De verdad crees que podrías haberte resistido por mucho tiempo si me hubiera propuesto tenerte? – Bastardo. Arrogante.

Lo embestí, pero Koga me esquivó en el último instante. Muy tarde supe que había cometido un error. Sus piernas barrieron, seguidas por sus puños, y fui golpeada fuera de balance. Un codo se estrelló contra mi espalda. Me tiró al suelo, con él justo encima de mí. Jaló mis brazos hacia atrás, doblándolos hacia el lado equivocado y su boca se cerró encima de mi cuello.

\- Un roce de mis colmillos y tu garganta se desgarrará - murmuró antes de soltarme. Me di la vuelta, haciendo una mueca de dolor, para encontrarlo mirando hacia mí con objetivo triunfo.

\- Temperamento, temperamento - dijo.

\- Es a la vez tu debilidad y tu fuerza - Me puse de pie, moviéndome más lento por lo que tenía que haber huesos rotos en mi caja torácica. Las articulaciones de mi muñeca, híper- extendidas también. Quemaban casi tanto como las costillas.

\- Una de tres, Koga. Yo no me apresuraría a presumir – jadee.

\- Sabía que te vencería eventualmente - contestó.

\- Todo el mundo comete errores, si les das el tiempo suficiente - Oí pasos acercándose, y mi madre entró en la habitación. Miró hacia los muebles fortuitamente desordenados, hacia mí, luego hacia Koga.

\- Kagome, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar golpeando todo aquí abajo? - Preguntó.

\- ¿No vas a decir hola, muñeca? - Koga ronroneó bastante la pregunta. Articulé terribles amenazas sin pronunciarlas por encima del hombro de ella. Él sólo me sonrió. Ella lo ignoró, percatándose de mi respiración irregular.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kagome? - Dos podían jugar a mofarse de ella.

\- No, no lo estoy. Koga me rompió las costillas - Para efectos, jadeé ruidosamente.

\- Chismosa - Él sonrió, sabiendo lo que yo estaba haciendo. Mi madre. En lugar de estar sobrecogida por la preocupación, dio unos golpecitos con el pie.

\- No deberías haberlo dejado acercarse tanto. Tal vez desde que dejaste tu trabajo, haz perdido el filo - Hijo de puta. Resople con indignación. Koga ahogó una risa. Entonces el televisor metido en la esquina de la habitación se encendió.

\- Mierda - Miré a mi alrededor confundida, esperando ver algún recién llegado con un control remoto, cuando Koga soltó la maldición.

\- ¿Eh? - Agarró mi brazo con una mano y el de mi madre con la otra. Mi protesta fue cortada con sus siguientes palabras.

\- El amanecer. ¿Por qué todos los onis sienten la necesidad de atacar al amanecer? - Koga nos impulsó fuera de la habitación para subir la escalera del sótano. Desde todos los rincones de la casa, la gente salía de las habitaciones donde hubiera televisores encendidos. No a todo volumen, solo a un volumen bajo.

\- ¿Quién está atacando? - Me di cuenta entonces de lo que el sincronizado encendido de televisores era. Una alarma. Una sutil.

\- No puedo quedarme y charlar sobre ello - Koga se impulsó, rodeando la esquina mas próxima hasta casi chocar con Inuyasha.

\- Ah, Inuyasha. Te sientes energético, ¿verdad? Esta Promete ser una mañana ocupada – lo saludo brucamente.

\- Así es. Tú vienes conmigo, Gatita. Koga llevara a tu mamá abajo - dijo Inuyasha, aterrizando su pesada mano sobre mi hombro.

\- Espera - Tiré de uno de los cuchillos del cinturón de Inuyasha. Llevaba varios. Tal vez esta situación no era tan inesperada, después de todo.

\- Mis costillas están fracturadas y tengo algunos ligamentos rasgados. Tendrás que darme sangre para que eso no me afecte - Koga dejó escapar un gruñido de burla.

\- No voy a esperar para escuchar el resto de esto – murmuro dándonos la espalda.

\- No deberías - disparó Inuyasha de vuelta.

\- Gatita, por aquí - Ignoró el cuchillo que sostenía y me llevó hasta el tercer nivel de la casa.

Al principio pensé que tenía armas allí esperando por mí. O un equipo de protección, Inuyasha insistía en que yo usara esas cosas. Pero cuando entramos en el dormitorio y empujó un botón invisible en el armario, revelando una pequeña habitación que yo no había sabido que estaba allí, entendí.

\- Estás loco, si crees que me esconderé en esta caja - Y me enfurecí

\- No tengo tiempo para discutir - Inuyasha me cortó, empujándome hacia adentro.

\- Hay monitores, un teléfono, tu móvil y más de tus pertenencias. Esto es un ataque de onis. Con esos rumores de los que habló Majestic que estaban circulando, ¿Cuál crees que es su objetivo? Tú, y a cualquier persona que te custodie. Si permaneces fuera de la vista, mejoraran las oportunidades de todos peleando, así que por amor a Dios, Gatita, quédate aquí - Una mirada a los ojos llameantes de Inuyasha me dijo que despierta o con las luces apagadas, estaría en este refugio.

\- Tienes un monitor frente a esta puerta - continuó, tocando otro botón en un panel interior.

\- Si alguien que no reconozcas trata de entrar, pulsas esto. Ahora, retrocede - Sin esperar a que obedeciera, me empujó dentro la habitación y golpeó el aparato exterior.

La puerta se cerró con un pesado sonido resonante de las cerraduras reacomodándose en su lugar. Se acallaron irrevocablemente con lo que era apropiado para la fijación de la cerradura. Yo estaba encerrada. Algo llamó mi atención en la parte trasera de esta caja de zapatos. Monitores. Había seis de ellos, todos con diferentes ángulos. Uno señalaba el exterior del armario, como había dicho Inuyasha, pero los otros se dirigían hacia los terrenos. Me sorprendió ver el exterior de la casa, porque esto hablaba en volúmenes de donde estábamos. No era de extrañar que no me permitieran siquiera dar un paso hacia afuera. Por lo que parecía, estaba en un pequeño castillo. No habría sido capaz de decir eso desde el interior, teniendo en cuenta lo moderno que era.

El amanecer apenas empezaba. La escasa iluminación del cielo hizo más fácil ver el ajetreo de la actividad en el exterior, ya que no parecía que las cámaras tuvieran visión nocturna. La mayoría de los ángulos fueron fijados en puntos alrededor del castillo, pero uno estaba dirigido a la colina inclinada del patio más lejano. Jadeé. Había muchos de ellos. Más de un centenar de onis marchaban con firmeza letal en el terreno irregular. Todos estaban armados. Algunos sostenían incluso dispositivos más mortíferos que armas o cuchillos, como lanzadores de cohetes. ¿Cuántas personas estaban aquí? Inuyasha, Miroku, Rodney, Koga... y unos cuantos guardias, había dicho Miroku. Irse contra estos números, sería una masacre. ¿Por qué no me dejan estar allí? Me enfurecí. ¿Por qué no hay más gente aquí? Y ¿¡Por qué se alinean en frente de la casa como objetivos de mierda, en lugar de resguardarse tras los muros!?

Un hombre caminó desde las filas y se acercó al castillo. Era de estatura mediana, de cabello negro con canas y una conducta dominante. Estaba diciendo algo, pero los malditos monitores no tenían sonido. La habitación era muy reforzada para mis oídos, así que no podía oír por mi cuenta, tampoco. Fuese lo que fuese, no parecía ser bien recibido. Inuyasha apunto con un dedo enfático al hombre, y no era su índice. El hombre escupió en la tierra antes de girar alrededor y regresar hacia los demás. Con o sin sonido, estaba claro que las negociaciones no iban a pasar. La primera de las ametralladoras comenzó a disparar. Como uno, los yokais las agarraron en el aire, mientras que Rodney piloteaba una ametralladora de las suyas.

Me sentí aliviada al ver algunas caras desconocidas viniendo desde el castillo para unirse a Inuyasha y los otros. Los yokais desaparecieron de las pantallas durante unos segundos, reapareciendo mientras bombardeaban a los onis como si sus cuerpos fueron misiles inhumanos. Cuando salieron volando en un arranque de velocidad, el oni tendría que estar sin cabeza en el suelo, o aturdido. Era una vista increíble. De mi cálculo rápido, había una docena de yokais defendiendo el castillo, y cada uno de ellos golpeó con la fuerza de un tornado guiado.

Excepto que no parecía ser suficiente. Los oni que sobrevivieron el encarnizado uno a uno, no quedaron aturdidos largo tiempo. Se sacudieron y comenzaron su sombría marcha hacia adelante. Paso a paso, fueron cubriendo la distancia hasta el castillo. Sus números estaban disminuyendo, cierto, pero tenían una obvia determinación. Inuyasha y los otros podrían ser formidables, pero las matemáticas eran matemáticas. No había suficientes de ellos. Después de unos veinte minutos de intensa lucha, el portavoz de los oni disparó una bengala, iluminando el aun silencioso cielo en una hoguera. Me tense, mi mano presionada contra la implacable pantalla como si eso pudiese ofrecer apoyo. No, por supuesto. Y entonces las otras fuerzas comenzaron a emerger de debajo de la cubierta de las colinas más lejanas.

Grité, saltando y tirando de la puerta de mi jaula clausurada. Ni siquiera se movió. Comencé buscando la palanca para abrir esta trampa. Tenía que haber una. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que parecía estar gritando conmigo. Otros cien oni acababan de llegar desde el camuflaje del paisaje. Habían atacado en dos oleadas, un plan inteligente y mortal. Escogieron el tiempo justo antes del amanecer cuando los yokais eran más débiles. Debían gastar su poder en el primer segmento, agotándolos aún más. Luego, cuando estuvieran más fatigados, se acercarían para matar. Y aquí estaba yo, encerrada en una caja fuerte, totalmente incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar.

Un timbrazo destrozó mi concentración. Con mi pulso martillando, en realidad esperé un segundo para ver si era real o imaginado. Sonó otra vez, y tuve que abrirme paso a través de los artículos desparramados que yo misma había arrojado para encontrar su procedencia. Debajo de alguna ropa estaba mi móvil. Lo agarré, esperando contra toda esperanza que fuera Don. Tal vez él podría ayudar. Enviar algunas tropas, incluso aunque yo no supiera dónde demonios estábamos.

\- Kagome - La voz llegó antes de que yo hubiera tenido tiempo para jadear un "hola". No era mi tío.

\- Onigumo - Yo respiraba con dificultad, una combinación entre mis costillas rotas, el terror de perder a Inuyasha, y mi inútil búsqueda por una salida.

\- No tengas miedo, esposa mía. - Su tono era tranquilizador, pero había una corriente por debajo de algo más. Qué, no sabía ni me importaba.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto... Tengo que salir de aquí... - Era necesario tomar espacios para recuperar el aliento.

\- No estás en peligro - Eso hizo que una risa áspera escapara de mí.

\- Muchacho, estás equivocado – gruñi groseramente.

\- No te harán daño, Kagome - Ahora agarré firmemente el teléfono y reconocí lo que su voz tenía. Confianza.

\- Estos son tus onis, ¿verdad? - respiré.

En la pantalla, Inuyasha estaba reagrupando a los yokais más cerca de él, esquivando los disparos con cada segundo. Ahora la escena anterior tenía sentido para mí. Un enviado se había acercado e hizo una exigencia a la que Inuyasha se negó. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta cual fue la exigencia. Es por eso que Inuyasha me tenía encerrada bajo llave. Él sabía que yo no sacrificaría a nadie si podía evitarlo.

\- No tiene por qué terminar de esta manera, ma chérie. Ven a mí, y juro que mi gente va a irse sin hacer más daño a los tuyos - dijo Onigumo.

\- Lo que no sabes es que estoy encerrada en una habitación de pánico. Incluso **si quisiera**, no podría irme a ninguna parte - solté.

\- No tienes que moverte de donde estés para venir a mí - casi ronroneó,

\- Yo soy el Cazador de Sueños. Puedo traerte si duermes - ¿Dormir? ¿Quién podría dormir en un momento como este? Las paredes vibraban por el bombardeo de disparos, y yo iba a vomitar encima de lo que estaba en los monitores. A menos que golpeara mi cabeza contra la pared hasta desmayarme, no creía que pudiera dormir.

\- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo - Mi voz se fue apagando, perdiendo su desesperado desdén. Inuyasha había preparado esta habitación con cuidado.

Había unos cuantos libros, bocadillos, bebidas, utensilios para escribir y lo más importante- píldoras. Sopesé la decisión, mirando entre el frasco de pastillas y el desesperante escenario mostrado por los monitores. Inuno dijo que Onigumo no quería hacerme daño. Todas las precauciones que Inuyasha había tomado fueron para salvaguardarme de Onigumo y que no me encontrara, pero no era porque Onigumo quería matarme, era porque Onigumo me quería con él. Podría ser peligroso ir a él, pero ahora Inuyasha y mis amigos estaban en mucho más peligro de lo que yo lo estaría más tarde con Onigumo. No podía sentarme y esperar que un milagro evitara que fueran sacrificados ante mis ojos.

\- Lo haré, pero no sin condiciones - Onigumo hizo un ruido de desconfianza.

\- Tal vez no sabes la gravedad de lo que está pasando – me hablo como si fuera una niñita.

\- Tengo una vista de pájaro. Pero aun así tengo condiciones - le corregí, mordiendo mi labio.

\- No voy a hacerte daño, Kagome - Otra burla.

\- Eso está bien, pero no es lo que busco - Dios, las nuevas fuerzas de los onis estaban empezando a disparar, enfocando hacia el grupo restante. No tenía mucho tiempo.

\- Tan pronto como esté contigo, este ataque se detiene. Eres responsable de asegurarte de que se retiren y se queden así. ¿Me quieres para recordar lo que pasó con nosotros? Bien, lo haré. Pero si después de que recuerde todo todavía quiero volver a Inuyasha... me dejaras ir, de inmediato y sin excepción. Esta es una apuesta, Cazador de sueños, ¿Que tan seguro estás? - Estaba yéndome deliberadamente por su arrogancia. No había duda en mi mente que lo que fuera que descubriera, no iba a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia Inuyasha. Onigumo no lo sabía, por supuesto. Con mi desafío abierto, tendría que estar inseguro para no estar de acuerdo y no iba parecer inseguro.

\- No te enviaría sin protección, si llegamos a eso. Me gustaría verte con una escolta segura - Fue su respuesta cuidadosa y medida.

\- Sí, estoy lo suficientemente seguro para apostar. Tus términos son aceptables - No iba a dejar que él se anduviera con rodeos.

\- Júralo por tu vida, Onigumo, porque eso es lo que voy a tomar si estás mintiendo – le ordene.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? Muy bien. Lo juro por mi vida - Él parecía divertido.

Lancé un profundo suspiro. Realmente no confiaba en Onigumo, pero tuve que tomar la oportunidad. Si no lo hacía y todos aquí morían, nunca me lo perdonaría. Señor, por favor, que Onigumo esté diciendo la verdad y por favor, por favor, permite que Inuyasha entienda.

\- Muy bien. Prepárate para hacer tus cosas, porque aquí voy - Cerré el móvil y cogí la botella de píldoras para dormir que Inuyasha había almacenado en caso de que fuera necesario mantener a Onigumo fuera.

Lo que no había imaginado era que podría utilizarlas para dejar entrar a Onigumo también. Don había sido muy específico sobre la dosis. Cuatro píldoras de una sola vez. Si me tomaba menos, me harían caer en un sueño normal. Desenrosqué la tapa y metí dos en mi boca, lavándolas con una botella de agua. Luego agarré una pluma que había sido apilada cerca de mis libros. Las píldoras se metabolizaban rápidamente, estaba comenzando a sentirme mareada. No había ningún papel en esta celda, por lo que arranqué una página de uno de los libros y garabateé en el pequeño espacio en blanco.

_Voy a volver..._

Las palabras se hicieron borrosa incluso antes de escribirlas. Con un último esfuerzo, las apuñalé en el lugar con la pluma. Entonces mi visión se ennegreció completamente. Yo estaba corriendo, solo que esta vez, no estaba siendo perseguida.

\- Acércate, Kagome - Seguí su voz y lo vi adelante. Onigumo estaba sonriendo con una sonrisa fría, expectante. Eso hizo retrasar el último paso.

\- Recuerda nuestro trato - Le advertí, sintiendo su poder acercándose con sus tentáculos invisibles.

\- Ven a mí - La mirada de Onigumo brilló.

Por un segundo, dudé. Eché un vistazo detrás de mi hombro, esperando de algún modo que Inuyasha apareciera. No lo hizo, por supuesto. Él estaba luchando por su vida y las vidas de quienes lo rodeaban. Bueno, al menos ahora, podría ayudar. Crucé el espacio y dejé que Onigumo me envolviera en sus brazos. Algo que podrían haber sido su labios rozaron mi cuello, pero aparte de eso...

\- No está pasando nada - Dije en su pecho, siendo él tan malditamente alto. Esa sensación de ensueño borrosa no cesó a pesar de que el aire que nos rodeaba parecía electrificar.

\- No entiendo - murmuró.

\- Vaya suerte, ¿Ahora estás teniendo problemas de desempeño? - Susurré, con creciente agitación ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba pasando con Inuyasha.

\- Vamos, Onigumo. Activa tu Cazador de sueños - Él me abrazó más fuerte.

\- Tienes que ser tú - susurró.

\- Me estás bloqueando - Mierda. Abandonar mis defensas era lo más difícil de hacer para mí, especialmente con un extraño del que no me fiaba.

\- Estoy tratando de no hacerlo - Sus ojos brillaron.

\- Tu demora puede ser costosa - Maldita sea, él estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que entrar en esto. Rápido.

Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiré su cabeza hacia abajo. Cuando su boca se inclinó sobre la mía, lo besé, un poco sorprendida de que se sintiera familiar. Con la distracción de que lo estaba besando con tosca avidez, sentí mi escudos vacilar y agrietarse. Vamos, Kagome. Sólo cálmate y relájate... Un dolor se inundó rugiendo por encima de mí, como si estuviera siendo jalada hacia fuera. En medio de la estática y la confusión, yo habría gritado, pero ya no tenía garganta, una voz o un cuerpo. Sentí el indescriptible terror de ser despojada de mi propia piel y arrojada a la nada. Era la peor sensación de caída, sólo que a la velocidad del sonido.

Cuando culminó, no me reuní con mi cuerpo, fui lanzada dentro de él. La sensación de ser sangre, carne y huesos se había paralizado de nuevo por el sonido de mi propio corazón, una cadencia adormecedora que era la cosa más dulce que había oído.

\- Kagome - Sólo entonces el resto de mis sentidos se activaron.

Supongo que un transporte molecular golpea a la mierda ̳siempre-viva de cualquiera lo suficientemente desafortunado para experimentarlo. Me pareció que no estaba más de pie, aunque estaba todavía en brazos de Onigumo. En cámara lenta, mi mente empezó a hacer el inventario. Dos brazos, dos piernas, verificado. Móviles dedos de manos y pies, verificado. Costillas aún dolorosas, bien. Corazón latiendo como un martillo neumático, perfecto. Pero algo faltaba. Grandes manos se deslizaron por mi espalda desnuda. Onigumo, sólido y muy real, vistiendo una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Y como yo, esa era la única cosa que él tenía puesta.

\- ¿dónde está mi ropa? - Fue una demanda furiosa que me costó un reprobador ceño fruncido.

\- No gruñas así, Kagome. Sólo puedo transportar lo orgánico - Tal ves eso era verdad, pero eso no explicaba porque él también estaba desnudo. Dudé que eso fuera un accidente. Sus caricias me aseguraron que no era accidental.

\- Aleja tus manos de mí, Onigumo, y ve a llamar a tus hombres como lo prometiste. Inmediatamente - No dije eso en el mismo tono enojado. No, fue con insistencia fría y lacónica. Se quedó mirándome de una manera que me hizo pensar que iba a refutar. Luego, con deliberada lentitud, se desenroscó a sí mismo de mí.

\- No trates de levantarte aún, necesitarás tiempo para recuperarte - Yo estaba en una cama. Oh, seguro, como si esto no fuera especialmente orquestado.

\- Estaré bien mientras te adhieras a tu palabra - Él no respondió, solo caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta y la jaló abriéndola.

Yo tenía suficiente modestia instintiva como para voltearme sobre mí estomago, pero no tenía aun coordinación sobre mis extremidades. Alguien estaba justo fuera del cuarto, y Onigumo dio un paso hacia atrás para dejar a esa persona entrar.

\- Lucius, observa. Tengo a mi esposa. Ella vino por su propia voluntad, así que puedes darle instrucciones a Simón para que dé marcha atrás a sus fuerzas - Lucius, un rubio alto quien podría haber sido Nórdico, observó, bien. Él recibió una mirada de mí, evidentemente apuñalándolos a ambos.

\- Todavía tengo que descubrir que soy tu esposa y vine porque tú me chantajeaste - repliqué, dándole a él una mirada que decía que yo no apreciaba su juego de palabras.

\- Asegúrate de detallar su condición exacta para que Simón la informe - Dijo Onigumo, ignorando eso.

\- Y no olvides incluir la mía también - Dios del cielo, Inuyasha va enloquecer. Sentí un abatimiento de ansiedad. Tal vez debería haber pensado esto un poco más.

\- Oui, Monsieur - Lucius se fue sin una mirada hacia atrás y Onigumo cerró la puerta. No me importó eso, ya que igual estaba en el interior.

\- ¿Él va llamar a este tal Simón? ¿Qué tan cerca estamos de allí? - pregunté, capaz de agarrar algo de la manta y enrollarme dentro de ella.

\- Llamará. Pero estamos muy lejos de Bavaria. Kagome - Un brillo destelló en sus ojos.

\- ¿Bavaria? - Jeez, no es de extrañar que esto hubiera parecido lejano.

\- ¿Dónde estamos ahora? O supongo que no me lo dirás - Era muy embarazoso tener una conversación con un extraño desnudo. Onigumo no hizo ningún intento de cubrirse, tampoco. Yo no estaba mirando, pero no estaba ciega. Él era robusto como un jugador de fútbol, con un montón de músculos e intermitentes cicatrices sobre su piel.

\- Te lo diré. No soy como esos carroñeros que te transportaron para allá y para acá mientras te mantenían ciega y estúpida - Esa última frase lo dijo todo. Eso había sido yo después de todo. Le di a Onigumo una ecuánime mirada.

\- Puedo no estar soñando contigo, pero aun estás hurgando en mi cabeza. Debes haber hecho un muy exhaustivo trabajo para conocer detalles como esos - Onigumo se sentó en el filo de la cama, extendiéndose para detenerme de enrollarme lejos. La falta de sincronización en mis movimientos me atemorizó. Yo quería saltar fuera de la cama, pero todo lo que pude hacer fue parpadear.

\- Sé lo que tú sabes - dijo él, pasando su mano por mi brazo.

\- No puedo transportar a alguien o invadir sus mentes, sin haber tenido su sangre dentro de mí. A pesar de que fue hace muchos años tu sangre aun es parte de mi, Kagome - Otro abrebocas que nadie había mencionado antes.

\- Si sabes lo que yo sé, entonces estás enterado de que amo a Inuyasha - respondí.

\- Crees hacerlo - Su mano se deslizo más abajo, hacia el fondo de la manta y lentamente en su interior. Sentir sus dedos trepar por mí pantorrilla no despertó nada en mí. Me molestó.

\- ¿Que clase de pedazo de mierda acariciaría a una mujer que no puede moverse para detenerlo? - Su mano se congeló en mi pierna. Me las arreglé para tambalearme hacia atrás y mantener la manta sobre mí con un débil agarre. Por lo menos ahora yo estaba frente a él en lugar de estirar el cuello alrededor.

\- La única razón por la que accedí a retirar a mis hombres a cambio de tu sumisión es porque Inuyasha te ha salvado de la muerte varias veces… Pero ahora, ya no tiene más pases de mí - Soltó Onigumo.

\- ¿Es así como llamas no asesinarlo a él, a mi madre y a mis amigos en una sucia emboscada al amanecer? ¿Un pase? ¿Cómo nos has encontrado, de todas formas? No fue por mi esta vez - La mandíbula de Onigumo se apretó.

\- Te encontré gracias a la estupidez de Inuyasha, y si él me hubiera tenido a mi y mis hombres en una circunstancia similar, habría actuado con la misma crueldad - Abrí mi boca para responder cuando hubo una apremiante llamada a la puerta.

\- Dije que no quería interrupciones - ladró Onigumo, moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia la puerta y tirándola para abrir. Era Lucius de nuevo, quien casi brincó debido a su nerviosismo.

\- Maestro, debe venir conmigo. Yo-yo tengo...noticias - La manera en que sus ojos se mantuvieron agitándose hacia mí hizo que balanceara mis elásticas piernas fuera de la cama y me las arreglara para ponerme de pie.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Este muchacho cual-sea-su-nombre no recibió el mensaje? - pregunté, combatiendo los mareos.

\- ¿Necesitas que vaya contigo ahora? Es el primer encuentro que he tenido con mi esposa en una docena de años. ¿No puede esperar? - repitió Onigumo, gesticulando hacia mí.

\- No, Monsieur - murmuró Lucius, bajando su cabeza.

\- ¿Es Inuyasha? ¡Si él está muerto, Onigumo te voy a…! - demandé, tambaleándome y cayendo cuando mis piernas no pudieron mantener la fuerza.

\- ¿Aun está vivo ese cerdo? Responde para que ella no se ponga histérica. - él interrumpió.

\- Ah, sí, él está vivo… Si usted por favor viniera por aquí… - Las más dulces palabras.

\- ¿Mi madre? - lo corté, pensando en que mas podría haber ido trágicamente mal.

\- No tengo conocimiento de alguna muerte entre sus amigos - dijo Lucius, casi retorciendo sus manos.

\- Has oído lo que solicitaste - dijo Onigumo, levantándome y depositándome de vuelta en la cama.

\- Si no quieres lastimarte, quédate allí. No estaré lejos mucho tiempo - Con eso, salió rápidamente.

Hubo el sonido característico de los cerrojos deslizándose después de que cerró la puerta. Dejándome con pocas opciones productivas, estuve situada allí y practique moviendo mis miembros. Onigumo volvió una hora más tarde, vestido con unos pantalones pero sin camiseta. Algo de ropa era mejor que nada. Me senté con la sábana en la barbilla y almohadas en mi espalda. Cuando él encontró mi mirada, algo llameante cruzó sus duros rasgos. Su boca se suavizó, pero no sonrió exactamente.

\- Tú me recuerdas a la chica que solías ser. No serás ella nunca más, pero justo ahora, luces como si lo fueras - Eso fue increíblemente extraño. Él estaba recordando a alguien que yo solía ser, y yo no tenía ni idea de quién era. ¿Una Kagome de dieciséis años que no odiaba a los yokais y fue a Paris con uno? Nunca la conocí.

\- No, no seré ella nunca más - convine.

\- Dado que no hay vuelta a atrás al reloj, ¿Por qué no partimos de una manera semi-amigable ahora? - Él no respondió a eso.

\- Tu cuerpo también es diferente. Eres una pulgada más alta y has aumentado de peso – gruñi indigndada.

\- Todo el mundo es crítico - murmuré. Eso lo hizo sonreír, arrugando la cicatriz en su ceja,

\- No fue un insulto, ma femme. Rellena tus pechos y suaviza tus muslos - Demasiada información y en la equivocada, muy equivocada dirección.

\- Onigumo - Cambié de posición y una respiración forzada se me escapó. El movimiento presionó sobre mis costillas.

\- Estás herida. Pensé que solo era malestar después de la transportación, pero estás adolorida - Al siguiente instante, él apareció sobre mí.

\- No es nada… Me golpeé entrenando con un amigo. Estoy bien. ¿Dónde estamos? Nunca lo dijiste - Aparté sus manos.

\- Austria - Él se sentó sin ser invitado y me escabullí hacia atrás, no gustándome su proximidad.

\- ¿Y cuáles eran estas noticias que Lucius no quería que yo supiera? – Mi ceja se arqueó con la pregunta, desafiándolo a decírmelo.

\- Nadie que tu aprecies fue capturado o matado. Mis hombres cesaron a mi instrucción y mi promesa está cumplida – Sus hombros se elevaron medio encogiéndose.

\- No todas tus promesas - Dije bruscamente.

\- Ni todas las tuyas. Es tu turno - Desde el bolsillo de sus pantalones, sustrajo un pequeño cuchillo de plata, intrincadamente delineado.

\- Bebiendo de mi, te darás cuenta de lo que fue hurtado de ti - Ahora que era el momento para mí de descubrir lo que había sido arrancado de mi mente, estaba indecisa.

¿Era posible que yo hubiera amado al yokai que estaba frente a mí? No podía imaginar eso, pero Onigumo parecía muy seguro. ¿Qué pasaría si descubriendo esta parte de mi pasado, si cambiaban las cosas entre Inuyasha y yo? ¿Podría arriesgar eso? Pero por otro lado, no tenía opción. Si Onigumo quisiera forzarme a beber su sangre, en mis condiciones, eso sería sencillo. Además, me negué a dejar que la duda dictara mis acciones. _Yo amo a Inuyasha_. Nada que recordara cambiaría eso, no importa lo que Onigumo piense. No miré hacia otro lado cuando acepté el cuchillo. Cuando llegué a su mano, sin embargo, Onigumo me detuvo.

\- No. Toma de mi cuello, como una vez yo tomé del tuyo - Realmente no quería estar muy cerca de él, pero rehusarme sería irracional.

_Por lo menos Inuyasha estaba equivocado_, pensé. _El juro que Onigumo haría que yo lo mordiera.._. Sin vacilaciones, clavé la daga en la garganta de Onigumo y sellé mi boca contra su herida, succionando. Mientras ingería, sentí sus brazos yendo alrededor de mí, pero no se enrollaron totalmente. Algo estalló en mi cerebro. Esta vez no estaba cayendo; estaba siendo propulsada hacia adelante.

_Continuara… _


	9. Memorias de un pasado perdido…

**Hola chicos, aquí todo el pasado de Kagome con Onigumo, es un capítulo de puros recuerdos y además aparecerá una arpía conocida por todos, es especialmente largo para ustedes y espero que les guste.**

**Memorias de un pasado perdido…**

_Esperé escaleras abajo junto a la puerta frontal como Kikyo, el ama de llaves de Onigumo, me había dicho. Ella había murmurado algo en francés que yo no había comprendido enteramente, pero no sonó amistoso. Oh, al frente de Onigumo, Kikyo era amable. Pero tan pronto como se volvía la espalda, ella era fría y cortante. No sabía porque, pero eso me entristecía. Yo estaba muy lejos de mi casa y no había visto otra alma a parte de las pocas personas en esta casa. Un amigo hubiera sido tan agradable._

_La entrada de Onigumo tenía el diseño más frío, me dije. Altos cielos rasos que no ofrecían una visión del cielo. Severamente terminados con pinturas de figuras sin sonreír mirando a todos los que se atrevían a entrar. Un set de hachas entrecruzaban a más de un escudo de armas. Si, confortable. Si fueras Adolf Hitler. Onigumo camino a través de la puerta momentos después. Lucía muy imponente, con un abrigo largo y oscuro más una camisa sobre los pantalones de color carbón. A pesar de que me intimidó, no podía dejar de deslumbrarme por cuan precioso era. Aun no parecía real que Onigumo fuera un yokai. Apenas había llegado a un acuerdo conmigo misma por ser mestiza antes de que fuera llevada por un yokai extraño en el que -increíblemente- mi madre parecía confiar. Ya que ella no confía en nadie, Onigumo decía ser especial._

_\- Luces hermosa en tu traje de noche - comentó mientras me miraba._

_\- Mucho más como una adorable bella joven, que como una errante chica granjera - Me encogí, pero no quería que el viera que había tocado una fibra sensible._

_\- Gracias a Kikyo. Ella tenía todo dispuesto para mí – murmure._

_\- Tendré que agradecérselo, más tarde - respondió él con un destello. _

_\- ¿No prefieres esto a tus manchados jeans y las ramitas en tu cabello? - Yo apenas había hablado algo en los últimos dos días, estando tan atemorizada por él y mis nuevas circunstancias, pero eso petrificó mi columna vertebral._

_\- Ha sido bastante bueno para mí toda mi vida. Si tienes un problema con de donde provengo, tal vez deberías ponerme de vuelta en un avión - dije. Ven a mi todo lo que quieras, pero no humilles a mi familia. Ellos no podían evitar que nosotros no fuéramos adinerados. Mis abuelos trabajaron más duro que la mayoría de gente y ascendieron solos con el pasar de los años._

_\- No quería ofenderte, chérie. Yo también provengo de una granja, en el sur de Francia, solamente que allá no había cerezos. ¿Ves? Tenemos más en común. - Onigumo extendió sus manos. _

_\- ¿Qué más tenemos en común? - Yo estaba un tanto apaciguada. ‖._

_\- Ah… Ven. Lo descubrirás - él sonrió, sus facciones se suavizaron a partir de sus duros planos. Onigumo y yo caminamos en medio de las calles Parisinas. Me llevó a las iluminadas fuentes en la plaza, contando de nuevo su historia. Hubiera sido una noche de ensueño, si no hubiera tenido tantas preguntas sin contestar debido a que él seguía cambiando de tema._

_\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - Finalicé impulsivamente en una creciente frustración de no saber por qué había sido transportada fuera de Ohio con tanta prisa._

_\- Quiero decir, mi madre dijo que tenía que ir contigo porque algún malvado yokai estaba tras de mí, pero nadie dijo quién era - Casi estábamos en la Torre Eiffel. _

_Era impresionante, pero ningún paisaje en el mundo podría distraerme de descubrir lo que estaba pasando con mi futuro. Onigumo hizo un gesto hacia una banca cercana y nos sentamos en ella. La temperatura había estado disminuyendo desde la puesta del sol así que se quitó su abrigo y me lo tendió. Ese gesto tan simple me conmovió e hizo que me sintiera apenada de nuevo. Esta es la forma en la que un chico actúa en una cita, o al menos eso imaginé. Onigumo también se sentó muy cerca de mí. Tímidamente, me preocupé por mi aliento o por si hubiese algo en mis dientes. _

_\- Lo que eres, Kagome, es muy extraño. En el mundo existen yokais al igual que humanos y oni, pero solo ha habido uno conocido como mestizo en toda la historia, y fue hace siglos. Debido a tu singularidad, existen aquellos quienes te explotarían. Un hombre en particular trataría de usarte – inició._

_\- ¿Quién? ¿Y por qué? - jadeé, sintiéndome sola al saber que no había nadie más como yo. _

_\- Su nombre es Inuyasha… Él te obligará a convertirte en una asesina como él. Convirtiéndote en una prostituta para atraer a sus víctimas. Matara a tu familia, así no tendrás a nadie más a parte de él para protegerte. Y necesitarás protección, Kagome. Después de las atrocidades que él te hará cometer, estarás huyendo del peligro por el resto de tu vida - Onigumo casi escupió las palabras. _

_\- ¡No! - Fue un grito de negación hacia el destino que él había predicho. Oír que me convertiría en un monstruo y haría que asesinaran a mi familia me hizo querer huir, pero Onigumo puso un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, manteniéndome donde estaba._

_\- Es por eso que he venido, ma chérie. Él no te encontrara aquí. Pronto, te unirás a mí, entonces nadie podrá llevarte. Si haces lo que digo, nunca sufrirás tal existencia – me acaricio el cabello._

_\- ¿Mi familia? ¿Mi madre? ¿Estarán a salvo? - Yo temblaba ante la idea de sus muertes._

_\- Mientras estés conmigo, ellos estarán a salvo - Parecía tan confiado. Es por eso que mi madre me envió aquí, medité lentamente. Si no me iba, todos ellos estarían morirían._

_\- Sin embargo debes hacerme caso, ¿Oui? De otra manera no puedo protegerte de esto - Él rozó mi mejilla. _

_\- Está bien. Haré lo que dices - Señalé en una respiración profunda. _

_\- Bien. - El rojo abandonó sus ojos, y su sonrisa fue relajada._

_\- Es lo mejor. Ahora, ven conmigo - Mantuvo los brazos abiertos, y dudé. ¿Él quería un abrazo?_

_\- Um ¿Que…? - me moví inquietamente. _

_\- ¿Ya estás preguntando? - él interrumpió, estrechando la mirada._

_\- No, no - De inmediato puse mis brazos alrededor de él, mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Esta no era una posición a la que yo estuviera acostumbrada._

_\- Mejor - Fue casi un gruñido._

_\- Volveremos a casa ahora mismo. Debes estar cansada - Onigumo apretó su agarre hasta que me ruborice. _

_\- Bueno… Un poco… ¿huh? - empecé. _

_Él nos impulsó hacia arriba. Mi quejido de miedo se disolvió en una exclamación de asombro al mirar hacia abajo. Oh, wow. No me extraña que la llamen la Ciudad de las Luces. Onigumo nos deslizó por encima de los edificios, demasiado altos para ser vistos desde abajo. Fue indescriptible sentir en viento silbando a mi lado y el poder irradiando de él mientras miraba hacia la imagen de un bellísimo lienzo. Mi corazón no estaba latiendo; estaba tronando. Si esto es un sueño, pensé, no quiero despertarme. Rápidamente, aterrizó en el edificio gris que era su casa. Tuve que detenerme por un segundo más largo mientras recobraba mi equilibrio, aun abrumada por la experiencia._

_\- Lo disfrutaste. ¿Ves? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es confiar en mí - señaló lo obvio, sonriendo. _

_\- No sé qué decir - Esto salió sin aliento. Me había soltado, pero aún estaba muy cerca de mí._

_\- Gracias - Su sonrisa se profundizo. Lo que produjo un revoloteo en mi estómago. _

_\- De nada Kagome - Nunca nadie me había sonreído como Onigumo lo hizo._

_Las siguientes tres semanas pasaron con una rapidez impresionante. A parte del continuo esnobismo de Kikyo y la preocupación por mi familia, tenía que admitir que nunca había sido tan feliz. Era maravilloso estar con Onigumo… mientras no discutiera con él o lo desafiara con una opinión distinta… Aprendí eso rápido. ¿Quién era yo, una adolescente, para discutir con un yokai de dos mil años que poseía poder y conocimiento que yo ni siquiera podía imaginarme? Esa era la línea favorita de Onigumo cuando era señalado. Era una buena, también. Yo no tenía mucho con que refutar._

_Pero cuando Onigumo estaba de buen humor, era celestial. Él escuchaba por horas mientras yo hablaba de mis crecientes inseguridades. Me animó a mostrar mis rasgos no humanos, algo que yo había tratado de esconder lo más posible alrededor de mi madre. Luego me compró ropa, zapatos y joyas, ignorando mis protestas, diciendo que las chicas lindas debían tener cosas lindas. Ningún chico que había llamado linda antes. De hecho, nadie me había prestado atención nunca en la forma en que Onigumo lo hacía. Había pasado de ser una paria solitaria a sentirme muy favorecida y especial casi cada noche._

_Este atractivo, suave y carismático hombre, pasando todo este tiempo conmigo y a pesar que sabía que era estúpido, cada día me enamoraba más de Onigumo. Onigumo no actuaba como nada que no fuera un protector, sin embargo. Cada día, trataba de disuadirme de mi enamoramiento embarazoso. Onigumo no solo es como mil años más viejo que tú, probablemente debe tener diez novias. Kikyo no podía ser más obvia sobre cuanto lo quería, pero él no le da ni la hora a pesar de que ella es una mujer hermosa. Así que, ¿Qué chances tienes tú? Ninguna, eso es._

_Para el momento que me llevó a ver El Paciente Inglés, me había convencido a mí misma con dejar de soñar secretamente con Onigumo. Después de un curso intensivo, mi francés era lo suficientemente bueno como para que no necesitara leer todos los subtítulos para saber que estaba sucediendo, y habían ciertas partes que no requerían traducción. El nombre de la heroína era Kagome. Oír mi nombre gemido durante las partes eróticas de la película fue un foco de mis fantasías ocultas. Yo era súper consiente de la rodilla de Onigumo rozando la mía, su brazo apoyado en el divisor, y de cuán grande era él en su silla. Empecé a sentirme enrojecida y salí disparada del asiento con una excusa apresurada sobre ir al baño._

_No lo logré. En el pasillo, me sujetaron y me dieron la vuelta, chocando contra el cuerpo de Onigumo. Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa solo para tener la de él bajando hacia ella, sorprendiéndome con la invasión de su lengua. Él agarró mi cabello y sostuvo mi cabeza mientras me besaba. Se sentía consumidor, aterrador, y bueno, todo a la vez. No pude moverme por el agarre que él tenía sobre mí, y no pude respirar por lo profundo que me besaba. Finalmente, debe haber registrado el golpeteo de mis palmas, porque me soltó. Casi me tropiezo, me alegré que la pared estuviera allí para evitar que me cayera. El latido de mi corazón debe haber sido lo suficientemente ruidoso como para hacer que su cabeza doliera. _

_\- ¿Tu primer beso? - preguntó marcadamente, dándole una mirada ruda a una pareja que se detuvo para mirarnos boquiabiertos. No quería admitirlo, pero él siempre parecía saber cuándo mentía._

_\- Sí. - Que patética. Tenía dieciséis; la mitad de mis compañeros de clase ya habían tenido sexo. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios._

_\- Esa es la respuesta que quería. Lo tomaste muy bien - Él colocó cada brazo a mis lados, enjaulándome contra la pared._

_\- Me pregunto cómo tomarás los otros disfrutes que te mostraré - Lo miré fijamente, pensando que debí haberlo entendido mal. Esto era un cambio a como Onigumo actuaba normalmente a mi alrededor, no podía mantener el ritmo._

_\- ¿Estás diciendo que quieres, ah, tener sexo conmigo? - Él respondió a mi sorprendido susurro tirando de mí hacia él._

_\- ¿Por qué crees que estás aquí? ¿Por qué que te llevé a mi casa, te vestí con ropa encantadora y pasé día y noche contigo? He estado esperando que te adaptes a tu nueva casa, y he sido muy paciente ¿Oui? Aun así, mi paciencia se está acabando, Kagome, y te tendré pronto. Muy pronto - Yo estaba perdida en las palabras. Seguro, yo había estado perdidamente enamorada de Onigumo, pero no estaba preparada para saltar a la cama con él. Tentativamente, sonreí._

_\- ¿Estás bromeando, no? - Enseguida supe que había cometido un error. Sus cejas se juntaron, estirando su cicatriz, mientras su rostro se oscurecía. _

_\- ¿Te burlas de mí? Te ofrezco algo por lo que Kikyo mataría, aun así tú sueltas una risita. Tal vez debía pasar mi tiempo con una mujer en vez de una tonta niña - Lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. No necesité mirar a mí alrededor para saber que la gente se quedaba mirando mientras se apresuraban a pasarnos en el pasillo._

_\- Lo siento, no quise… - empecé._

_\- No, no quisiste - me cortó, su voz estaba llena de desprecio._

_\- No quisiste decir eso porque no piensas. Vamos, Kagome. He estado afuera lo suficiente esta noche - Con eso, me jaló por el brazo y me sacó del teatro. _

_Mantuve mi cabeza abajo, así las personas que pasábamos no verían que estaba llorando. Onigumo no me habló por dos días. Llamé a mi mamá, solo para que ella me reprendiera por insultar a un hombre tan maravilloso. ¿No sabía yo lo afortunada que era porque él me hubiera traído? ¿No me importaba que él tuviera el mejor interés en mi corazón? No le mencioné que mi corazón estaba un poco al norte de eso en lo que él había expresado estar interesado. Quizás en verdad era desagradecida. Después de todo, Onigumo había hecho mucho por mí. Sin él, mi familia y yo estaríamos en un terrible peligro. Y él era un hombre adulto, muy adulto._

_ No podía esperar que alguien tan viejo como Onigumo quisiera solo sostener mi mano si estaba interesado en mí. Apropiadamente arrepentida, esperé hasta el tercer día para hablar con él. Tenía un plan; solo que no tenía idea si funcionaría. Primero me puse algo de maquillaje. Onigumo parecía preferir que lo usara. Luego arreglé mi cabello. Luego la ropa. Los pantalones eran mis favoritos, pero Onigumo los odiaba. Busqué en mi ropa nueva mientras apilaba más carbón en mi cabeza. ¿Ves todas estas cosas lindas? Él las compró para ti. Mira esta habitación. Es casi tan grande como la casa de tus abuelos. _

_Nunca nadie te ha tratado tan bien. Si, Onigumo tenía cambios de humor, pero tú eres una mestiza fenómeno. ¿Quién eres para tirar la primera piedra? Elegí un vestido blanco sin mangas y trabajé en un frenesí de disculpas. Luego cepillé mis dientes una última vez y me encaminé hacia su puerta. Una vez frente a su puerta, sin embargo, me detuve. ¿Qué si él ya había decidido enviarme de regreso a casa? ¿Dios, como pude ser tan idiota?_

_\- Entra, puedo oírte - dijo él. _

_Oh, mierda. Ahora o nunca. Entré a su habitación, y el interior casi me hizo olvidar mi propósito. Wow… Que bárbaramente antiguo. La cama era el doble de la cama tamaño grande de mi habitación. En los cuatro lados había troncos de árboles pulidos y curvados hacia arriba. Estaban tallados en varias formas, formas que se sobreponían y se encontraban en la parte superior para proporcionar una cubierta completa de madera esculpida. Toda la cama parecía ser un gigantesco árbol inducido por esteroides. Nunca había visto algo así, y me sonrojé cuando estudié algunas de las formas más claramente. Había figuras enzarzadas en combate y otras cosas._

_\- Tiene más de cuatrocientos años, modelada así por la cama de Odiseo y construida para mí por un carpintero que hacía crecer árboles que se doblaban y enlazaban en cualquier forma que él escogiera. Es magnífica, ¿no? - respondió Onigumo a mi asombro silencioso. _

_\- Sí - Tomé mi mirada clavada en la cama y la cambié hacia él. Él estaba en un escritorio en el computador. Minimizó la pantalla y se apoyó hacia atrás con sus brazos cruzados. Esperando._

_\- Siento lo de la otra noche - empecé._

_\- He desarrollado un gran enamoramiento por ti, pero pensé que era tonto, porque no había posibilidad de que tú estuvieras interesado en mí. Entonces, cuando me besaste, dijiste... bueno, sabes lo que dijiste, yo estaba tan asombrada que pensé... que no podía ser real, porque nuca sería tan afortunada - Mientras formaba mis disculpas mentales, pensé que me iría mejor si dejaba salir lo de mi enamoramiento, sin importar lo vergonzoso que fuese. Y era verdad. Yo no sabía por qué Onigumo me querría cuando había toneladas de mujeres hermosas que estarían felices de tenerlo. Si no fuera por su temperamento, pensaría que era perfecto. _

_\- Acércate - Suspiré de alivio ya que ya no sonaba molesto y me acerqué a él, Deteniéndome a unos treinta centímetros de distancia._

_\- Más cerca - Avancé hasta que mis rodillas rozaron sus piernas._

_\- Más cerca - Ronroneó una directiva mientras sus ojos empezaban a cambiar. El gris en ellos le dio paso a remolinos esmeralda. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, comenzando a temblar. Sus piernas se abrieron y yo me paré entre ellas._

_\- Bésame - Nerviosa por eso, pero con miedo de negarme, coloqué mis labios sobre los suyos, preguntándome si siquiera lo estaba haciendo bien. _

_Su boca se abrió, sus manos cobraron vida. Me presionó contra él mientras su lengua se abría paso en mis labios cerrados. De repente, estaba sobre él, la silla inclinada hacia atrás y Onigumo besándome como si mí boca poseyera tesoros escondidos. Me gustó besar a Onigumo, aunque era abrumador. Lo que me tuvo gruñendo en protesta fue que me levantara con una poderosa mano y entonces el colchón aplanándose contra mi espalda._

_\- Onigumo, espera - Jadeé cuando su boca se movió a mi garganta. Aire frío se deslizó por mis piernas con mi vestido siendo desplazado hacia arriba. Wow. Yo había tenido la intención de pedir disculpas y estar en buenos términos- quizás incluso algunos besos- pero esto no era lo que pretendía._

_\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Él casi espetó la pregunta, deteniéndose mientras abría mi vestido. Yo estaba temblando ante la vista de sus colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca. Yo solo había visto sus colmillos una vez antes, en el porche de la casa de mis abuelos la noche que nos conocimos y él había probado que era un yokai. Sus colmillos me asustaron, pero también me dieron una idea. _

_\- Quieres morderme - improvisé, mi corazón palpitando de miedo por eso, también, pero necesitaba una alternativa y rápido. Una que no lo lanzara en una diatriba furiosa._

_\- Bebe de mí - Onigumo me miró fijamente. Entonces sonrió_

_\- Oui. Esta noche, la sangre de tu cuerpo y mañana, la sangre de tu inocencia - Oh Dios. ¿Qué había hecho? Onigumo se sentó y me puso junto a él. Sus manos barrieron mi cabello a un lado mientras él tiraba del cuello de mi vestido hacia abajo. Todo dentro de mí se tensó. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? _

_\- Tienes miedo murmuró él. Su lengua girando alrededor de mi garganta me hizo saltar hacia atrás. Su agarre se apretó como acero soldado. _

_\- Eso endulzará tu sabor - Empecé a decir algo… y solo salió un sollozo. _

_Los colmillos me perforaron y literalmente sentí mi sangre explotar en mi piel. Onigumo succionó, enviando una astilla de dolor a través de mí, pero fue asfixiante el calor que rompió sobre mí. Él succionó más fuerte, aumentando la sensación de mareo que se había apoderado, y me rendí ante la oscuridad que esperaba por mí. _

_\- Estás despierta - Mis ojos parpadearon para ver a Kikyo inclinada sobre mí. _

_\- Aquí. Comida y una pastilla de hierro. Necesitas ambos. Sólo tienes unas horas hasta la puesta del sol – Ella se enderezó y señaló a una bandeja de cerca._

_\- ¿Qué? - Eso me hizo sentar del todo. Una varilla de electrochoque no habría tenido el mismo efecto. Incluso mientras registraba sus palabras, el mareo me invadió. Kikyo, me miraba sin ninguna simpatía._

_\- Bebió mucho de ti - dijo, antes de murmurar algo en voz baja y en francés. Aunque todavía no lo dominaba, tomé las palabras para "flacucha" y "puta"._

_\- ¿Qué pasa, Kikyo? - pregunté, para nada de buen humor._

_\- ¿No sabes que es de mala educación insultar a alguien en un idioma diferente y que así no te puedan responder? - Puso la bandeja sobre la cama, haciendo derramar el té chapotear con su falta de atención._

_\- He dicho que no sé por qué él habría de alimentarse tanto de una puta flacucha - resumió sin rodeos._

_\- Ahora, sugiero que comas. A Onigumo no le agradará si eres incapaz de hacer algo más que sangrar debajo de él - Palidecí ante esta analogía gráfica, embargada por la aprehensión y despistada cómo sin poder liberarme. _

_Onigumo no era del tipo de tomar "He cambiado de opinión" a la ligera. Y eso me dejaba con la otra alternativa: continuar con esto. Tal vez era la mejor opción, dejando mi ansiedad a un lado. Onigumo no se enfurecería, yo no sería enviada lejos y según él, no habría embarazo o enfermedades de que preocuparme. Sí, hubiera preferido esperar más tiempo, mucho más tiempo, antes de tomar esa medida, pero aparentemente, mi tiempo había terminado._

_\- Kikyo - Bajé la voz, haciendo un gesto para que ella se acercara. Ella lo hizo, su expresión inquisitiva._

_\- Me preguntaba si podrías decirme, ah, qué esperar - Yo no tenía a nadie más a quien preguntar. ¿Qué iba a hacer, llamar a mi madre y preguntarle? Difícilmente. Yo nunca había tenido amigas, y las cosas que había oído en la escuela no ayudaban ahora. Claro, yo sabía de lo que iba. ¿Pero los detalles del sexo con un yokai? Nop. _

_\- ¿Qué esperar? - Repitió. Le hice un gesto para que mantuviera la voz baja, pero lo ignoro. _

_\- ¡Espera a ser follada, tú y simple pequeña idiota! - Incluso en mi extrema vergüenza, tuve un golpe de intuición._

_\- Onigumo me dijo que has estado con él durante sesenta años. Dice que te da su sangre para mantenerte joven, pero estás esperando la gran promoción, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres ser un yokai, y me odias porque sabes que si yo se lo pido, él me cambiaría al instante? Y él no te ha ofrecido lo mismo - Sus ojos celestes se entrecerraron. Ella se inclinó con una fea sonrisa en sus labios._

_\- ¿Sabes qué puedes esperar, en tu primera vez? - Ahora su voz era suave. Casi inaudible. –_

_\- Mucho dolor. ¡Bon appétit! - Se fue. Me quedé mirando la bandeja de comida sin la menor punzada de hambre antes de empujarla lejos._

_ El llamado a la puerta se produjo dos horas después. No fue a la puerta de mi dormitorio, donde había estado mirando el reloj como un preso esperando su condena. Fue en la puerta de la casa. Onigumo la abrió mientras me asomaba por las escaleras. No habíamos tenido ninguna visita. El hecho de que no menos de seis personas ingresaran me hizo recorrer todo el camino por el pasillo. Hablaban en francés a una velocidad que lo hizo ininteligible para mí._

_\- ¡Merde! - Juró Onigumo y, a continuación una serie de palabras le siguieron, otras que también podrían haber sido las maldiciones._

_\- ¿Esta noche? Si él piensa robarla, me subestima en gran medida. ¡Kagome! ¡Baja de una vez! - Lo hice, preguntándome cuántos problemas me esperaban por escuchar. Para mi alivio, a Onigumo no parecía importarle que estuviera escuchando. _

_\- Ponte esto. Nos vamos - Abrió el armario y me dio un abrigo._

_\- ¿Ahora? ¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté. Una parte de mí estaba cantando a mi respiro inesperado. _

_\- Te lo diré en el camino - respondió, cogiéndome del brazo y casi tirándome a la puerta. _

_\- No tenemos tiempo que perder - Dos yokais mas estaban esperando con la puerta trasera abierta de un mercedes negro. Nos metimos dentro y al instante arrancó a toda velocidad. La velocidad me tiró hacia atrás. No tuve tiempo siquiera para abrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. Ok, así que estábamos con prisa._

_\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté de nuevo. Onigumo se me quedó mirando un buen rato. Eso me asustó. Parecía como si estuviera decidiéndose por algo._

_\- Kagome, has sido descubierta. Mientras hablamos, los aliados de Inuyasha te buscan por la ciudad. Si te encuentran, te convertirán en el monstruo que te describí - dijo. Estaba en shock._

_\- ¡Oh, por favor, no los dejes! No quiero ser una asesina. No quiero… no quiero convertirme en una especie de puta - Durante una fracción de segundo, habría jurado que él parecía casi triunfante. _

_\- Sólo hay una manera de prevenir eso, ma chérie. Debes vincularte a mí. Es la única cosa que no se puede deshacer - Su frente se arrugó y negó con la cabeza._

_\- Claro, vincúlame… Vincúlame como el infierno que sí, ¡simplemente no me entregues en esos monstruos! - Lo que sea que eso significara._

_\- Lucio, al Ritz - ladró. El coche hizo tal viraje que tuve mi vida destellando ante mis ojos, luego se enderezó._

_\- Diles a los demás que nos reunimos allí. No me voy a vincular en el asiento trasero de un coche apestoso - Luego se volvió hacia mí._

_\- Kagome, si haces esto, estarás protegida por todos tus días. Si no, entonces no podré salvarte o a tu familia. Así que cuando llegue el momento, no dudes - Eso sonaba ominoso. Se me ocurrió que quería que especificara lo que vincular quería decir._

_\- Er, ¿qué tengo que hacer? - Tomó mi mano, dibujando con su dedo en mi palma._

_\- Te cortas aquí, entonces tomas mi mano y tú misma te declaras mía. Me corto la mano y hago lo mismo - trazó una línea. _

_\- ¿Eso es todo? - Tenía miedo que eso pudiese haber implicado convertirme en un yokai. _

_\- Jeez, dame un cuchillo, ¡vamos a hacerlo! - Él sonrió y mantuvo mi mano en la suya. _

_\- Tiene que haber testigos, y Lucio no es suficiente. Por otra parte, este no es lugar adecuado para nuestra primera unión y no esperaré para reclamarte una vez que seas mía - No necesitaba traducción para esa declaración. Bueno, considerando la alternativa, yo pagaría este precio._

_\- Así que esto es como un compromiso... yokai, ¿si decimos que pertenecemos el uno al otro? - No podía mirarlo mientras se lo preguntaba. Todo iba muy rápido. Onigumo hizo una pausa, pareciendo elegir sus palabras._

_\- No hay tal estado entre los yokais. Si quieres una analogía humana, sería considerado como un matrimonio - ¿Matrimonio? Tenía el suficiente sentido común para no gritar, ¡Pero no soy lo suficiente mayor! Estábamos hablando acerca de las reglas no-muertas, no de las humanas._

_\- Así que no es como si firmáramos papeles o cambiara mi nombre, ¿verdad? - Con una risa nerviosa._

_\- ¿Es sólo una cosa de yokais? - Lucios nos miró. Onigumo dijo algo con brusquedad, y él desvió su atención de nuevo a la carretera._

_\- Exactamente. En tu religión o costumbres, no tiene importancia - Luego Onigumo sonrió_

_\- Oh - Ahora sólo me preocupaba escapar del demonio que nos perseguía y de perder mi virginidad._

_\- Muy bien, entonces - Dos de las personas de Onigumo nos registró en el lujoso hotel. _

_Onigumo fue con seis de los yokais que habían venido con nosotros, y me enviaron a echar un vistazo por las tiendas cercanas de ropa. Onigumo hablaba muy bajo, y se mantenían juntos. Con todo el ruido de fondo, no podía oír ni una palabra. Toqueteé el vestido delante de mí. Era de un azul pavo real y sedoso, con canutillo grabado por un lado del mismo. A mi lado, una joven rubia estaba examinando también los vestidos, sólo que ella era mucho más entusiasta. Tocó unos cuantos de su percha, al igual que ella tomaba una y otra, antes de desechar las piezas seleccionadas._

_\- Cuando estás en un apuro, no puedes encontrar nada para usar - comentó en inglés. Miré a mí alrededor._

_\- ¿Me estás hablando a mí? - Ella se echó a reír._

_\- Por supuesto. Yo no hablo francés, y oí a ese tipo con el que estabas decirte que te quedaras en inglés. Soy americana, también. ¿Has estado mucho tiempo en Francia? - Parecía inofensiva, pero sabía que Onigumo no me querría charlando con una desconocida. Tenía que mantener un bajo perfil._

_\- No mucho - le contesté, fingiendo examinar un vestido en el otro pasillo. Ella me siguió. _

_\- ¿Hey, este naranja queda horrible con mi color de piel? - Estudié el vestido._

_\- Sí - dije con sinceridad._

_\- ¡Eso es lo que yo pensaba! - Ella se giró con una mirada acusadora a la dependienta._

_\- Los franceses odian a los americanos. Ella me diría que use una bolsa de basura y me cobraría por ello - Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Onigumo caminando hacia mí. No parecía muy contento._

_\- Me tengo que ir. Mi novio viene. Estamos ah, tarde para nuestra cena de ensayo - Ella se quedó boquiabierta._

_\- ¿Te vas a casar? ¡Te ves tan joven! - Empecé a moverme hacia él, haciendo como si echara agua en mi rostro _

_\- Vamos, Kagome - Onigumo me dirigió con un movimiento impaciente de su mano, dándole a la niña un fruncido molesto. _

_Corrí tras él, escuchándola en voz baja, "Jodido francés maleducado", mientras nos dirigíamos a los ascensores con nuestros guardias. Nuestra habitación estaba en el piso superior. Tan pronto como entre en él, los guardias corrieron todas las cortinas, tapando la impresionante vista del cielo de París. Por la puerta abierta frente a nosotros, vi el dormitorio y me estremecí. ̳Fin de la línea', mi mente se burló mí._

_\- Dame el cuchillo - ordenó Onigumo, sin perder tiempo. Le dieron una hoja de plata, grabada con algún tipo de diseño a lo largo del mango. Onigumo cortó su mano sin vacilar y la levantó._

_\- Por mi sangre, ella es mi esposa. Kagome. Haz lo que yo hice. Repite mis palabras - Él me dio la hoja. Por un segundo, dudé. Siete pares de ojos apuntaron su mirada hacia mí. La boca de Onigumo ominosamente apretada. Me di una sacudida mental y corté el interior de mi palma, antes de que explotara._

_\- Por mi sangre, yo soy tu esposa - repetí, aliviada y asustada cuando la cara de Onigumo se relajó. _

_Él estrechó mi mano, y cosquilleo en cuanto su sangre encontró mi herida, me sobresalto. Los seis hombres dejaron escapar una ovación. Abrazaron a Onigumo y besaron sus mejillas antes de repetir el mismo gesto conmigo. Él estaba sonriendo también, con su mano aun envuelta a la mía, apareciendo destellos esmeralda en sus ojos. _

_\- Basta, mes amis - les cortó._

_\- Etienne, Marcel, Lucios, difundan la noticia de nuestra unión. François y Tomás, miren el vestíbulo por la actividad. Bernard, permanece en esta planta - Con esto, se fueron. Onigumo se volvió hacia mí. Empecé a retroceder. _

_\- M-mi mano… Debería vendarla - balbuceé. _

_\- No hace falta - me interrumpió._

_\- Está curada, Kagome, y no me entretengas - La manera hambrienta en la que me habló me congeló. _

_Así como cuando lanzo sus zapatos y se quitó la camisa. Onigumo nunca dejó de venir hacia mí, incluso cuando salía de sus pantalones y cayeron al suelo, dejándolo desnudo. Onigumo era grande y musculoso de todas las formas hasta los pies. También estaba completamente erecto y el ver eso me habría asustado si él no me hubiera agarrado. Me levantó, avanzando hacia al dormitorio y me capturó con su cuerpo sobre la cama. Traté de moverme hacia atrás, pero él me detuvo._

_\- No te retuerzas así, chérie ¿Sabes que eres mía ahora, por qué te resistes? -me reprendió, desabrochando los botones de mi vestido. _

_\- ¿No podríamos, ah, esperar un poco? – intente de nuevo, no estaba lista._

_\- Esperar - repitió, como si nunca hubiera escuchado la palabra antes._

_\- ¿Crees que me negarás mi noche de bodas? - Parecía que se enojaría en cualquier momento._

_\- Estoy muy nerviosa - admití. Su mano acarició por mi lado, mientras uno de sus muslos descansaba sobre mis piernas. Su cuerpo parecía empequeñecer al mío. Dios, él era tan grande._

_\- Es natural estar nerviosa la primera vez, ma femme. Sólo relájate - Con su fuerza, no era como si tuviera una elección. Asentí, cerré los ojos y traté de relajarme. Onigumo me besó de nuevo, abrió más botones de mi vestido. Pronto sentí que lo tiraba hacia abajo hasta que me lo quitó completamente._

_\- Hermoso - susurró, trazando una mano por encima de mi estómago para coger mi pecho. Temblé, sintiéndome más vulnerable que nunca. Onigumo de pronto gruñó una maldición y se puso de pie. Parpadeé antes de rodar lejos con un grito. Entrando por la puerta abierta de la habitación había dos hombres. Uno tenía poder irradiando de él tan profusamente, parecía que me estaba ahogando._

_\- ¡Tú estúpido niño! - dijo el alto, de aspecto extranjero. Por un momento, pensé que estaba hablándome a mí. Pero él se quedó mirando a Onigumo como si yo ni siquiera estuviera en la habitación._

_\- Inuno… Llegas demasiado tarde - La voz de Onigumo se mostró desafiante._

_\- Onigumo, has interferido donde no debías - El yokai sacudió la cabeza mientras yo gateaba para cubrirme. _

_\- Tú lo haces todo el tiempo - ladro Onigumo._

_\- Yo uso mis visiones para detener la muerte, no para tratar de obtener más poder. Sabías que esto estaba mal, de lo contrario no te hubieras tomado tantas molestias para ocultarlo – gruño el otro yokai… Inuno._

_\- ¿La quieres por la misma razón que yo? pero ella es mía ahora. Me he unido a ella - Onigumo me arrancó de mi posición acurrucada y me empujó hacia adelante._

_\- Mira la sangre que mancha su mano. Su garganta también lleva mi marca - El otro yokai entró en el baño y salió sosteniendo una bata. La sostuvo para mí con sus primeras palabras al entrar en el dormitorio._

_\- Aquí, ponte esto - Aún en sujetador y ropa interior, me alegré de tener algo para cubrirme, pero Onigumo arrojó la bata al otro lado de la habitación._

_\- Ella se queda como está para enfrentar al hombre que la sacrificaría en su muerte, ¡puto animal! - Había adivinado que eran socios de los yokais que me cazaban, pero confirmarlo me hizo sentir peor._

_\- No lo hagas - le dije con fervor._

_\- ¡Quiero estar con Onigumo! ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarnos solos?! - Apreté el brazo de Onigumo, mirando las dos caras de piedra frente a nosotros. Onigumo les dio una mirada de triunfo._

_\- De sus propios labios, ella denuncia sus intenciones. Es mi esposa ahora y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo - Fui lanzada hacia atrás por la explosión de poder, aterrizando en la cama. _

_Por un aturdidor minuto pensé que se había dirigido a mí. Entonces la vista de Onigumo se centró en alguna lucha invisible revelando a quién estaba dirigido. Sus brazos se movían con innatural pesadez, como una película en cámara lenta. Por último, se congeló._

_\- ¿Qué le has hecho? - susurré con horror. Inuno tenía una mano hacia Onigumo. No pude ver el túnel de energía desencadenando de eso, pero yo podía sentirlo. Era igual a un relámpago en bruto. Onigumo apenas podía hablar._

_\- Serás castigado por tu interferencia. Ella va a ser devuelta a su casa. Has fallado, Onigumo. Ella nunca tuvo intención de ser tuya - dijo Inuno._

_\- Eso es un montón de, de mierda - juré._

_\- No voy a ser convertida en alguna puta homicida y si alguna vez conozco a ese asesino, Inuyasha, lo voy a matar… o a mí misma. ¡Preferiría estar muerta que ser un juguete para algún sicótico chupador de sangre! - Con la súbita inspiración, corrí a la otra habitación. Los dos hombres me miraban casi con curiosidad. Eso cambió cuando agarré el cuchillo de plata que Onigumo había utilizado anteriormente y lo acerqué a mi garganta._

_\- Si uno de ustedes se mueve, me abriré la yugular - prometí._

_Entre los dos intercambiaron una mirada. Sujeté el cuchillo amenazadoramente en mi cuello. No estaba mintiendo. "Va a matar a tu familia, por lo que no tendrás a nadie más que a él para protegerte", Onigumo había dicho eso acerca de este Inuyasha. No, si yo lo podía evitar. Y luego mi brazo se sentía como si fuera sometido a nitrógeno líquido. Lo mismo hizo mis piernas y el otro brazo. Lo único que aún podía controlar era mi cuello, la cabeza y el torso. Que me dejó perpleja. Podía respirar. Podía hablar. Nada más. Inuno caminó hacia mí, y yo le escupí, sin poder hacer nada más en defensa. Él tomó el cuchillo de mi agarre paralizado._

_\- ¿Lo ves? Puedes sacarla de su casa, envenenar su cabeza con mentiras, convencerla de que eres su salvador, tratar de controlarla por completo... y aun así sigue siendo la misma por dentro. ¿Qué hace ella cuando se siente amenazada? Consigue un cuchillo. Es mi prueba, Onigumo. La tuya es tan vacía como tus intenciones - Dijo a Onigumo._

_\- Te odio… Puedes llevarme a casa, pero yo sé la verdad. Mi madre la sabe. Vamos a huir de ti y de Inuyasha - escupí._

_\- Te creo - La cara de Inuno era reflexiva._

_\- Tú... no puedes... - Onigumo forzó las palabras a salir. Inuno le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y movió su dedo. Era como si alguien encendiera las cuerdas vocales de Onigumo de nuevo._

_\- No puedes manipular su mente - anunció, las palabras corriendo con salvaje triunfo._

_\- Lo he intentado, pero su línea de sangre hace que sea imposible. Ella no me olvidará, no importa lo que pase - ¿Manipular mi mente? ¿Onigumo había tratado de hacer eso? Inuno emitió un sonido que era casi un "tks"._

_\- Sólo porque no sabes cómo hacer algo no significa que no se pueda hacer - Se apartó de Onigumo, otro chasquido de sus dedos cortando el alarido de rabia de Onigumo. Entonces Inuno me considero la siguiente, como si fuera un proyecto que necesitaba terminar._

_\- ¡Aléjate de mí! - susurré._

_Esos ojos color carbón se fijaron en los míos. Por un momento, me pareció ver compasión. Entonces él se acercó. Yo estaba aterrorizada. ¿Qué iba a hacerme? ¿Iba a llevarme al yokai que acabaría matando a mi familia? ¿Matarían a Onigumo, también? ¿Había algo que yo pudiera hacer para detener esto? Me quedé mirando a Onigumo, diciendo mis últimas palabras antes de que esas manos frías se envolvieran alrededor de mi frente._

_\- Si me fuera, volvería a ti. Si te alejaras, prométeme que volverás a mí, también - Entonces no sentí ni vi nada en absoluto. _

_Continuara… _


	10. Quiebre

**Quiebre **

Sus ojos, fue de lo primero que me di cuenta, gris-verde y luminosos con escarlata. Lo siguiente fue su rostro, nublado, pero perceptible, las características se aclaraban con cada segundo. Finalmente, su cuerpo y estar sostenida en sus brazos, tan fuerte como si nunca los hubiera dejado. En los fraccionados momentos de recobrar la conciencia, ni siquiera parecía que lo hubiera hecho.

\- Onigumo - exhalé, mareada por el diluvio de recuerdos.

\- Sí, chérie - susurró.

\- Estamos juntos otra vez - Su boca se selló sobre la mía.

El alivio me inundo y envolví los brazos alrededor de él, lo besé de nuevo. A pesar de que me tenía sujetada más fuerte y yo temblaba por los recuerdos de los últimos horribles momentos cuando había pensado que Onigumo estaba a punto de ser asesinado, el resto de mi vida hizo clic en su lugar. _Inuyasha_… Las emociones que sentí por Onigumo fueron enterradas bajo una avalancha. Sí, mis recuerdos de Onigumo habían logrado infiltrarse en mi corazón pero Inuyasha era propietario de todo ese espacio.

\- No - Me di la vuelta, cortando el beso de Onigumo.

\- ¿No? - Todo su cuerpo se paralizó.

\- No - Empujé su hombro con firmeza. Sus cejas se juntaron, esa cicatriz se extendía con advertencia, y sus siguientes palabras estaban llenas de incredulidad.

\- ¿**Me rechazas**? - Mi primera reacción fue estremecerme ante su ira.

Onigumo lo tomo como una señal de rendición y me empujó de nuevo a las almohadas. Había estado sentada cuando todo este viaje de los recuerdos comenzó, pero había maniobrado las cobijas en algún momento y se puso convenientemente en la parte superior de mí. Empezó a besarme otra vez cuando lo golpeé. Puede que él me importara, pero esto no iba a pasar. Lástima que Onigumo había olvidado que todavía tenía un cuchillo.

\- Déjame decirte algo que debes haber pasado por alto los últimos cien años… **no significa no**. Te sugiero que no intentes ningún movimiento vigoroso, Onigumo - El cuchillo de plata, el mismo que yo ahora sabía que se había utilizado para vincularnos, estaba clavado en su espalda.

Mi mano estaba alrededor del mango grabado, con tanta firmeza como yo nunca había blandido un arma. De ninguna manera iba a traicionar a Inuyasha con Onigumo, sin importar lo sentimientos residuales que todavía podría tener hacia él. El cuchillo no había atravesado el corazón de Onigumo, pero la hoja estaba cerca. Él debió sentir eso, debido a que se congeló.

\- Ma femme, ¿por qué me hieres de esta manera? Si realmente no quieres hacer el amor, por supuesto que no te forzaré - Dijo en un tono mucho más suave.

\- ¿Por supuesto? ¿Pensaste que iba a recordar sólo ciertas partes? El cuchillo se queda - Repetí con un resoplido.

\- Estabas innecesariamente insegura de tus miedos de doncella, cualquier hombre habría actuado igual - empezó a farfullar.

\- ¡Y una mierda! No hiciste lo que cualquier hombre haría. Hiciste lo que querías hacer, como siempre. No quiero hacerte daño Onigumo, pero no me fío lo suficiente de ti como para sacar ese cuchillo, así que este es el trato. Lo recuerdo todo, todo como para lo que me querías... y ahora quiero irme - Onigumo pareció sorprendido.

\- ¿Para volver a ese asesino a sueldo? - Escupió.

\- ¿Quieres volver a Inuyasha, el perro que hizo de ti… esta Parca Negra? - Me lanzó el nombre como si fuera el peor insulto. Lejos de estar insultada, me reí.

\- Inuyasha no me hizo nada. Había matado a dieciséis yokais para el momento en que nos conocimos. Inuyasha solo me hizo mejor en eso, y él nunca me hizo su puta, tampoco. Tú estás más cerca de ser un puto que yo; ¿con cuánta gente te has acostado? – le escupi directamente

\- Soy un hombre. Es diferente - Me dio una mirada de indignación. ¡Y un cojon! no era diferente en ningún sentido, era el mismo cerdo machista que quizo forzarme a los 16 años.

\- Eso resume por qué un "nosotros" nunca hubiera funcionado, independientemente de Inuyasha - murmuré.

\- Llama a Lucius, que venga aquí. No quiero matarte, Onigumo, obviando el hecho de que eso se haría cargo de un montón de problemas. Pero si intentas algo, voy a hacer lo natural, y ambos sabemos que es - Debí haber matado a Onigumo tan pronto como hundí el cuchillo en su espalda.

Cuando mis recuerdos regresaron demostraron que él me había mentido, manipulado y engañado para vincularme con él. Además, era una amenaza para mí y para Inuyasha, ya que Onigumo no tomaba el rechazo muy bien. Pero uno, yo no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra la gente de Onigumo si lo mataba —y estaba apostando a que Onigumo tenía más que a solo Lucius aquí. Dos, habíamos hecho un trato que no me implicaba asesinarlo al de final del mismo. Y tres, el remanente de la adolescente encaprichada, no podía soportar laidea de matar a Onigumo, a pesar de que la adulta en mí sabía que se lo merecía. Aun así, eso no quería decir que estaba sacando el cuchillo. Si Onigumo intentaba traicionarme, yo la usaría. Onigumo me miró. No me inmuté. Esta no era la Kagome que él conocía. Era Kagome, y él no me había visto antes.

\- Lucius ¡Venid a mí ahora! - berreo finalmente. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Lucius se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Onigumo desnudo encima de mí y con un cuchillo clavado en su espalda.

\- ¿Maestro? ¿Qué…? - Comenzó.

\- Escucha, Lucius. Vas a coger un teléfono con altavoz y traerlo aquí. Ahora mismo. Ten otras ideas y tú serás el próximo en morir, viejo amigo. ¿Entendido? - Yo no apartaba la mirada de Onigumo, sólo veía al otro yokai con mi visión periférica.

\- ¿Monsieur? – alcanzo a balbucear.

\- Hazlo - dijo Onigumo con voz de terciopelo. Había recuperado la compostura.

\- Después de todo, le he hecho una promesa a mi esposa - Mis labios se curvaron ante su énfasis, pero ese era un concurso de "quien jode más" para una próxima cita.

\- Me alegra saber que vas a cumplir tu palabra. Con suerte, tendrás esta hoja fuera en pocas horas – gruñi sin humor.

\- ¿Horas? - Su frente se arrugó con incredulidad.

\- Has dicho que estamos en Austria. Si él acepta venir, va a tomarle unas pocas horas llegar aquí. Después de que él llegue, voy a sacar el cuchillo - le respondí, pensando.

\- ¿oh? ¿Llamarás a Inuyasha? - Onigumo preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos que me recordó lo peligroso que era. Me apuesto que piensas que eso era justo lo que haría, y tendrías la trampa de una vida entera esperándolo.

\- Ya quisieras. Pero no. A alguien más - le dije. Sesshomaru Tepesh no contuvo la risa cuando entró en la habitación. Vino de él a todo su cuerpo haciendo que se afirmara brevemente en el marco de la puerta como apoyo.

\- Ahora, esto vale la pena el viaje hasta aquí - Él se rió entre dientes, un tinte rosa comenzaba a brillar en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo va eso, Onigumo? Has olvidado tus modales, ¿verdad? Si yo hubiera sabido que estabas equilibrado en un estado tan precario, me podría haber tomado aún... más tiempo - Tiré una sábana entre nosotros e hice a Onigumo levantar sus caderas, pero el resto de él se quedó donde estaba para que yo pudiera mantener esa cuchillo cerca de su corazón. Esto dejó a Onigumo con el culo al aire mientras su cara se quedó al nivel de la mía. Yo no estaba tratando de ser graciosa. Sólo práctica.

\- Gracias por venir, Sesshomaru. Mi brazo se estaba cansando - Había conocido a Sesshomaru apenas el año pasado durante esa terrible guerra, pero era alguien en quien confiar.

Había salvado mi vida de hecho, y aunque no lo había visto últimamente, había tenido razón en adivinar que vendría si se lo pidiera. Además, al hacer un resumen mental de yokais en Europa del Este que fueran fuertes y suficientemente temidos a la vez como para que Onigumo no intentara alguna traición, Sesshomaru era el único nombre en la lista. La sangrienta reputación de Drácula no sólo se hizo durante sus días como el infame príncipe de Valaquia.

\- Muy bien, Onigumo, voy a tirar del cuchillo bien y despacio. Una vez que lo haga, bajas. Sin trucos - Onigumo miró a Sesshomaru, quien le sonrió de una manera depredadora. Entonces Onigumo asintió. Suspiré de alivio y empezó a sacar el cuchillo. Una vez que la plata estaba fuera de su espalda, Onigumo se levantó de la cama.

\- Voy a dejarte ir porque lo prometí, pero sigues vinculada a mí, Kagome. Puedes tener unos días para arreglar las cosas, pero luego, tienes que volver a mí - Se puso de pie sobre mí por un momento, su expresión decía que todavía no creía lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Ropa - incité a Sesshomaru sin responder. Francamente, no sabía qué diablos hacer con estar vinculada a Onigumo. Era obvio que no se iba a rendir solo porque yo había elegido a Inuyasha, incluso con mi memoria de regreso. ¿Onigumo realmente creía que unos días más podrían significar que recobraría el sentido y volvería a él? Dios, realmente no me conocía.

\- Otra cosa que hace que este viaje valga la pena - comentó Sesshomaru, dándome un vestido largo. Me senté y me lo puso sin ningún tipo de falsa modestia.

\- Ya habías visto la parte superior antes, así que estoy segura de que no estás luchando contra un rubor - Sesshomaru no era lascivo, pero era un macho de sangre caliente. No lo tome como algo personal.

\- ¿Cuándo ha visto tus pechos? - Siseó Onigumo.

\- Cuando una horda de zombies se comieron la mayor parte de mi brazo y todo mi sujetador - solté.

\- ¿A eso es a lo que estás volviendo? ¿Así quieres vivir? ¡Piensa, Kagome! - Onigumo dejó escapar un gruñido.

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho? A ella no le gusta ser llamada por ese tono - Sesshomaru ronroneó.

\- Adiós, Onigumo. No vayas tras de mí, en persona o en mis sueños - Me detuve en la puerta junto a Sesshomaru.

Algo se endureció en el rostro de Onigumo. Eso me dijo alto y claro que esto no había terminado y que Onigumo todavía me perseguiría. ¿Por qué? Me pregunté. ¿Era sólo su orgullo negándose a aceptar que había elegido a alguien más? Sesshomaru sonrió, frotándose las manos. Chispas en cascada brotaban de ellas en flagrante advertencia.

\- No estás pensando en tratar de detenernos, ¿verdad? – Preguntó suavemente. Sesshomaru podría quemar a alguien hasta las cenizas con sólo tocarlo, incluso a un yokai poderoso como Onigumo. Así que la mayoría de la gente no quería a Drácula en el equipo contrario.

\- No voy a hacerlo, di mi palabra, pero recuerda esto chéri… Te voy a mostrar lo que es Inuyasha. Y entonces rogarás por mi perdón - dijo Onigumo, mirándome.

\- Adiós - repetí. Eso resumía muy bien las cosas. Salimos de la casa grande con cuatro escoltas de Sesshomaru flanqueándonos. Nadie trató de detenernos. ¿Te tienen miedo? Le pregunté. ¿U Onigumo prepara algo? Al igual que Inuyasha y Inuno, Sesshomaru podía leer la mente.

\- Ambos y ninguno. Onigumo está en una mala posición. Necesita a sus onis de vuelta - respondió, con el pelo plateado y liso balanceándose con sus zancadas.

\- ¿Eh? - En voz alta este momento. Sesshomaru me dio una sonrisa sardónica.

\- Tienes a Inuyasha más que malhumorado. Fue inteligente de tu parte no hacerlo venir. Habría enloquecido por completo si hubiera visto a Onigumo desnudo sobre ti. Ya de por sí, Inuyasha ha sufrido las repercusiones de lo que él ha hecho – respondio indiferente.

\- Me dijiste por teléfono que Inuyasha estaba bien, que hablaste con Miroku, ¡y que estaban bien! - grité. Sesshomaru me introdujo en el pequeño avión que esperaba por nosotros, y sus hombres subieron detrás. Rodamos por la pista hasta un campo de hierba antes de levantar vuelo. Onigumo había elegido una ubicación remota.

\- De lo que saqué después de hablar con Miroku, fue que ¿Inuyasha te tenía segura en un cuarto durante el ataque? - preguntó, continuando luego que asentí.

\- ¿Y en algún momento, Onigumo te llamó y se ofreció a detener el asalto si tu ibas a él? - Otro asentimiento.

\- Kagome, eso fue un ardid. Inuyasha no fue superado en número, y por qué no te enteraste de eso, no tengo ni idea. Inuyasha tenían a más de cien mercenarios no-muertos escondidos debajo de esa casa, a la espera de que las fuerzas de Onigumo fueran arrogantes y ellos pudieran atacarlos. Para cuando llegaras a Onigumo, Inuyasha ya tendría la lucha ganada - Mi mente se adormeció. '¿Es esta toda la tripulación? ¿O hay más acechando en el bosque?' pregunté. Y la respuesta de mi madre, instantáneamente acallada, Oh, hay más...

―Mierda - susurré. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un minuto, luego Sesshomaru sacó su móvil.

\- La tengo. Ella está bien, y estamos volando - anunció.

\- ¿Es Inuyasha? - Mi estómago se revolvió con nerviosismo. Iba a estar **TAN **enojado conmigo.

\- Es Miroku - Sesshomaru respondió cubriendo la bocina.

\- Si... lo sé... no, tenemos combustible... Ella quiere hablar con Inuyasha... um hmm, bastante. Estaremos allí en tres horas - Colgó el teléfono, y yo parpadeé.

\- ¿Él no está ahí? - Sesshomaru dobló su teléfono y lo puso de nuevo en su abrigo.

\- Miroku no sentía que fuera una buena idea que hables con él. Probablemente va a pasar las próximos tres horas tratando de calmar a Inuyasha - La mirada que me dio estaba llena de ironía.

\- Está muy enfadado, lo sé, pero parecía que todos iban a ser asesinados. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? – masculle con mis ojos picando.

\- Los dos eligieron. Cuales sean las consecuencias, esta echo. En realidad, Inuyasha me sorprendió con este esfuerzo conjunto. No pensaba que fuese tan inteligente, pero ha demostrado su mejor potencial en el último par de años - observó Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Cómo? - Me sentía mal al pensar en la inevitable confrontación.

\- En primer lugar, utilizando mercenarios. Muy emprendedor, pero supongo que conocía a la mayoría de ellos de sus día asesino a sueldo. Si hubiera reunido a más de un centenar de sus miembros más fuertes de su línea, Onigumo hubiera oído hablar de eso y olido la trampa. Pero ¿asesinos a sueldo, que no rinden cuentas a nadie? ¿Quién se da cuenta cuando decenas de ellos desaparecen del radar? - Sesshomaru sonrió con malicia.

\- Inuyasha siempre ha sido inteligente. Solo que su inteligencia estaba camuflada bajo una montaña de coños - murmuré.

\- Tal vez, pero ahora está mostrando su crueldad también. Ha cortado una cabeza por hora, de los onis de Onigumo desde que te fuiste, con la promesa de decapitar a todos ellos a menos que regreses - Sesshomaru se echó a reír antes de ponerse serio.

\- ¿Qué? - Eso me irguió en la silla.

Por supuesto, los yokais no juegan según las reglas normales del compromiso, pero eran muy consistentes cuando se trataba de prisioneros de batalla. Algunos eran tomados como rehenes y objeto de comercio o negociado para más adelante. ¡Oh, las cosas podrían llegar a ser creativas a la hora de sacar información, pero como no se podía hacer daños permanentes a los no-muertos, salvo los traumas mentales, esa era la norma. ¿Inuyasha sacrifico cruelmente a sus cautivos? Estaba en shock. Sesshomaru no lo estaba.

\- Como he dicho, una manera poco frecuente, por lo que Onigumo te dejó ir sin una queja. Si no lo hubiera hecho, tendría problemas la próxima vez que enlistara a otras personas a luchar por él. Pero basta de eso. No te ves bien - Me miró levemente intrigado.

\- ¿Tú crees? Mi marido no puede venir al teléfono porque está demasiado ocupado cortando cabezas, ¡y aquí viene el chiste! Él no es realmente mi… - Dejé escapar una risa amarga.

\- No lo digas - Sesshomaru me cortó.

\- Saber y admitir son dos cosas diferentes. Onigumo todavía quiere tu reconocimiento público como prueba. No le des eso - Su expresión se tornó seria.

\- ¿Qué opinas al respecto? - pregunté en voz baja.

Era más que ponerlo en el lugar, pero no pude evitarlo. Sabía que Sesshomaru no pondría reparos en darme su verdadera posición, no importa lo que era. Él me tomaba en cuenta. Sesshomaru Tepesh no era un hombre clásicamente apuesto como algunos de los hombres buenos que habían interpretado las películas de Drácula. Tenía la cara ovalada, labios finos, ojos hundidos, la frente amplia, y un largo cabello plateado. Era delgado, pero no demasiado, y media casi 1.95cm. Pero ninguno de esos actores tenía la presencia de Sesshomaru. Lo que él pudiese carecer en perfección de rasgos, lo compensaba por medio de su magnetismo. Por fin, me tomó la mano. Tenía cicatrices en varios lugares, resultado de que era más peligroso que sus colmillos, ya que eran por la salida de la piroquinesia de Sesshomaru, pero Sesshomaru no me asustaba. Tendría que hacerlo, pero no lo hacía.

\- Siento una conexión contigo, como una vez te dije. No es amor, no es atracción, y no voy a sacrificarme por ti, pero si me necesitas y me es posible ayudarte, como hoy, lo haría. De donde sea que llames - Me apretó la mano una vez antes de dejarme ir.

\- Gracias – sonreí.

\- No hay de qué - Él se inclinó más cómodamente en su silla.

No regresamos a la casa en Bavaria. Por supuesto, por el aire no podía estar segura de que no estuviéramos en Bavaria, pero no era el mismo lugar del que me había ido. Al no tener mis pastillas, solo cerré mis ojos mientras aterrizamos, y tomábamos un auto el resto del camino. Incluso si las hubiera tenido, había decidido ya no tomar píldoras. Onigumo no podría sacarme de mis sueños a menos que yo lo ayudara, y estaba segura que no iba a hacer eso de nuevo. Además, me pregunté si esas píldoras me estaban haciendo enfermar, porque como Sesshomaru lo notó, me sentía como el infierno. Tendría que llamar a Don y preguntarle si había efectos secundarios al tomarlas. Miroku fue la primera persona que vi cuando abrí mis ojos después de que Sesshomaru me llevó dentro de la casa.

\- No debiste haberte ido - Estaba de pie en el pasillo de la entrada, usando una expresión resignada.

\- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? - No iba a hablar de ello con Miroku. Seah, me lo merecía, pero solo había una persona con derecho a hacerlo. El hecho de que Inuyasha no hubiera salido cuando me oyó llegar decía mucho. Él debía estar realmente molesto. Miroku miró a su izquierda.

\- Sigue la música - Música de piano se escuchaba desde la dirección que Miroku indicaba. Quizás Inuyasha estaba escuchando un CD para relajarse. Uno solo podría esperar que hubiera mejorado su temperamento.

\- Gracias - Me dirigí hacia las habitaciones siguiendo el sonido. Cuando entré a lo que parecía ser una gran librería, vi que la música venía de un piano, no de un CD. Inuyasha estaba inclinado sobre él, su espalda hacia mí, pálidos dedos deslizándose de forma experta por las teclas.

\- Hola - dije, luego de estar de pie varios latidos sin que él siquiera se volteara. Iba a ignorarme, ¿no? No si yo podía evitarlo. Prefería acabar con esto que prolongarlo.

\- No sabía que tocabas - traté de nuevo, acercándome. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente para sentir su vibra, me detuve. Inuyasha se sentía lo suficientemente herido como para explotar, a pesar de que la música viniendo de sus manos era serena. Chopin, quizás. O Mozart.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Preguntó con una amabilidad despectiva, sin perderse una nota o mirar hacia arriba. La pregunta me sorprendió.

\- Por… porque tu lo estás - dije, maldiciéndome a mi misma por tartamudear como una adolescente. Había tenido suficiente de eso. Inuyasha todavía no miraba hacia arriba.

\- Si viniste a decir adiós, no necesitas molestarte. No necesito una explicación llena de lágrimas. Solo sal de la misma forma que entraste - Un nudo se disparó a mi garganta.

\- Inuyasha, eso no es… - estire la mano para tocarlo.

\- ¡No me toques! – golpeó mi brazo fuertemente hacia atrás, me hizo girar. Ahora Inuyasha me estaba mirando, y la rabia en su mirada me atravesó donde estaba.

\- No. No llegarás aquí apestando a Onigumo, y luego poner tus manos sobre mí - Cada palabra era un bien pensado gruñido furioso.

\- He sufrido bastante al ser tratado con condescendencia. Tú me tratas como si fuera un débil humano, o un inútil Hanyou que no podría sobrevivir sin tu ayuda, ¡pero soy un maldito yokai Maestro! - La última parte fue gritada. Di un respingo. Inuyasha flexionó sus manos, pareciendo querer contenerse sí mismo.

\- Si fuera mi deseo, podría desgarrarte con mis propias manos. Sí, eres fuerte. Eres rápida. Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte o lo suficientemente rápida como para que no pudiera matarte si lo quisiera. Aún así, a pesar de eso, continúas tratándome con el desprecio que se le muestra a un inferior. Le he restado importancia. Me dije a mí mismo que no importaba, pero ya no más. Ayer, creíste en Onigumo más que en mí. Me dejaste para ir con él y no hay forma de pasar eso por alto, entonces te pregunto de nuevo, ¿por qué estás aquí? – Lo siguiente lo dijo con los dientes apretados.

\- Estoy aquí porque te amo y estamos... - estaba a punto de decir, estamos casados, pero las palabras me ahogaron. No, me había probado a mí misma que no lo estábamos, en lo que a yokais se refería.

\- No voy a soportar esto. No voy a sostenerte en mis brazos y preguntarme si realmente es en mí en quien piensas - Inuyasha soltó un resoplido.

\- ¡Inuyasha, sabes que eso no es verdad! Yo te amo, lo sabes. Y si no lo supieras, Dios, podrías mirar por ti mismo y ver - Yo estaba angustiada por la acusación.

\- Solo sombras - interrumpió sin piedad.

\- Vislumbro cuando tu guardia está baja, cuando esa maldita pared detrás de la que te escondes no me está bloqueando. Yo he sido abierto contigo sobre todo lo mío, inclusive lo peor de mí, porque pensé no merecías menos, pero tú no me tienes la misma consideración. No, tú reservas eso para Onigumo. Confiaste en él lo suficiente como para dejar todo por su palabra. Bueno, cariño, me inclino cuando estoy vencido y Onigumo me he derrotado con gran estilo. Él es a quien tú respetas. Él es en quien confías, así que si tú no te vas, lo hago yo - Frío me invadió, y el nudo en mi garganta creció con refuerzos. Esto no era una pelea. Esto era algo peor.

\- ¿Me estás dejando? - Él volvió a sentarse en la banqueta del piano. Casi sin hacer nada, sus dedos dieron golpecitos a las teclas.

\- Puedo soportar muchas cosas - Su voz era áspera y sin emociones. Retrocedí. Por un segundo, tuve miedo de él.

\- Muchas cosas – continuó

\- Puedo soportar tu afecto por Tate, tanto como yo lo desprecio. Tus celos repetidos por otras mujeres, incluso cuando no te he dado motivo, porque yo sería igual en tu lugar. Puedo soportar tu insistencia en participar en situaciones peligrosas que están muy por encima de ti, por que de nuevo, también está en mi naturaleza. Todas esas cosas me comían, pero por ti, elegí soportarlas - Ahora se levantó. Ese tono calmado y apático desapareció, y su voz se alzó con cada palabra.

\- Escogí soportar las cosas que tu no admitías, como cuando secretamente te preguntabas si Onigumo te había hecho más feliz que yo. Inclusive podía tolerar la verdadera razón por la que no querías convertirte, la verdadera razón por la que te aferras a tu latido. Podía soportar saber que en el fondo, hay una parte de ti que todavía piensa que ¡todos los yokais somos malvados! - Rugió ahora. Me eché para atrás, nunca habiendo visto a Inuyasha de esta manera. Sus ojos eran verde eléctrico, y la emoción en él lo tenía temblando hasta los pies.

\- No creas que no lo sé. ¡No creas que no lo he sabido siempre! Y podía soportarlo, sí, incluso sabiendo la otra razón de tu vacilación. Bajos tus proclamaciones de devoción, más allá de tu amor –y si creo que me amas a pesar de todo- no quieres cambiar porque no crees que lo nuestro durará. Crees que es solo temporal, y convertirse en yokai es algo permanente ¿no? Sí, sé eso. Lo he sabido desde que te conocí, pero he sido paciente. Me dije a mí mismo que un día no me mirarías con esa mirada precavida. Que un día, me amarías de la misma forma en que te he amado... - El piano se estrelló contra la pared de la habitación. Hizo un horrible sonido de lamento, como si le doliera ser destruido. Mi mano se presionó contra mi boca mientras el vacío en mi estómago de desenrollaba para llenar todo mi cuerpo.

\- He sido un tonto - Su simple frase rompió más a afondo que los muebles que él acababa de destruir.

\- Pero esto, esta es la única cosa que no puedo soportar… tu abandono. Preferiría haber muerto que ver esa nota que me dejaste. ¡Me habría metido alegremente en mi tumba en vez de ver ese inmundo pedazo de papel! – Hice una exclamación de dolor que él ignoró.

\- Yo no te abandoné. Estaba tratando de ayudar, y te dije que volvería – probe a hablar.

\- Nada de lo que digas importa - Me golpeó como una bofetada. Me miró, nada de ternura, amor o perdón en su rostro. Era como si él fuera una estatua.

\- Inuyasha, espera... - Mi corazón latió más rápido por el miedo, miedo desesperado de todo cayéndose a pedazos.

\- No. ¿Lo Cambiaría en algo? ¿Retrasaría el reloj y así no te hubieras ido? No, no lo haría, así que no te molestes. Tú siempre has aprendido de una sola manera. Solo una y debí recordar eso. Tal vez esto finalmente penetre en tu armadura brillante y tan implacable - Giró sobre sus talones, y empezó a caminar. Lo miré horrorizada como una estúpida antes de correr tras él, alcanzándolo mientras se acercaba a la ahora desierta entrada principal.

\- ¡Espera! Dios, hablemos de esto. Podemos solucionarlo, lo juro. ¡T-tú no puedes simplemente irte! - Yo farfullaba de la angustia, lágrimas derramándose de mis mejillas. Me cegaron, pero sentí su mano mientras se estiraba y suavemente tocaba mi rostro.

\- Mocosa - Su voz estaba llena de algo que no pude reconocer.

\- Esta es la parte... en donde no tienes elección - El portazo detrás de él golpeó mis pies.

_Continuara… _


	11. Rota y abandonada

**Hey chicos, tuve un ratito libre y les traigo otro capítulo, ahora van a comenzar a ver porque este libro de la saga no es de mis favoritos.**

**Rota y abandonada**

\- Está lloviendo. Te dije que podía olerlo - Shiory dejó que su sombra volviese a caer sobre la ventana.

\- No te arriesgues a darme una predicción del tiempo incorrecta - Dirigí mi atención hacia la caja de helado que estaba frente a mí. Bombones y Crema. Estaba casi vacía. Luego partí en dos el chocolate suizo.

\- Vamos a ver la película en vez de dar un paseo. Me han dicho que es buena - continuó Shiory.

¿Bueno? No lograba recordar que era eso. Me sentía como si fuese una herida abierta andante. Incluso no era capaz de dormir más de minutos seguido, sin importar lo cansada que estuviese, porque tenía miedo de que si Inuyasha regresaba, podría perderme un momento con él. El único alivio para mi sufrimiento actual era que mi madre no estaba aquí. Ella estaba en algún lugar con Rodney, pero por razones obvias, yo no sabía dónde.

\- Inuyasha necesita tiempo - dijo Miroku después del terrible intercambio.

\- No salgas corriendo detrás de él. Incluso yo no sé dónde está - Así que había esperado, obsesionándome con todas las cosas horribles que me había dicho y peor aún, con que la mayoría de ellas eran ciertas.

No tenía la intención de mantener a Inuyasha alejado. No sé por qué mantuve aisladas algunas partes de mí misma. Pero más que eso, deseaba de todo corazón no haber salido esa mañana con Onigumo. Y Onigumo había estado ocupado. No contento con su papel arruinando mi relación, Onigumo había estado alimentando los rumores de que sin su intervención, yo podría haberme convertido en un híbrido yokai/oni. Así era como había acumulado el ejército de más de doscientos oni para atacar en Baviera. Onigumo había prometido a los onis que una vez que él me tuviese, me convertiría en un yokai. Onigumo incluso tuvo los huevos de afirmar que, si Inuno no me hubiera raptado y no le hubiese encarcelado hacía doce años, yo ya sería un yokai y en la actualidad no hubiese alcanzado semejante notoriedad.

Sin embargo, Onigumo había dejado que me fuese con mi latido intacto. Había, pues, rumores de que yo también le había influenciado a él. Lo que a nadie le importaba oír era que Onigumo no había tenido la opción de cambiarme. La daga de plata de su espalda tomó la decisión por él. Además de estos miedos a los híbridos yokai/oni estaban mis grandes saltos en París. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que eso sería el responsable de la magnificada paranoia? Pero puesto que volar era una habilidad que únicamente poseían los Maestros yokais, el hecho de que yo estuviese tan cerca de conseguirlo, aunque fuese brevemente, hacía preguntarse a la gente qué otros poderes podría estar escondiendo.

Eso alimentó los temores sobre lo que sucedería si las capacidades de un oni se añadiesen a mi repertorio. ¿Sería invencible? ¿Inmortal? ¿Capaz de saltar edificios altos con un único salto y hacer que el mundo girase al revés para volver atrás en el tiempo? Las teorías se volvían más salvajes y más alocadas. Lo que menos se imaginaba nadie era que en este momento sólo era un peligro para cualquier cosa dulce. Antes de recurrir al alcohol en busca de consuelo inútil. Ahora utilizaba el azúcar, pero había mucho dolor y no había, ni de cerca, el suficiente azúcar.

\- ¿Cuándo va a volver Miroku? - le pregunté a Shiory.

Él había salido antes con una vaga explicación acerca de unos negocios. Nadie me decía nada que pudiese ser usado en mi contra. Todos sabíamos que Onigumo todavía estaba fisgoneando en mi mente, a pesar de que apenas había dormido, y él no había sido capaz de aprender casi nada. No sabía dónde estábamos. Cuántas personas estaban con nosotros. Qué día era. En realidad, ninguna de estas cosas significaba una mierda para mí. Lo único que sabía era esto - que habían pasado cinco días desde Inuyasha se marchó. Así es como calculaba el tiempo. En los minutos y segundos desde que había estado con él por última vez.

\- Después de que oscurezca - respondió ella.

Fabián bajó y se sentó - por así decirlo - junto a Shiory. El fantasma le sonreía de una manera que sólo podría describirse como perdidamente enamorado. Puse los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, incluso a los fantasmas les gustaba Shiory. Probablemente ella había encontrado la manera de tener sexo con él. A pesar de que era transparente y tan sólido como una nube de partículas, si alguien podía hacerlo, esa era Shiory.

\- Que hombre más encantador - remarcó.

\- Ten fe, Kagome puede que hayas dado comienzo a una moda. Cuando me vaya, me atrevería a decir que voy a intentar escabullirme con él con tu permiso - Tuve que esforzarme para no preguntar, ¿Y cuándo será eso? Después de todo, había estado tratando de controlar mis pensamientos, llámalo tendencia.

\- Shiory, creo que voy a saltarme la película y leer algo. Mírala sin mí - En la mitad de la escalera, pasé a Sesshomaru. Se había quedado, comentando que se iría cuando las cosas se resolviesen. Apuesto a que no se había imaginado quedándose aquí tanto tiempo. Estaba casi en la habitación cuando escuché el timbre de mi móvil. El sonido me hizo precipitarme a través de la puerta, casi tirándome en picado para cogerlo.

\- ¿Inuyasha? - respondí. Una despectiva burla me llenó los oídos.

\- No, chérie. ¿Aún tienes la esperanza de que tu amante vuelva? Qué divertido - Onigumo. Justo lo que necesitaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa, querido? Entiendo que todavía espías mis sueños. ¿Has terminado pidiendo disculpas a tus oni porque estoy chupando aire en lugar de sangre? Justo cuando crees que tienes a la mujercita acorralada, ups, te olvidas de que ella tiene un cuchillo - Sarcásticamente.

\- Deberías haberte quedado conmigo y ahorrarte la humillación de ser otro desecho del puto campesino. Mientras tú suspiras por Inuyasha, él folla con otra - ronroneó.

\- Mentiroso. Inuyasha podrá estar enfadado conmigo, pero él es un hombre mejor que eso. Por supuesto, eso es algo que tú no entiendes. - Onigumo sólo se rió.

\- Oh, Kagome, pronto verás que estás muy equivocada. ¿Realmente piensas que ha cambiado? Vio una salida, y la cogió - Colgué, conteniéndome de estampar el teléfono sólo debido a que la siguiente llamada podría ser de Inuyasha, y habría roto el aparato. Respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiese estado corriendo.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Inuyasha? ¡Dime la verdad! - Cuando Sesshomaru dio un pequeño golpe en el marco de la puerta, me di la vuelta y le agarré por los hombros.

\- No Kagome. ¿Ahora vas a sacudirme? - Sesshomaru dirigió rápidamente la mirada a su camisa, como si dijese, _¿Te importa?_

\- Ese bastardo está jugando conmigo. ¡Él sabe lo que más me asusta, y lo está usando para hacerme daño! - Dejé caer las manos, haciendo un ovillo con ellas por la frustración.

\- ¿Onigumo? ¿O Inuyasha? - preguntó Sesshomaru sin alterar la voz.

\- Me refiero a Onigumo, pero... es posible que tengas un punto - Paré de andar de un lado a otro y le lancé una mirada calculadora.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? - Sesshomaru sonrió.

\- Cuando Miroku vuelva… Voy a sacudirlo - le dije con gravedad.

\- Ponte en contacto con Inuyasha y dile que hizo su punto. Podría haber estado equivocada, pero está siendo cruel, y yo ya he tenido suficiente - Miroku tan sólo atravesó la puerta principal cuando le agarré por la camisa.

\- ¿No podías decirme esto sin arrugarme la camisa? - Miroku sacudió las manos como si se sacudiese las pelusas.

\- Un toque de atención - le respondí con un destello.

\- Sólo en caso de que lo necesitaras - Sesshomaru estaba al otro lado de la habitación con Fabián y Shiory. Los tres estaban esperando para ver si Miroku aceptaba o se rehusaba. Había quitado algunos muebles del medio, por si acaso Miroku elegía esta última opción. No había necesidad de destrozar el lugar.

\- Kagome… dame algunos días más - comenzó Miroku.

\- Respuesta equivocada - le dije con una sonrisa, y le golpeé. Tal vez fue la sonrisa lo que le hizo bajar la guardia. Su cabeza se movió bruscamente hacia el lado del golpe, luego me tomó en serio.

\- No es tan simple, pero no puedo explicarte por qué - La relajación había desaparecido de su postura, y dio un cauteloso paso hacia atrás, con las manos flexionadas para estar listo.

\- Es mejor que encuentres la manera – lo rete.

\- Necesito un poco más tiempo - me espetó.

\- Oh, lo entiendo. No puedes encontrarlo, ¿verdad? Es por eso por lo que estás lloriqueando y balbuceando. ¡No sabes dónde está! - Me detuve comprendiendo de repente y dejé escapar una áspera risa.

\- ¡Fantástico Parca Negra! Tan pronto como te duermas, ese hecho le llegará a Onigumo. ¿Quieres colgar una sangrienta diana en el cuello de Inuyasha? - Miroku soltó entre dientes una maldición.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Sabes por lo menos dónde ha estado? - pinché, el miedo comenzó a filtrarse por primera vez a través de mí.

\- No voy a darte más información que podría poner en peligro... – comenzó Miroku.

\- Sí, lo harás - dije, con la ansiedad y la ira afilando mi tono de voz.

\- No te preocupes por mí, si tengo que quedarme despierta hasta que esto se haya resuelto lo haré. Romperé el récord mundial de estar sin dormir si tengo que hacerlo, pero me vas a contar lo que sabes, y lo vas a hacer ahora. - La boca de Miroku se tensó. El color esmeralda brilló en sus ojos leonados y me lanzó una mirada acerada.

\- Es mejor que estés preparada para mantener esa promesa, porque yo haré que la mantengas - Los detalles que Miroku bosquejó me tenían en una montaña rusa emocional.

Sí, él sabía cómo contactarse con Inuyasha cuando se fue. Incluso antes de que yo regresara con Sesshomaru, Inuyasha escuetamente le había dado un número para utilizar en caso de emergencia, dejando su destino en secreto. Hace dos días, Miroku le había dejado un mensaje para saber cuándo iba a volver. Su llamada no fue devuelta. Desde entonces, Miroku lo había estado buscando, mandado e-mails y también lo había intentado con unos pocos amigos de confianza. Nadie sabía nada de Inuyasha.

\- He estado haciendo preguntas discretas, como hoy cuando me fui, y creo que podría haber estado pidiendo una audiencia con Marie. Rodney dice que habló con Inuyasha hace tres días, y él hizo un comentario sobre el calor que hacía en Nueva Orleáns. ¿Por qué más iba a estar allí? He mandado a Rodney a investigar. Eso es todo lo que sé. – terminó Miroku.

\- ¿Por qué simplemente no llamas a Liza y le preguntas en vez de esperar a que Rodney llegue? – pregunte.

\- Llamé a Liza. Me dijo que Marie le había ordenado que saliese del barrio hacía una semana y que incluso le denegara el permiso para comunicarse con cualquier persona en el mismo. Marie no le dio ninguna explicación a Liza, ella sólo dijo que le haría saber cuándo podría regresar - Miroku apretó la mandíbula.

\- ¿Cuándo averiguaste eso? ¿Cómo puedes no habérmelo contado? – solloce.

\- Las instrucciones específicas de Inuyasha fueron que te mantuviéramos al margen - replicó Miroku.

\- La última vez saliste corriendo como Chicken Little gritando que el cielo se caía, no salió bien, ¿verdad? Esta vez sugiero tener paciencia. Te sentará muy bien - Yo estaba a punto de ahogarlo cuando mi conciencia me lo impidió. Tenía razón. _La última vez habías salido corriendo y estas son las consecuencias. Tal vez Inuyasha sólo no se podía comunicar en este momento. Deja que lo haga a su manera. Espera hasta que Rodney llame._

\- Bien - Me senté.

\- Vamos a esperar a saber algo de Rodney - Miroku me miró con cautela, como si estuviese esperando que me echase atrás.

\- Estoy seguro de que llamara pronto - 'Pronto' resultó ser cinco horas más tarde. La voz de Rodney la oíamos todos incluso antes de que Miroku pusiese en altavoz.

\- ¡Qué mierda está ocurriendo, han cerrado todo el barrio! Majestic sólo permite pasar a los humanos que no son de ningún yokai o línea oni. No sé si Inuyasha está allí - Estaba gritando.

\- ¿Cómo lo está haciendo? - Miroku parecía estupefacto. Yo misma estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo podría Marie poner en cuarentena a todo un sector de la ciudad?

\- Tienen onis y policías en cada sección del Barrio, supuestamente en busca de un niño secuestrado. Hacen que sea muy simple - da la vuelta o desearás morir. Traté de examinar el río, pero también eso está vigilado. Marie no está jugando. Vamos a tener que intentar alguna otra cosa - Shiory palideció.

\- Están utilizando a la policía - respiré, mi mente daba vueltas con las posibilidades.

\- Puedo pedirles a algunos miembros de mi antiguo equipo que vayan y echen un vistazo. Son humanos y tienen credenciales superiores... pero eso revelaría nuestra participación. Tiene que ser algún otro - Cogí mi teléfono. Este era un gran favor que podría convertirse en una pérdida de tiempo, pero lo iba a pedir de todos modos. Después de todo, ¿no se supone que puedes contar con tu familia?

\- Don… En caso de que estés haciendo una compra anticipada por mi cumpleaños, tengo el regalo perfecto para ti. Voy a poner a Miroku al teléfono, después me taparé los oídos mientras te dice dónde estamos. Luego voy a pedirte que envíes inmediatamente un avión para trasladar a un fantasma a Luisiana. Sólo acércale más o menos a unas pocas ciudades de Nueva Orleáns, y él hará lo demás - dije una vez mi tío contestó.

\- ¿Kagome? ¿Has estado bebiendo? - Don esperó un segundo antes de responder.

\- Ojala - Una risa frágil se me escapó.

Estaba esperando otra vez. Últimamente parecía ser todo lo que podía hacer. Miroku hizo unas pocas llamadas más a unos conocidos comunes, tratando de averiguar de manera indirecta si tenían información sobre Inuyasha, pero nadie sabía nada. Lejos de preguntar: "¿Han visto a Inuyasha por ahí?", fue un laborioso y frustrante proceso. Así que, cuando un coche se detuvo corrí hacia la ventana, rezando para que fuese Inuyasha. No lo era, y no podía estar más sorprendida de ver quien se acercaba a la casa. Tate, el capitán de mi ex equipo y mi viejo amigo, entró en la habitación y llegó hasta mí como si nadie más estuviese allí.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme nada esto? - exigió. Ambos, Miroku y Sesshomaru, le lanzaban a Tate miradas hostiles. Tate podría ser mi amigo, pero no lo era de ellos. Alejé sus manos antes de que le atravesaran el corazón con plata.

\- No sabía que Inuyasha estaba perdido, solo pensé que estaba cabreado - Tate hizo un sonido despectivo.

\- No, El Guardián de la Cripta. Me importa una mierda él. Quiero decir sobre ti y el yokai, Don me acaba de decir que te ha estado persiguiendo durante semanas - Oh, cielos. ¿Tate estaba enloquecido por qué no le conté lo de Onigumo?

\- Porque casi no te he visto desde que dejé de trabajar para Don. Ahora, ¿estás aquí para ayudar? A diferencia de ti me importa mucho que Inuyasha haya desaparecido – Como si lo necesitase encima de todo lo demás.

\- No ha desaparecido - dijo Tate con frialdad.

\- Sólo es un idiota - Estaba sobre sus pies cuando dijo eso, levantando la vista del suelo un instante después.

\- Ya has dado tu opinión - Miroku le fulminó con la mirada. La ira que emanaba de él me hizo ponerme entre ellos.

\- Inuyasha no está aquí para enfrentarse a tus insultos, y yo no escucharé a nadie que lo calumnie - replicó Miroku con la mano sobre un cuchillo de plata.

\- Su chico no está desaparecido. Está en el Barrio Francés como pensaban, y si está siendo retenido contra su voluntad, seguro que está sacándole el máximo partido - repitió Tate, enderezándose.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Tate me lanzó una mirada compasiva, pero dura y sacó unas hojas de papel de su abrigo.

\- Unas imágenes del satélite. Pude imprimirlas desde el ordenador antes de llegar aquí, así que están un poco borrosas, pero no hay duda de que es él. ¿Ven la secuencia de tiempo? Son las 11:32 P.M de ayer. Para mí Inuyasha parece estar bien - Miroku y yo esparcimos las imágenes encima de una mesa cercana.

La primera estaba tomada en Bourbon Street. No estaban muy definidas, pero sí, era Inuyasha. Caminaba por el medio de la calle. A pesar de la multitud habitual de personas, se destacaba. Gracias a Dios, fue mi primer pensamiento. Pasé a la segunda imagen. Inuyasha estaba frente a su casa, si es que reconocía su figura. Y había una mujer entre sus brazos. Un gruñido se me escapó. Pasé a la página siguiente. La tercera imagen me hizo gritar a todo pulmón una maldición y casi arrojársela a Miroku.

\- Necesita algo de tiempo para sí mismo, ¿eh? ¡Es curioso cómo no parece estar haciéndolo sólo! - La última imagen era sólo una toma parcial de la cara de Inuyasha. Estaba en la mitad del camino que llevaba a su puerta. La misma puta estaba pegada a él, me di cuenta por la vestimenta de ella, las facciones de él estaban tapadas porque la estaba besando.

\- Es un puto mentiroso. No ha salido de su casa desde que tomaron esa foto de acuerdo con el satélite. No necesito decirles que pronto tendremos que devolverlo a donde pertenece Kagome. Don está excediéndose en su autoridad en este caso - dijo Tate con voz apagada.

\- Hijo de puta - escupí.

\- Esto no prueba nada. No sabemos lo que está pasando, o quién es esta mujer. Ella podría ser un contacto y estos actos un ardid - dijo Miroku, recuperándose de su asombro.

\- Oh, es un contacto, todo bien ¡Contacto pleno por lo que puedo ver! - Quería estudiar las fotos y destruirlas al mismo tiempo.

\- Estás jodidamente en lo cierto - murmuró Tate.

\- Silencio - le gritó Miroku a Tate, suavizando su tono cuando se volvió hacia mí.

\- Inuyasha no te traicionaría de esa manera, no importa lo furioso que estuviese. Hay una explicación para esto. Deja que Fabián vaya y la encuentre - Por debajo de mi furia también había un dolor desgarrador. Quería creer que todo esto era un malentendido. Y aun así en lo más profundo de mi interior había miedo, insinuándose y deslizándose. ¿Y si no lo era?

\- Está bien Fabián, ve hasta allí y encuentra a Inuyasha. Deja que te explique quien es esta chica. Voy a esperar a ver qué dice Inuyasha - Me obligué a decir mientras mi cabeza empezaba a palpitar con fuerza.

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Acaso no viste esas fotos? ¿Qué más necesitas, imágenes en vivo de vídeo? - estalló Tate.

\- A veces, eso tampoco está en lo cierto - le devolví el grito. Mis ojos escocían, pero no lloré.

\- Lo aprendí de la manera difícil y no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces - Tate se me quedó mirando con incredulidad. Luego dijo, "Eres una tonta", antes alejarse indignado.

\- Te traeré noticias - prometió Fabián.

\- Por favor hazlo - Eché un vistazo a las fotos de nuevo.

\- No importa las que sean - juan vino a recoger a Fabián. Por el amistoso pero cauteloso saludo de juan, supe que él había visto las fotos.

\- ¿Cuánto demorara en que él llegue allí? - le pregunté a Juan cuando estaban a punto de irse.

\- Querida, Si soy específico, te diré demasiado - El arrastro los pies.

\- Aproximadamente - lo acucie, odiando este secretismo necesario, pero

Onigumo había probado que aún estaba filtrándose en mis sueños. Y si de alguna

Manera me duermo, maldita sea si yo le diera algo útil.

\- Alrededor de un día, tomando en cuenta el tiempo de contactar y volver - Estimó. ¿Tanto tiempo? Podría vestir el piso de huecos caminando de un lado a otro.

\- Bien - años de fingir indiferencia de cuando estuve en una ruina emocional tenía sus ventajas.

\- Cuida a mi fantasma - Juan dio una mirada cautelosa a su hombro. Fabián me sonrió, su mano desapareciendo dentro de la clavícula de Juan.

\- Ha sido bueno verte, querida - dijo Juan, aun dando a su hombro una mirada cautelosa. Me despedí con una sonrisa forzada. No debía verme como una preocupada y abandonada esposa.

\- Duerman un poco, chicos. Este no es sobre quién puede permanecer más tiempo despierto. Especialmente tú, Miroku. Es posible que tengas que ser fuerte cuando informemos, por lo que no tienes opción - Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Miroku frotar sus sienes. Shiory estaba en la puerta de entrada, casi apoyada en el marco. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que alguno de nosotros había dormido.

\- Solo algunas horas. Eso debería sacarme a flote - Él asintió.

\- Si este preocupado porque cabecee, no lo estés. Puedo asegurar que hay suficiente en mi mente para mantenerme despierta - Miroku le dio a Tate una condenadora mirada.

\- Por todo lo que sabemos, las imágenes pudieron ser manipuladas. Sus celos por Inuyasha no tienen límites. No me asombraría en lo más mínimo tener a Fabián informando de vuelta que no había ninguna de estas mujeres – no le creí.

\- Sí, claro. Yo no haría eso. Ante todo, soy amigo de Kagome. Y si Inuyasha no tiene nada que ocultar, ¿Entonces por qué se está ocultando? - Tate se burló.

\- Es suficiente, chicos - Estaban empeorando mi cabeza. Miroku le dio a Tate una última mirada penetrante.

\- Muy pronto se probara que estas equivocado. Disfrutaré informarle a Inuyasha acerca de cómo molestaste innecesariamente a Kagome en tu inútil búsqueda por tenerla, porque creo que por fin te matara por esto - Tate cuadro los hombros.

\- La estoy molestado con la verdad porque maldita sea, si me callara mientras se escapa a sus espaldas poniéndola en ridículo - Miroku miró a Tate de una manera que me preocupo. Se veía como si estuviera peleando por no matarlo.

\- Tienes mucha suerte, Inuyasha me hizo jurar que nunca te lastimaría. De otra forma ya habrías perdido tu cabeza - Miroku sentencio.

\- Duerme tranquilo - Tate respondió.

\- Será mejor que sea tu última palabra - le advertí a Tate. Miroku no encajaba en aquello de perro que ladra no muerde. ¿Acaso Tate no sabía eso? Miroku se tensó como si todas las apuestas estuvieran echadas. Consideré atacarlo, pero luego me decidí por una táctica diferente. Me tambalee con un gemido y puse mi mano en la cabeza. Miroku estaba a mi lado en un parpadeo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kagome? - Su galantería era aún más profunda que su temperamento.

\- Todo este estrés y falta de sueño... me siento un poco débil - Con una última mirada amenazante hacia Tate, Miroku tocó mi brazo.

\- Te traeré agua - Él entro, y yo volví mi atención hacia Tate.

\- Probablemente acabo de salvar tu vida. - Dije en voz baja. Sesshomaru había estado viendo todo con apenas perceptible diversión. Él sabía que estaba fingiendo ya que lo habría escuchado en mi cabeza.

\- Jovencito, sospecho que un día tendrás un terrible accidente. Sigue provocando a la gente y ocurrirá en un día cercano - le dijo a Tate.

\- Sí, sí, lo sé… Me matarás de alguna forma horrible. Si tan sólo obtuviera un centavo por cada vez que escucho eso - Tate puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Si te quisiera muerto, lo estarías. Deberías cuidar tus palabras, así cuando hagas enojar a alguien y pierda el control, serás lo suficientemente fuerte para tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir – termino Sesshomaru.

\- Es un buen consejo. Deberías escucharlo - agregué.

\- Mierda, Kagome. Estaría saltando por mi propia sombra si me asustara por cada amenaza hecha. Un día voy a morir. Todos lo harán, incluso nuestra especie. Maldita sea si paso el tiempo que tengo lloriqueando como un cobarde, besando traseros para no hacer enojar a la gente. Todo lo que sé es como vivo. ¿El cómo moriré?, Eso es problema del tipo que me mate - Tate volvió su mirada hacia mí.

\- Dios - murmuré. Simplemente no escucharía.

\- Me pregunto que habrá visto ella en ti. La mayor parte del tiempo pareces lamentable. Por lo menos aparentas algo de coraje - Sesshomaru dejo escapar un silbido.

\- ¡Hijo de puta…! - Tate comenzó. Sus pies se incendiaron. Luego sus manos. El impulso que había usado para arremeter contra Sesshomaru fue cambiado abruptamente por una extraña danza de pisotones mientras Tate trataba de apagar las llamas.

\- ¿Ves? Cuida tu temperamento - Sesshomaru hizo una señal desaprobatoria.

\- ¡Ejem! - aclare mi garganta.

\- ¿Te importa? - El fuego se extinguió lentamente de Tate. Negué con la cabeza. Fabián no podría volver lo suficientemente rápido. ¿Quién hubiera creído que yo estaría tan ansiosa por ver a un fantasma?

\- ¿Puedo confiar en que no lo vas a matar, Sesshomaru, mientras entro y no duermo? - pregunté.

\- Por un tiempo, puedes - Sesshomaru sonrió.

Juan no volvió. Tampoco Fabián, aunque no habían pasado dieciocho horas, antes de que hubiera una información. Esta llego en forma de una llamada telefónica. Es gracioso como las terribles noticias usualmente venían a mí por teléfono.

\- Kagome - Era la voz de Juan. Tan pronto como la oí, supe que había algo mal. Sonaba tan controlado. Tan forzosamente gentil.

\- No quería esperar para decírtelo, querida... - Sesshomaru estaba mirándome. También Tate. Miroku casi tenía la cabeza sobre mi hombro para escuchar el informe de primera mano.

\- Cuando Fabián lo encontró, era claro que Inuyasha no estaba siendo retenido contra su voluntad. Él, ah, indico que quería que Fabián se fuera... ¿Quieres calmarte amigo? - Eso probablemente fue para el fantasma, ya que yo no estaba histérica. No todavía.

\- Mira, querida, Fabián dijo que Inuyasha fue muy severo diciéndole "vete a la mierda", o algo así. - Tomé una respiración profunda.

\- Así que me estás diciendo que él aun quería que lo dejaran solo. ¿Dijo— dijo por cuánto tiempo? ¿Dijo algo a cerca de mí? - No pude evitarlo; mi voz se quebró en la última pregunta. Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad y me sentí débil, pero al menos mis piernas estaban rectas.

\- Si - Juan sonó como si se hubiera tragado algo rancio.

\- Fabián pregunto, "¿Cómo se supone que le diré esto a tu esposa?" e Inuyasha dijo... - Juan se detuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué dijo?! - casi grité.

\- Él dijo, "Yo no tengo esposa" - Miroku arrebató el móvil de mis dedos entumecidos.

\- ¡Es una sangrienta mentira! – chillo indignado.

\- Mira, tampoco me gusta esto. Pero él no está mintiendo - oí chasquear a Juan.

\- He conocido a ese hombre 220 años, y puedo decirte… - Miroku seguía echando humo.

\- Olvídalo. - Él ceso de vociferar por mi calmado tono y abrió la boca hacia mí.

\- Tú no crees estas estupideces, ¿Verdad? - Creo que me reí. Demonios, si pudiera decirlo con seguridad.

\- Creo que después de ver imágenes satelitales y escuchar relatos de testigos oculares, me iré hacia el lado del Sí. Respóndeme esto… ¿En realidad Inuyasha dijo que iba a volver a mí? ¿O tú lo asumiste? - Miroku se enderezo.

\- El no necesitaba escribirlo para que yo conociera sus intenciones… - Ahora estuve segura sobre la risa y fue violenta.

\- En otras palabras, no, tú lo asumiste - Inuyasha me había dicho claramente que esto había terminado, pero yo aún no lo había comprendido. Me aferraba a la pisca de esperanza que Miroku había colgado justo hasta el amargo final. Shiory se quedó en la lejana esquina de la sala, inteligente. Miroku le colgó a Juan sin decir palabra.

\- Kagome, Salgamos de aquí - dijo Tate.

\- Puedes volver a Don y el equipo. Siempre has tenido un hogar allí. No necesitas esto - Lo mire, la fría realidad entrometiéndose entre el dolor agudo. _Eso era cierto, esta no es tu casa. Tú no perteneces aquí. No perteneces a ninguna parte._

\- No - Lo pensé, pero no fui yo quien lo dijo.

\- Onigumo ha demostrado que no la dejará en paz, y tú no puedes protegerla de él. Solo vas a conseguir que tus soldados mueran y ella también, muy rápidamente. Ella puede venir conmigo hasta que decida lo que quiere hacer - Sesshomaru pasó junto a Tate como si no estuviese allí.

\- Dudo que tus intensiones sean honorables - dijo Miroku, sus ojos brillaron rojos.

\- Si Inuyasha estuviera interesado en mis intenciones, estaría aquí para observarlas - replico Sesshomaru. Las protestas de Tate no ayudaron. Los ánimos estaban tornándose rápidamente peligrosos.

\- Estas protegiendo a una amante abandonada, no a la esposa de tu mejor amigo. Porque no prestas atención a tu propia vida amorosa, desde que fuiste relajado en ese frente antes - Si fuera posible para un yokai blanquearse, Miroku lo había hecho.

Sesshomaru se refería a Gisela, la prometida de Miroku, quien había sido asesinada, si es que lo he entendido bien. Rápidamente, antes de que las cosas estuvieran más allá del salvamento, me moví entre Miroku y Sesshomaru. No era que me preocupara que Sesshomaru resultara herido. Me asustaba que si Miroku lo tocaba, Sesshomaru lo quemaría hasta la muerte.

\- Miroku, pienses lo que pienses, Inuyasha dejó muy claro que hemos terminado. Es mi culpa, no lo acepte. Tate... no puedo volver. No hay vuelta atrás. - Dios, si tan solo lo hubiera.

\- Sesshomaru, ¿Cuál es el precio? Los Yokais siempre tienen uno, así que, ¿Qué quieres si voy contigo hasta que solucione las cosas? - Sesshomaru parecía considerarlo.

\- Me alimentaré de ti como un precio justo – me sorprendió un poco, considerando mis circunstancias actuales me salía muy barato.

\- De acuerdo. - O, ¡Vendido! Al yokai con los ojos dorado cobrizo.

\- No hay forma de que permita que te vayas con él - Miroku cruzo sus brazos. _No pelees_, le envié a Sesshomaru, viendo su labio curvarse en desafío. _Miroku es mi amigo, incluso si se equivoca. No hay bocadillos para ti si lo tuestas. Eso va para Tate también, ya que luce como si estuviera a punto de interponerse en nuestro camino_.

\- ¿Huelo a humo? - pregunto Sesshomaru, esa pequeña sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro. Con eso, las llamas empezaron a reptar por las paredes. Se veían como mágicas serpientes naranjas y rojas apareciendo y aumentando de tamaño. Miroku empezó a lanzar maldiciones y fue al fregadero, llenando los contenedores más cercanos con agua al tiempo que gritaba para obtener ayuda.

\- Si son rápidos, lo tendrán controlado en poco tiempo - Sesshomaru les aseguro, extendiendo el brazo hacia mí.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - Quedarse sería causar un daño mayor. Los tres podrían llegar a los golpes, lo sabía y ninguna clase de intervención podría detenerlos. Tate ya no era racional. Agarro el hombro de Sesshomaru – y entonces uno de su brazo voló a través del techo. Los dos, por lo que indicaba el sonido de eso. Escombros cayeron en medio de las llamas.

\- Esto es una advertencia. La próxima no lo será - Sesshomaru ni siquiera parpadeo. Eché un último vistazo en el hueco del techo y a los muros quemándose antes de tomar el brazo de Sesshomaru, aun devastada por los últimos quince minutos.

\- Vámonos - Entramos en el auto que asumí era de Sesshomaru. Mientras nos alejábamos, hubo cuatro distintos Ka-booms, y los vehículos en la calzada estallaron.

\- Así no van a intentar seguirnos. - Dijo Sesshomaru en respuesta a mi atónita mirada. Un rayo cruzo de lado a lado el cielo. Esa fue la última cosa que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos.

_Continuara… _


	12. Extracción

**Extracción **

Hay cinco pasos en el proceso de duelo, o eso dicen. La negación es el primero. Yo había tenido mucho de eso desde que deje a Miroku. Luego la ira, y oh sí, yo estaba enojada. ¿No podía al menos tomarse unos días para detenerse y pensar las cosas, tal vez dejar que el polvo se asentara? ¡Oh no, no tú, Inuyasha! De vuelta en la silla de montar, ¿eh, vaquero? Luego la negociación, tal vez el más patético de todos, la cual me mantuvo ocupada a lo largo del vuelo hacia nuestro destino desconocido.

Dejarlo volver. Yo lo amo demasiado y él me amaba. A lo mejor aun podemos arreglar las cosas... ¡Que se joda! Decía mi ira. Siempre supe que Inuyasha volvería a sus viejas artimañas. Un leopardo no puede cambiar sus manchas, ¿cierto? ¿No tiene esposa, eh? ¿Quién te necesita, de todas formas? Si el yokai junto a mí estaba escuchando mi esquizofrenia mental, no dio ningún indicio. Sesshomaru silbaba mientras mis emociones jugaban a la Ruleta Rusa. Para el momento en que anunció que habíamos llegado, yo estaba en un estado de completo ataque de depresión. O, en otras palabras, paso número cuatro. El auto se detuvo y escuche gente acercarse. Ninguno de ellos tenía latidos. Mi puerta del auto se abrió. Hubo un ligero tirón sobre mi mano.

\- Mantenlos cerrados un momento más. Te llevaré adentro - Después de un minuto de cuidadosas pisadas, nos detuvimos.

\- Puedes abrir los ojos ahora, Kagome - Lo hice. Estábamos en alguna clase de vestíbulo, que lucía muy antiguo. Altos, altos techos. Góticos en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sesshomaru sonrió.

\- Entra libremente y por tu propia voluntad, ¿No es eso lo que se supone que debo decir? - Pasee mi mirada alrededor del vestíbulo.

\- Solo me quedaré algunos días para poner mi cabeza en orden. - Y engrapar mi corazón roto.

\- Quédate el tiempo que desees. Después de todo, estás en deuda conmigo. Puede ser que me lleve más de unos días cobrármelo - Le di una mirada cansada.

\- No apuestes respecto a eso - Una cosa puede decirse de estar con el no-coronado Príncipe de la Oscuridad. No tenía empleados perezosos e inatentos.

Después que un yokai llamado Shrapnel me mostrara mi habitación, pregunté qué clase de bebidas sin plasma tenían. Shrapnel no respondió listándolos de memoria – me trajo todas las bebidas del refrigerador. Cuando le dije que yo misma pude haber ido a verlas, él se quedó mirándome como si yo estuviera loca. Bueno, tenía razón sobre eso.

Sesshomaru había cenado conmigo cada noche a pesar de que él no comía. Él raramente estaba durante el día, atendiendo sus propios asuntos, suponía. No es que lo supiera a ciencia cierta. Pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo en mi cuarto, melancólica, mi humor oscilando salvajemente entre la furia hacia Inuyasha y mi auto recriminación. ¿Mi relación había estado condenada desde el principio porque Inuyasha era incapaz de cambiar sus costumbres promiscuas? ¿O todo hubiera estado bien si no me hubiera ido ese día con Onigumo? No lo sabía, y no saberlo me irritaba.

Fui al comedor a las nueve. La cena era servida tarde, por obvias razones. Sesshomaru ya estaba sentado. Su largo cabello estaba peinado y suelto, y giró la base de la copa de vino mientras yo tomaba mi usual lugar junto a él. Empecé a llenar mi plato del surtido sobre la mesa. Costillas de cordero con reducción de romero, espárragos marinados con salsa de mango y pequeñas, tiernas y rojas patatas. Sesshomaru solamente observó, bebiendo su vino. Viviendo con un yokai, ya me había acostumbrado a ser la única comiendo mientras otra persona simplemente observaba, así que no me sentí cohibida.

\- Este cordero está realmente bueno. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probar un poco? - Después de unos minutos de masticar en silencio, me detuve.

\- Comeré pronto - Algo en su voz hizo que mi tenedor se balanceara sobre el siguiente mordisco.

\- ¿Lo estas diciendo como adelanto, o preparándome? - Sesshomaru no parecía estarse refiriendo al festín desplegado ante él.

\- Midiendo tu reacción. - Con una inclinación de la cabeza.

\- Tus ojos no están tan hinchados esta noche. Y tu conducta está menos oprimida. ¿Esto significa que finalmente te has resignado al abandono de Inuyasha? - Era la primera vez en cuatro días que él lo había mencionado.

\- No te preocupes, no tendrás que alejarme de una cornisa de nuevo - Personalmente, pude haber actuado como si eso no importara por más tiempo.

\- Estoy complacido de escuchar eso - Se recostó en su silla, girando su copa de nuevo.

\- No has contactado a Miroku o a cualquier otra persona desde que has estado aquí. ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber si ellos han hablado con él? - Eso me hizo bajar el tenedor.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amigo? ¿Tratas de que mi sangre bombee? ¿Enternecerme antes de hincar el diente en ella? No, no he hablado con ellos y no quiero hacerlo. No necesito más malditos detalles – No sabía a dónde iba él con esto, pero Sesshomaru no hacía nada sin alguna motivación.

\- ¿Como si él tiene sus manos sobre alguien en este preciso momento? ¿Apretujándola, besándola... aferrándola desnuda contra él? - Mi plato voló violentamente por el aire a través de la habitación para hacerse añicos contra la pared de piedra. Aun mientras lo hacía, me maldije a mi misma, a Sesshomaru, y sobre todo, a Inuyasha.

\- Simplemente estás mirando cuán rápido pierdo el control, ¿no? ¿Midiéndome? Bien, Estoy un poco irritable, como puedes notar, así que discúlpame - Agarré mi servilleta de lino y me dirigí directamente hacia el plato roto, decidida a limpiar mi propio desorden, pero Sesshomaru fue más rápido. Todavía sentado, me jaló hacia él.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - espeté.

\- Reclamando mi maldito precio - Me sostuvo fuerte hasta casi lastimarme.

Tuve tiempo para tensarme antes de que la boca de Sesshomaru se cerrara encima de mi garganta y sus colmillos la mordieran. Un grito salió de mí, pero no era de dolor. Sesshomaru succionó más fuerte, dirigiendo más de mi sangre dentro de él. Pulsando una cálida propagación a través de mí con cada succión de su boca. El veneno de yokai. No es perjudicial, pero si es capaz de producir una muy agradable y falsa sensación de calor.

\- Sesshomaru, es suficiente... – le gruñí.

\- No… Más - Amortiguó.

Me jaló más cerca. Ahora estaba medio hundida contra él mientras esas profundas succiones se sentían como si fueran directo a través de mi columna vertebral. Sesshomaru pasó sus manos por mi brazo. Yo jadeé. Estaban calientes, muy distinto a la temperatura normal de un yokai. Debía ser por su piroquinesia. Mi sangre no podía calentarlas tan rápidamente. Tan rápido como me había cogido, Sesshomaru me soltó. Me apoyé en la mesa con mis rodillas mucho más débiles que antes.

\- Eso debería darte algo más en que pensar - Dijo él.

\- No, no lo hará - Eso vino de mí entrecortadamente. De pronto, empecé a llorar.

\- ¡Aun lo amo, Sesshomaru! Lo odio, también, quizás, pero... aún lo amo - Su mirada no vaciló.

\- Lograrás superarlo - ¿Lo haré? No lo dije en voz alta, no es que importara. Sesshomaru aun podía oírme.

\- Ya no tengo hambre - fue lo que dije, y abandoné el comedor. Más tarde esa noche, acababa de dormirme cuando la cama se movió. Mis ojos se abrieron alarmados, luego un dedo apretó mis labios.

\- Solo soy yo. Quiero hablar - Ahora estaba despierta. La gente usualmente no habla mientras trepa dentro de la cama, eso describía lo que Sesshomaru estaba haciendo.

\- ¿En serio? - dije con pesado sarcasmo.

\- No aprietes tan fuerte las sábanas, Kagome. No estoy intentando violarte – Él hizo un gento en desestimación.

\- De donde yo vengo, cuando las personas quieren hablar, lo hacen mientras están de forma vertical - Para enfatizar mi punto, me senté. Sí, estaba agarrando las sábanas bastante bien.

\- Esto huele a coacción en el mejor de los casos, amigo - Sesshomaru simplemente ahueco una almohada debajo de su cabeza y rió.

\- Que imagen tan perfecta de irreverencia eres, Parca Negra, sin embargo los dos sabemos que puedo quemar estas sábanas hasta las cenizas si quisiera. Ahora ven, aparte de tu rígida educación del Medio Oeste, ¿Te importa que yo esté aquí contigo de esta manera? - Mi agarre se relajó sobre las sábanas. Él tenía varios puntos. Sesshomaru era mucho más fuerte que yo, así que incluso si él no pudiera incendiar las sábanas, si él hubiera querido forzar el sexo, podría hacerlo. Además, jugar a "híper-apropiado" cuando él había succionado más de una pinta de mí parecía un poco hipócrita.

\- Bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar? – accedí.

\- De tu futuro - Me tensé.

\- Quieres que me vaya. Está bien. Yo… - comencé después de respirar profundo.

\- ¿Verdaderamente crees que vine hasta aquí para decirte que te estoy echando? Deberías conocerme mejor - Interrumpió él.

\- Lo siento. Ha sido, bueno, una semana difícil – me disculpe.

\- Sip. Tu autoestima ha sufrido un duro golpe y estás muy vulnerable. Si yo lo quisiera, serías fácil de seducir - No hubo piedad falsa en su tono.

\- Eres un engreído, ¿no es así? - dije con un resoplido.

\- Pero estás ladrando al árbol equivocado si piensas que busco una fornicada misericordiosa - Sus labios se curvaron.

\- Ya te lo dije, mis sentimientos por ti no son románticos. Estoy aquí porque tú eres un amigo, y para mí los amigos son mucho más difíciles de encontrar que una buena fornicada - Lo que yo sentía por él no tenía nada que ver con la atracción tampoco, a pesar de que Sesshomaru era realmente atractivo. No, en lugar de eso sentía una extraña clase de parentesco con él.

\- Me alegro de que estés aquí - dije. Era verdad. No podría manejar esto estando rodeada de Inuno, o Miroku, o alguien más que me habría aceptado por un sentido compasivo de responsabilidad. Sesshomaru me apretó la mano.

\- Vas a superarlo, pero antes de que puedas hacerlo, tienes que enfrentarlo - Él. Inuyasha.

\- Aprecio la opinión, pero para este tema, es un desperdicio. No voy a verlo. No quiero ver lo que él está haciendo, o con quien - Aparte la vista.

\- Kagome, estás siendo estúpida - Me puse rígida ante el insulto y mi verdadero nombre.

\- ¿Cómo es eso, Drac? - Espeté, utilizando el nombre que también él nunca paso.

\- Realmente no has empezado a superarlo porque todavía estás preguntándote si realmente se fue. Es por eso que no lo dejas ir. También es por eso que vas a terminar muerta, porque estás muy distraída, por eso que no te diste cuenta de que un yokai entró en tu habitación hasta que se metió en la cama contigo. Arregla las cosas con Inuyasha, de una vez por todas. Luego sigue adelante, ya sea con o sin él – explico.

\- Sé que se ha terminado. Él me lo dijo fuerte y claro - dije con sorpresa en la voz.

\- Y tú te preguntas si él realmente quiso decir eso. Te estás preguntando si no lo hizo solo para herirte, como tú lo heriste por irte con sus enemigos durante la batalla. Estas enloqueciéndote a ti misma preguntándote si él esta esperando ver si irás tras él al igual que todas esas veces que él te persiguió - ¡hijo de puta!

\- ¡Deja de fisgonear en mi mente! - Escuchar mis especulaciones escondidas en voz alta era como una cirugía sin anestesia.

\- No es una idea tan mal concebida. Él estaría infligiendo tus peores miedos sobre ti como tú lo hiciste con él. Es un castigo justo, en mi opinión. Solo que dudo que Inuyasha tenga el carácter para hacerlo - prosiguió con frialdad.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me estás diciendo que lo busque si piensas que sólo voy a conseguir ser derribada otra vez? – gruñí.

\- Porque si tienes razón, él va a estar llamando a mi puerta pronto de todos modos. Si no la tienes, entonces estarás devastada, pero decidida ya que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees - Me mordí el labio inferior.

¿Arriesgarme a tener el corazón pisoteado otra vez solo por ver si esto era un algún extraño juego de poder de un yokai? Y si lo fuera, ¿Podría yo perdonarlo? ¿Querría hacerlo? De cualquier manera, yo sabría, lo que yo supongo era mejor que volverme más loca aferrándome a ese hilo delgado de duda. Sesshomaru debe haberlo leído en mi mente, porque asintió.

\- En la mañana, llama a Miroku y programa tu encuentro con Inuyasha. No se rehusará a verte, sin importar sus intenciones hacia ti. Luego sabrás si se ha terminado para siempre - Esto era demasiado para contemplar con bajos niveles de hierro y poco sueño. Me acosté con un suspiro, olvidando ser auto-consciente de estar en la cama con él. Sesshomaru se acomodó junto a mí, poniendo su cabeza en mi almohada.

\- Ejem ¿No acabamos de acordar que éramos sólo amigos? - Aclaré mi garanta.

\- El sexo no es lo que busco. Es sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he dormido al lado de una mujer que significaba algo para mí - murmuro con los ojos ya cerrados.

\- Oh. Bueno… Está bien, pero yo ronco - ¿Una fiesta de pijamas con Drácula? A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no?

\- He estado bajo el mismo techo contigo por una semana, así que ya sé eso - Él sonrió.

Le di una mirada asesina, pero luego me estiré en la cama como lo haría normalmente. Sesshomaru puso sus brazos a mí alrededor y descansó su cabeza sobre mi almohada. Debí haber estado apenada por estar en la cama con él, especialmente ya que él tenía el torso desnudo, y yo solo tenía puesto un largo camisón de dormir sobre mi ropa interior, pero no fue así. Era agradable dormir con alguien otra vez, incluso si él no era la persona que yo había estado extrañando.

\- Buenas noches, Kagome - dijo él, aunque casi era el amanecer.

\- Buenas noches, Sesshomaru - Bostece y cerré los ojos.

Los golpes en la puerta no me despertaron. Deben haber sido demasiado suaves y vacilantes. Solo cuando Sesshomaru dijo "Entre" en un tono menos que alegre, me desperté. Dios, él tenía razón. Mis reflejos eran una mierda. Shrapnel metió la cabeza en el interior. Reprendí mentalmente a Sesshomaru por no haberme dado la oportunidad de desaparecer dentro del baño. ¿Qué tan incriminatorio lucía esto?

\- Perdóneme, Maestro, pero la persona que llama dice que es urgente. ¿Le puedo dar el teléfono? - Lo mantuvo a su lado, obviamente nervioso. Tal vez Sesshomaru era gruñón cuando se despertaba.

\- Muy bien, tráelo - Sesshomaru hizo un gesto. Shrapnel se movió como una liebre, y luego se apresuró a salir, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- ¿Quién habla? - Sesshomaru chasqueó en el teléfono. La voz de Miroku resonaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para erguirme.

\- ¡Si no pones al teléfono a Kagome esta vez, voy a rostizarte vivo en tu propio maldito juego y…! - Cogí el teléfono lejos de él.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Estoy aquí, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Hubo un momento cargado de silencio. Muy tarde, me di cuenta de lo que yo había hecho. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros como diciendo, "Ahora estás atrapada"

\- Me dijeron que Sesshomaru no podía ser molestado ¡porque estaba en la cama! Que estaba **extremadamente** indispuesto. ¡Por las malditas bolas de Lucifer! ¿Es por esto que no has regresado mis llamadas? - Cada palabra era una mordaz acusación.

\- Yo-yo-yo no... - Dios mío, estaba tartamudeando, cosa nada inocente.

\- ¡En efecto! – me grito como diciéndome "¡LO SABIA!"

\- ¡BUENO YA! Si algo está mal, dímelo, pero si sólo vas a jugar al Policía de Vaginas, debes comenzar con tu mejor amigo. ¡Probablemente su nariz está hundida en una justo ahora! - Mi ira vino al rescate.

\- Su trasero ya está en bastantes problemas, si aún te importa - fue la gélida respuesta de Miroku. Eso sacó toda la hostilidad fuera de mí. Miroku no era uno de esos exagerados histéricos. Agarré firmemente el teléfono como si éste fuera resbaladizo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - Tal vez soné tan atemorizada como me sentía, porque la voz de Miroku perdió parte de su ira.

\- Fabián, tu servil fantasmita, ha estado en Nueva Orleans tratando de hablar con él. Por lo que él pudo deducir, Inuyasha será forzado a irse del Barrio pronto. Y Onigumo está al asecho fuera de la ciudad – comenzó a explicarme.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con, 'forzado a irse'? - Mi voz no podía ser más aguda. Sesshomaru hizo un gesto de dolor.

\- Inuyasha fue a Nueva Orleans para reunirse con Midoriko. Después de que tuvo lugar, por lo que he deducido, Midoriko cerró el Barrio a más visitantes no muertos, y Onigumo está reuniendo a un montón de fuerzas provenientes de fuera de la ciudad a sus alrededores - Salté de la cama y empecé a rebuscar la ropa...

\- ¿Estás ahí? ¿En camino? - Sesshomaru se escabulló en mi lugar, imperturbable

\- No podemos, ¡Ese es el maldito problema! Por ti, Onigumo tiene claros derechos para tomar a Inuyasha en el marco de nuestras leyes. Ningún yokai puede ir a ayudarlo - Me senté en el piso, mis rodillas se debilitaron. Por un segundo, no podía ni siquiera respirar. Luego empecé a hacer planes.

\- Él tendrá que ser transportado en avión fuera de allí. Un helicóptero sería mejor. Podemos armarlo con balas de plata. Haremos un transporte en pleno vuelo sobre un avión. ¿Dijiste que has estado dejando mensajes para mí sobre esto? - Le di a Sesshomaru una verdadera mirada amenazadora.

\- He estado dejándote mensajes para que me llames, pero apenas esta noche hemos descubierto lo de la emboscada de Onigumo - Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros, sin arrepentimientos.

\- Dijiste que no querías hablar con ellos. Esto son noticias nuevas para mí. Te lo hubiera dicho si lo hubiera sabido - No me quejé con él. Después de todo, esto era culpa mía por esconderme, no era culpa de Sesshomaru.

\- Hay un problema con tu plan, Kagome - dijo Miroku firmemente.

\- De otro modo ya hubiéramos hecho algo similar. Nadie de ninguna línea es permitido en la ciudad, y eso significa que por encima de ella tampoco. Seríamos condenados a muerte por decreto de Midoriko, y ella es demasiado poderosa como para desafiarla. Hubiera arriesgado mi vida, pero si un yokai o demonio cruza la línea dentro del Barrio, Onigumo y su gente lo seguirá. Tienen que ser humanos sin filiación vampírica, ¿entiendes? - Si, entendido.

\- Dame tu número. Te llamaré en seguida – Ahora sabía por qué Miroku estaba retorciéndose para ponerse en contacto conmigo.

\- Probando tres, dos, uno...me copias, ¿Geri? - La teniente Geri Hicks, mi reemplazo en el equipo de Don, carraspeó.

\- Afirmativo - murmuró.

\- ¿Cuál es tu localización, Geri? - Ella tenía una línea de recepción implantada quirúrgicamente bajo su piel, bombeando mi voz directamente junto a su tímpano. Si yo gritara, a ella le dolería. Su micrófono era menos invasivo, localizado en su collar.

\- Cruzando la calle Santa Ana y con dirección a Borbón. ¿El ave todavía muestra estar allí? - Revisé las imágenes de satélite del Barrio Francés en mi portátil prestado. La turbulencia del avión no ayudaba, pero todavía podía detectar a Inuyasha. Y la mujer junto a él.

\- Afirmativo. Hay un pequeño tiempo de retraso, como sabes, pero él debe estar allí. ¿Todo va bien? - Geri estaba nerviosa. No podía culparla. Tenía que traer a Inuyasha sin que él o ella misma resultaran liquidados. Sí, yo también habría estado nerviosa.

\- Estoy bien - dijo Geri.

\- Entendido. Ahora ve por él - Yo era la única persona que Miroku conocía que tenía conexiones humanas sin afiliaciones directas no-muertas y que podría apilar poder aéreo y completo apoyo con armas de última generación y tecnología.

Claro, podría argumentar que mi antiguo equipo tenía conexiones con Inuyasha, pero ninguno de ellos estaba ya bajo su mando desde que renuncié. Le debía una grande a mi tío por esto. Ya que era humana, Geri no podía ver a Fabián. Él estaba allí, sin embargo, estaba tratando de dejar caer pistas acerca de nuestro plan sin hacerse notar por cualquiera de las personas de Midoriko. No era una tarea fácil. Cuando esto terminara, también le debería a Fabián un gran favor. ¿Cómo se le puede pagar un fantasma? Esta era una cuestión en la que reflexionaría más tarde.

\- Acercamiento al objetivo, en silencio - susurró Geri.

En la pantalla, la vi aproximándose a Inuyasha. Él estaba en Pat O'Brien's en el área exterior, bebiendo lo que supuse era su whisky de costumbre. Su brazo colgaba alrededor de una guapa morena, que estaba casi pegada a él. Ahora mismo, la mano de ella recorrió la cadera de él. Apreté los puños. _Perra, tú y yo vamos a tener una charla larga y sangrienta después de esto_. Kikyo no podía oír mi advertencia mental, pero Sesshomaru si podía. Él se repantigó en el sillón frente a mí, la turbulencia del avión no le molestaba. Estábamos de camino hacia el punto de encuentro si todo salía bien.

\- Realmente no te gusta ella - No le contesté en voz alta. Eso podría confundir a Geri, ya que llevaba un auricular.

_No, realmente, realmente no_.

\- Sé que esto es atrevido pero después de verlos a ustedes, dos criaturas preciosas, no puedo decidir a quién quiero follar primero - ronroneó Geri a través de mi auricular mientras el satélite la mostraba alcanzando a Inuyasha y a su compañera, Kikyo.

\- Bien hecho chica - susurré. ¡Dios, yo animando a alguien para que ligara al hombre que amaba! ¿Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal? Inuyasha bajó su copa. Si él se sorprendió al ver Geri, no lo demostró. Contuve el aliento. ¿Qué haría él? Tenía que saber que yo había enviado a Geri. ¿Arruinaría su cubierta? ¿O cooperaría y saldría de allí?

\- Decisión fácil, cariño - Su collar recogió todos los matices de su acento.

\- Las damas primero. ¿No es así, Kiky? - La risa de Kikyo atravesó directamente mi corazón. El apoyabrazos del avión perdió un pedazo.

\- Ella se ve muy feroz, chérie. Yo esperaba compañía más suave, ¿no? - Geri no dejó que el desprecio de Kikyo la hiciera tambalear. Ella chasqueó los dedos en la bebida de Inuyasha, luego hizo un buen espectáculo al lamer el alcohol en ellos.

\- Voy a ser tan dulce como un cordero, cariño - Geri realmente había recorrido un largo camino desde la persona que yo había entrenado hacía meses. Kikyo cogió la muñeca de Geri, puso la palma de la mano en sus labios, y dio algunos lametones por su cuenta.

\- Ya veremos - Entonces Kikyo puso los brazos alrededor de Inuyasha y lo besó.

A través del micrófono de Geri, casi pude escuchar a Kikyo rechinando contra él, su gemido sordo de deleite, y su estruendo masculino mientras él la apretaba más cerca. Unos dos minutos más tarde, él levantó la cabeza. Para entonces, casi deseaba que estuviera muerto. Sesshomaru me miraba sin piedad.

\- Alguien más podría estar haciendo esto - Estaba en lo cierto. Yo había insistido en ser el relevo. No confiaba en nadie más para algo tan importante, no importa que esto fuera brutal para mí.

\- Haz que se mueva - le dije a Geri, muy bajo.

\- No necesito caricias - Geri se interpuso entre ellos.

\- ¿Tenemos que llegar a conocernos? Sólo quiero follar como no se pueden imaginar - dijo, con voz gutural casi un ronroneo.

\- Odio dejar a una hermosa chica esperando. Vamos, Kiky. Es ella a quien quiero esta noche - Inuyasha se desligó de Kikyo para tomar la mano de Geri.

\- ¿No puedo hacer una elección? - Oí el puchero en la voz de Kikyo.

\- No esta vez, cariño - Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gritar.

\- Chérie… - volvió a insistir, oh ahora si iba a hacerla sangrar.

\- Todas las demás han sido tu elección. Continúa quejándote, y te haré esperar hasta que yo termine, antes de que tú la tengas - la interrumpió él, guiándoles a través de la multitud.

\- Bastardo - escupí, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Todas las demás? ¡No era esto simplemente genial! Inuyasha se detuvo en una curva. Me puse tensa. ¿Me había escuchado a través del auricular de Geri? Pero luego se movieron de nuevo. Dejé escapar mi aliento. Hasta ahora, todo bien. Bastardo.

\- Continua dirigiéndote hacia la iglesia - le dije a Geri, casi inaudible.

\- Muy bien, Don, desplegar. Están en camino. Dile a Cooper que no baje la escalera hasta que él esté a cincuenta yardas de distancia - Entonces me quité el auricular y hablé por el móvil.

\- Entendido, Kagome. - Reajusté el auricular.

\- ¡No! ¡Puede haber ratas! ¿Por qué no podemos salir de aquí por una noche? Ya te dije que tengo amigas muy hermosas en Metaarte que quiero que conozcas. - Geri estaba diciéndole a Inuyasha que quería tener sexo en el techo de la iglesia, pero Kikyo estaba protestando.

\- Te diré lo que haremos, caramelito. Vamos a ir mañana. Has querido que conozca a esas muchachas desde hace días, deben ser terriblemente especiales – la consoló Inuyasha.

\- Oui. Très magnifique - Así que Kikyo ha estado tratando de sacarlo de la ciudad, justo hacia Onigumo, pensé, con creciente cólera. Tal vez el hobby de empalamiento de Sesshomaru no era tan mala idea. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con Inuyasha que no se había cuestionado por su insistencia? ¿Estaba tan cegado por la lujuria?

\- Mañana vamos a hacer lo que te apetezca, y esta noche será mi noche - continuó Inuyasha.

\- Prometo que verás un nuevo lado de mí - Y también de mí. Estaba muy ansiosa por ver a Kikyo en persona otra vez.

\- Mira a tu alrededor, Geri. ¿Estás siendo seguida? - No pude verlos más. Estaban fuera del satélite desde que empezaron a caminar.

\- No crees que alguien nos cogerá subiendo al techo, ¿verdad? – preguntó Geri en tono evasivo. Inuyasha la besó. No pude verlo, pero podía oírlo.

\- No, en absoluto - Vale. Estaba claro.

\- Ah, aquí está la iglesia. Ahora, encanto, mírame por un momento. No tienes que preocuparte por mis ojos o mis dientes, ¿está bien? No vas a ver nada extraño en ellos. No tienes miedo, porque sabes que no te haré daño. Dilo - Dios, quería que esto terminara pronto. Sin contratiempos, y pronto.

\- No me harás daño. No tengo miedo - repitió Geri. Entonces, así es como Inuyasha usaba su mirada brillante y los dientes puntiagudos cuando follaba a los humanos. Me lo imaginaba, pero nunca quise preguntar. Sabía más sobre su pasado de lo que me importaba ya.

\- Kiky, ¿vamos? - Esta escena era para el beneficio de Kikyo, supuse, ya que Inuyasha sabía que Geri estaba al tanto de su secreto. Simplemente pasando los movimientos habituales.

\- Si debemos hacerlo, chérie - Pensé que vomitaría.

\- Sí, debemos - Después de unos momentos de sonidos ruidosos de crujidos, Inuyasha volvió a hablar.

\- Finalmente el techo. No hay ratas, chiquita, para de estremecerte – sentí mi estómago volcarse.

\- Sesshomaru, consigue el ETA del helicóptero. - Él obedeció con la orden mental y tomó mi móvil, presionando del remarcado.

\- Están en el techo - informó a Don brevemente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?... Sí. Seis minutos - Puso mi móvil de vuelta hacia abajo.

\- Tienes seis minutos, Geri. Recuerda, Inuyasha tiene que tenerte a ti y a Kikyo cuando salte, mas ella no querrá ir – informe.

\- Vengan aquí, bellezas. Así está mejor - La voz de Inuyasha cambió. Se convirtió en el ronroneo elegante que solía derretirme. Escucharlo ahora sólo me hacía sentir enojada. Peor aún, después hubo ruidos de falta de aliento y suaves de roses de besos.

\- Luego. Hey ahora, dulzura. Relájate un poco - Geri dijo.

\- ¿Por qué? - La voz de Kikyo era beligerante.

\- Estoy lista para que tú me complazcas – prácticamente ordeno, como si fuera la reina.

\- Dos minutos más. Entretenlos pero se amable, Geri - Eché un vistazo al tiempo.

\- Kiky, no seas tan codiciosa. La voy a endulzar para ti. Te gustará más por esperar - Golpeé mis puños contra mis piernas, pero no grité nada.

En su lugar, vi el tictac del segundero pasando y traté de escuchar con objetividad clínica en busca de signos de peligro. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de lo que escuché no eran sonidos de peligro. Treinta segundos para finalizar. Incluso si por casualidad alguien escuchaba, no podíamos esperar más tiempo.

\- Dile como vamos, Geri - dije.

\- Inuyasha, un helicóptero va a pasar sobre la iglesia a unas doscientas yardas. Tendrá una escalera de cadena colgando. Cuando lo veas llegar, vuela tú trasero con las dos y agárrate. Tan pronto como hayamos abandonado la ciudad, vas a saltar en la parte posterior de otro avión. Miroku estará en el – explico rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Siseó Kikyo.

\- Diez segundos. Nueve, ocho, siete... - dije con voz áspera.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Kiky? Estoy harto de tus quejas - Inuyasha perdió el timbre de voz seductor, y se convirtió en frío acero.

\- ...Uno - grité.

\- ¡Estamos adentro! - Luego sólo estaban los sonidos del helicóptero antes de que oyera el sonido del metal, un golpe, y las palabras que yo había estado esperando de Geri. El helicóptero tenía hojas especiales silenciosas, lo que reducía su ruido normal. Haciendo a Cooper y los dos copilotos inaudibles, sin embargo. Por supuesto Geri aún no lo era.

\- ¿Sigue respirando? La golpeaste bastante fuerte - Preguntó Geri.

\- Está viva - Hubo un ruido de deslizamiento y a continuación, Geri dijo con dureza

\- Tratando de meter mi cabeza entre tus piernas, ¿eh? ¿Quién está feliz ahora, perra? – el sonido de su bota de cuero golpeando las costillas de Kikyo fue lo más dulce que escuche en semanas.

\- Ella no puede sentir tus patadas - dijo Inuyasha, sin ninguna crítica en su voz.

\- Sí, bueno, yo puedo sentirlo, ¡y lo estoy disfrutando! - Más sonidos de golpes se produjeron. No quería interrumpir. Que Kikyo estuviera siendo pateada me agradaba demasiado.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? - Preguntó Inuyasha. Me quedé helada. Geri dejó escapar un final "¡uf!" que sonó como un gruñido de un golpe de gracia y respondió.

\- Cuando llegues al avión, vas a estar volando hacia ella - Inuyasha no dijo nada, pero su silencio parecía decirlo todo.

No hay necesidad de verlo cara a cara, pensé con tristeza. Todas las demás han sido tu elección, le había dicho Inuyasha a Kikyo. Sí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír para saber que todo se había terminado. Los yokais podían ser capaces de perdonar infidelidades como una forma aceptable de venganza, pero debo ser demasiado humana para eso. Yo aguantaría mucho de Inuyasha y lo consideraría un justo pago, pero no esto. Esperé hasta que Inuyasha se había trasbordado al avión de Miroku como estaba previsto antes de desabrochar mi micrófono.

Probablemente Geri estaba encantada de no tener más mi voz golpeando en su tímpano. Sólo Inuyasha estaba haciendo el salto aéreo; Geri y Kikyo se quedaron en el helicóptero. Se suponía que el avión de Miroku se reuniría conmigo en una de las locaciones de Don, pero eso no era necesario ahora. Llamé a mi tío.

\- Cambia el plan de vuelo de Inuyasha. No me digas a dónde, pero no lo lleves a donde yo estaré - dije.

\- Está bien, Kagome - Mi tío no hizo preguntas innecesarias. Colgué.

\- Esto responde a eso - Sesshomaru me había estado observando todo el tiempo. Me las arreglé para reunir lo que habría sido una terrible imitación de una sonrisa.

\- No es como si sus hábitos de antes fueran desconocidos para ti - respondió Sesshomaru, sin ninguna falsa simpatía en su voz.

No, no lo eran. Pero no esperaba escuchar mientras Inuyasha admitía numerosas aventuras. ¿O sí? Él pudo haberme dicho lo mismo en la cara cuando me encontrara con él. Dios, al menos pude evitarlo. Me habría echado a llorar y perder la última pizca de dignidad que me quedaba. Dos horas después, aterrizamos en la base, aunque yo no sabía dónde estaba. Desde el exterior, la mayoría de las instalaciones militares tenían el mismo aspecto, de todas formas, no es que yo estuviera mirando. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano en el brazo de Sesshomaru mientras me bajaba del avión.

\- Hola, Comandante - dijo una voz masculina. Sonreí aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Cooper, diría que me alegro de verte, pero dame un minuto - Gruñó, lo cual era su versión de una carcajada, y pronto estuve en el interior de las instalaciones.

\- Puedes abrir los ojos ahora - dijo Cooper. Su rostro familiar fue lo primero que vi, con piel oscura y con el cabello aún más corto que el de Tate. Le di un abrazo breve, que pareció sorprenderle, pero sonreía cuando lo solté.

\- Te extrañé también, fenómeno - dijo, todavía con una sonrisa.

\- Yo también, Coop. ¿Qué noticias hay? - Me reí a pesar de que estaba ronca.

\- El helicóptero de Geri llegó hace treinta minutos. La prisionera fue encerrada y reavivada. Koga está aquí. Ha estado interrogando a la prisionera - Eso me hizo sonreír de verdad. Había echado a Koga de aquí porque era un bastardo de sangre fría- y justo ahora, me gustaba eso de él.

\- Puedes quedarte aquí o venir conmigo, depende de ti - le dije a Sesshomaru.

\- Iré, una buena tortura es algo muy escaso hoy en día - respondió, dando a Fabián, quien acababa de aparecer flotando, una mirada superficial. El fantasma se cernía sobre el suelo, junto a Cooper, quien no podía verlo, pues él era humano.

\- Fabián, has estado increíble. No importa qué, yo me encargaré de ti. Siempre tendrás un lugar donde quedarte - le dije.

\- Gracias - dijo, rozando su mano a través de la mía en forma de afecto.

\- Lo siento, Kagome - No hacia falta que dijera por qué. Eso era evidente.

\- Si me lo preguntas, quien quiera que haya dicho que la ignorancia era felicidad era miope. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y ahora tengo una relación que renovar - Mi sonrisa se volvió frágil.

\- ¿Inuyasha? - El fantasma pareció momentáneamente esperanzado.

\- ¡Oh no! La pequeña perra que esta dentro, y puede que no desees seguirme en esta oportunidad. Se va a poner feo - No tuve que decírselo dos veces. En un giro, Fabián desapareció. Truco ingenioso. Apesta tener que ser un fantasma para hacer eso. Mi tío me esperaba al interior del pasillo. Lucía... mal.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo? - pregunté, inmediatamente preocupada. ¿El avión de Inuyasha había sido seguido, o atacado, o peor?

\- No. Sólo tengo un resfriado - Él tosió.

\- Oh - Le di un abrazo de "hola" Me sorprendió cuando me devolvió el abrazo y lo sostuvo. No éramos una familia mimosa. Sesshomaru olfateó el aire.

\- ¿Un resfriado? - Don me dejó ir y le dio una mirada molesta.

\- Así es. No se preocupen. No soy contagioso para su especie - Lo dijo con dureza. Jesús, tal vez Don realmente se sentía como una mierda. Mi tío normalmente no era tan hosco, a pesar de que los yokais no eran su grupo favorito de personas. Sesshomaru lo miró de arriba abajo y se encogió de hombros.

\- Acabo de llegar de la celda de abajo. La prisionera no ha sido muy explícita sobre su papel en todo esto – Don se dirigió directo hacia los negocios. Era su característica definitoria.

\- Entonces es mi turno de ver a mi vieja amiga – sonreí genuinamente, oh iba a gozar mucho este momento de desahogo.

_Continuara… _


	13. Gatita corree, perro atrapa

**Hola normalmente me esperaría para publicar otro capítulo hasta que los anteriores tengan un review pero me está por caer mucho trabajo escolar y familiar así que no podre publicar en un buen rato, aprovechen y disfruten, ojo, espero cuando vuelva (unas dos o tres semanas) que haya al menos tres review en cada capítulo publicado hasta mañana, si no me tardare 4 meses en terminar esta historia y empezar el siguiente libro. Quedan advertidos.**

**Gatita corree, perro atrapa **

Kikyo no parecía haber envejecido un día en los doce años en que no la había visto. De hecho, solo su cabello negro lacio era diferente ahora más corto. Ella estaba sentada en una banca de metal que tomó el lugar de una pared completa en el espacio cuadrado en forma de caja. Kikyo no estaba amarrada, dado que Koga y Geri estaban en la habitación con ella. Incluso si por algún milagro ella logra pasarlos, aún habría tres guardias más fuera de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban negros, y sangre goteaba de su boca, pero no estaba acobardada. Cuando entré, parpadeó.

\- ¡Bonjour, Kagome! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Finalmente luces como una mujer. Estoy muy sorprendida. - se carcajeó. Sentí una desagradable mueca tirar de mis labios.

\- Bonjour para ti también, Kikyo. Sip, me crecieron tetas y trasero y un montón de cosas más. Qué diferencia hacen una docena de años, ¿eh? - Ella fue directo por la garganta.

\- Debo felicitarte por tu amante, Inuyasha. Qu'un animal, ¿non? En este caso, su reputación era... no lo suficientemente cortés - Perra. Quería desgarrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia de su rostro.

\- Qué lástima que no parecía impresionado por tus habilidades en el dormitorio. Quiero decir, el hecho de que no consiguieras que dejara la ciudad para ménage à cinq no habla muy bien, ¿no es así? - Koga se rió entre dientes con malévolo humor.

\- Oh, ustedes dos señoritas tienen una historia, ¿cierto? Es posible que desees empezar a hablar ahora, cariño. He sido gentil contigo, pero Kagome tiene un temperamento malvado. Ella probablemente te matará antes de que pueda razonar con ella – sonrió lamiéndose los colmillos.

\- ¿Ella? - Kikyo golpeó su dedo con desprecio hacia mí.

\- Ella es una niña - Hombre, ella escogió a la chica incorrecta con el estado de ánimo incorrecto.

\- Pásame ese cuchillo, Koga - Lo pasó, con sus ojos turquesa brillando. Geri lucía un poco nerviosa.

\- No me matarás, Kagome. Juegas a la mujer dura, pero sigo viendo a la pequeña chica delante de mí – Kikyo ni siquiera parpadeó.

\- Ella está desquiciada - Koga consideró a Kikyo con asombro.

\- No, ella simplemente está recordando quién era yo. Onigumo cometió ese mismo error, al principio - Le sonreí de nuevo a Kikyo mientras le daba vueltas al cuchillo de una mano a otra. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento, y por primera vez, ella lucía vacilante.

\- ¿Recuerdas esa gran perra malvada en la que Onigumo no quería que me convirtiera? Bueno, eso sucedió. Ahora, tengo prisa, así que esto es lo que voy a hacer. Voy a clavar este cuchillo a través de tu mano, y la única forma de que me detenga es que hables, así que por favor. Por lo que más quiera tu coño. No hables. - Ella no me creyó.

Cuando Koga sostuvo la mano de Kikyo en el banco, forzando su mano a permanecer plana, ella seguía dándome esa mirada de té- lo-advierto. Cuando sostuve el cuchillo sobre su mano, dándole una última oportunidad de hablar, ella seguía pensando que yo mentía. Solo cuando clavé la hoja en su mano entre la muñeca y sus dedos, sacudiendo la hoja en un giro, ella captó la situación. Y no pudo evitar gritar.

\- Oh ya, ya, ya pequeña perra… Sé que duele. Mi padre le hizo eso a mí muñeca el año pasado, y demonios, fue doloroso. Agobiante, también. Cuando arranqué la hoja, todos los tendones se cortaron. Necesité sangre de yokai para sanar el daño. Lo necesitarás también, Kikyo, o nunca volverás a utilizar esta mano de nuevo. Así que puedes hablar, y un poco de sangre de yokai la pondrá como nueva. O no hablar, y mutilaré tu mano derecha después – observé sarcásticamente.

\- ¡Arréglalo! ¡Arréglalo! – chillo enseguida.

\- ¿Nos dirás lo que queremos saber? – moví cruelmente el cuchillo en su carne.

\- ¡Oui! - Suspiré y retiré el cuchillo.

\- ¿Koga? - Kikyo seguía gritando cuando Koga deslizó su palma y la puso en la boca de ella.

\- Deja de lloriquear y traga - Ella tragó de su mano. En segundos, su sangrado se detuvo, y la herida en su mano desapareció. Geri no podía apartar sus ojos de la mano reparada de Kikyo. Ella se estremeció y frotó sus manos en un acto reflejo. Yo estaba más preocupada por el rostro de Kikyo. Juzgando si iba a echarse para atrás o no.

\- Dado que hemos dejado claro eso y que estoy de muy mal humor, movámonos a la fase de preguntas y respuestas. Oh, y si me haces utilizar este cuchillo de nuevo... No sanaré nada de lo que corte. ¿Cuál fue tu propósito en el Barrio Francés con Inuyasha? - Kikyo continuó flexionando su mano mientras me observaba con horror.

\- Iba a follar con él, naturalmente, y una vez que me asegurara de que habías oído de su infidelidad, lo llevaría a Onigumo. Midoriko no deja a la gente de Onigumo entrar al Barrio, aunque ella le dijo a Onigumo que podía venir. - Eso era nuevo. Pensaba que nadie tenía permitido entrar.

\- Si ella le había concedido el paso, ¿entonces por qué Onigumo no se encontró con Inuyasha dentro del Barrio y luchó con el ahí si tanto quería matarlo? - Koga también estaba interesado.

\- Onigumo dijo que Inuyasha no merecía una pelea justa - La boca de Kikyo cayó.

\- U Onigumo era simplemente una maldita gallina y quería mejorar las posibilidades - murmuré.

\- Onigumo es más fuerte - siseó Kikyo.

\- ¿pero por qué le permitiría a su oponente morir con honor, considerando sus crímenes? – Ash que zorra. No estaba por entrar en una pelea con Kikyo por Onigumo.

\- Así que Onigumo tiene a Midoriko, la Reina de Orleans, de su lado. Interesante - Kikyo se encogió de hombros.

\- Midoriko le dijo a Onigumo que solo podía emboscar a Inuyasha fuera de su ciudad, razón por la que ella no dejo entrar a Onigumo con fuerzas en el Barrio. Midoriko no quería participar en hacer que Inuyasha se fuera, pero Onigumo la hizo – exhalo.

\- ¿Él la forzó? – arquee una ceja.

\- No, no entiendes. Él la hizo. ̳Fue su sangre lo que la trajo de nuevo a la vida como oni, y Onigumo mató al otro señor de Midoriko la noche en que la convirtió, así que su lealtad era solo para él. Onigumo acordó liberar a Midoriko a cambio, y Midoriko ha querido librarse de Onigumo por más de cien años – y no la culpaba.

\- E Inuyasha confía en Midoriko porque ella siempre le garantizaría un paso seguro en sus reuniones - Ese hábil y sucio idiota.

\- Oui - Kikyo realmente sonrió.

\- ¿Eso es todo, Kikyo? - Mi ira se convirtió en hielo.

\- Oui – volvió a sonreír. Seguro creía que se había librado.

\- ¿Piensas que ella tiene más? - Me iré a Koga.

\- No, muñeca. Creo que es todo - Él encontró mi mirada con la misma frialdad. Yo aún tenía el cuchillo en mi mano, manchado con la sangre de Kikyo.

\- Kikyo…Voy a matarte. Te estoy diciendo estoy para que puedas tomar un momento para rezar si lo deseas, o reflexionar, lo que sea. Tú atrajiste a mi esposo con la plena intención de llevarlo a su masacre, y eso es simplemente imperdonable para mí - dije en un firme y claro tono.

\- Kagome, no - dijo Geri. No le respondí.

\- Inuyasha no es tu esposo. Onigumo lo es - Kikyo me dio una mirada llena de malicioso desafío.

\- Semántica. Estás perdiendo tiempo. Ponte bien con Dios. Rápido – puse el cuchillo en posición.

\- Soy un humano. Una persona viva que respira, tu tal vez puedes herirme, pero no matarme - siseó. También ignoré eso.

\- Midoriko obtuvo su libertad por su papel en esto. ¿Qué prometió Onigumo? ¿Convertirte en un yokai? - Otra mirada hostil.

\- Oui. Es mi pago por todos los años que le he servido – dijo con orgullo.

\- Le apostaste al caballo equivocado - dije.

\- No vas a ser un yokai, Kikyo, pero te dejaré morir como uno - Ella se puso de pie.

\- No te atreverías. Ni tienes las agallas ¡Onigumo te mataría! - Entonces ella bajó la mirada. El cuchillo de plata estaba enterrado en su pecho. Incluso vibró algunos segundos con los últimos latidos de su corazón. Kikyo vio con asombro el mango temblar antes de que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos y se doblaran sus rodillas.

\- Tal vez Onigumo me mate por esto, Kikyo. Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo - Me paré frente a ella y sentí más de esa horrible frialdad.

Fui a ver a Don. Él estaba ocupado con sus propios preparativos para la partida. No sabía dónde estaba establecida mi antigua unidad ahora, y eso estaba bien para mí. No habría permitido que Onigumo utilizara esa información para su beneficio. Don tampoco. Eso era el por qué todos los de nuestra división eran objetivos claros, justo después que yo lo fui. Sesshomaru estaba en la oficina de Don. Tan pronto como entré, ambos dejaron de hablar. Mi boca se curvó.

\- ¿Qué tan obvios son ustedes dos? Vamos, chicos, ¿cuál es el tema? "¿Tendrá Kagome una recaída?" o "¿Diez pasos fáciles para alejar a alguien del suicidio?" Ambos pueden ahorrárselo. Estoy bien - Mi tío tosió.

\- No seas tan dramática. Estaba buscando la forma de contactarte dado que no puedes enviarme exactamente una postal, y Sesshomaru me estaba informando que estarás con él - Le di a Sesshomaru una mirada que pudo haber sido retadora—si no acabara de pasar incontables horas en un vuelvo en aguas extranjeras con el estómago vacío, falta de sueño, e hipertensión en general.

\- Por ahora – masculle.

\- Es tu decisión, Kagome. No te estoy forzando - Sesshomaru sonrió, desdeñoso y divertido al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Está pasando algo entre ustedes dos de lo que debería ser consciente? – Don miró hacia atrás y delante entre nosotros, entrecerrando sus ojos grises. Ellos tenían el mismo color ahumado que los míos, y ahora mismo, estaban brillando con recelo.

\- ¿No hay algo contigo de lo que ella debería hablar? - respondió Sesshomaru.

\- ¿Qué? - Ahora fue mi turno para mirar entre ellos.

\- Nada - Don tosió y le lanzó una sola mirada a Sesshomaru.

\- Entonces eso es todo lo que obtendrás de mí también, Williams - Sesshomaru dejó salir un gruñido evasivo. Estaba a punto de exigir saber qué demonios tenía eso entre líneas cuando Don habló.

\- Kagome, me pediste antes que investigara si esas pastillas supresoras de sueños tenían algún efecto secundario. He estado revisando con Patología, y dijeron que podrías sufrir de depresión, cambios de humor, irritabilidad, paranoia, fatiga crónica. ¿Has notado algo de eso? - Pensé en mis últimos momentos con Inuyasha y no pude evitar soltar unas dementes carcajadas.

\- Sí. Todo lo anterior, y todo al mismo tiempo. Esta información habría sido de ayuda un par de semanas atrás, pero es un poco irrelevante ahora - No iba a usar esas pastillas de nuevo. Prefería ignorar mi paradero a ser objeto de los efectos secundarios que habían ayudado a apartarnos a Inuyasha y a mí. Don debió adivinar algo de mi línea de pensamientos porque me dio una mirada triste.

\- ¡B4358 está entrando en aterrizaje! - Él momento fue interrumpido cuando Cooper entró corriendo y con el aliento cortado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - soltó mi tío.

\- ¡Ellos no tienen permiso! - Mis ojos se abrieron. Esos eran los números del avión de Dave. El que estaba transportando a Inuyasha y a Miroku.

\- Lo sé, señor. La torre les ordenó que no aterrizara, pero ellos dijeron que un inglés hablo por la radio y dijo que se callaran o les sacaría la mierda de siete formas distintas. - Inuyasha…

\- Tenemos que irnos. ¡Ahora! - le dije a Sesshomaru.

\- ¡Corre, Forrest, corre! - se burló Sesshomaru.

\- Ahórratelo, Drac. Contigo o sin ti, estaré en el aire antes de que él se baje del avión - solté.

\- Será conmigo Parca Negra. Williams adiós. Pocas personas tienen tu determinación para seguir su camino hasta llegar a su fin - Sesshomaru le dio un asentimiento a mi tío. Ni siquiera escatime tiempo en darle un abrazo a mi tío. Estaba a medio camino por el pasillo, lanzando un "Gracias, ¡adiós!" sobre mi hombro.

\- Cuídate, Kagome ¡ya no hagas locuras! - gritó Don detrás de mí.

_Lo haré lo mejor que pueda_. Estaba tan cerca, sabía que sería cazada por ello, y el fantasma a bordo no tenía nada que ver con eso. Cooper había abastecido nuestro avión mientras yo estaba lidiando con Kikyo, así que no había tiempo que perder. Sesshomaru se dirigió fuera, entrando al momento después de mí, con Fabián pegado a sus hombros. Habría estado muy bien si no me hubiera visto obligada a mirar por la pequeña ventana de la nave de dos motores a medida que nos íbamos. Nuestro avión alcanzó el cielo justo cuando la puerta del otro Cesena se abrió, y una figura dolorosamente familiar salió de él. Por un loco momento de infarto, sentí como si Inuyasha estuviera mirándome directamente.

\- ¿Por qué escucho la música de Casablanca sonando en mi cabeza? - preguntó Sesshomaru en una voz irónica.

\- Eres una ordinaria enciclopedia de cine, ¿no es así? - Desvié mi mirada de la pista.

\- Y tú eres el chico que gritó lobo. Si dices que se acabó, entonces deja que se acabe, o deja de recitar falsos absolutos que ni tú misma crees. - Maldito despiadado Rumano usurpador.

¿Por qué estaba en un avión con él, de todas formas? ¿Por qué no simplemente me iba por mi cuenta, viajaba a una selva tropical, y me ocultaba allí hasta que Onigumo, los onis y todos los demás me olvidaran tan completamente como Inuyasha lo había hecho? Di una última mirada a la ventana. Ahora estábamos lo suficientemente alto para no estar segura si él seguía mirando hacia nosotros—o si había girado su cabeza, como yo lo tuve que hacer.

\- Tienes razón - le dije a Sesshomaru.

Su mano se alargó. Las cicatrices que la cubrían eran el mudo testimonio de las décadas de batallas que él había luchado, y esas eran solo de cuando había sido humano. La tomé, agradecida de que la mía ya no estuviera vacía y odiándome por sentirme de esa forma. Qué débil era. Sesshomaru dio un solo apretón.

\- Yo tampoco quiero estar solo ahora - dijo él, haciéndolo sonar muy razonable y para nada algo de lo que estar avergonzado. Suspiré. Acertado de nuevo, amigo. Eso es un dos por dos.

Agua se arremolinaba a mí alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro y confuso. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? El aire tenía un terrible olor, y el líquido con el que estaba luchando se volvió negro y muy denso para nadar. Algo de eso entró en mi boca, haciéndome dar arcadas. No era agua después de todo. ¡Era alquitrán!

\- ¡Ayuda! - Mi grito quedó sin respuesta.

El alquitrán parecía estar jalándome hacia abajo. Jadeé, me sofoqué, y sentí que me quemaba como si parte del alquitrán entrara a mis pulmones. Estaba siendo succionada más profundamente en él. Ahogándome. Un pensamiento confuso revoloteó por mi mente. Así que así es como voy a morir. Es gracioso, siempre pensé que sería durante una pelea...

\- Toma mi mano - dijo una voz urgente. La alcancé a ciegas, incapaz de ver más allá del oscuro líquido en mis ojos… y luego el alquitrán se había ido, y yo estaba de pie frente al hombre del que había estado escapando.

\- ¡Onigumo! - escupí, intentando despertarme. Un sueño, solo estás atrapada en un sueño

\- ¡Maldita sea, déjame en paz! - Onigumo se cernió sobre mí. Un viento invisible sopló su cabello rubio ceniza, y esos ahumados ojos verdes estaban resplandeciendo escarlata.

\- Tal vez hayas arrastrado a tu amante fuera de mi alcance esta vez, pero voy a tenerlo muy pronto. ¿Cómo se siente, mi esposa, ser dejada de lado? Ah, chérie. Te mereces tu dolor - Onigumo tenía un fuerte apretón en mis brazos. Podía sentirlo tratando de sacarme de mi propia piel, y luché en un momento de pánico. Yo apenas había resuelto alejarme de Inuyasha, ¿por qué no imaginé que Onigumo estaría esperando que cerrara mis ojos? Su poder parecía estar filtrándose en mí, llenándome lentamente.

\- Cometiste un error enviando a Kikyo. En caso de que no lo hayas escuchado, la maté. Koga te envió su cuerpo con un enorme lazo rojo. Se te hará difícil conseguir reclutas para hacer tu trabajo sucio cuando las personas escuchen sobre eso - Quería distraerlo, rápido, de esa peligrosa aura espiral a mi alrededor.

\- Oui, eso fue inesperado, y te va a costar, ma femme. Vuelve a mí, y tal vez el precio no sea demasiado alto - Onigumo asintió, sin verse particularmente molesto.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con que regrese? - Pregunté con frustración.

\- Claramente no somos compatibles. No actúas como si me amaras. ¡La mitad del tiempo, ni siquiera creo que te guste! - Algo cruzó a través del rostro de Onigumo, demasiado rápido para que pudiera determinar qué era.

\- Eres mía - dijo al final.

\- Pronto verás que debes estar conmigo - Había más que eso, simplemente lo sabía, pero tenía mayores preocupaciones en este momento. El poder de Onigumo se flexionó a mí alrededor.

\- Entonces tengo malas noticias para ti, no estoy interesada en ti de ninguna manera ¿por qué ir de nuevo caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo con cada cambio en tu humor cuando puedo tener una existencia decentemente tranquila yo sola? Lo siento, Onigumo. Perdiste tu oportunidad conmigo cuando crecí y desarrollé autoestima. Nunca voy a volver contigo - Traté de quitarme sus manos de encima, pero era como si estuvieran soldadas a mí.

\- ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! - gritó, dejando su falso aspecto de calma.

\- ¡Te ofrezco todo, y me desprecias como si pensaras que soy menos que la puta del amante que te dejó! - Su ira estaba arrastrando a su poder de vuelta a si mismo lejos de mí. Presioné mi ventaja.

\- Porque soy más feliz siendo el desecho de un puto de lo que nunca fui como tu esposa - Onigumo me empujó lejos de él. Caí de nuevo en el pozo de alquitrán, hasta los hombros en esa sustancia negra y pegajosa. Se puso de pie sobre mí y agitó su puño.

\- Eres mía lo prefieras o no, y puedes pensar en esto mientras continuas escondiéndote de mí. Encontraré a Inuyasha de nuevo cuando no tenga a su gente rodeándolo. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo. Y luego, chérie, él morirá - No tuve la oportunidad de gritar mi odio hacia él, porque el alquitrán se cerró sobre mi cabeza en el siguiente instante. Me estaba moviendo hacia abajo muy rápido, como si me estuviera sofocando y luego— Me senté de golpe en la cama. Las sábanas a mi alrededor estaban húmedas, pero no de alquitrán. Estaba cubierta de un sudor frío. Y estaba más furiosa que el infierno.

\- ¡Te voy a matar, Onigumo! - gruñí a la habitación vacía.

Lo que quedaba de la emoción positiva que había tenido por él cuando era un adolescente se había ido. Si tuviera otra oportunidad con un cuchillo de plata clavado en la espalda de Onigumo, lo giraría con una sonrisa. Lo debiste haber hecho antes, se burló mi mente. Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo.

\- Tu ira ha estado hirviendo en mi mente durante los últimos cinco minutos - Sesshomaru entró en mi habitación sin tocar.

\- Lo odio - dije, levantándome de la cama para pasearme.

\- No tengo ningún motivo para una guerra con Onigumo, Kagome, pero me duele verte así - Sesshomaru se me quedó mirando sin pestañear.

\- Es tan enloquecedor - continué.

\- Inuyasha podría ser capaz de matar a Onigumo, si lo agarra solo en una pelea justa, pero Onigumo no irá a ello. Y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con Onigumo. Respiro, sangro, no sano instantáneamente… No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para él. Ser mitad humana era genial para mi antiguo trabajo. Todas esas cosas que mencioné atraían a mis objetivos y me hacían un cazador más eficaz. Pero con los yokais realmente viejos, como Onigumo, simplemente me hacen... débil - Sesshomaru no dijo nada. No tenía que hacerlo. Ambos sabíamos que era cierto.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? - preguntó al final. Me detuve. Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares, ¿cierto?

La noche siguiente, Sesshomaru, Maximus, Shrapnel y yo estábamos arriba jugando póker. Sesshomaru había estado ganando toda la noche, una hazaña que atestiguaba su habilidad de leer mentes –aunque juró que no lo estaba usando en mí– y el hecho de que Shrapnel y Maximus probablemente temieran vencer a Sesshomaru, incluso si pudieran. Era casi medianoche cuando se produjo un fuerte golpe abajo. Los tres yokais se pusieron de pie en un borrón de movimiento. Las llamas ya estaban saliendo de las manos de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru no estaba esperando a nadie; eso estaba claro por su reacción, así que entendí la causa de su alarma. Quien quiera que fuera había logrado pasar los formidables guardias de Sesshomaru sin ser notado, eligiendo tocar para mostrarnos que no necesitaban el elemento sorpresa, y que habían hecho todo esto sin que el poderoso yokai que estaba saliendo de la habitación se diera cuenta si quiera de que estaban aquí. En resumen, estábamos en una profunda mierda. Empecé a seguir a Sesshomaru, pero él se dio la vuelta con un gruñido.

\- Quédate aquí - Respondí con un rugido mental de cómo se podía ir directamente al infierno si él esperaba que yo simplemente me cruzara de brazos y esperara, cuando algo moviéndose fuera de la ventana llamó mi atención.

\- Mira - Señalé.

Cerca de tres docenas de los guardias de Sesshomaru eran elevados en un espantoso relieve contra el claro cielo nocturno, todos girando en perezosos círculos a unos seis metros del suelo. Ellos abrían y cerraban sus bocas, sin poder hablar, pero aparentemente tratando de hacerlo. Eso me dio una idea bastante acertada de quien estaba abajo tocando la puerta. Sólo un yokai que conocía podía disimular su nivel de poder para evitar ser detectado y girar guardias no-muertos por el aire como luciérnagas. Sesshomaru lo debió adivinar también, a juzgar por las llamas que se extinguían lentamente en sus puños cerrados.

\- Inuno - murmuró.

Me quedé inmóvil en el pasillo, preguntándose si el mega-Maestro yokai estaba solo –o acompañado. El golpe sonó de nuevo. Ahora parecía más animoso que cuando pensaba que eran las fuerzas enemigas. Sesshomaru le indicó a Shrapnel y Maximus que bajaran sus armas.

\- Quédate aquí. Voy a averiguar qué es lo que quiere - me dijo de nuevo, pero sin su anterior vehemencia.

\- Inuno - oí decir a Sesshomaru momentos después, el eco de una puerta abierta de golpe.

\- Eres bienvenido en mi casa y puedes entrar. Tú… no puedes - y aquí mi corazón dio un vuelco, porque el veneno en esa única palabra confirmó mis sospechas. Una carcajada respondió a ese grosero saludo.

\- Tepesh, he recorrido un maldito largo camino para llegar, y por muy lindas que sean tus puertas con aldabas de dragón, no me apetece pasar más tiempo afuera admirándolas - Escuchar a Inuyasha tan cerca me golpeó como un golpe físico.

\- Sesshomaru, tú sabes que no puedo permitir que le prohíbas el ingreso al co- regente de mi línea. Con ello me ofendes a mí también, y sé que no es tu intención hacer eso - Inuno, más discreto, se dirigió a Sesshomaru con la paciencia que los padres utilizan en un niño travieso.

\- Baja a mis hombres - dijo Sesshomaru con un filo en su voz.

\- Claro - Inuno realmente lo hizo sonar como si se hubiera olvidado que elevaba más de treinta yokais en el aire. Hubo múltiples golpes un momento después. En otro estado de ánimo, eso me habría resultado divertido.

\- Muy bien, entra. Pero vas a abusar de mi hospitalidad si te aventuras incluso a poner un pie en las escaleras, y los dos sabemos de quién estoy hablando - el tono de Sesshomaru estaba lejos de ser gracioso...

\- De verdad, amigo, eres como un perro preocupándose por sus sobras. Ten cuidado de hacer combustión involuntariamente, o arruinarás esta atractiva imitación de alfombra persa - Inuyasha se rió de nuevo, sólo que esta vez, sonaba más cerca. Tenía que estar dentro.

\- ¡Y he tenido suficiente de tus comentarios acerca de mi casa! – ladró Sesshomaru. Yo prácticamente podía oler el humo saliendo de él.

\- ¿Qué quieres? No tienes un maldito chance de conseguirlo, campesino. - Sesshomaru exageró su acento Cocine disipando mi momentánea sorpresa y convirtiéndola en alarma. Inuyasha no había perdido tiempo poniendo a Sesshomaru resentido y furioso. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

\- Estoy aquí por Kagome - respondió Inuyasha, toda la burla se había ido.

Tal ola de emociones me invadió que me sentí mareada. Rápidamente, mandé a callar a mi mente, deseando poder hacer lo mismo con mi corazón. Esto podría ser sobre negocios. No me humillaría dejándole saber a Inuyasha como el solo sonido de su voz me estaba afectando. Inuyasha me había dicho lo bien que mis escudos lo estaban manteniendo fuera. Esperaba no haber perdido mi toque.

\- Si ella no quiere verte, entonces has perdido tu tiempo - dijo Sesshomaru, cada palabra un desafío. Yo seguía decidiendo en mi mente si quería o no ver a Inuyasha cuando dejó escapar un bufido grosero.

\- Tú no entiendes, Tepesh. No estoy aquí para verla. Me la voy a llevar conmigo - Mi quijada cayó. Sesshomaru soltó algo como un gruñido.

\- Te freiré donde estas de parado. Insolente - El inconfundible sonido de cuchillos raspando juntos me llevó fuera de la habitación, empujando a un lado a Maximus con todas mis inhumanas fuerzas incluso mientras Inuyasha respondía: "Inténtalo".

\- ¡Alto! - Tres cabezas ser giraron hacía mí.

Las manos de Sesshomaru seguían en llamas, e Inuyasha tenía dos cuchillos de plata en su empuñadura. Inuno estaba a unos cuantos metros, viéndose como un silencioso árbitro. Bajé las escaleras. Fabián flotaba detrás de mí, entrando y saliendo de la pared. Una mirada me mostró lo que estaba diferente en Inuyasha desde que lo había visto por última vez. Su cabello era más corto, recortado cerca de su cabeza y rizado en las puntas. Sus ojos estaban encapuchados cuando se encontraron con los míos. Desprovistos de cualquier emoción. Eso fue lo más difícil de ver.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Le pregunté.

\- Llevarte - respondió, arqueando una ceja. Si lo hubiera dicho mientras sostenía unas rosas y se disculpaba, yo podría haberme emocionado. Pero Inuyasha lo dijo como si estuviera hablando de un par de zapatos que estaban fuera de lugar. Entrecerré los ojos.

\- ¿Y si yo no quiero ser llevada? - Inuyasha miró a Sesshomaru, a mí, y le dio una sonrisa aterradora.

\- Entonces, como su invitada, Tepesh se sentirá obligado por su honor a defenderte. Eso quiere decir que él y yo vamos a tener que luchar, y él ya está lo bastante cabreado. Creo que va a intentar quemarme a cenizas ahora mismo. Por supuesto, eso si no rasgo su corazón abriéndolo con la plata primero. Así que si te rehúsas a venir conmigo, uno de nosotros estará muerto en los próximos minutos. O bien, puedes venir y ambos vamos a vivir - Sesshomaru dejó escapar una completa maldición.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? Me dejaste, ¿recuerdas? ¿Ahora quieres luchar a muerte por mí? ¿Qué clase de juego es este? – farfulle sorprendida por su hipocresía.

\- Ningún juego, cariño - respondió Inuyasha.

\- Sólo recuperar lo que es mío. Es posible que desees decidir pronto. Sesshomaru se ve como si estuviera a punto de explotar - Eché un vistazo rápido a Sesshomaru, que parecía estar cerca de la detonación.

\- ¿Tú vienes a **mi** casa para chantajear a **mi** amiga? ¡Yo te voy a…! - Gruñó Sesshomaru. Esas llamas subieron más alto en sus brazos.

\- Me voy - Sesshomaru pasó su mirada hacia mí. Extendí la mano, haciendo caso omiso de las llamas lamiendo en su brazo.

\- No lo hagas. No puedo... - Tenía la esperanza de que solo Sesshomaru escuchara el resto de esa frase.

Yo no podría soportar si algo le sucediera. Yo podría estar enojada con Inuyasha. Demonios, yo podría querer asarlo sobre unas cuantas llamas por mí misma, pero no podía arriesgar su vida por su terquedad. Por la energía que salía de Sesshomaru, no se conformaría con herir. Sin mencionar que yo no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de mí amigo; el brillo en los ojos de Inuyasha decía que él tampoco se conformaría con herir.

\- No voy a olvidar esto - Sesshomaru rasco su barbilla y le dio una mirada escalofriante a Inuyasha.

\- Ciertamente espero que no - Inuyasha sonrió en abierta burla. Las cosas podrían ponerse violentas en cualquier momento. Pasé junto a ellos. Olvidando mis cosas, era hora de irse.

\- ¿Vienes o no? - Le pregunté a Inuyasha cuando salí.

\- Por supuesto - respondió Inuyasha. No esperé, pero tomé el brazo que Inuno amablemente me ofreció y entré en lo que supuse era su coche, Fabián tras de mí.

\- Encantadora tu casa - dijo Inuyasha a Sesshomaru en despedida.

La respuesta que recibió me hizo alegrarme de haber elegido irme. Si los dos se peleaban, no había duda de que sólo uno saldría caminando de allí. Esperé una media hora después de que nos alejamos antes de hablar. Inuyasha me entregó un par de audífonos tan pronto como nos subimos al auto. Yo los encendí lo suficientemente alto para ser peligroso. Demonios si yo supiera a donde vamos con todo ese ruido. Pero finalmente, me los quité, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo? Sesshomaru podría haberte quemado a nada más que una mancha en el suelo si hubiera decidido no irme contigo - Inuyasha dejó escapar un resoplido.

\- Yo no dudé de tus acciones ni por un momento. Nunca has sido capaz de dejar de jugar al héroe para rescatarme - _Bastardo_, pensé, y confiaba en que fluyera alto y claro.

Fuera cual fuera la motivación de Inuyasha esta noche, no era por razones románticas para ganarme de vuelta, eso estaba claro. ¿Era sólo territorialismo yokai? Incluso aunque no me quisiera, ¿Inuyasha no quería que otra persona me tuviera? Era eso probablemente. Bueno, yo no era propiedad de nadie, como él y Onigumo aprenderían.

\- Vas a lamentar esto - sentencié.

\- No dudo eso tampoco, gatita - Otro bufido. No le respondí, sólo me puse mis auriculares de nuevo.

_Continuara… _


	14. Humillada

**Humillada**

\- ¡No puedes hablar en serio! - Mire el edificio abandonado con las ventanas rotas, una lejana pared abollada y el techo destartalado con un poco menos que consternación. Para hacer todo aún peor, estaba rodeado por un depósito de chatarra. Un oloroso depósito de chatarra. Incluso Fabian parecía como si quisiera salir corriendo.

\- No veo el problema. Es bastante seguro - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- Tú vengativo, manipulador – le gruñi enfadada.

\- ¿Interesada en ver tu habitación? - él interrumpió mi critica mental. La mirada en su rostro decía que estaba disfrutando esto.

\- Déjame adivinar… es ese carro destrozado de allá - dije, señalando un aplanado y viejo Buick.

\- Oh, tú no te vas a quedar aquí afuera - respondió Inuyasha, caminando hacia el armazón del edificio.

\- ¡Quasimodo! - Gritó. Hubo un fuerte crujido, como sonaría una máquina si pudiera sentir dolor. Luego desde un lado del arruinado edificio, dos yokais aparecieron como si hubieran brotado del suelo.

\- Pensamos que iban a estar aquí hace una hora - uno de ellos comentó.

\- Su comida está fría - Estaba a punto de asegurarles a estos desconocidos que el olor había matado mi apetito de todas formas, cuando una morena pareció levitar desde el desmoronado concreto al lado de él.

\- Kagome - Le di una mirada a Inuyasha prometiéndole una terrible venganza. Él no me miró, pero su boca se torció.

\- La próxima vez, llama si vas a llegar tarde - dijo mi madre, olvidando un hola.

El edificio era una fachada. La sección que parecía haber colapsado escondía un elevador completo con falsos ladrillos encima. Al menos la estructura de debajo contaba con su propio sistema de aire acondicionado, así que el hedor del depósito fue gratamente reducido en la morada bajo tierra. Mi apuesta era que esto había sido un viejo refugio anti-bombas. Don usaba algunos de estos en los Estados Unidos como base de sus operaciones. No desperdiciar, no querer y todo eso.

\- Bienvenidos al **Castillo Basura** \- mi madre dijo mientras nos daba a Fabian y a mí el tour.

\- Ellos tuvieron que arrastrarme aquí en contra de mí voluntad cuando lo vi por primera vez. Estoy segura que tu escorbuto esposo lo escogió como venganza - Al igual que yo, pero no iba llegar ahí.

\- Inuyasha no es mi esposo, como de seguro ya te lo han dicho - Ella me dio una astuta mirada.

\- Tú no crees eso - Seis minutos, diez segundos. Eso fue todo lo que tomo para que quisiera salir corriendo de allí y gritando.

Inuyasha no estaba aquí. Él me dejo con el comentario que tenía negocios que atender en otro lado. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no gritar, "¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida sacándome de donde Sesshomaru si todavía no puedes soportar estar cerca de mí?" Pero eso hubiera dejado ver lo mucho que me importa. Así que no dije una palabra. Vi a Inuyasha irse sin preguntarle a dónde, o si, pretendía volver. Preferiría estar enterrada bajo una gran cantidad de podredumbre que admitir cuanto me lastimaba verlo otra vez, o peor ¿verlo irse? Podrías apostarlo.

Después de tres días en el Castillo Basura, decidí que era el lugar perfecto para estar si querías volverte loco pero tenías una cantidad limitada de tiempo para lograrlo. Estar casi 16 metros bajo un basurero encerrada en el equivalente de una bodega con apáticos fantasmas y una directa madre, todo, mientras pensaba en el hombre que me había dejado, era destinado a traer la demencia más rápido que bajo cualquier otra circunstancia que hubiera experimentado antes. Pronto la idea de pegarle con mi cabeza a las paredes parecía una divertida forma de pasar diez minutos, y fantaseaba con experiencias cerca de la muerte como si fueran postres de chocolate. La pubertad había sido una sesión de aromaterapia comparada con esto.

A pesar del olor, decidí ir arriba y limpiar algunas secciones del depósito solo para hacer algo. Fabian tenía su propia forma de lidiar con esta situación. Él veía televisión indefinidamente. Mi madre leía o hacía crucigramas, en medio hacia comentarios de cómo _si la hubiera escuchado, no estaría aquí hoy_. ¿Había alguna duda de porque prefería gastar mi tiempo alrededor de maloliente basura? Había estado barriendo la sección alejada del basurero cuando escuche el sonido de un automóvil. Incluso aunque sabía que no podía ser un turista perdido, desde que estaba claro que estábamos en el fin de la mierda de ningún lugar, no hubiera esperado a ver si era un amigo o enemigo antes de montarme en la cima del montón de basura más cercano. ¿Muerte? No me asustaba. Serian unas vacaciones de la Central Olores.

\- ¿A quién se le ocurrió la contraseña Quasimodo? - masculló Miroku mientras salía de su auto.

\- Hola, Miroku - grité, sacudí los escombros del rastrillo que había hecho de tiras de metal y del eje de un camión. Miroku me miró, repugnancia e incredulidad competían en su hermoso rostro.

\- Por el peludo saco de bolas de Lucifer. Te has convertido en Morlock - Ver a Miroku parecer tan suave en su camisa blanca con brillantes zapatos negros y pantalones arrugados, me recordaba que estaba cubierta de la cabeza hasta la punta del pie en suciedad y que probablemente olía como un mal caso de flatulencia.

\- He estado enterrada debajo de un basurero por días, ¿qué esperabas? - Miroku cerró de un portazo su auto.

\- No puedo sentarme y ver como tú y ese bobo de Inuyasha se dejan llevar por su testarudez ni un minuto más. Buen Cristo, Kagome, solo muere de una vez y acaba con esto - Simplemente viéndolo, peleé contra el impulso de saltar y manejar hasta que me desmayara tras el volante

\- Jódete tú también, compañero -Parpadeé.

\- Muévase de regreso a su vehículo, usted no ha sido esperado - Techno, uno de los yokais emplazados allí, dijo. Él había venido del rededor del edificio y tenía un Uzi que estaba lleno de balas de plata apuntando a Miroku.

\- Estoy en la lista, imbécil - ladró Miroku.

\- Ahora regresa antes de que rompa ese juguete en tú culo - Miroku me daba la espalda, agarré una llanta que estaba cerca y se la tire a él, sonriendo al ver marcas arruinado la perfección de su blanca camisa.

\- No le hables de esa manera, él solo está haciendo su trabajo - Miroku se recupero del golpe con el neumático y estaba enfrente de mí con la rapidez de un demonio.

\- Por Dios Santo, Kagome, da el salto, ¿que estás esperando? - Por un segundo, me pregunte si me había perdido. Sonaba como si Miroku estuviera tratando de inducirme al suicidio.

\- ¿Acaso hice algo para hacerte enfadar? - Miroku se giró, elevando sus puños. Techno me miro confundido, como si se cuestionara si estaba o no en peligro.

\- ¿Quieres que le dispare? - preguntó.

\- ¿Quieres incitar las cosas? Apenas eres una humana ahora; ¿porqué persistes en aferrarte a tu último inútil trozo de mortalidad? – continuo Miroku.

\- No dispares. De hecho, vete - le dije a Techno, quien levantaba la Uzi con un propósito.

\- Él no… - Techno empezó a refutar.

\- ¿No qué? - preguntó Miroku.

\- ¿No se supone que le diga acerca de esto? apostaría. Por eso es que ella me está mirando como si estuviera chiflado, ¿verdad? Porque ella no tiene ni idea de lo que le estoy hablando. - Mi mandíbula se apretó. El rostro de Techno lo confirmaba todo. Hijo de perra.

\- ¿Es sobre los onis de nuevo? - pregunté, maldiciéndome internamente que por haber estado tan envuelta en mis propios problemas, no había sospechado acerca de la falta de letras en esa fachada. Miroku le dio a Techno una última mirada de advertencia antes de cruzar sus brazos.

\- Sí, son los onis. Su retórica se está haciendo más audaz. En algunas áreas, yokais sin maestro han empezado a desaparecer. Podría ser que son estúpidos y se dejaron marchitar por uno de nuestra propia clase, pero hay una razón para creer que podría tratarse de algo más - Lo observe. La mirada tigresa de Miroku era inflexible..

\- ¿Porqué no me lo dijeron? – Onigumo está detrás de esto, me di cuenta. La paranoia creada acerca de mí convirtiéndome en un híbrido entre yokai y oni, el apoyo que él conseguía a su causa al tenerme de nuevo para poder controlarme

\- ¿No puedes adivinarlo? Inuyasha no quiere que esto influencie tu decisión acerca de convertirte en un yokai o no - Miroku rodó sus ojos.

\- Yo no le importo a él - murmuré antes de poder detenerme.

\- Eres una idiota - Pude sentir mis ojos tornándose rojos de furia

\- ¿Disculpa? – pregunte poniéndome en guardia de pelea.

\- Idiota - repitió Miroku, arrastrando la palabra para darle énfasis.

\- ¿Porque crees que él te trajo de donde Sesshomaru? Inuyasha sabía que si se trataba de una decisión entre tú y la gente de Sesshomaru, tú perderías. Tepesh puede tenerte cariño, pero él es bestialmente protector cuando se trata de su gente - Tuve que mirar lejos por un momento. Luego sacudí mi cabeza en negativa.

\- Si Inuyasha se preocupara por mí, su maldito viajecito follando de arriba abajo con todas las de New Orleans fue una graciosa manera de demostrarlo - Miroku me contempló con cinismo.

\- ¿Si creías que Inuyasha era tuyo, y no te importaba sus acciones, ¿Por qué no esperaste por él después de lo de New Orleans en vez de irte con Tepesh? - Mi mandíbula cayó.

\- ¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo? – pregunte seria y ofendida.

\- Tú no estás pensando como un yokai. Entre más rápido termines con tus percepciones humanas, mejor. Mira, ¿podemos discutir tus insuficiencias racionales después? Si tengo que oler este rancio aire por más tiempo, voy a vomitar - murmuró Miroku.

\- ¿Insuficiencias? ¡Jódete! - Miroku me dio una sonrisa arqueada.

\- Deberías estar menos preocupada con lo que estoy diciendo y más concentrada en lo que le vas a decir a Inuyasha cuando trates de convencerlo para que te transforme en yokai. - Eso logró que a mi corazón se le escapara un latido. Miroku lo oyó y se bufó.

\- ¿Ahora tengo tú atención, no? Inuyasha es el que tiene que hacerlo. A mí ciertamente no me importaría. Él mataría a cualquiera que te cambiara, no dudes eso – explico.

\- ¿De todas formas, como sabes que he decido cruzar? - El sarcasmo y la falta de seriedad fueron borrados de Miroku, y me dio la mirada más seria que me haya dado.

\- Vamos, Parca Negra. Ambos sabemos que has estado aferrándote a tu humanidad por mucho tiempo. ¿Solo necesitabas un empujoncito, no? - Tantas cosas diferentes corrían por mi mente.

Recordé todos los años de mi niñez, escondiendo mis habilidades inhumanas incrementándose para no molestar a mi mamá. Más tarde, en el colegio, como me sentía excluida pretendiendo ser… normal cuando nada acerca de mí lo era. Después, en mi adolescencia y tempranos veintes cazando yokais, ¿no ha sido mi humanidad más un disfraz que como me he sentido dentro?. Luego estaba el ahora, cuan frustrada estaba al estar tan débil y no poder derrotar a Onigumo yo misma. Sin el elemento sorpresa acerca de mi naturaleza doble, siempre sería muy débil para pelear con los de verdad Mega-Maestros-Yokais mientras mantuviera mi parte humana, así sería.

Pero más que eso, incluso si Inuyasha y yo termináramos, la situación con Onigumo desapareciera mágicamente y no hubieran disturbios con los onis, ¿podría alguna vez volver a vivir entre humanos, pretendiendo ser como ellos? No. No podía seguir pretendiendo que todas las cosas que había dentro de mí, no lo estaban. Incluso si me alejaba del mundo de los no-muertos para siempre, seguiría siendo más yokai que humano. Y si no iba a alejarme o pretender ser humana otra vez, entonces ¿por qué seguía aferrándome a los latidos de mi corazón? Dios, ¿estaba Inuyasha en lo correcto? ¿Había sido realmente mi profundo y enterrado prejuicio el que me retuvo de tomar este paso antes? Había muchas razones para cambiar. ¿Tenía aunque fuera una para permanecer de la manera que era?

\- Le pediré a Inuyasha que lo haga - me oí a mi misma decir.

\- Pero probablemente dirá que no - Miroku no tenía audífonos para no permitirme escuchar hacia dónde íbamos. No, en cambio me golpeó para estar seguro que permaneciera dormida la mayoría del viaje. Miroku era un maestro yokai, así que cuando volví en sí, maldición, mi cabeza dolía.

\- Deberías ir a bañarte directamente antes de verlo - fue el comentario de Miroku una vez me desperté.

\- Aún hueles espantoso. Inuyasha puede que se rehúse a ser tu señor simplemente porque él no soporte acercase lo suficiente - Maldije mentalmente a Miroku de un lado a otro.

Algo fresco rozo el dorso de mi mano. Sin abrir mis ojos, supe que era Fabian, dándome su versión de una comprensiva palmadita. Él me acompaño durante el viaje. Supuse que ni incluso los fantasmas podían soportar la vida en el Castillo Basura. Al menos Fabián nunca comentó algo sobre mi olor, una de las ventajas de no tener una nariz real.

\- Ah, allí esta. No husmees; no puedo permitir que Onigumo vea un número de correo mientras duermes - dijo Miroku.

Estaba tan cansada de ser cegada a cualquier lugar que fuera. Si Inuyasha se negaba a ser mi señor, sabia a donde iba a ir a continuación- directo donde Sesshomaru. Ya lo había llamado y preguntado si estaría dispuesto a hacer los honores. Su respuesta había sido un instantáneo Sí. No sé qué acerca de mi había inspirado a una amistad con Sesshomaru, pero estaba agradecida por ello. Después de otro minuto manejando, el auto se detuvo.

\- Quédate aquí. Nos anunciaré, luego vendré por ti - dijo Miroku.

\- Te refieres a que vas a ir a averiguar si él va a dejar que incluso ponga un pie fuera de este auto - contesté con mis ojos aún cerrados.

\- No te preocupes acerca de eso. Vas a salir de **MI** carro para bañarte incluso si tengo que luchar con Inuyasha lo suficiente para que lo hagas – se burlo.

\- Gracias - Dije.

Miroku simplemente cerró la puerta, riéndose. Como el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, toda su lealtad estaba en él, así que a Miroku no le importaba cuan duro era esto para mí, incluso sin todos sus comentarios de la apestosa Kagome. Fuera del auto, escuche muchas voces, presuntamente de aquellos en la casa. Me tensé para oír una en particular. Sin embargo, fue duro filtrarse a través del barullo. Había mucha gente aquí, lo que sea que aquí fuera.

\- ...Inuyasha... - la voz de Miroku, se alzo por un segundo.

\- ¿...te trae...? - Inuyasha, el resto se me escapó.

\- ...afuera... - estaba diciendo Miroku.

\- ...ver... - ¿Porqué todo mundo no se podía callar por un momento para que yo pudiera oír? Pensé.

\- ...por todos los medios... - de Inuyasha.

\- Eso decidió todo. Parece que vamos a dentro, después de todo, Fabián - Susurré.

\- Bien - dijo de una vez, entonces paro.

\- Si eso es lo que estas esperando, por supuesto - De hecho, una parte de mi había esperado que Inuyasha se reusara a incluso dejarme salir del auto. Sin embargo, no tanta suerte para mi salud emocional.

\- Directo a las duchas contigo, él te vera después. Le dije que era mejor para sus intereses si esperaba - Momentos después Miroku abrió la puerta.

\- Otro comentario acerca de mi olor, y te voy a meter una estaca directo en el corazón - Dije, en serio.

\- Chica despiadada. Ven, toma mi brazo - Él chasqueo su lengua.

\- ¡NO TAN FUERTE! - Lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas.

\- Tendrás que sacar mis ropas del camión para que tenga algo más que ponerme después, o bañarme será una pérdida de tiempo – mensione con una sonrisa tirando de mis labios. Oír el grito de dolor de Miroku me hizo reír.

\- Estamos dentro. Puedes abrir tus ojos - comento Miroku.

Lo hice. Fabián flotaba frente a nosotros mientras caminábamos por un muy acogedor vestíbulo. Ningún indicio de autos chocados a la vista. Así que aquí estaba Inuyasha, mientras ¿yo estaba debajo de una montaña de basura? Estas tan equivocado, Miroku, pensé. A Inuyasha obviamente no podría importarle menos. Caminamos más lejos por el pasillo. Un desconocido yokai no dio una curiosa mirada a los tres mientras pasábamos.

\- ¿Que es ese olor? - se preguntó. Fabian se desmaterializó, pero no antes de ver su sonrisa. Miroku empezó a reírse.

\- Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos - dije instantáneamente, luego me azote a mi misma cuando el yokai palideció. ¡Dios, que grosero de mi parte!

\- Lo siento. Por favor no me pongas atención, he estado estancada en un bote de basura bajo tierra - dije.

\- ¿Podemos seguir? - Miroku aún estaba partiéndose de la risa, así que le di un codazo no muy gentil en las costillas.

\- De inmediato - estuvo de acuerdo, limpiándose el rosa de sus ojos.

\- Sigue, joven - le dijo al asombrado yokai. Me fui caminando con tanta dignidad como pude reunir, que en mi caso, era cero.

Tras una hora de lavado vigoroso no tenía ningún olor sobre mí. Por supuesto, eso era probablemente porque apenas me había dejado nada de piel, tampoco. Me lavé el pelo no menos de cuatro veces también, después lo acondicioné en dos ocasiones. Cualquier persona cuya nariz se ofendiera ahora sólo podía besar mi brillante y limpio culo. Miroku estaba en el dormitorio adjunto a este cuarto de baño, descansando en una silla. Hizo un gesto a algo tendido sobre una silla cercana.

\- Te he traído algunos trapitos. No sabía si querías que pidiera prestado un sujetador o unas bragas también, o si serías reacia a eso - Hablar de ropa interior con Miroku no estaba ayudando a mi estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Dónde está mi ropa? - Su sonrisa se amplió.

\- Arrojada en el horno. No me atrevo a traer tu apestosa maleta dentro de la casa de Inuyasha - Tomé una respiración profunda.

\- No tenías ningún derecho a hacer eso - logré decir en un tono muy tranquilo.

\- Vamos a saltar la cuestión moral e ir al hecho de si quieres o no que te improvise algo de ropa interior - Miroku se levantó.

\- No me pondré las bragas de una desconocida, gracias. Prefiero ir de comando - Miroku guiñó un ojo.

\- Ese es el espíritu. Hacer que Inuyasha esté más dispuesto a cualquier cosa que pidas, me atrevo a decir - Le señalé la puerta.

\- Adiós - Sólo se rió cuando salía. Hubiera querido estar tan divertida. Miré el vestido con pavor. Una vez que me pusiera esto, no habría más rodeos.

\- A la mierda - dije en voz alta. Presentaría mi oferta a Inuyasha, la que probablemente sería rechazada, y estaría de camino a donde Sesshomaru. Me subí la cremallera, me puse los zapatos a juego, que estaban un poco apretados, y salí de la habitación. Aún tenía el pelo húmedo. Lo sacudí y miré a mí alrededor, sin ver a nadie.

\- ¿Hola? - Grité. Maldita sea si me ponía a espiar por las puertas. ¿Dónde estaba Miroku? ¿O Fabián?

\- En la planta baja - Era la voz de Inuyasha. Luché contra un escalofrío, dándome una bofetada mental. Tranquilízate.

\- ¿Se supone que tengo que decir 'Marco'? - Le pregunté, bajando por las escaleras.

\- Si quieres - Escuché su resoplido divertido dentro de la habitación a la izquierda del rellano.

Entré libremente y por propia voluntad. Me enderece y lo hice sin más. Inuyasha estaba sentado en un sofá de cuero marrón con tonalidades más claras que sus ojos. Las paredes eran de color rojizo, con molduras de corona blanca, y el suelo era de un roble oscuro con alfombras gruesas. Él casi hacía juego con la habitación con su traje, una camisa crema que estaba desabrochada en el cuello, mangas arremangadas y pantalones de color canela. Y era tan malditamente hermoso que dolía sólo mirarlo.

\- No te esperaba, así que no tengo ginebra ¿Quieres un whisky en su lugar? - dijo, llenando un vaso.

\- Claro. Gracias - añadí como una ocurrencia tardía, deteniéndome junto a la puerta.

\- No has venido hasta aquí sólo para abrazar el marco de la puerta, ¿verdad? - Él me lanzó una mirada mientras servía otro. Teniendo pocas opciones, me senté, eligiendo el sofá frente a él. Tan pronto como lo hice, sin embargo, me puse rígida, recordando mi falta de ropa interior. El vestido subía unos pocos centímetros sobre las rodillas. ¿Qué pasa si Inuyasha pensaba que estaba tratando de exhibirme ante él?

\- Emm, ¿te importa? - Tartamudeé, tomando rápidamente un asiento en su sofá, pero tan lejos de él como pude.

\- No, en absoluto - Una ceja se levantó. Me entregó el whisky. Me lo bebí de un trago.

\- Estabas sedienta, ¿no? - remarcó, cogiéndolo y llenándolo hasta arriba.

\- Debes de estarlo. De lo contrario, uno podría pensar que necesitas licor para hablar conmigo - Su tono seco me dijo que estaba siendo evidente.

Cogí el vaso, pero sólo le dio un sorbo esta vez. Inuyasha se echó hacia atrás, estudiándome. Me sentí tan consciente de mí misma. Si tan solo tuviera un escudo de maquillaje, el pelo perfectamente arreglado... y oh sí. Algunas bragas. No dijo nada. El silencio se extendio. De alguna manera, yo no me atrevía a soltar la razón por la que había venido. Tal vez esperaba que él lo pillara de mi mente, y podría omitir toda la parte de la conversación. Aparté la mirada, pero podía sentir sus ojos en mí. Inuyasha todavía estaba medio reclinado, saboreando su whisky, mirándome hasta hacerme retorcer. Si se trataba de una técnica de interrogatorio, estaba funcionando. Pronto estaría derramando mis entrañas sólo para romper la tensión del silencio.

\- Bueno, entonces... hagámoslo - Traté de mirar hacia él cuando hablé, pero no pude. No era justo que el verle fuese tan devastador para mí y sin embargo, tan absolutamente sin sentido para él.

\- Estoy, eh, lista para convertirme en un yokai - le espeté.

Habla de una forma elegante para abordar el tema. Encendí mi mirada hacia él por un segundo. Ojos dorados oscuros encontraron con los míos antes de que desviara la mirada. La tensión me puso nerviosa. Me levanté, lista para comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro, cuando puso su vaso en la mesa y su mano salió disparada para agarrarme. Tiré hacia atrás una vez, pero apretó los dedos.

\- Siéntate - dijo en un tono tranquilo y acerado.

\- Estoy sentada, ahora déjame ir - A falta de refuerzos empuje mis piernas contra su pecho, jale mi brazo sin conseguir quitarlo. Frustrada, me deje caer al sofá.

\- No creo que lo haga - respondió él con ese mismo matiz de metal.

\- No te estoy haciendo daño, por lo que deja de mirarme y si tiras de nuevo aunque sea una vez más, me voy a lanzar encima de ti hasta que hayamos terminado con esta conversación - Eso me calmó. Inuyasha nunca hacía amenazas en vano. La idea de estar atrapada bajo él me había alarmado por varias razones, y ninguna de ellas era el miedo.

\- Eso está mejor -. Aflojó su agarre, pero no me liberó.

\- En ese momento, tengo algunas preguntas, y vas a responderlas - ¿Por qué no había insistido en discutir esto por teléfono? Mentalmente me quejé.

\- Pregunta. Me tienes anclada. No puedo ir a ninguna parte - Deseé que me hubiera soltado. Yo no dejaba de mirar su mano como si pudiera hacerla desaparecer de mi brazo.

\- Me estás bloqueando otra vez - Lo dijo casualmente, pero sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. El rojo comenzó a girar en sus profundidades, entonces brillaba para tragarse el dorado.

\- lindo intento – ladre.

\- pero pensé que ya habíamos establecido que tengo buenas defensas - Uh-oh. Me aparté mientras lo decía, una reacción instintiva hacia él cuando trataba de meterse en mi mente. En un instante, estaba aplastada en el sofá, Inuyasha sosteniéndome las muñecas y sus piernas enredadas en las mías.

\- Quítate de encima - exigí.

En vez de eso, su control se volvió más severo. Me di cuenta con rapidez de que llevar la pelea más lejos sólo conseguiría que mi vestido subiera más arriba. Teniendo en cuenta la posición en la que estaba, y el hecho de que ya estaba bien por encima de mis rodillas, no llevar ropa interior estaba a punto de convertirse en un verdadero problema ahora mismo.

\- Inuyasha… Por favor, quítate de encima - Me detuve en movimiento, intentando otra táctica.

\- ¿Por qué quieres convertirte en un yokai? - Supongo que no iba a moverse de su posición.

No estaba tratando de equilibrar su peso, tampoco. Lo estaba dejando todo caer para sujetarme debajo mientras flexionaba para contrarrestar la más pequeña de mis contracciones. Yo estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de no pensar que habían pasado, wow, semanas desde que había estado encima de mí. Además, con esta proximidad era imposible evitar su mirada. Me aclaré la garganta.

\- Estoy harta de ser un transmisor caminante de Onigumo, por ejemplo. Si soy un completo yokai, Onigumo quedara fuera. No volveré a cerrar los ojos y taparme los oídos cuando viajo, ni ser molestada mientras duermo - Él no apartaba la mirada.

\- ¿Es esa la única razón? - Si le dijera que sí, esta conversación habría terminado. Inuyasha nunca pensaría que ésta era una razón suficiente. Sólo la verdad lo era, aunque decirlo hiciera que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

\- Tenías razón. - Fue un susurro.

\- Creía que ser un yokai era demoníaco de algún modo. Después de todo lo que he visto, aún tengo prejuicios. Qué tonta, ¿eh? Probablemente estés orgulloso ahora que lo me lo tiraras a la cara. ¿Quién podría culparte? - Sus dedos ya no eran cortantes en mis muñecas. No, estaban haciendo algo peor, las acariciaba con pequeños círculos. Sus ojos no se habían vuelto completamente de color café todavía. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera sólo la ira residual.

\- No, no estoy orgulloso por insultarte como lo hice - Su voz era muy baja.

\- Me llevó quince años aceptar en lo que me había convertido. No es de extrañar que aún tengas sentimientos encontrados sobre esto - Yo no esperaba esto. Me había armado de valor para oír un rotundo asentimiento de que sí había sido una total imbécil sobre mi discriminación.

\- Muy bien... entonces, ¿eso significa… que me convertirás? - Tragué saliva, parpadeando para aclararme los ojos de las lágrimas.

\- No tan rápido. La única razón que has enumerado para querer cambiar es frustrar a Onigumo – ahora si casi perdi el control de mis lagrimas.

\- ¿No quieres la responsabilidad de ser mi señor? - Le pregunté, frustrada por el interrogatorio.

\- Si es así, Sesshomaru ya ha accedido a hacerlo - Algo brillaba en su mirada.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo hizo, pero si alguien va a transformarte, soy yo. Me atrevería a decir que me lo he ganado. Y si piensas hacerlo a mis espaldas, te juro que ahora mismo que mataré a quien quiera que lo haga, no importa quién sea. - _Mataría a cualquiera que te cambiara_, había dicho Miroku. Supongo que tenía razón. Malditos yokais posesivos.

\- Si quitas mi viejo prejuicio de en medio, no hay razón para que yo siga siendo parte humana. Mientras siga siendo una mestiza, soy más fácil de matar y mis habilidades tienen un límite máximo definido. Como yokai completo, mi potencial es lo que haga, no lo que mi pulso y la respiración limiten. Además, nunca podré volver a pretender vivir una vida normal, humana. En todos los efectos, ya soy un yokai. Simplemente no tengo colmillos todavía - respondí con seguridad.

\- ¿De verdad crees eso? - su voz era sedosa, pero su mirada era dura como piedra.

\- Sí - Sin dudar.

\- Entonces, demuéstralo. Déjame entrar en tu mente para verlo por mí mismo - Oh, diablos no. De ninguna manera iba a dejar caer mis escudos mentales y exponerme así. No era porque le estaba mintiendo sobre lo que había dicho. Tenía demasiado miedo de todo lo demás que vería.

\- Lo siento, Inuyasha, pero sólo tienes que aceptar mi palabra - No dijo nada durante un buen rato. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no contener la respiración.

\- Muy bien, entonces. - respondió por fin.

\- Lo haré mañana… Con una condición - Casi suspiré de alivio cuando volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Qué es? - Era de esperar.

\- Oh, nada demasiado exigente. Sólo tendrás que compartir mi cama esta noche -

_Continuara… _


	15. La cura del amanecer

**La cura del amanecer**

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - Esperé un segundo, pero no siguió con un chiste.

\- Mucho - Me miró como si yo fuera lenta.

\- ¿Es porque no estoy usando nada de ropa interior? – pregunte sin poder callarme a tiempo.

\- No, pero no ayuda a tu causa - Eso le hizo sonreír.

\- ¡Estás siendo ridículo! ¿Qué es esto, alguna clase de mierda sobre dominio de no-muertos? - le empujé, pero era como empujar una pared de ladrillos.

\- Estoy probando tu determinación. - dijo con calma.

\- Te niegas a dejarme entrar en tu mente para ver si estás haciendo esto por Onigumo o por los onis. Si realmente lo quieres por tus propias razones, entonces mi precio merecería la pena. Siempre hay un precio con los yokais, gatita. Tú lo sabes - Se encogió de hombros.

\- O déjame entrar en tu mente para ver por mí mismo que deseas esto sólo por ti - Desnudar mis emociones o mi cuerpo. Qué elección.

\- Me sorprende que seas capaz de limpiar el horario de tu dormitorio en tan poco tiempo - le dije, esperando que cabrearle me ayudara a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Su frente se arqueó.

\- Todos hacemos lo que debemos - No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de manejar cualquiera de las opciones.

\- ¿Y el hecho de que, absolutamente no quiero tener sexo contigo no importa? - Ambos dejarían cicatrices en mi corazón.

\- Bueno, cariño... considero eso como mi trabajo para hacerte cambiar de opinión - Volvió mi mejilla hasta que sus labios rozaron mi garganta.

Su voz estaba llena de promesas de placer. No pude evitar el escalofrío que me recorrió cuando me acarició la piel. Maldita sea mi cuello sensible. Me estaba traicionando así como había luchado para aparecer impasible. Pero la idea que mirase en mi mente, viendo lo mucho que él todavía estaba enterrado dentro de cada uno de mis pensamientos, era mucho más aterradora que cualquier otra cosa. _Jaque mate, Kagome. Tú pierdes_. Esto no quería decir que yo fuera a ser magnánima, sin embargo.

\- Espero que sea el peor polvo que hayas tenido, tú, despiadado manipulador hijo de puta - Le dirigí una perra mirada.

\- ¿Conversaciones de cama ya? - respondió con una leve sonrisa.

\- Ahora estás tratando de que me encienda - Sólo deseaba no haberme duchado antes de este maldito encuentro y, ¿dónde estaba la infección ulcerosa de hongos cuando necesitaba una?

\- Tengo una condición propia - le dije.

\- Me di una ducha en una habitación vacía de invitados. Podemos pasar a la acción allí - Lo último que necesitaba era retozar con Inuyasha en su cama, considerando que podría haberlo hecho con otra mujer la noche anterior. Ew.

\- Lo que quieras. - Todavía tenía esa curva en los labios. Al parecer, yo tampoco podía contrariarle para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

\- Incluso podemos utilizar este sofá, si lo prefieres - La forma en que deslizó su lengua en el interior de su labio inferior me dijo que estaba pensando en ello. Eso envió una oleada de calor a través de mí mientras lo maldecía. Este será un buen truco. Mantener mi distancia emocional mientras tengo relaciones sexuales con él.

\- La habitación estará bien - acordé.

\- Muy bien, entonces. ¿Vamos? - Sus ojos brillaban.

\- Supongo que sí - Había mucho más que una simple consulta en esas palabras. Miré a mi alrededor con la vana esperanza de pasara algo que retrasase esto. Un terremoto. Fuego. Un ataque alienígena. ¡Lo que sea, sólo que venga! Pero no había nada, excepto él y yo, y el acuerdo que acababa de hacer.

Inuyasha me calmó con un solo movimiento ágil, acercándome a su posición de pie junto a él. No podía dejar de estremecerme cuando sus manos se quedaron en mi cintura, y no podría haber evitado que mi corazón se acelerase a menos que hubiera puesto una bala en él. Caminaba muy cerca a mi lado, una mano en mi espalda impulsándome hacia delante. No arrastre los pies, pero ¡oh, yo quería! Pasamos junto a una persona o dos cuando nos dirigimos por las escaleras, pero mantuve mi cabeza baja, concentrándome en todo menos en lo que sucedería una vez que llegáramos a la habitación.

¿Cómo iba a mantener la calma mientras sudaba con él? ¿Qué si gritaba algo horrible, como Te amo? ¿Qué si tenía un ataque epiléptico y empezaba a babear o escupir en el medio de todo? Me había conducido a mí misma a un estado de pánico moderado en el momento en que me llevó dentro de la misma habitación que había dejado hace poco tiempo. La bata que había llevado puesta estaba aún arrojada sobre la silla. Inuyasha cerró la puerta y, desesperada, traté de tener las cosas bajo control.

\- Está bien. ¿Tienes algo concreto en mente, o debería empezar por lo obvio? - Mi voz era más alta que de costumbre.

\- ¿Tratando de quitarme la tarea de las manos? Lo siento, cariño, esta es mi noche. Cuando quiera un favor de ti, y ésta es la condición que tú aceptaste, entonces puedes tener el control que desees. Mientras tanto, yo voy a tomar la iniciativa. Ahora, quítate esos zapatos. Parece que te están apretando - Su boca se torció.

Casi sombríamente lo hice. La cama parecía aumentar de tamaño mientras que las paredes se sentían como si estuvieran disminuyendo, sin dejar nada en esta habitación excepto la suave y expectante arena. Inuyasha se quitó la camisa. Aparté la vista de la impresionante y esculpida carne revelada. Mis uñas se clavaron en las palmas. Las cosas estaban llegando al punto rápidamente.

\- Date la vuelta - Me sentí agradecida y reacia a hacerlo.

A pesar de que significaba que tenía que mirar a la alfombra en lugar de a él, también me sentía vulnerable. Al igual que no podría defenderme si no veía lo que estaba viniendo. Dedos fríos empujaron a un lado mi cabello, haciéndome temblar. Un tirón diminuto en mi vestido precedió al lento e inexorable deslizamiento de la cremallera hasta el final a su base. Sin ese apoyo, el vestido se hundió en mis hombros, deslizándose, y luego fue arrojado a un lado para caer a mis pies. Un ligero silbido vino de él. Absurdamente, cerré los ojos, como si eso me hiciera, de alguna manera, estar menos desnuda. Contuve la respiración, temblando de nuevo.

\- Estas helada, cariño. Vamos a meterte en la cama - Su voz era más gruesa, su acento más fuerte. Caminé la corta distancia a la cama, dejándole retirar las cubiertas, y me cubrió con ellas tan pronto como subí.

\- Con estas cubiertas hasta la barbilla y los ojos tan grandes, te ves muy joven - Inuyasha se arrodilló junto a la cama, llegando a tocar mi pelo.

\- Supongo que eso hace de ti un aspirante a pedófilo - Él inclinó la cabeza.

\- Teniendo en cuenta nuestra diferencia de edad y todas las cosas que me propongo hacerte, eso es, en efecto. - Entonces se puso serio.

\- Gatita, por debajo de tu sarcasmo, la indiferencia y la ira pura y simple, creo que todavía me quieres, de lo contrario no hubiera insistido en esto. Admito que soy despiadado, un bastardo manipulador como tú dices, pero no soy un violador. Si realmente no me quieres, te voy a dejar sola, pero mañana te transformaré como prometí - Hizo una pausa. Dejó caer el rizo con el que había estado jugando y ahuecó mi cara con las manos.

\- Sin embargo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para persuadirte de lo contrario. No tengo absolutamente ningún reparo en eso. - Oh, no, era mi pensamiento. Estoy desahuciada. Piensa en el depósito de chatarra. Ese olor. En el desprecio de Onigumo. Cualquier cosa menos el hecho de que ahora se está quitando sus pantalones. Había una cosa garantizada a apagar mi estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Por qué me engañaste, Inuyasha? - Se detuvo. Su botón superior estaba desabrochado, pero la cremallera arriba.

\- ¿Realmente crees que te fui infiel? - Un resoplido grosero vino de mí.

\- Después de ver fotos, el informe de Fabian, los recuerdos de Kikyo, y oírte admitiéndolo la noche que Geri te saco de Nueva Orleans, sí. Lo hago - Su mirada se sentía como si estuviera perforando la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

\- Viste fotos de mí entrando a mi casa con mujeres, pero no viste lo que sucedió una vez que la puerta se cerró. Había ido a Nueva Orleans bajo el pretexto de que estaba celebrando mi soltería, esperando que Onigumo mordiera el anzuelo. Él lo hizo. Incluso envió a Kikyo allí, como si yo fuera demasiado estúpido como para no olerle en ella. Era fácil beber su sangre y convencerla de que informase a Onigumo de que estaba indefenso en mi libertinaje. En el momento en el que Fabian me enfrentó, varios de los espías de Onigumo estaban alrededor. ¿Qué iba a decirle? - Mi mente se tambaleaba.

\- Pero te oí. ¡Le dijiste a Kikyo que ella había recogido a todas las mujeres que ustedes dos habían follado! – chille.

\- Y se lo creyó - respondió Inuyasha.

\- La dejé elegir una humana nueva cada noche para traerla a mi casa. Entonces bebí de ambas hasta la insensibilidad y hacía que despertasen juntas y desnudas. Fue un engaño simple. Yo sé lo que te habrá parecido, Gatita, pero deberías haber dejado que te explicara de qué se trataba, en lugar de irte con Tepesh - Mis emociones peleaban con mi sospecha. Quiero decir, ¿qué mujer, después de todo lo que había visto y oído, creería que todo era una elaborada farsa, y que su amante había estado sólo fingiendo traicionarla?

\- Pero me dejaste - No podía mantener el dolor de mi voz.

\- Dijiste que querías terminar - Inuyasha suspiró.

\- Me volví loco cuando descubrí que habías ido hacia Onigumo. No sabía si habías elegido quedarte con él por amor, o si habías sido obligada... y ninguna de esas ideas me hacia sentir racional. En el momento que volviste, todavía no había conseguido el control de mí mismo. Una de las razones por las que me marché fue porque si no lo hacía, habría dicho más cosas que lamentar. Luego me fui a Nueva Orleans para poner fin a este problema con Onigumo, con la intención de arreglar las cosas contigo después, pero te adelantaste demasiado. - Una vez más, su tono implicito.

\- ¿Al rescatarte? - Me dio una mirada exasperada.

\- ¿Has olvidado que puedo volar? Onigumo lo sabía. Al igual que Midoriko. Ella me quería para masacrar a Onigumo, por lo que le dijo a Onigumo que tenía la intención de forzarme desde el Barrio, a sabiendas de que Onigumo se daría cuenta de que tenía que venir a buscarme o yo volaría a la seguridad. Pero tú enviaste a tu antiguo equipo tras de mí, por lo que Onigumo pronto habría sido alertado por muy encubiertos que estuvieran. Sabía que conseguiría que los mataran si me resistía y le di tiempo a Onigumo para llevar a cabo su asalto, así que dejé que me llevaran. Pero arruinó mi plan - Inuyasha no dijo las otras palabras, las obvias: _De nuevo. Oh, mierda. Si un agujero hubiera aparecido en la tierra, tendría mucho gusto en que me tragara. Miroku tenía razón, eres una idiota. Con I mayúscula._

\- Tú no eres una idiota. Miroku me dijo que te había arrastrado a ello, aunque de todas las personas él debería haberlo sabido mejor. No obstante, él había dicho que capturar a Onigumo solo era demasiado arriesgado, por eso es por lo que no le dije nada sobre el tema - Mi flagelación mental debía de haber llegado hasta él.

\- Debes odiarme. Son ya dos veces que he jodido las cosas pensando que estaba ayudando - dije con un gemido. Su frente se arqueó.

\- Tres veces, en realidad. También me dejaste para irte con Don, pensando que me estabas ayudando. Yo pensaba que todo esto te había mostrado tu falta de respeto por mí por no dejarme luchar mis propias batallas, pero me he dado cuenta de que no lo puedes evitar. Es lo que eres. Nunca te sentarás y esperarás el resultado de una pelea de alguien a quien amas antes de lanzarte a ti misma en medio, no importa cuánto prometas cambiar - Sus palabras fueron como un puñal en mi corazón.

_Por eso se fue_, mi conciencia burlándose de mí. _Te gustaría pensar que sólo era un frio bastardo, porque entonces sería culpa suya, no tuya. Pero eras tú. Inuyasha tiene razón, nunca vas a cambiar. Y nadie en su sano juicio te aguantaría_. Decir que lo sentía era inútil. Más que inútil, insultante, considerando todo lo que había sucedido. Así que hice lo único que podía hacer para demostrar lo mucho que quería que las cosas fueran diferentes. Dejé caer mis escudos, abriendo mi mente para que Inuyasha escuchara todo lo que estaba sintiendo, desnudándome de todas las cosas que normalmente utilizaba para racionalizar mis acciones. Cerró los ojos. Una onda pasó a través de él, como si mis pensamientos lo golpearan, como un golpe físico. Una vez liberado del sistema de retención que yo mantenía, todo parecía caer fuera de mí, con las emociones ocultas largo tiempo rabiando hacia la superficie.

\- Gatita - murmuró.

\- Sólo quería que supieras que lo entiendo. - El nudo en la garganta hacía difícil hablar.

\- Tu das lo mejor, Inuyasha. Yo soy la que destrozó las cosas. - Abrió los ojos.

\- No. Fue mi insistencia en capturar a Onigumo lo que provocó nuestra separación. Podría haberte dicho que era una trampa antes de ponerte en esa habitación de pánico. Podría haberte hablado de Nueva Orleans y hacer que tomaras esas pastillas, por lo que Onigumo no podría aprender de tus sueños. Pero quería manejarlo todo yo mismo. Mi orgullo y mis celos nos llevaron a apartarnos. Por cada error que has cometido conmigo, Gatita, he hecho lo mismo contigo, pero no quiero hablar de eso. No quiero hablar más - Se bajó la cremallera mientras yo parpadeaba en estado de shock.

\- Después de todo esto, ¿todavía quieres dormir conmigo? - Inuyasha se deslizó fuera de sus pantalones. No llevaba nada debajo, como de costumbre.

\- Después de todo esto, aún te amo - Eso me transportó al silencio. Entonces dije las primeras palabras que me vinieron a la mente.

\- Debes estar loco - Se echó a reír, suave y burlón.

\- Fue tu valor temerario lo que me hizo enamorarme de ti en primer lugar. A pesar que lo mismo me vuelve loco ahora, probablemente no te amaría si fueras diferente a como eres - Tenía tantas ganas de creer que el amor lo puede conquistar todo. Que Inuyasha y yo podríamos hacer que todo funcionase a base de puros sentimientos, pero la vida no era tan fácil.

\- Si ninguno de nosotros puede cambiar - le dije, mi corazón oprimiendo.

\- tarde o temprano, vamos a alejar al otro de nuevo - Puso una rodilla sobre la cama.

\- Tienes razón, no vamos a cambiar. Yo siempre querré protegerte, y me volveré loco cuando no pueda. Tú siempre saltarás al fuego por mí, no importa lo mucho que quiera que te quedes al margen. Vamos a tener que luchar constantemente con nuestra propia naturaleza para hacer este trabajo. ¿Estás dispuesta a correr ese riesgo? - Cuando comencé a salir con Inuyasha hace más de seis años, yo sabía que una relación con él rompería mi corazón. Había pasado más de una vez, y Inuyasha no ofrecía garantías de que no volvería a ocurrir, tampoco. Sin embargo, al igual que en aquel entonces, no pude resistirme a él.

\- Ir a lo seguro es para gallinas - le susurré.

Se agachó sobre la cama, todo tendones curvados y pálida carne dura. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, tomándose tiempo para arrastrar su boca de mi estómago al cuello. Mis pezones endurecidos, la necesidad apretada en mi ombligo, y me arqueé hacia él. Su boca se inclinó sobre la mía cuando me recogía en sus brazos. Sentir su cuerpo desnudo sobre mí lanzó mi control aparte. Mi piel se estremecía en cada lugar donde su carne entraba en contacto. No podía acercarme lo suficiente y pateé las cubiertas lejos. Inuyasha me besó como si se estuviera ahogando, su lengua rastrillando la mía mientras seguía frotándose sensualmente contra mí, acariciándome sin entrar, tocándome por todas partes y todo al mismo tiempo.

Corrí mis manos sobre él también gimiendo en su boca. Mi necesidad era casi dolorosa cuando introdujo los dedos en mí, encontrando mi lugar más sensible y frotándolo intensamente. Empecé a arañar su espalda. Las lágrimas se filtraron de mis ojos. El éxtasis construyéndose a un gran nivel, luchando contra mi piel, hasta que arranqué mi boca de la suya.

\- ¡Dios, Inuyasha, sí! - Era un sollozo y un grito combinado.

Él respondió lanzándome sobre él, levantándome en el mismo movimiento, y enterrando su boca entre mis piernas. Yo convulsionado a la vez, los espasmos me sacudían. Sus brazos sujetándome por la cintura mientras él lamía mi carne y chupaba sin colmillos, como si estuviera bebiendo mi placer dentro de él. Le agarré firmemente la cabeza, estremeciéndome, mientras las últimas ondas se deslizaban sobre mí. Inuyasha me puso de espaldas contra el colchón sin perder el contacto con su boca. Todavía estaba jadeando por el orgasmo y ahora estaba medio hundida en las almohadas. Levantó la cabeza, clavando su mirada en la mía mientras se arrastraba hacia arriba, hacia mí.

\- Mírame - dijo, bajando las caderas entre las mías.

Lo hice, abriendo mis muslos y arqueando para encontrar su primera acometida. Oh Dios, me había olvidado de cómo Inuyasha me estiraba cuando no estaba acostumbrada a él. Su dureza empujando contra mis paredes, llenándome tan profundamente, sentí lágrimas en mis ojos. Sí. Sí. Te he necesitado de este modo.

\- Más fuerte - Gemí cuando él empezó a moverse suavemente en mí, pero yo no quería dulzura. Yo quería lo que sabía que él tenía acechando más allá de su preocupación por ser suave. Se movió con más fuerza y me besó, sus ojos aún abiertos. No cerré los míos tampoco. Ver su rostro mientras estaba dentro de mí me abrumaba. Le agarré el pelo, cerrando mi mirada en la suya, y lo besé hasta que tuve que separarme para respirar.

\- Puedo saborearme en tu boca. Quiero que te saborees en la mía. Quiero chuparte, tragar cuando te corras… - jadeé.

\- Deja de hablar así, o me voy a correr ahora - Sus manos se flexionaron en mis caderas, sujetándome más apretada. Estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo en la forma en que me sujetaba y en esos templados y medidos empujes que me devastaban con pasión. Su cercanía al orgasmo me llenó de efectos eróticos, haciéndome querer llevarlo al límite. Yo misma me empujé en su contra, gritando por lo bueno que se sentía.

\- Más. Follame más fuerte - Desató su moderación, y me dejó sin aliento en la ciega concentración de sensaciones.

Me dolió en la forma más dulce, causando que me tensionara hacia él, incluso cuando gritaba a sus bruscos y rápidos golpes. Cuando llegó a su clímax, me tiró contra la cabecera y gritó con entusiasmo, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Me aferré a él, sacudiéndome también, mi corazón latía lo suficientemente rápido como para explotar. Después de varios segundos, Inuyasha me despegó de el –y de la cabecera- para recostarme en la cama.

\- sangriento infierno, Gatita, ¿estás bien? - Si no hubiera estado todavía jadeante, su preocupación por mis supuestas lesiones me habría hecho reír.

\- Ven aquí - Tiré de él hacia abajo, ya que estaba sosteniéndose en el aire, hasta que estaba encima de mí una vez más. Equilibró su peso, su mano libre deslizándose a mi cabeza mientras me movía más abajo para chupar su pezón. Él sabía a sal, pero eso era probablemente de mi sudor. Su mano enredada en mi pelo mientras me apretaba más, un profundo gemido salía de su garganta.

\- Voy a ser más suave esta vez, pero te necesito ahora de nuevo - Le mordí, haciéndole sentir escalofríos. Sí, a él le gustaba eso. Así que lo hice y ahora no podía dejar de tocarlo o de saborearlo.

\- No seas suave. Me encanta cuando pierdes el control. Quiero que lo pierdas otra vez - Me deslicé más abajo, saboreando la parte de él que era salada con algo más que sudor.

Mis labios envueltos alrededor de él, llevándolo a mi boca hasta que se desbordó, a continuación, gimiendo mientras torcía su posición para corresponderme. Todo era borroso en una bruma de piel, labios, lenguas y carne dura. Mi necesidad creció más mientras él la alimentaba, y se mantuvo alimentándola. Después de lo que parecía una hora, miré por encima del hombro a la intrusión de luz en la habitación.

\- ¿Has encendido una lámpara? - Me quedé sin aliento, preguntándome cuándo habría hecho eso. Inuyasha estiró el cuello, entrecerrando los ojos también en el nuevo rayo de luz proveniente de la esquina.

\- No puede ser - murmuró.

\- ¿Qué? - le pregunté cuando saltó de la cama.

\- Es el sol - Más luz entró cuando Inuyasha retiró lo que ahora había notado que era una cortina. Se volvió hacia mí y levantó su frente. No podía ser de día ya. Pero la prueba estaba allí, con esos rayos amarillos iluminando su parte frontal.

\- No me importa - Inuyasha se me quedó mirando antes de cerrar las cortinas con un broche.

\- Ahora bien, ¿dónde estábamos? - dijo, volviendo a la cama.

\- ¡RAMERA! - El primer golpe me sacudió antes incluso de que supiera quien lo había arrojado. Otro le siguió, y luego otro. Trate de defenderme, pero mis brazos no se estaban moviendo. Tampoco mis piernas. Me tomo un segundo darme cuenta porque. Estaban atornillados al piso. Onigumo se arrodillo a mi lado, golpeándome sin piedad.

\- Te arrepentirás por eso - logre decir tan pronto se detuvo.

\- ¿Me estas amenazando? - Un golpe brutal a mi estomago me encorvo tanto como las abrazaderas metálicas me lo permitieron. Maldita sea, ¿Quién dijo que no se podía sentir dolor en tus sueños?

\- Yo soy tu esposo, aunque no merezcas llamarme así, ¡perra traidora! - De repente los golpes cesaron, y Onigumo me acaricio la mejilla.

\- ¿Chèrie, porque me haces esto? ¿Porque te empeñas en hacerme enojar? Tu sabes que debo castigarte por tu adulterio, pero me duele hacerlo. - Me las arregle para reí a pesar del dolor.

\- Oh seguro. ¿Esto te duele más a ti que a mí, no? Eres el carbón más grande del mundo, Onigumo. – le escupi en la cara, literalmente.

\- ¡Harás lo que yo digo! Regresaras conmigo ahora mismo, o desearas haberlo hecho - Ese falso tono dulce se había ido. Me dio la espalda golpeándome cada dos palabras.

\- Adelante. ¡Enséñame todo lo que tienes! He sido golpeada y torturada antes, pero contigo, todo desaparece tan pronto como abro mis ojos. Tu no me asustas, Onigumo. - Me tomo del pelo, tirando del con tanta fuerza que sentí mechones arrancándose.

\- Si lo dejas convertirte en yokai… Me asegurare que sufras. ¿Me has entendido? – siseo.

\- Cuando tenía dieciséis, solías importarme. Cuando recupere mi memoria, una pequeña parte de mi todavía lo hacía. Ahora, sin embargo, y Dios es mi testigo, te juro que te matare. ¿Me has entendido? - Lo mire desafiante. Me golpeo tan fuerte que todo se volvió negro, pero su carácter se volvió a mi favor, porque me devolvió a la realidad. Escuche una voz ansiosa.

\- ¡Gatita, despierta! - Inuyasha me estaba sacudiendo. Mi mejilla me dolía ligeramente, y supe que no era un dolor residual de los golpes de Onigumo. Inuyasha había estado haciendo algo más que sacudirme.

\- Detente, he tenido suficiente de ser golpeada - murmure, tratando de alejar sus manos. El no me soltó, pero dejo de sacudirme.

\- ¿Te estaba golpeando? ¿Estabas llorando en sueños porque te estaba golpeando? - Me senté, tirando las mantas sobre mí y tratando de sacudir los remanentes del sueño. Los dolores fantasmas se estaban disipando con cada segundo.

\- El estaba realmente molesto - Inuyasha gruño bajo en su garganta.

\- Solo dormiste alrededor de una hora, pero ¿debería mantenerte apartada, no? ¿O todavía tienes esas píldoras? No puedo soportar la idea de él abusando de ti si te duermes de nuevo - Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso.

\- Nada de píldoras. Onigumo nunca viene a mis sueños dos veces en una noche… o día, creo. Creo que necesita mucho poder para hacer el primer encuentro, y necesita tiempo para descansar antes del otro - Hice una mueca al recordar cómo me hacían sentir.

\- El no tendrá otra oportunidad - dijo Inuyasha con voz sombría. No, porque más tarde esta noche, seria convertida en un yokai. Por eso estaba Onigumo tan enfadado. El sabía que perdería acceso a mí una vez que sucediera. Adiós, adiós, Onigumo. Espero que duermas bien. Sé que yo lo haré.

\- Entonces trata de dormir, cariño. Pronto esto habrá terminado. - Inuyasha beso la parte superior de mi cabeza.

No, pensé. No habrá terminado hasta que mate a Onigumo. Y una vez que sea yokai, estaré un paso más cerca de hacerlo. Cuando me desperté de nuevo, Inuyasha se había ido. Las cortinas todavía estaban cerradas, pero si tenía que adivinar, diría que eran un poco más de la una. Mi última mañana como mitad humana había pasado. Esto podría ser lo más temprano que me levantaría por unos meses después de que me convirtiera en una nueva yokai, a menos que todo este tiempo siendo mestiza me ahorrara tiempo de eso.

Ahora que el día había llegado, una punzada de nerviosismo se apodero de mí. Qué si cambiarme no me hacía más fuerte sino más débil, ¿como si estuviera comenzando de cero? Dios, no me gustaría despertar después y descubrir que era una débil. Además, ¿que se sentiría el no respirar? ¿Cómo manejaría el no escuchar mi corazón latir de nuevo? ¿Cuánto duraría mi sed de sangre? ¿Unos días, una semana? ¿Y como se sentiría no ser mas la rara mestiza sino solo ser conocida como Kagome, la demoneza novata? En realidad, ese pensamiento me complacía. Nada raro que ver aquí, amigos. Muévanse. Si, quería eso toda mi vida.

\- ¿No sabes cómo tocar? - La puerta se abrió, y Miroku entro. Me tape con las sabanas, ya que todavía estaba desnuda, le di una mirada enojada.

\- Escuche que estabas despierta - Miroku replico.

\- Toma, te traje desayuno, o supongo que almuerzo, considerando la hora - Coloco una bandeja en una mesa cercana antes de darme una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Veo que tu y Inuyasha resolvieron sus diferencias. En efecto, ustedes dos mantuvieron toda la casa despierta anoche - Cerré mis ojos. Para este momento debería estar acostumbrada a la vergüenza de tener a alguien con audición de no muerto para escuchar mis momentos íntimos, pero parecía que todavía me molestaba.

\- Espero que no te haya hecho perder tu sueño de belleza, Miroku. - El acido en mi voz no lo disuadió. Sacudió una mano.

\- Para nada. Puso a Inuyasha de mejor humor, debo decir. Ha tenido una turba de mal genio últimamente - Lo que me recordó la pregunta que me estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Donde está Inuyasha? – pregunte.

\- Buscando a Inuno. No puedo decirte de donde, por supuesto, solo en caso de que tomes una siesta antes del gran evento de esta noche. El estará afuera por horas - Oh. Comprendí, pero desee haberlo visto antes de que se fuera. Por como habían estado las cosas de malas entre nosotros, estaba ansiosa por más tiempo con Inuyasha ahora que estábamos mejor.

\- Gracias por traerme el desayuno. - Dije.

\- No hay problema. Ahora me voy a buscar mi propio desayuno - Con Miroku fuera, debatí sobre que hacer por las próximas horas.

Comer y bañarme no llevaría mucho tiempo. Tal vez debería notificarles a algunas personas sobre lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Podría llamar a Sango. Pero entonces, Sango no necesitaba recordatorios sobre yokais en su vida ahora mismo. Después de la brutal muerte de Randy, ha sido mucho para Sango ver a Miroku haciendo un desastre con la cabeza de ese hombre en el bar de rodeo. Le dije a Sango, una vez que había terminado. De esa forma ella no tendría que preocuparse acerca de que algo saliera mal. Dándole una cosa menos de que preocuparse era lo menos que podía hacer por ella como amiga.

Al siguiente que considere en llamar fue a mi tío, pero entonces decidí que no. Las primeras palabras de Don serian felicitaciones, aunque era algo que él probablemente sabía que era inevitable. Ciertamente no iba a llamar a mi mama. Ya sabía todo lo que iba a decir, y las palabras "¡no lo hagas!" sería un factor repetitivo. Lo que estaba bien porque no importaba que tanto ella odiara esto — y ella lo odiaría hasta los huesos, sin cuestionar — significaría el fin de nuestra relación. No podría haber dicho lo mismo hace años.

Debería llamar a Sesshomaru y decirle que su oferta de convertirme ya no la necesitaría. De alguna forma no pensaba que lo sorprendería. Pero aunque estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono, pensé en otra persona con la que quería hablar. Cerré la puerta y me arrodille al lado de la cama. Hola, Dios, es Kagome. A pasado un tiempo, lo sé...

Escuche a Inuyasha entrar a la casa. Le pregunto a Miroku donde estaba, entonces dio una larga zancada, cruzando el vestíbulo en donde lo había encontrado ayer. Yo estaba en el sofá leyendo, por no querer conocer inadvertidamente mi localización viendo TV y ver un canal local. Me levante cuando Inuyasha entro, notando su apariencia. El uso unos pantalones negros, una camisa manga corta negra, y zapatos negros. Colores oscuros se le veían muy bien. Hacían que su piel se viera incluso más incandescente por comparación.

\- Muy apropiado - note, para cubrir las mariposas en mi estomago.

\- Luces como un perfecto Parca Negra. - El me miro por un largo tiempo, tan largo que aclare mi garganta.

\- Okey, fue una mala broma... – murmure rascándome el cabello.

\- ¿Estas segura de esto, Gatita? No es muy tarde para cambiar de opinión – pregunto dulcemente.

\- Quiero esto - Y lo quería. Estaba lista. Inuyasha camino hacia mí lentamente, deteniéndose cuando estaba a solo pulgadas de distancia. Tomo mis manos, llevándolas a sus labios. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

\- Tu decides cuando. Podemos esperar hasta más tarde. No hay apuro - Había estado preparándome para esto todo el día.

\- Ahora. ¿Deberíamos, mmm, ir a otro lugar para hacer esto? - Esperar no haría que estuviera mas lista, así que no hay mejor momento como el ahora.

\- Aquí está bien - Mire alrededor de la habitación. No se veía seguro para mí, considerando a los humanos cerca, pero no esperaba quedarme por largo tiempo aquí después... bueno, después de morir. Me pregunte por cuánto tiempo estaría muerta. Si morir sería como soñar, o si no me daría cuenta de nada hasta que mis ojos se abran de nuevo. Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

\- Está bien - He visto gente ser convertida, cuando Inuyasha cambio a Tate y a Juan, así que sabía que esperar, pero verlo y que sea a mí a quien le esté sucediendo eran cosas diferentes.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Creo que eso solo ayudaría en este caso. Los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron rojos, sus colmillos sobresaliendo de sus dientes. Me aliso el cabello hacia atrás, sosteniéndome cerca de él. Cerré mis ojos mientras me inclinaba, tocando su mejilla con la mía. Su piel estaba fría. Pronto tendría la misma temperatura.

\- Es normal estar nerviosa, pero no hay nada que temer - susurro Inuyasha.

\- He hecho esto muchas, muchas veces y en ningún momento vas a ir a algún lugar lejos de mi alcance - La promesa tranquilizadora fue útil. Uno no mira a la muerte en la cara y solo le da el dedo, sin importar las circunstancias.

\- ¿Estas lista, Gatita? - pregunto contra mi piel mientras su lengua probaba mi pulso. Buscando el mejor lugar para morder.

\- Si... ¡espera! - En ese instante la presión de sus colmillos ceso. Respire profundo.

\- Nada de comidas vivas, incluso si piensas que esa persona se lo merecía. Dame bolsas de sangre. No me quiero despertar con la cara llena de la arteria de alguien - Inuyasha se aparto para verme, acariciándome la nuca.

\- Ya me hice cargo. No te asustes. Te despertaras y yo estaré allí y todo estará bien - Deslice mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, contenta de que fuera él quien me llevara a la tumba y de regreso en vez de alguien más.

\- Inuyasha – murmure besando su garnanta, imaginado como se momeria al tragar cada gota de sangre de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Si? – ronroneo contra mi piel.

\- Conviérteme en yokai -

_Continuara… _


	16. Renacer

**Ahora si muchachos, lo último que verán de mi hasta noviembre, no es que me guste dejar de comunicar es que voy a estar súper ocupada. Ahora bien. Les deje una buena dotación de capítulos, solo les pido que me dejen algún comentario en cada uno, para saber si quieren que siga esta saga y la termine. Sin más que añadir lean, disfruten y nos vemos hasta noviembre.**

**Renacer **

Hay algunas cosas que sabía que recordaría siempre. La mirada de sus ojos cuando bajo su cabeza. Esa lenta y profunda perforación de sus colmillos en mí. Su mano presionando para acercarme mientras la otra se enroscaba a mí alrededor, enlazando nuestros dedos juntos. Ese derramamiento de sangre en su boca de una mordida mucho más profunda de la que había recibido. La descarga de calor apoderándose de mí. Mi corazón, latiendo rápido al principio, después gradualmente, volviéndose más lento. Un desarrollo esporádico de como la vida y el calor comenzaron a menguar de mí.

Mis pensamientos se volvieron caóticos. El zumbido no era tan fuerte ahora. No podía ver mucho ya. Gracioso, había luces hace un momento, miles de pequeños puntitos. Bonito. ¿A dónde se habían ido? Más frio. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? No puedo hablar. ¿Me estoy moviendo? No puedo ver. ¿Por qué no puedo ver? ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿DONDE ESTOY?

¿Qué? Apenas puedo escucharte... ¡Si! ¡Sí, soy yo, aquí estoy! Puedo verte ahora. He estado justo aquí, ya voy. Espera, no te vayas. ¡Vuelve! Detenté, por favor, no te había visto desde hace tanto tiempo. ¡No, devuélveme! Necesito verlos una vez más...

¡Estaba en el infierno!

El incendio que solo me quemo con una ferocidad que me dijo que las cosas en la tierra eran un manso impostor. Este fuego no tenía piedad, y estaba en todas partes. Quemándome sin matarme. Atormentándome con una agonía silenciosa. No podía gritar, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía si tenía boca aquí. En la única cosa en que me podía enfocar era en el dolor. No más detente, detente duele ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE!.

Y entonces… algo frio me limpio, lentamente extinguiendo las llamas. Con toda la desesperación de los condenados, me esforcé por obtener más de él, ya que el dolor comenzó a cesar. Mas, o Dios, todavía duele, por favor dame más, mas, o por favor, necesito más, un poco más... Sonido otra vez, como un tambor. Ligero. Voces se escuchan sobre el lento, sonido del tambor. Tantos olores diferentes. Abrí mis ojos y no vi un lago flameante sino un formato de muros de concreto. Me tomo un segundo reconocer a la gente que estaba mirando, entonces caí en cuenta.

Si es verdad, estaba en casa de Inuyasha y él me había convertido en un yokai. No estaba en el infierno, me había convertido en un yokai, y todo estaba bien, porque el dolor se había ido. Podía ver, escuchar, oler, degustar, oh Dios, degustar… Algo delicioso estaba en mi boca. Oh, sí, era bueno. Tan bueno. La última parte de la realidad hizo un clic en mí. Mierda, tenía a alguien en mis brazos. No estaba bebiendo de una bolsa de sangre, sino de una persona. Mi boca estaba presionada a su cuello y sangre salía de mis colmillos ¡Mierda, tenía colmillos! y no había pulso bajo mis labios.

\- ¡Jesús! - grite, empujando a la persona lejos con un ataque de horror.

\- ¡Le dije a Inuyasha que nada de personas! ¿Dónde está? - Mire alrededor por Inuyasha, asqueada de que me dejara matar a alguien, pero la expresión de Miroku me detuvo. Él se veía casi aturdido.

\- Acabas de arrojar a Inuyasha al piso - Mire hacia abajo. El cadáver que había arrojado se sentó y me miraba con sus ojos dorados mirando incrédulamente. Una bolsa llena, sin tocar de sangre estaba en las manos de Inuyasha. Allí es cuando me di cuenta de mi segundo problema.

\- Mm, chicos... ¿Por qué todavía tengo latido? - comencé dudando.

El constante tamborileo que había oído antes provenía de mi propio pecho. Por un segundo, estuve confundida. ¿No funcionó? Esos dos nuevos colmillos perforándome el labio parecían indicar lo contrario, pero ¿Por qué mi corazón todavía estaba latiendo?

\- ¿Va a detenerse pronto o algo? - ¿Ellos habían olvidado decirme un importante detalle? Como, "Oh, escucharás algunos pum durante los primeros minutos, pero luego cesará"

\- Cuando uno de ustedes quiera contestarme, eso será genial - por las expresiones apuntando hacia mí, esto no era normal.

\- ¿No quieres la sangre? - Miroku soltó.

\- No realmente - Le di una mirada rápida a la violácea bolsa que Inuyasha sostenía en su mano.

\- Bebe - Inuyasha se levantó. Me miraba en una forma extraña, entonces rasgó el extremo de la bolsa de sangre con sus dientes y me la ofreció.

\- Preferiría que no – masculle, el solo olor de eso me daba asco.

\- ¡Solo toma un trago de la bolsa! - exigió Inuyasha. Haciendo una mueca, puse mi boca alrededor del borde rasgado y tome un sorbo tentativo. ¡Puaf! Como un trago de viejos peniques. Lo escupí.

\- ¿Qué me estabas dando antes? Esa cosa era excelente, pero esto es mierda. - Miroku palideció de verdad. Inuyasha tomó la bolsa y la drenó con unos poderosos tragos.

\- No hay nada de malo en esta - declaró él. Después tomó un cuchillo de sus pantalones y lo deslizó cortando mi brazo sin advertencia.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Y eso por qué fue? - Agarré mi brazo herido, pero casi de inmediato, el dolor cambio a solo un irritante hormigueo. Inuyasha jaló mi mano, revelando una mancha roja pero debajo piel intacta. Ya no había herida. Mi antebrazo había curado completamente.

\- Eso me salvará un montón de pesares en una batalla - A pesar de todo, empecé a sonreír.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que no estás respirando? - preguntó Inuyasha. Él estaba en lo correcto. Yo no estaba… ¡y ni siquiera lo había notado! ¿Cómo puedes pasar por alto que ya no estás succionando aire? Cuando ya no lo necesitas, ¡ahí es cuando!

\- Sus latidos - dijo Inuno, hablando por primera vez desde que abrí mis ojos.

\- Se están ralentizando - Mire a mi pecho, como si eso pudiera decirme algo. Efectivamente, lo que había empezado como un regular ritmo de buh-bump, buh-bump estaba disminuyendo a un lento buh...buh-bump...bum con intervalos más largos entre ellos.

\- Eso es bueno, ¿cierto? Quizás solo necesitaba un minuto para darse cuenta que sus servicios ya no eran necesitados - Se sentía... bueno, se sentía malditamente raro, como lo que era. Como si escuchándolo, debería estar asustada o algo.

\- Gatita, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Inuyasha puso un brazo a mí alrededor.

\- Excelente. Bien, en realidad. Ya sabes, hueles grandioso. Realmente, realmente, nnnghghh - Cuando me di cuenta, tenía más de ese maravilloso sabor en mi boca. Esta vez, sin embargo, yo estaba siendo sostenida, con un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y el otro bajo mi cuello. Como aun podía ver a Inuyasha y a Miroku, tenía que ser Inuno quien me sostenía.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - pregunté.

\- Me mordiste - Inuyasha dijo.

\- ¿Eh? - Miroku asintió en confirmación. Yo estaba horrorizada.

\- Lo siento, ni siquiera recuerdo hacer eso... - Entonces me quede callada, inhalando cerca del brazo de Inuno. Eso olía. Mmmm. La siguiente cosa que supe, la muñeca de Inuno estaba en mi boca y yo estaba sacudiéndola de lado a lado como un tiburón. Cuando me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, la escupí.

\- ¡¿Me dirá alguien que diablos está mal conmigo?! - Incluso mientras lo gritaba, no podía dejar de lamer mis labios. Ese sabor. Era tan perfecto. ¡Dios, nada había sabido la mitad de bueno antes!

\- Te alimentas de sangre no muerta - Inuno hizo el pronunciamiento con su usual e impenetrable aplomo. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja. Después se acercó, sacando sangre de su muñeca con un colmillo y agitándola bajo mi nariz.

\- ¿Quieres esto? - Arremetí hacia delante con una compulsión que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar. Inuno sacudió su mano libre, y una pared invisible repentinamente me pegó en la cara.

\- Quédate quieta - No tuve alternativa… yo estaba congelada en cuclillas, con mis rodillas dobladas, mis manos extendidas y mi boca abierta en un gruñido glotón. Lo que era peor era que no me preocupaba.

\- Dame eso - Sabía que era mi voz, pero no reconocí el salvaje sonido de ella. Ese dolor empezó a regresar, el horrible dolor que se sentía como si me estuviera quemando de adentro hacia fuera.

\- ¡Dámelo! - Inuno me soltó. Lo noté solo cuando lo vi de pie junto a Inuyasha solo, quien sacaba otra bolsa llena de rojo de un refrigerador y rompía el borde rasgándola de nuevo. Esta vez, Inuyasha untó la sangre directamente en mis labios.

\- ¿Quieres esto? - preguntó, sosteniendo la bolsa bajo mi boca. Lamí la sangre de mis labios.

\- No - Un gruñido enojado. Los tres hombres intercambiaron una mirada. Entonces Inuyasha soltó un suspiro.

\- Bien, entonces. Lo intentaremos de otra forma - Él trago el contenido de la bolsa. Vi absorta los músculos en su garganta trabajando todo el tiempo. Cuando el finalmente se acercó, ese dolor había alcanzado un punto de ebullición y tenía lágrimas bajando por mi rostro.

\- Por favor. ¡Quema, quema! - Inuyasha puso su muñeca contra mi boca. Más tarde sabría que la rasgué salvajemente, pero en ese momento, toda mi persona estaba consciente del frío que era el alivio del dolor. Ese maravilloso sabor bajando mi garganta. Como mi cuerpo entero parecía suspirar con una felicidad que se sentía muy cerca del orgasmo.

\- Tú sabes que esto es inaudito - estaba diciendo Miroku. Su voz sonaba lejos. Yo estaba aún estremeciéndome por el delicioso éxtasis de chupar los últimos hilos de la muñeca de Inuyasha.

\- Hay una primera vez para todo - replicó Inuyasha.

\- Solo demuestra que cuando crees que lo sabes todo, no lo sabes. Escucha. Su corazón se ha detenido ahora - Eso capturó mi atención. Bueno, eso y su muñeca que se secaba, lo cual tal vez contribuyó a que me fijara en mi entorno otra vez.

\- ¿Piensas que se quedará detenido? - Todos ellos se miraron entre ellos.

\- Creo que lo descubriremos – Finalmente, con un encogimiento de hombros, Inuyasha sacó otra bolsa de sangre del refrigerador y me contestó antes de beberla.

El sótano pequeño y reforzado era esencialmente una prisión. Sin ventanas, solo una puerta, la cual estaba cerrada desde afuera. Una litera contra la pared lejana. Varios libros, nuevos y usados también. Bolígrafo y papel. Y, por supuesto, el refrigerador. Estaba lleno con bolsas de sangre y, para mi sorpresa, botellas de agua. Inuyasha explicó que esas ayudarían a mantenerme hidratada mientras mi metabolismo enloquecía, quemando a través de todo el sustento proveniente de la sangre sin escatimar nada para prevenirme de lucir, bueno, seca.

Tenía que beber agua durante la primera semana o así. Después, me dijo, solo necesitaría beber un vaso al día de cualquier tipo de líquido. Gin tonic encabezaba mi lista. El olor a la sangre era denso en el aire. El cuarto estaba también lleno con la esencia de Miroku, Inuyasha, Inuno, y los otros quienes habían estado aquí antes que nosotros. Estaba tratando de identificar todos los diferentes olores, pero era difícil, considerando mi limitado marco de referencia.

Tres veces más, la abrumadora hambre me golpeó, y había perdido el conocimiento para encontrarme aferrada a Inuyasha como una violenta sanguijuela. Inuno me había soltado de su invisible cuarto de cemento después de que Inuyasha se lo hubiera pedido mientras se mantenía recargándose, sin importar cuantas veces lo drenara. Y ya que enloquecía cada vez que la necesidad se apoderaba de mí, no había razón para que alguien más acabara mordisqueado. También obtuve la clara impresión que ellos querían mantener mi inusual dieta en secreto.

\- Imagino que ni siquiera podía hacer esto de la manera normal - dije, después de lamer las últimas gotas de su muñeca una vez más.

Una pequeña parte de mi preguntaba porque no estaba avergonzada por mi comportamiento. Chupar la vena de alguien impotentemente era la plena dependencia, sin embargo no me preocupaba. Tal vez porque aún estaba sobre la euforia de toda la sangre que Inuyasha me dio.

\- ¿Hacer que, Cariño? ¿Convertirte en un yokai? ¿O morder? – si aún pudiera me habría sonrojado.

\- ¿También estoy mordiendo mal? - Inuyasha rió, quitando la salvaje masa de cabello de mi cara.

\- Estás mordiendo exactamente en la forma que cada nuevo yokai muerde, la cual es muy fuerte y desordenada, pero completamente normal y tú no puedes evitar lo que ansías. Nadie ha convertido a un mestizo antes. Tal vez si ellos lo hubieran hecho, la misma cosa habría pasado, entonces tú solo estarías comiendo lo que tu estarías supuesta a comer – era lindo tener al Inuyasha bromista y comprensivo de nuevo a mi lado.

\- Gracias por eso. Rápido razonamiento de tu parte - La lucidez estaba haciendo su corta parada ahora que mi hambre había sido calmada.

\- Sí, bueno, viene de la práctica. Vamos, Gatita, vamos a limpiarte - Inuyasha trajo otra botella de agua y vertió un poco en una toalla, entonces limpió mi barbilla y garganta con ella.

Se volvió roja, por supuesto, y él lo hizo dos veces más hasta que estuvo satisfecho. No había espejos, entonces no era como que yo pudiera haberme checado, y a mí gustaba que él llevara a cabo esta tarea por la simple razón de que estaba tocándome. Sus manos eran tan fuertes, pero él me tocaba con ternura. Como si algo más duro que una caricia dejaría daño permanente. Otra esencia llenó mi nariz. Respire la fragante esencia, sorprendida de descubrir que estaba viniendo de mí. Inuyasha inhaló también, sus ojos llenándose con rojo. Ahora el aire empezó a ser sazonado con un combinación intoxicarte de almizcle, azúcar quemada y especia – la esencia de Inuyasha, más afilada y más fuerte.

\- ¿Puedes oler cuanto te quiero? - Su voz fue intensa. Ausente de ese tono tranquilizador que él había estado usando durante las últimas horas mientras yo luchaba con mi hambre incontrolable. Yo inhalé hondo otra vez, absorbiendo la intoxicarte mezcla de esencias circulando juntas.

\- Si - Mi voz también fue gutural.

Casi un bajo ronroneo mientras sentí como los colmillos que habían retrocedido empezaban a crecer una vez más. Otra hambre se extendió a través de mí. Aunque no lastimaba, se sentía tan urgente como las anteriores. Yo había estado sentada en el suelo – como llegue ahí, no me pregunten, había llegado ahí con su muñeca en mi boca – cuando la codicia tomó el mando. Aplané a Inuyasha sobre la pequeña cama, poniendo mis piernas en cada lado de su cadera.

\- Espera - dijo, alcanzando algo en el piso. Yo no quería. Una sobrecarga de pura necesidad me hizo ciega para todo lo demás. Había rasgado mis ropas y terminé con sus pantalones cuando grité en frustración por lo que encontré cuando mi mano se estrechó alrededor de él. Inuyasha soltó un gruñido divertido.

\- Dije que esperaras por una razón. Me drenaste, pero no te inquietes. Hay mucha sangre aquí - Él sacó otra bolsa de sangre del refrigerador, la cual estaba convenientemente cerca de la cama, noté y la bebió mientras quitaba sus últimas ropas.

Fue algo bueno que todo el líquido fluyera a un lugar, porque en los pocos segundos que le tomó hacer eso, mi necesidad había cambiado a furioso dolor. Inuyasha no se molestó con juegos previos. Él se enfundó dentro de mí tan pronto como la bolsa estuvo vacía. Yo solté un grito y me moví encima de él. Palabras empezaron a salir de mi boca. Lo que era, no tenía idea, pero no pude parar de decirlas. Inuyasha se incorporó, agarrando mi cadera, chupando mis pechos, mordiendo mis pezones y sosteniéndome mientras empezaba a moverse más rápido. El olor de nuestra lujuria estaba alrededor de nosotros, eróticamente obsceno e intenso.

Me sentí drogada por él, pero al mismo tiempo, nunca me había sentido tan viva. Como si toda mi vida antes de esto hubiera ocurrido mientras estaba dormida. Cada pulgada de mi piel estaba hipersensitiva, crepitando con pasión, humeando ahora con un voltaje interno que nunca había poseído antes. Esto crecía con cada nuevo toque, lastimándome hacia un pináculo de placer que hizo que nuestros alrededores se redujeran. No había nada salvo este momento, y el orgasmo, si una palabra tan trivial podía ser usada para describir lo que estaba moviéndose a través de mí, no estaba limitado a mis genitales. Esto explotó a través de todo en mí.

\- Si - Inuyasha gimió, moviéndose más rápido.

\- Bien, cariño. No hay mucho tiempo, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo... - Tuve el corto momento para preguntarme, ¿A dónde piensa él que iré? Antes que todo se volviera blanco.

\- ¿estás lista para esto? - Asentí.

\- Hazlo - Inuyasha cortó una larga línea hacia arriba a lo largo de su antebrazo, abriendo su vena.

Ese líquido rojo y delicioso lleno el aire de una vez. Mi boca se hizo agua. A continuación, Inuyasha colocó sangre en sus dedos y los pasó a centímetros de mis labios. Tragué saliva, luchando por mis ganas de asir su mano y chuparle los dedos, y luego el antebrazo. Luego, Inuyasha presionó los ensangrentados dedos en mi boca, y probándome con su increíble dulzura. Temblé, pero no lamí o mordí. Tu puedes hacer esto, Kagome. No te rindas. Inuyasha me entregó una servilleta.

\- Escúpelo, gatita - Lo hice, devolviéndole las gotas que habían hecho doler mi boca físicamente con deseo. Si todavía pudiera, estaría sudando para entonces.

\- Una vez más - Inuyasha repitió este acto tortuoso cinco veces más, yo escupía lo que mi cuerpo estaba gritándome que conservara, hasta que por último Inuyasha me sonrió.

\- Lo hiciste, cariño – me abrazo.

\- Bien hecho, Kagome - dijo Miroku.

\- Más que bien hecho. Conseguir el control de la sed en tres días es extraordinario - Inuyasha me besó en la frente.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte.

\- Alrededor de las 12:30 - dijo Miroku.

Menos de seis horas hasta el amanecer. Ese era el otro "efecto secundario" de esta transformación. Cuando el sol sale, yo me desvanezco. No sólo somnolienta, como había estado acostumbrada toda mi vida, me refería a caer dormida a la mitad de la frase. En cierto modo, eso era más preocupante para mí que mis ataques de hambre. Si yo estaba en una pelea cuando amanecía, estaría frita.

Yo estaba trabajando en mantenerme consciente cuando salía el sol. A partir de ahora, podía mantener los ojos abiertos unos minutos mientras mi cuerpo hacía una excelente representación de un trapo flácido. Se iría con el tiempo, pero me preocupaba cuanto tiempo. Ahora, yo ni siquiera podía moverme hasta el mediodía.

\- Quiero salir… - dije.

\- Ir a alguna parte, mirar cada señal de la calle que pase, leer mapas de carreteras hasta enceguecer, y obtener indicaciones de cualquier persona a menos de veinte yardas. Ah, pero necesito tomar un baño primero. En esa ducha pequeña del sótano sólo había agua fría - Inuno entró en la habitación. Tan pronto como le vi el rostro, supe que algo iba terriblemente mal.

\- Es Onigumo, ¿no? ¿Qué hizo? - Dije antes de que pudiera hablar.

\- Kagome, tu madre ha desaparecido - Inuno puso las manos sobre mis hombros.

\- ¡No! - Estalló de mí junto con un chorro repentino de lágrimas. El brazo de Inuyasha me apretó alrededor de la cintura.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Fue atacado el depósito de chatarra? - preguntó. Inuno sacudió la cabeza.

\- Rodney dijo que desapareció de su habitación. Su ropa de dormir aún estaba en la cama - La había arrancado de su sueño. Oh Dios, Onigumo había sacado a mi madre de sus sueños para secuestrarla.

\- Dijo que me haría sufrir - susurré, escuchando nuevamente el gruñido en mi oído de Onigumo de mi último sueño con él.

\- No pensé que iría tras mi madre. ¿Cómo pudo si nunca bebió de ella? - Mi voz se fue apagando. Onigumo pudo haberlo hecho. Yo había asumido que había usado sólo el poder en su mirada para obligar a mi madre que me dijera que era un viejo amigo la noche que conocí a Onigumo. Pero, obviamente, que había tomado su sangre también.

\- Necesito hablar con Onigumo. Alguien tiene que saber cómo llegar a él - dije enseguida.

\- Tú sabes que eso es lo que quiere. Querrá un intercambio, tú por ella - Inuno dejó caer las manos de mis hombros.

\- Entonces lo haré - le dije.

\- No, no lo harás - El agarre de Inuyasha sobre mí se volvió de acero.

\- ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Me encojo de hombros y sólo espero que Onigumo no la mate? Ya sé que no te gusta ella, Inuyasha, pero es mi madre. ¡No puedo abandonarla! – solloce.

\- Él definitivamente no la va a matar, gatita. Ella es la única ventaja que tiene sobre ti ahora que tú eres un yokai y él no puede secuestrarte en sueños otra vez - respondió Inuyasha, su tono era duro.

El miedo, la rabia y la frustración hervían en mí para formar un olor áspero, como plástico quemado. Podría ir a Onigumo, y luego Inuyasha podía atacar una vez que supiera dónde está Onigumo. No, Onigumo espera eso, y tendrá una trampa esperando. Si Inuyasha atrae a la gente suficiente para salir de una trampa, Onigumo sabría de la traición y probablemente la mataría como venganza.

. ¡Inuno! - Exclamé, agarrando su camisa.

\- Tú puedes ir conmigo. Tú encarcelaste a Onigumo una vez, ¡puedes hacerlo de nuevo! O mejor aún, lo mataremos - Negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo lo encarcelé antes en secreto a fin de evitar una guerra entre sus aliados y los míos. Si Onigumo desaparece ahora, todos sabrán que Inuyasha o yo tenemos participación en ello. Los aliados de Onigumo seguramente nos atacarían en venganza - Busqué otra alternativa.

\- Podrías mantener a Onigumo y sus hombres en una prisión sólo con tu mente, te he visto hacerlo. Luego yo saco a mi madre y podremos escapar - Algo de su cabello largo y plateado se derramó por encima de su hombro por lo fuerte que lo había sacudido, pero su mirada era plana- y triste.

\- No puedo hacer eso, Kagome – murmuro.

\- ¿Por qué? - Escupí.

\- Debido a que Onigumo tiene derechos sobre tu madre bajo nuestras leyes. Atacarlo por tomar a uno de los suyos provocaría más aliados de Onigumo contra nosotros - dijo Inuno en voz baja.

-Onigumo no tiene ningún derecho sobre mi madre - solté. Entonces algo frío pasó por encima de mí que no tenía nada que ver con mi nueva temperatura. Sí, lo tenía… Bajo la ley de yokais, yo era la esposa de Onigumo, lo que significaba que todo aquel que me perteneciera a mí, era suyo también. Y encima de eso, Onigumo había mordido a mi madre, convirtiéndola en su propiedad bajo la ley yokai si él escogía reclamarla como tal. Oh, Dios. Ningún yokai violaría sus leyes para ayudarme a traer de vuelta a mi madre, ni siquiera Sesshomaru.

\- Si las leyes son tan estrictas, ¿Por qué no he sido obligada a volver de nuevo a Onigumo? ¿Por qué estoy libre, cuando ella no lo está? - Le pregunté con amargura.

\- Tú no has admitido en público, ser su esposa, ni una vez. Aun así, algunos yokais que creen en Onigumo han abogado para obligarte a regresar a él, gatita. Pero la mayoría no lo consideran su asunto que tú hayas elegido a otra persona. Atacar a Onigumo para recuperar a tu madre lo haría su asunto, sin embargo. Tú sabes que ella es considerada como su propiedad de una manera u otra, por lo que si robamos su propiedad abrimos la posibilidad en la mente de otras personas que Inuno y yo podríamos tratar de robarles parte de su gente sin causa, también – eso me hirvió las tripas.

\- ¿Sin causa? - Mi tono era letal.

\- A sus ojos, no en los nuestros - Inuyasha me dirigió una mirada.

\- Yo no puedo simplemente abandonarla con Onigumo, leyes o no leyes - indiqué.

\- Gatita, no lo haré, pero debes esperar. Una vez que Onigumo esté muerto, tu madre será libre. Onigumo está esperando a que vayas a él a toda prisa. Él no está preparado para que tú tengas cuidado. ¿Confiaras en mí y esperaras hasta que el tiempo sea el adecuado? - Él me dio vuelta hasta que estuvimos frente a frente.

Me mordí el labio. La sangre que llenó mi boca me recordó que mis colmillos estaban fuera. En medio de todo lo demás, una ola de hambre se extendió sobre mí. ¿Cómo podría sólo aguardar y tenar la esperanza de que Onigumo no se impaciente y me envíe partes de mi madre como motivación para volver a él? ¿Y sin embargo, cómo podía precipitarme a una lucha sin un plan, o respaldo? Maldita sea, mis torpedos de estrategias a toda velocidad no habían estado funcionado últimamente. Inuyasha tocó mi mejilla.

\- Lo encontraré, cariño. Y voy a matarlo. Confía en mí - Tragué saliva, sintiendo una lágrima deslizarse por mi cara y sabiendo que sería de color rosa.

\- Está bien - Inuyasha me besó, rápido pero tierno. Luego se volvió hacia Inuno.

\- Vamos a anunciar su transformación. Una reunión formal es lo mejor, por lo que su introducción a la sociedad de yokais se puede hacer bajo una tregua, evitando el peligro de un ataque – comento.

\- De acuerdo. Lo arreglaré en seguida - dijo Inuno.

\- ¿Tú quieres tener una fiesta? ¿Esa es tu gran idea? - Le pregunté, sin saber si le estaba oyendo bien.

\- Todavía hay onis que te consideran una amenaza para sus especies - respondió Inuyasha.

\- Uno en particular, Juromaru, ha hecho más ruido acerca de ti. Mostrarle a él y a los demás que eres un yokai nos librará de ese problema. También atraerá buena voluntad hacia nosotros de los otros yokais en la comunidad, que vamos a necesitar cuando Onigumo tenga su horrible y lamentable fallecimiento - Frío y práctico. Eso era el punto fuerte de Inuyasha. Si yo quería que mi madre regresara con vida, sería mejor que se convirtieran en mi punto fuerte también.

\- Bien pensado… Si yo te hubiera escuchado más a menudo, mi madre probablemente no estaría en este lío - Mi sonrisa fue amarga. Inuyasha me agarró la barbilla.

\- No te atrevas a culparte a ti misma. Cuanta gente has protegido en tu corta vida no es nada menos que notable. Pones demasiada presión sobre ti misma. Todas las respuestas no tienen que venir de ti, gatita. Ya no estás sola - Para todo, excepto los dos años que Inuyasha había estado en mi vida, me sentía como si hubiera estado sola. No es de extrañar que fuera duro romper esa mentalidad para mí.

\- Muy bien, vamos a tener mi fiesta de inauguración de no-muerta. Yo incluso le chuparé una vena a un humano en público si eso ayuda, ya que supongo que estamos manteniendo mis hábitos alimenticios en secreto - Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

\- No veo ninguna razón para alarmar a nadie por algo tan trivial, así que sí, vamos a mantenerlo en secreto. Pero no hay necesidad de hacer algo tan dramático. Eres claramente un yokai completo ahora. Eso es lo único que todos necesitan ver – me calmo un poco, la idea de morder a un humano me daba asco.

\- ¿Dónde tendrá lugar esta fiesta de presentación? – pregunte para cambiar de tema.

\- Aquí. Hemos estado en esta casa el tiempo suficiente. Vamos a tener la reunión aquí, luego partiremos hacia otro lugar. Y luego, pronto, vamos a encontrar una manera de rescatar a tu madre - Yo estaba esperando eso.

Ahora mismo, cortar a través de los guardias de Onigumo sonaba más gratificante que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera imaginar. ¿Pero y si no podía deslizarme por sus guardias? Podría ser tan débil como cualquier nuevo yokai ahora. No había habido tiempo para probar mi fuerza física en los últimos días. Sólo mi fortaleza mental mientras superé de la locura del hambre.

\- Inuyasha. Tenemos que luchar – anuncie.

Para mi profundo alivio, descubrí que mi fuerza no había sido reducida a la de un yokai nuevo promedio. De hecho, Inuyasha había sido aturdido en nuestra primera pelea, cuando yo había aprovechado su ataque restringido y lo golpeé. Había estado en estado de shock con el cuchillo en el pecho, de acero, no de plata, entonces tiró hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió antes de participar conmigo en un asalto sin ningún tipo de restricciones que me hizo sentir como si me hubiera dejado caer por un acantilado, y luego atropellada por un tren.

Mi período de recuperación era ahora a la velocidad del rayo en comparación con lo que había sido como mestiza, pero había un precio que pagar por las mejoras. Todo se sentía más intenso. Esto era genial cuando se trataba de actividades de dormitorio, pero no cuando se trataba de peleas. Un hueso roto o una herida de cuchillo podían curarse en segundos, pero esos segundos dolían con una intensidad que entumecía la mente. Inuyasha explicó que era porque mi cuerpo ya no entraba en shock. No, sólo iba directo del dolor abrazador a la curación completa, suponiendo que era lo suficientemente rápida como para no conseguir nuevas lesiones antes de que las anteriores se disiparan.

La otra cosa que descubrí fue lo diferente que se sentía la ser cortada con plata y no otro metal. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de la fuerte aversión que tenía el yokai a la plata, o cuánto de mi ser mitad humano me había protegido de la misma. Cuando era herida por la plata, tenía todo el dolor explotando en mis terminaciones nerviosas entrando en shock, más un añadido de agonía ardiente que hacía que una herida infligida por acero me hiciera sentir gozo en comparación. Tendría que aprender a controlar mi reacción instintiva a los nuevos niveles, amplificados de dolor. En este momento, me hacían tambalear y me costaban tiempo. Tiempo que no podía permitirme con la inminente batalla para traer a mi madre de vuelta.

Pasaron cuatro días sin noticias de mi madre. Los pasé en constante actividad, cuando no estaba inmovilizada por el poder del amanecer sobre mí. Descubrí que mientras más sangre bebiera de Inuyasha, más podía obligarme a permanecer despierta mientras el sol se colaba sobre el horizonte. Estuve despierta hasta por una hora después del amanecer. Por supuesto, que consistió en una hora de estar en un estado de casi parálisis, pero iba progresando, aunque no había un medidor para comparar mi progreso. No era la única mestiza conocida, pero al parecer, yo era la única que había sido convertida en un yokai. Nadie sabía cuánto tiempo la debilidad de un yokai típico nuevo hacia el amanecer me afectaría. Podría estar haciendo volteretas al salir el sol en una semana o tal vez me llevara un año.

La quinta noche fue mi fiesta de presentación. Yo no estaba de humor para estar ahí, sonreír y saludar a un grupo de gente que podría haber estado pidiendo mi cabeza hace poco, pero eso es lo que estaría haciendo. Si esto impedía más tensiones entre yokais y onis, así como ayudar a mis posibilidades de recuperar a mi madre, yo lo haría desnuda si tenía que hacerlo. Como se trataba de una reunión formal de no-muertos, habría de alimentos, -de todo tipo- bebidas, bailes y fiestas, mientras que aquellos en el poder reflexionaban sobre si deseaban o no sacrificar a la mitad de la gente alrededor de ellos.

En otras palabras, como un baile de graduación de secundaria. Yo acababa de secarme el cabello cuando escuche el golpe de la puerta principal de abajo, y a continuación, pasos rápidos en la escalera. Inuyasha estaba de vuelta. Había ido a buscarme un vestido, ya que por la razón que sea, él no sentía que nada de lo que había en la casa era lo suficientemente bueno. Llegó por la puerta con una bolsa de ropa en la mano.

\- Justo a tiempo. Estoy a punto de rizarme el cabello. Así que, veamos el vestido - le dije. .

Inuyasha abrió la cremallera de la bolsa para revelar un vestido negro largo, atado con una delgada correa, estrechándose hasta una cintura no definida y con cristales incrustados en el tejido alrededor del corpiño. Los cristales se moldearían alrededor de mis pechos, me di cuenta por el corte, e incluso con la poca luz en la sala, estos brillaban y lanzaban colores deslumbrantes.

\- Hermoso… No se puede usar un sostén con él, sin embargo. Estoy segura de que fue accidental de tu parte - dije, y sonreí con ironía. "".

\- Por supuesto - Él sonrió. Realmente era un hermoso vestido. Simple, gótico, pero brillante. Muy apropiado para una fiesta de presentación de yokais.

\- Esto va a ir muy bien con mis colmillos - dije, tratando de sonar ligera para cubrir mi nerviosismo. Aun así, lo podía oler en mí. Era dulzón, como un durazno maduro. Si sólo hubiera una manera de cubrir mi tensión con el olor de ecu de brasas Valls en su lugar. Inuyasha me besó en el hombro desnudo, fácil de hacer ya que todavía llevaba solo una toalla.

\- Todo estará bien, gatita - Le sonreí, haciendo caso omiso de la opresión en mi estómago que no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Por supuesto que sí - La última línea de recepción en la que tuve que estar de pie había sido en el funeral de Randy. Este era casi tan alegre.

Por primera vez, mi conversación con Inuyasha se limitaba principalmente a él diciendo: Este es tal y tal. Tal y tal, les presento Kagome, el miembro más reciente de mi línea y yo estrecharía la mano a alguien que quizás igual de rápido me asaría sobre brasas calientes. Rodney estaba aquí, con el aspecto sombrío que yo sentía. Se culpaba por no despertar a mi madre cuando Onigumo la acechó en su sueño. Había tratado de decirle a Rodney que no había manera de que pudiera saber lo que estaba pasando, pero mis consuelos cayeron en oídos sordos.

Fabián flotando por ahí como un maître d'transparente, reportando cuando las bebidas o aperitivos empezaban a escasear. Miroku y Koga rendían sus saludos formales en la fila. Como una treintena de presentaciones más tarde, Shiory era la siguiente. Llevaba un vestido sin tirantes que parecía estrecho sobre su figura voluptuosa. Guantes largos y negros añadían un toque elegante a la sensualidad del vestido. Junto a ella, me sentí como Carro Top siendo arrastrado. Puso sus brazos alrededor de mí. Sorprendida, me quedé helada. Shiory me apretó una vez, y me susurró, "tomaste la decisión correcta", y luego me dejó ir con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No luces encantadora, Kagome? Parece que la muerte te transformó de verdad - Yo no había esperado un saludo cordial de ella.

\- Gracias - me las arreglé.

\- He escuchado que estaba de moda esta temporada - Ella se rió, su risa sostenía una tendencia subyacente pecaminosa.

\- Querida espero que tu exclusividad heterosexual haya sido enterrada junto con su pulso - Esa era la Shiory que yo conocía. Un tiburón voraz disfrazado de una mujer hermosa.

\- Eso no ha cambiado - le dije secamente.

\- Amable de tu parte preguntar, sin embargo - Sus ojos brillaron.

\- Quien no arriesga, no gana, como quien dice. Ah, bueno, debo moverme. Muchos tipos repugnantes están aquí para ver que tú no respiras, después de todo - Vi una forma familiar permaneciendo cerca de la entrada principal. Cabello plateado recto con pico de viuda pronunciado enmarcaba un rostro anguloso, mientras sus cobrizos ojos dorados se encontraron con los míos.

\- ¡Sesshomaru! - La tensión de la hora anterior había cobrado su cuota en mí, haciéndome tan feliz de ver a alguien en quien confiaba que deje mi lugar para saludarlo.

Olía a canela y humo, pensé cuando lo abracé. Qué interesante combinación de olores. Entonces me di cuenta que la habitación se había quedado en silencio. Cuando miré a mi alrededor, todo el mundo había dejado lo que estaban haciendo para mirarnos y la mirada que Inuyasha me dio pudo haber liofilizado vapor.

\- Gatita - dijo.

\- Serías tan amable de regresar... ahora - Uh-oh. Supongo que metí la pata al saludar a un amigo fuera de orden.

\- Tengo que hacer esto. Gracias por venir - murmuré a Sesshomaru.

\- Por supuesto - Su sonrisa pasó de la auténtica que me había dado a su habitual mueca burlona.

\- Ve a saludar a tus fans - Mis fans, efectivamente. Nunca me había sentido más juzgada o diseccionada en mi vida como lo era esta noche. Olvídate de mí falta de latidos o respiración; si alguien hubiera pedido abrir mi boca y exigido ver mis colmillos, no me habría sorprendido.

\- Lo siento mucho - le dije a Inuyasha. Me sorprendió que él estuviera rígido, la rabia que emanaba de él era como si hubiera sido salpicado con queroseno.

\- Absolutamente - dijo, el hielo era más cálido que su tono.

\- Deja que te presente a Malcolm Untare. Lo reconocerás por otro nombre. Goryomaru - Casi arrebató mi mano del insípido agarre del hombre que apenas me miró. ¿Este era el oni que había difundido la mayoría de los rumores acerca de mí?

Malcolm Untare o Goryomaru, como él mismo se había llamado, era de mi estatura si yo estuviera con los pies descalzos. Tenía el cabello negro que todos podían notar que era teñido, e incluso tenía un pedazo largo alrededor de su cabeza de una manera que hacían los hombres para ocultar que eran calvos, pero no engañaban a nadie. Resistí un fuerte y repentino impulso de tirar de ese pedazo y gritar ¡peekaboo! Ante su coronilla desnuda. Sin embargo ya que lo acababa de dejar allí parado luego de que salí corriendo para dar la bienvenida Sesshomaru, pensé que podría estar presionando las cosas. Pero algunas cosas no tenían remedio.

\- ¿Cómo está usted? - Le pregunté, dándole un apretón de manos más firme. Goryomaru me soltó como si tocarme hubiera sido desagradable. Tenía los ojos azules sin expresión y mejillas suaves de bebé que parecían una contradicción con su persona. Por alguna razón pensé que debería estar cubierto con verrugas porque me recordó a un sapo rechoncho.

\- Tú eres justo como esperaba que fueras - dijo con un toque despectivo en sus labios.

\- Permítame devolverle el cumplido - Me erguí a toda mi altura. En tacones, yo tenía cinco centímetros sobre él. Un imbécil como Goryomaru odiaría que una mujer lo mirara desde arriba.

\- Gatita - señaló Inuyasha. Bien, este iba a ser un supuesto asunto de "no tirar piedras".

\- Un placer conocerte, Goryomaru, y asegúrate de bailar conmigo una pieza. Apuesto que traes tus zapatos Boogie - Sesshomaru no hizo ningún intento de disimular la risa. Inuno me dio una de esas miradas de no-estás-siendo-prudente, e Inuyasha parecía que me quería estrangular.

Bueno, mala suerte. Goryomaru había tratado de incitar a la gente a matarme a mí y a otros yokais, todo basado en mentiras y paranoia. Maldita sea si iba a besarle el culo y decir que sabía a caramelo. Goryomaru siguió caminado apestando a ira ¡Estaba mejorando en esto del aroma! y yo fijé otra sonrisa falsa en mi cara mientras recibía los siguientes buenos deseos dudosos.

_Continuara… _


	17. Crueldad

**Hola, como prometi estoy de vuelta y con un par de sorpresas, espero que les guste, ya solo faltan dos o tres capítulos para terminar y no muy largos, pero si no me dan dos comentarios en este capitulo no se los subi hasta año nuevo, ya lo saben.**

**Crueldad **

Fue después de que sacudí la mano de la última persona en la línea que Inuyasha se volvió hacia mí y me habló a través de su mandíbula apretada.

\- ¿Por qué invitaste a Tepesh? - Miré hacia Sesshomaru, quien estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación hablando con un yokai llamado Lincoln. Que yo supiera, no era el mismo hombre que había liberado a los esclavos, pero él era en verdad alto.

\- No lo hice - Inuyasha me miró como si estuviera decidiendo si estaba diciendo la verdad.

\- Pregúntale tú mismo si no me crees. No que me importe que Sesshomaru ese aquí, pero no se me ocurriera invitarlo ya que él no era una de las personas que quería mi cabeza - dije, exasperada.

\- Baja la voz - siseó Inuyasha, tirando de mí no muy suavemente hacia una alcoba cercana a la puerta principal.

No sabía por qué estaba tan enojado. ¿De verdad había sido tan importante que yo dejara la línea para saludar a Sesshomaru? Jodidos yokai y sus reglas absurdas. Aunque tal vez debería volver a pensar esa declaración, ya que como un yokai por completo, estaba insultándome a mí misma ahora, también.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? - pregunté, manteniendo mi voz muy baja.

\- Mi problema, cariño, es a it dejándome a un lado para saludar a tu antiguo amante como si lo hubieses extrañado mucho - Inuyasha me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

\- ¿Mi antiguo amante? ¿Has perdido la razón? - Ahora fue mi turno para mirar a Inuyasha como si se hubiera convertido en un extraterrestre. En mi incredulidad, mi voz no fue tan suave como lo había sido antes. Los dedos de Inuyasha se apretaron en mi brazo.

\- ¿Quieres discutir nuestros asuntos delante de todos? Solo di la palabra, entonces - Me esforcé para calmarme, porque de otro modo, de verdad gritaría.

\- ¿Que te dio la idea de que tuve sexo con Sesshomaru? - me las arreglé para preguntar en un susurro.

\- Miroku contándome sobre cómo te llamó cuando estabas en la cama con Tepesh - Inuyasha levantó una ceja. Oh, por el amor de Dios, eso es. La llamada de Miroku esa mañana cuando Sesshomaru durmió en mi habitación. Con todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado cómo se podría haber visto eso.

\- ¿Sabes cómo me dijiste que debí haberte preguntado que pasó en Nueva Orleans, en vez de asumirlo basada en las apariencias? Bueno, igual para ti, Inuyasha. Si hubieses preguntado, yo te habría dicho que nunca tuve relaciones con Sesshomaru. Ni siquiera lo he besado nunca. Dormimos juntos porque estábamos ambos solos y necesitábamos un amigo. Nada más - Por su cara, Inuyasha estaba luchado con la información. Golpeé mi pie contra el suelo. _Si yo puedo creer que tú recogiste chicas con Kikyo y solo bebiste de ellas para luego dormir, entonces será mejor que me creas sobre Sesshomaru_, pensé con un destello.

\- Está bien. Te creo, y debí haber preguntado - dijo finalmente.

\- No puedo creer que pensaras que dormí con Sesshomaru, y sin embargo decidiste no mencionarlo – deje escapar con un suspiro.

\- Oh, yo lo hubiese mencionado, solo que no hasta que esta situación con tu mamá estuviera resuelta - Su voz era áspera.

\- Pensé que lo habías hecho porque creíste que te había rechazado y que había estado buscando mujeres con quien acostarme. Entendía como pudo haber pasado, sin embargo estaba malditamente seguro de que no iba a dejar que continuara - Así que esa es la otra razón por la que Inuyasha había retado a Sesshomaru a muerte la noche que me llevó de la casa del Empalador. No solo me quería lejos de Sesshomaru por la preocupación de que Sesshomaru me sacrificara a mí en vez de su gente si los onis atacaban.

\- ¿Fuiste a buscarme incluso pensando que te estaba engañando? - Inuyasha acunó mi cara.

\- Tú me sacaste de Nueva Orleans aunque creíste que te había dejado y humillado con muchas otras mujeres. Eso es lo que hacen los yokais, Gatita. Siempre vamos por lo que nuestro, sin importar las circunstancias - Estaba pensando que nunca había estado más feliz de ser un yokai cuando una voz marchita crepito en el aire.

\- Quita tus manos de mi esposa - Todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido mientras giraba con incredulidad. La puerta abriéndose detrás de mí me dio una clara vista de Onigumo dando grandes zancadas. Inuyasha se colocó entre el yokai que se acercaba y yo. Me sentí mejor cuando vi a Inuno venir hacia nosotros.

\- No eres bienvenido aquí, Cazador de sueños - dijo Inuno con una cortesía aterradora.

\- Inuno - Onigumo tenía una línea fría es sus labios.

\- Creíste que habías ganado, quitándole la memoria y encarcelándome todos estos años, pero fallaste. Ahora todos saben que Kagome y yo estamos unidos, y nuestras leyes indican que en cualquier reunión formal en la que este uno de los esposos presentes, al otro conyugue no se le puede denegar la entrada - Onigumo tenía razón. De hecho, ¿por qué no pensé en eso? ¿Por qué los yokai de muchos miles de años a mi alrededor no pensaron eso? Demonios, ¿dónde estaba una de las famosas predicciones de Inuno cuando podían ser en realidad útiles?

\- Nunca me habían dicho un insulto tan degradante como que soy tu esposa - salté.

\- ¿Dónde está mi madre Onigumo? - Sesshomaru también se movió cerca. Entre él e Inuno, si Onigumo se atrevía a atacar, estaría inmovilizado, luego frito hasta que quedara crujiente. Esto podría convertirse en una buena fiesta después de todo.

\- Tu lengua afilada solo te garantiza más castigo - replicó Onigumo mientras se precipitaba dentro de la casa. Sorpresivamente. Inuyasha sonrió, pasando su mano por mi brazo en lentas caricias.

\- No te gusta su lengua, ¿no? Qué extraño. Encuentro que es una de mis partes favoritas - Onigumo comenzó a avanzar con rabia… y luego se detuvo. Le dio una mirada cautelosa a Inuno y a Inuyasha. Luego dejo salir una risa cargada.

\- No. No voy a lanzar el primer golpe en una tregua. Tú y yo vamos a tener nuestro día, cien, pero no hoy. De hecho, vine porque tengo un regalo para Kagome - dijo.

Rodney quitó a la gente de su camino a codazos, mirando a Onigumo con casi tanto odio como yo. A Onigumo no le importó. Él sonrió mientras miraba detrás de él a la mujer abriéndose paso en la casa. Estaba vestida con un traje rojo y un abrigo de piel blanco. Tenía una correa en la mano, otro yokai estaba arrastrándose detrás de ella al final de la misma.

\- Tú estás muerta - dije con incredulidad. La mujer de cabello castaño rojizo se echó a reír.

\- ¡Oui, Kagome! Deberías saberlo, ya que fuiste tú la que me mataste. Pero cometiste un error. Me alimentaste con sangre de yokai justo antes de matarme, y después me enviaste de vuelta con Onigumo con mi cabeza junta. Merci por eso. Él no habría podido traerme como oni de otro modo - Kikyo sonrió todo el tiempo que dijo eso.

Mientras tanto, quería golpearme a mí misma. Por supuesto, Kikyo había tomado algo de la sangre de Koga justo antes que la apuñalara en el corazón. Onigumo debió haber sabido eso filtrándose en mis sueños, de la misma forma en que conoció un sin número de otros detalles. Kikyo quería ser un yokai, pero por lo que pasó, la ayude a convertirse en un oni en vez de eso. Kikyo pateó al yokai cerca de su pie. Miré hacia abajo, vi un largo cabello oscuro ocultando el rostro de una mujer... y mi sangre se congeló.

\- No… - susurré. La cabeza del yokai subió, su cabello cayendo hacia un lado… y yo salté hacia delante

\- ¡Mamá! - Inuyasha me agarró por la espalda. Luché, desesperada por llegar a ella y horrorizada por el brillo rojo de sus ojos previamente azules.

\- Kagome… Por favor. Mátame - Su voz vacilante, tan diferente a su normal tono estridente.

\- ¡Inuyasha, suéltame! - Él me apretó sin piedad y me atrajo hacia él en cambio. A mi lado, Miroku tenía a Rodney en un agarre similar mientras el oni le tiraba maldiciones a Onigumo. Inuno caminó hacia delante y señaló con su dedo a un centímetro del pecho de Onigumo.

\- ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? - Onigumo inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

\- Este en mi regalo para mi esposa. ¿Ves cuan misericordioso soy? Ahora Kagome puede tener a su madre para siempre con ella... una vez que mi leal Kikyo no necesite más una esclava, claro - Kikyo sonrió y deliberadamente pateó a mi madre en la cara. Ella se cayó.

\- ¡Te mataré por esto, Onigumo! - Un estruendo comenzó a sonar en mis oídos.

Al principio creí que era solo el aporreo de mis puños contra Inuyasha, quien estaba usando toda su fuerza para sostenerme. Pero entonces me di cuenta que el ruido no venía de allí. Venía de dentro de mí. Los ojos de Kikyo se desorbitaron. Hubo murmullos de sorpresa. La gente alrededor comenzó a mirar. Goryomaru se abrió paso entre la multitud, entonces me miró.

\- Su latido. ¿Qué truco es este? - No sé quién lanzo el primer golpe, pero de repente, todos estaban peleando. Goryomaru y los onis se dirigieron hacia mí, gritando.

\- Sácala de aquí - Inuyasha espetó, después me entregó a Sesshomaru antes de saltar a la pelea.

Sesshomaru me sostuvo en un apretón parecido a un tornillo, apartándome. Inuno comenzó a sacar su poder como una red para tratar de disminuir la violencia, pero había muchas personas poderosas no muertas para congelarlos a todos. Gritos volaron por el aire, después personas, mientras las cosas fueron poniéndose más físicas, y al final, hubo fuego cuando Sesshomaru decidió hacer una salida. Una pared de llamas apareció alrededor de nosotros, protegiéndonos mientras se elevaba directamente hacia arriba mientras me apretaba. En el siguiente instante, el techo estalló sobre nuestras cabezas. Después el otro, y el otro, hasta que nada más que el cielo nocturno estaba sobre nosotros.

\- ¡Maldita sea, no los dejaré! - grite, mientras saltábamos a través del techo arruinado.

\- Es la única forma - murmuró Sesshomaru, apretándome tan fuerte que hubiese vomitado si todavía pudiera.

_Bum. Bum. Bum_. Mi corazón seguía golpeando en mi pecho. Me hacía sentir mareada, la sensación impresionantemente desconocida después de solo una semana. Un montón de imágenes me atormentaron mientras nuestra distancia de la casa crecía. Mamá. Oh, Dios, mamá. Convertida en un yokai. Siendo arrastrada y golpeada con una correa. Inuyasha lazándose a la pelea. Onigumo riéndose de todo.

\- Inuno calmará las cosas - dijo Sesshomaru. Tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del viento mientras nuestra velocidad se incrementaba. Incluso teníamos fuego por detrás como una cometa.

\- Pero no si estás allí con toda tu rabia hacia Onigumo y tu latido desconcertante. Te quedas, y esto no terminará hasta que la mitad de la gente esté muerta - Quería soltarme de sus brazos y regresar a la casa, pero la amarga verdad era que Sesshomaru tenía razón. Una vez más, todos los que me importaban estarían mejor si yo no estaba.

_Continuara… _


	18. Bebida especial

**Bebida especial**

Cuando abrí mis ojos, me tomó unos segundos orientarme. Lo primero que supe fue que estaba en el asiento trasero de un auto. Segundo, no parecía que se estuviera moviendo. Tercero, que mi boca sujetaba ferozmente la garganta de alguien, y supe por el sabor que no era Inuyasha. Me eché hacia atrás para revelar que el cuello que estaba violando era el de Sesshomaru. Su camisa estaba desgarrada, y lo tenía presionado contra el lado de la puerta del auto. Se irguió.

\- ¿Qué… fue eso? - preguntó calmadamente.

Me maldije a mí misma por olvidarme de decirle sobre un detalle muy importante sobre mi alimentación, aunque eso fue lo último que pasó por mi mente. Después de nuestra salida aérea de lo que una vez había sido una fiesta, Sesshomaru secuestró a la primera persona que pasó, lo miró con sus ojos rojos, e hizo que nos condujera a la estación de tren. Allí, nosotros abordamos el siguiente tren disponible. Una vez en él, yo había insistido en llamar a Inuyasha, quien no había contestado. Tampoco Miroku o Inuno. Sesshomaru desechó mis preocupaciones, diciendo que ellos estaban probablemente muy ocupados para molestarse en contestar sus teléfonos. Mis intentos de llegar a ellos se vieron truncados con la salida del sol una hora más tarde. Esa era la última cosa que recordaba.

\- ¿Has sabido de Inuyasha? – pregunte limpiándome los labios.

\- Hable con él hace algunas horas. Debería estar aquí pronto - Digerí esto, notando que el latido de mi corazón, que había precipitado la pelea, estaba silencioso ahora.

Que irónico que hayamos hecho esta fiesta de presentación para tratar de calmar a la preocupación de los oni. Ahora las repercusiones de anoche tal vez le den a Goryomaru más combustible para su fuego paranoico. Solo podría esperar que Inuno e Inuyasha se las hayan arreglado para calmar las cosas, y que yo sea una rara yokai fuera menos amenazante para los onis que ser mestiza. Sesshomaru tomó los bordes destrozados del cuello de su camisa tratando de juntarlos lo que llamó mi atención a explicar mis acciones anteriores.

\- Algo extraño paso después de que cambié. Fui directo a cualquier yokai cerca de mí en vez de tomar sangre humana. Por alguna razón, la sangre de yokai es lo que yo, uh, ansió… y ahora tú ya sabes que algunas veces mi corazón todavía late - Sesshomaru lucía más aturdido de lo que nunca lo había visto.

\- Extraordinario - murmuró.

Incluso mientras lo decía, no pude evitar lamer mis labios. La sangre de Sesshomaru tenía un sabor diferente, seguro, pero todavía era deliciosa. Sesshomaru me miró haciéndolo, y me detuve. Aunque no me había dado cuenta cuando lo hice, me sentí culpable por masticar a mi amigo.

\- Lo siento - murmuré. Sus labios se curvaron.

\- Nunca permitas que te digan que eres predecible, Kagome - Desearía serlo. Primero, era un fenómeno como mestiza, ahora era una fenómeno aún más grande como yokai. Y ahora mi madre era un yokai, también. Mi madre, que odiaba a los yokais desde la primera vez que supo de ellos. Mi madre, que me suplicó que la matara la noche anterior.

\- Deberías pensar bien tu amistad conmigo, Sesshomaru, porque voy a recuperar a mi madre incluso si tengo que romper todas las leyes de los yokais para hacerlo - La mirada verde cobrizo de Sesshomaru se mantuvo estable.

\- No esperaría menos de ti - No contradije eso, solo miré hacia afuera por la ventana, el sol estaba a media altura en el cielo.

Debía ser alrededor del mediodía. Había estado inconsciente por horas. Poniendo de lado todas las leyes de los yokais, como haría para mantener mi promesa de rescatar a mi madre considerando que el amanecer robaba toda mi fuerza, era el verdadero asunto. Por no mencionar que no sabía dónde diablos tenía Onigumo escondida a mi madre. Podría estar en cualquier lado para este momento.

\- Kagome. - Miré hacia arriba para encontrar a Sesshomaru todavía mirándome.

\- No puedo ayudarte con esto, sabes eso - Una pequeña, triste sonrisa torció mis labios.

\- Si, lo sé. - Entendía, pero, oh, me hubiese gustado tener a Sesshomaru como refuerzo.

\- La mayor debilidad de Onigumo es su orgullo. Úsalo en su contra. Caerá por eso siempre - declaro Sesshomaru.

Sentí a Inuyasha minutos antes de escuchar el auto. Desde que me había cambiado, estaba en sintonía con él de una manera que desafiaba la lógica. Incluso ahora, podía sentir su impaciencia, como papel de lija cruzando mi subconsciente. Ya estaba fuera del auto para cuando la Merced negra se detuvo al lado del auto de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha salió, tirando de mí hacia él antes de que pudiera hablar. Me dio un fuerte beso que debió haberme robado el aliento si todavía tuviera. Después me apartó, trazando mi boca mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos. Sabía que podía saborear la sangre de Sesshomaru en mí. Parte de mi quería disculparse mientras la otra alegaba que de todas las personas, Inuyasha entendería.

\- Inuyasha - comencé.

\- No entres en pánico. Vámonos - dijo, frotando mi boca de nuevo.

\- Tepesh. Hasta la próxima vez - Inuyasha le dio a Sesshomaru un corto asentimiento.

\- De alguna forma creo que será más temprano que tarde - Sesshomaru se apoyó sobre su auto con su media sonrisa hastiada.

Me sorprendió oír que sólo tres personas habían muerto la noche anterior. Ya que fue una reunión formal bajo una tregua general, la mayoría de los invitados habían estado desarmados. Los tres que habían sido asesinados fueron seres humanos, que no pudieron sobrevivir a una lucha general con- todo-permitido de no-muertos de la forma que yokais y onis podían. En cuanto a las consecuencias de romper una tregua general, nadie sabía—o diría— quien había iniciado la violencia. Inuno e Inuyasha lograron hacer que la gente se calmara lo suficiente para irse sin que guerras se declararan. Onigumo se fue con mi madre y Kikyo a remolque. En cuanto a cómo Goryomaru y sus onis tratarían con mí latir vampírico sin precedentes... el tiempo lo dirá.

Yo estaba menos preocupada por eso mientras estaba ocupada ideando un plan para rescatar a mi madre. Medité sobre las ideas durante todo el recorrido en tren a Bucarest. Don y mi antiguo equipo no podrían ayudar. Mi tío tenía conexiones internacionales, es cierto, pero no de la variedad no- muerto. Él estaría tan fuera de terreno en este escenario como yo. También me estanqué al llamarlo, porque no quería empezar con la, "Por lo tanto, soy un yokai ahora", conversación. La superación de los prejuicios de larga data de mi tío era la última cosa en mi Lista de Tareas Pendientes en este momento. Llegamos a nuestro destino, una mansión que parecía salida de una novela de terror, después de las 3:00 a.m.

Con el amanecer a tan sólo unas horas, estaría pronto en estado de coma de nuevo. La pérdida de tiempo por la mañana era algo para lo que yo había pensado que me había preparado antes de transformarme en un yokai, pero no había figurado cuan graves las circunstancias serían cuando eso sucediera. Ahora cada minuto que me desmayaba parecía una burla. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Onigumo a mi madre? Dios, ¿Qué estaba Kikyo haciéndole a ella? Yo había pensado que lo peor que Onigumo podía hacer era matar a mi mamá. Debería haber sabido que él no sería tan misericordioso.

Rodney salió a nuestro encuentro. El oni tenía la misma mirada ardiente y furiosa en sus ojos que probablemente yo tenía. En un impulso lo abracé, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando me apretó de vuelta con fuerza. Inuyasha caminaría por el fuego para recuperar a mi madre, si eso es lo que se necesitaba, pero lo haría por amor a mí. No por algún afecto hacia ella. Mi madre no tenía muchos fans, lo que era culpa suya; pero ahora mismo, esto significaba más para mí de lo que podía articular, el saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella, con defectos y todo.

\- Ella es fuerte. Si podemos recuperarla, lo logrará. No importa lo que ella es ahora o lo que él le ha hecho - dijo Rodney. Su barba raspó mi mejilla cuando se inclinó hacia atrás.

\- Ella quería que la matara. Dios, Rodney, ella siempre decía que prefería estar muerta que ser un yokai - le susurré.

\- Ella lo logrará. Tú lo tuviste difícil creciendo, pero así lo hizo. Sonomi está conmocionada y asustada ahora, pero no es una desertora. Apostaría mi vida a ello - repitió. Su voz se endureció.

\- Rodney, las leyes - comenzó Inuyasha.

\- Ahórratelo. Si no logras matar a Onigumo pronto, voy tras ella, con leyes o sin leyes—con respaldo o sin respaldo - El oni me soltó para mirar a Inuyasha.

\- No seas tonto, eso sería un suicidio - espetó Inuyasha.

\- Siempre dijiste que nadie vive para siempre - Rodney le dedicó una sonrisa fría. Me debatí entre el deseo de abrazar a Rodney otra vez y el saber que Inuyasha tenía razón.

\- Ella te necesitara cuando la recuperemos - le dije, eligiendo la lógica por una vez.

\- Mi madre y yo, tu sabes, chocamos. Tú eres al único al que parece escuchar, pero no puedes ayudarla a lidiar con ser un yokai si estás muerto - Rodney lanzo su mirada hacia mí, luego volvió a entrar en la casa sin decir una palabra. No tenía idea de si eso significaba que esperaría, o si esa era su manera de decir que no lo haría.

\- Esto no durará mucho, Gatita - dijo Inuyasha, rompiendo el silencio cargado.

\- Onigumo se queda sin trucos. Estará obligado a buscarme pronto, porque cada día que no lo hace, la gente se pregunta por qué se niega Onigumo a enfrentar al hombre que robó a su mujer y que está desafiándolo a un duelo por ella - Eso arrancó mi atención lejos de mi madre.

\- ¿Cuándo lo desafiaste a duelo? - La mirada de Inuyasha era oscura y fija.

\- Reté públicamente a Onigumo tan pronto como Inuno me dijo que estaba invadiendo tus sueños - Yo había sabido que Inuyasha había planeado luchar con Onigumo en Nueva Orleáns, pero yo no había sabido que un desafío permanente había sido derribado. La constatación de que en cualquier momento, Onigumo podía aceptarlo, resultando en una pelea a muerte entre él e Inuyasha, me llenó de un helado miedo.

\- Él es más fuerte que tú - Mi voz era apenas un susurro.

\- Ya lo sé, cariño, pero no será el primer tipo que he consumido que me superaba en poder. Todo lo que necesito es una equivocación de Onigumo, y él es mío - Inuyasha soltó un bufido.

No dije en voz alta lo que hizo doler mi corazón con miedo. Pero ¿y si Onigumo no se equivocaba? Pasaron dos días sin noticias de Onigumo. Rodney y yo tomamos turnos desgastando agujeros en la alfombra. Inuyasha se mantenía advirtiendo paciencia. Si Rodney estaba como yo, él odiaba esa palabra por ahora. Una cosa para la que el estrés parecía ser bueno era para forzarme a estar despierta y en movimiento después del amanecer. Ahora podía siquiera caminar por horas enteras de la mañana, aunque debe parecer como si estuviera haciendo el papel de un borracho tambaleándose.

Aparte de la tensión siendo un motivador, también seguí notando que cuanto más bebía de Inuyasha en la mañana, más podía alejar los efectos paralizantes del sol cediendo al horizonte. Quizás una buena nutrición en realidad era la clave para la salud, para las personas o yokais. Hoy, maqué un hito personal, bajando por la serpenteante escalera de tres pisos hasta la cocina y viceversa. Me tomó dos horas, algo que en la tarde, lograba en cuestión de segundos, pero yo estaba contenta con los progresos incluso cuando me desplomé, exhausta, en la silla más cercana.

\- Mañana, voy a salir - dije. La luz directa del sol sería aún más difícil para mí, pero yo tenía que ponerme al día. Rápido. Por como estaba, un ser humano podría patear mi culo desde el amanecer hasta el mediodía.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo notable que es, que estés aún despierta? Dile. Yo dormí desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer durante los dos primeros meses. Eso fue considerado un admirable progreso, el que estuviera cerca de la luz del día a mi tercer mes. Esta es sólo tu segunda semana, Gatita – dijo Inuyasha, señalando a Inuno.

\- No tiene precedentes - coincidió Inuno. Su tono me hizo mirar hacia él. Cogí un destello de algo en su rostro que rápidamente suavizó en impasibilidad. Inuyasha debe haber captado el tono de Inuno, también, porque él arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar, Grand sire? - Un desconocido yokai entrando en la cocina interrumpió lo que sea que la respuesta de Inuno podría haber sido. Debía ser otro del personal de Inuno, aunque hizo una reverencia a Inuyasha y no al yokai egipcio.

\- ¿Qué es? - Preguntó Inuyasha.

\- Perdón, pero hay alguien en el teléfono que dice que tiene una llamada para usted - Mis cejas se levantaron. Lo mismo hizo las de Inuyasha.

\- ¿Hay una llamada para decirme que tengo una llamada? - preguntó con pesado escepticismo.

\- Es mi amigo Lachlan. Él me llamó para decirme que había sido contactado por Chill, un yokai que conoce, que fue llamado por Nathan, que es un miembro de la línea de Kyoko, que dice que un yokai llamado Rollo contacto con él, porque se encontró con un fantasma que dice ser suyo… - El yokai parecía inquieto mientras sostenía un teléfono móvil.

\- ¡Fabián! - Exclamé, justo ahora dándome cuenta de que no lo había visto desde el fiasco de la fiesta. Inuyasha tomó el movil del yokai y todo cambió.

_Continuara… _


	19. Ladrones

**Ladrones**

Esperamos a dos millas de distancia de la casa escarpada en Moldova, donde Onigumo tenía a mi madre en cautiverio. Rodney agachado a mi derecha, abrumado con múltiples hojas de plata inicuamente curvas. Inuyasha encorvado a mi izquierda, con el cuerpo tan quieto que podría haber estado tallado en piedra. Traté de copiar la misma inmovilidad, pero no pude. Mi mirada se mantenía agitándose alrededor con impaciencia. ¿Dónde estaba Fabián? Debería estar de vuelta.

Miroku salió arrastrándose por la maleza. Había estado asegurándose de que ningunas fuerzas enemigas estuvieran escondidas detrás de nosotros mientras esperábamos por el informe de Fabián. Ante el gesto de Miroku, éramos los únicos acechando a los otros en el frío campo circundante. El viento soplaba el entintado pelo de Miroku de regresó a su cara mientras su mirada se ponía por delante en la misma dirección en la que Inuyasha miraba. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, un destello brumoso apareció en los árboles, y vimos a Fabián moviéndose a gran velocidad justo sobre el suelo cubierto de escarcha.

\- Onigumo no está aquí, pero por como Kikyo está actuando, estará de regreso pronto - dijo el fantasma cuando nos alcanzó.

\- En este momento hay cerca de una docena de guardias. Habrán más con Onigumo cuando regrese - Inuyasha no apartó la mirada de lo que había estado mirando en la distancia.

\- Entonces ahora es el mejor momento. Fabián, mantén un puesto de observación en la carretera. A la primera señal de Onigumo o sus hombres, ven a advertirnos - El fantasma asintió con la cabeza, sus rasgos transparentes tomaron una expresión determinada.

\- No voy a fallar - Por enésima vez en el día de hoy, Yo deseaba poder abrazar a Fabián.

Nunca esperé estar tan en deuda con un fantasma, pero le debía a Fabián más de lo que podría pagar. Después de la fiesta desastrosa, Fabián tuvo el aplomo para seguir a Onigumo, rondando el maletero de cualquier vehículo que Onigumo conducía o yendo de aventón con varias personas que se encontraban cerca de Onigumo. Fiel al perjuicio del no-muerto, Onigumo no pareció darse cuenta de que estaba siendo espiado, incluso si él o uno de su gente podrían haber vislumbrado al fantasma. Siempre el orgullo precede a la caída.

La tarea más difícil de Fabián después de encontrar el lugar en el que Onigumo estaba escondido era contactar con nosotros y hacérnoslo saber. No es como que un fantasma puede usar un teléfono, correo electrónico o enviar una carta. El mismo factor de omisión hacia los fantasmas que había hecho posible su espionaje, había hecho que Fabián pasara un tiempo del infierno consiguiendo un aliado yokai que lo escuchara lo suficiente para iniciar la cadena de llamadas que con el tiempo llegó a Inuyasha. Hasta que llegamos, no habíamos estado siquiera seguros de que Onigumo todavía siguiera en esta casa. Tomó un día completo y la mitad de otro desde el momento en que Fabián salió de la cercanía hasta que Inuyasha tomó el teléfono móvil del miembro muy desconcertado del personal de Inuno.

Luego otras varias horas para llegar a Moldova, luego, un par de horas de reconocimiento para determinar que esta no era una trampa. No es que yo dudaba de la lealtad de Fabián, pero siempre existía la posibilidad de que Onigumo hubiese reconocido al fantasma y atara cabos. Hasta ahora, sin embargo, parecía que los de la casa no tenían idea de que iban a ser atacados. Di una mirada de preocupación hacia el cielo. Todo eso eran buenas noticias. Las malas noticias eran que la madrugada estaba sólo a media hora de distancia. Como si oyese mi pensamiento, Inuyasha encontró mi mirada.

\- Deberías quedarte atrás, Gatita - Mi primer instinto fue discutir.

Con vehemencia, y con un montón de malas palabras. Era mi madre la que estaba atrapada en la casa, así que sin duda alguna yo no iba a sentarme y sólo esperar que las cosas fuesen bien. Entonces miré a mí alrededor a los rostros devolviéndome la mirada. Aquí todo el mundo estaba arriesgando sus vidas en nombre de mi madre, además de infringir las leyes no-muerto por encima de eso, y era yo la única susceptible a la madrugada. Claro, ahora podía mantenerme despierta e incluso caminar cuando el sol cayera, ¿pero luchar? No. Ni siquiera si la vida de mi madre—o la mía—dependiera de ello.

\- Yo me quedo - dije, viendo las cejas de Inuyasha alzarse como si esas fueran las últimas palabras que esperaba oír de mí.

\- Dame el detonador. Es posible que necesitemos la distracción si Onigumo regresa antes de que tengamos a mi mamá a salvo y lejos - Miroku asintió con la cabeza, tendiendo el detonador que había tenido situado en su cinturón.

Varios paquetes de TNT habían sido atados a los árboles, tan cerca de la casa como nos atrevimos a plantarlos sin ser vistos. En un combate, las explosiones no dañarían a los yokais u onis, a menos que resultaran estar justo al lado de los árboles cuando estallaran las bombas, pero ellos armarían la de Troya72. Y a veces, la distracción hacia toda la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte—o el escape y la captura. Inuyasha me dio un beso rápido y fuerte.

\- No voy a volver sin ella - prometió.

\- No digas eso - Las palabras salieron de mi boca a la vez.

\- Si algo pasa, si es demasiado peligroso llegar a ella ahora, vuelve a mí. Encontraremos otra manera - Rodney comenzó a arrastrarse por la maleza. Miroku me lanzó una mirada sombría y siguió. Inuyasha acarició mi cara una vez, luego se fue también.

Lo mismo hizo Fabián. Me quedé donde estaba, sin necesidad de prismáticos para observar su progreso hacia la casa. Había cuatro guardias en el exterior y, según Fabián, por lo menos ocho más en el interior, además de Kikyo. El elemento sorpresa sería toda la ventaja que tendrían, los superaban en número cuatro a uno, y yo dudaba que Onigumo hubiese dejado yokais débiles o onis como guardias. A pesar de que la distancia era menos de dos millas, les llevó a los tres hombres más de diez minutos arrastrarse hasta allí, apenas perturbando la hierba a su alrededor.

Yo era casi un desastre para el momento en que se acercaron a la casa. Una mezcla de temor, esperanza, frustración y nervios me hicieron sentir como si pudiera saltar fuera de mi propia piel. ¿Los guardias tendrían instrucciones de matar a mi madre al instante si había un ataque? ¿Podrían Inuyasha, Miroku o Rodney llegar a ella a tiempo, sin conseguir ser asesinados en el proceso? Oh Dios, por favor, deja que esto funcione. No pude evitarlo, comencé a arrastrarme más cerca, prometiéndome sólo llegar a una milla. Solo lo suficientemente cerca como para ver realmente lo que estaba pasando.

La dispersión de los árboles propicio una vista perfilada de la casa. El terreno estaba libre de hierbas altas dentro de los treinta metros de la casa, así que no había más cubierta para Inuyasha, Rodney y Miroku para entrar a hurtadillas. Todo en mí se puso tenso cuando vi a los tres hombres al mismo tiempo levantándose para atacar la casa. Los gritos de alarma vinieron de los cuatro guardias, pero me complació salvajemente ver la rapidez con que fueron cortados. Inuyasha derribó a dos el mismo, uno a distancia lanzando plata en su pecho, y al otro por una torcedura del mismo metal a través del corazón del guardia. Miroku y Rodney hicieron un breve trabajo con sus dos guardias, entonces, desde distintos ángulos, los tres hombres entraron en la casa.

Más gritos llegaron desde el interior. Me arrastré más rápido, manteniéndome agachada pero dentro de la vista de la casa. Disparos ladraron en un aterrador staccato de lo que sonaba como armas automáticas. Una voz femenina se elevó en un grito furioso y acentuado. Kikyo. Recordando sus patadas a mi madre mientras sostenía una correa me hizo querer a Kikyo muerta casi tanto como a Onigumo. Había llegado hasta la marca de la milla cuando Fabián llegó moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia mí, agitando sus brazos fantasmales.

\- ¡Onigumo ha vuelto! - Exclamó. Oh, mierda.

\- Ve a decirle a Inuyasha - le dije, tomando el detonador de mi cinturón.

Miré el cielo con creciente desesperación. Definitivamente muy cerca de la madrugada para que me arriesgara saltando a la lucha, pero todavía podría presionar unos botones. Era todo lo que podía hacer para ayudar. Fabián desapareció a través de la estructura de la casa, sin molestarse en utilizar una de las ventanas rotas de la fachada como punto de entrada. Esperé, contando los segundos en un frenesí de tensión hasta que él salió, flotando cerca del techo. Eso parecía como si señalara a mi izquierda, que era de donde el chirrido de neumáticos había venido.

Maldito Onigumo por ser un chupasangre inteligente. Él no iba a conducir hasta la casa y ofrecer un blanco más fácil. No, él había llegado a través de los árboles y arbustos para hacer su propia emboscada en su lugar. Agité las manos hacia Fabián, con cuidado de mantenerme abajo, y el fantasma se lanzó en picada y pareció desaparecer en la tierra. Apareció momentos después justo en frente de mí, asustándome por como de repente estaba a pulgadas de mi cara.

\- Dime dónde están - le susurré. Fabián desapareció debajo de la tierra de nuevo. Esperé los siguientes segundos como un soplete en mis nervios. Luego la cabeza fantasmal de Fabián apareció de la tierra como un brumoso topo.

\- Están dando vueltas - Su voz era tan suave, que apenas podía oírle.

\- Están dirigiéndose en esta dirección, pero un poco más arriba que tú - Sonreí. Eso los pondría muy cerca del TNT atado a los árboles. Vamos, Onigumo. Muéstrame dónde te encuentras.

Mi deseo se hizo realidad cuando oí los sonidos de movimiento sigiloso en la maleza a cincuenta yardas de mí. Esperé, separando la distancia. Veinte yardas. Diez. Casi allí. Casi... Hice estallar las cargas justo cuando Onigumo y sus guardias pasaban cerca de los más fuertemente amañados árboles. Las explosiones se detonaron, una tras otra, dispersando a Onigumo y a los otros con su confusión sobre lo que podría explotar después. También era mi muy fuerte señal a Inuyasha de que tenían que salir, ahora, si tenían o no a mi mamá.

Con la docena de guardias que Onigumo tenía con él, ya sería arriesgado salir con vida nosotros mismos. No podríamos darnos el lujo de esperar más. Miré al cielo cada vez más brillante con odio. Si sólo fuese una hora antes, ¡podría luchar! Podría ayudar a mi madre o quitar algunos guardias, o simplemente hacer algo, además de ocultarme para evitar que una mala situación se pusiera mucho peor al ser capturada. Una ventana en la casa explotó hacia el exterior, dos formas precipitándose a través de ella al suelo. Los reconocí y tuve un segundo de fría satisfacción cuando vi a Inuyasha, su brazo cerrado alrededor de la garganta de Kikyo, prestando una torsión dura, quitando de un tirón la cabeza de Kikyo.

Adieu, perra, pensé, al verlo empujar su cuerpo sin vida a un lado. Pero mi momento de victoria fue de corta duración. Onigumo gritó una orden en francés y los doce de sus guardias se abalanzaron sobre Inuyasha. Yo ya estaba de pie, olvidándome de permanecer oculta, cuando Miroku salió precipitadamente de la casa. Él arrojó cuchillos de plata a la horda de no- muertos que había descendido sobre su mejor amigo, atrayendo la atención a él en vez de sólo a Inuyasha. Cobarde, pensé con saña, viendo a Onigumo quedarse donde estaba, cerca de la esquina de la casa. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Cazador de Sueños? ¿Vas a correr mientras tienes la oportunidad o arriesgar tu vida para quedarte y luchar?

La puerta principal fue abierta de una patada. Yo jadeaba, mientras Rodney salía con mi madre en su agarre. Tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y ella se movía. Está viva. Oh, gracias a Dios. Onigumo gruñó algo y sacó una espada. Rodney se detuvo, oscilando alrededor con mi madre todavía en sus brazos. La espada de Onigumo parecía brillar en la luz antes del amanecer mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Inuyasha y Miroku estaban batallando cada uno con media docena de yokais.

Ninguno de los dos podría ayudar a Rodney. Corrí, tirando cuchillos de mi cinturón mientras maldecía. Onigumo se encontraba demasiado lejos para que yo le golpeara. Dios, ¿por qué no corro más rápido? Rodney puso en el suelo a mi madre, acariciando su mejilla manchada de sangre por un instante y luego se volvió para encontrarse con Onigumo. Sólo tenía dos cuchillos dejados en el cinto, y Onigumo era mucho más fuerte que él.

\- Onigumo - grité. Esa cabeza rubio-ceniza se irguió cuando me vio correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

\- Kagome - vi más que escuchar lo que Onigumo decía.

En ese momento de distracción, Rodney lanzó uno de sus cuchillos. Este golpeó a Onigumo en el pecho, pero de la rapidez con la que Onigumo lo sacó, yo sabía que no le había atravesado el corazón. Onigumo giró de nuevo para enfrentar a Rodney, su espada cortando el aire entre ellos. En lugar de eludir la espalda, Rodney atacó. Chocando violentamente contra Onigumo con toda su fuerza de no-muerto a sus espaldas. Onigumo se tambaleó, pero no cayó. El cuchillo que Rodney alzó para meter de un golpe en el pecho de Onigumo nunca lo hizo. Onigumo tomó la muñeca de Rodney con su mano libre y lo volcó brutalmente al suelo, usando el propio impulso de Rodney en su contra. Esa espada brilló hacia abajo en una línea recta y sin piedad. Mi madre se precipitó hacia adelante.

\- ¡Rodney, no! - grito.

Onigumo no levantó la vista. No hasta que la hoja arqueó su paso todo el camino a través del cuello de Rodney y salió ensangrentada al otro lado. Entonces Onigumo miró directamente hacia mí. Y sonrió. No aparte la mirada de la mirada esmeralda de Onigumo. No cuando pateó severamente la cabeza cortada de Rodney hacia mi madre, o cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia mí con paso medido, sin prisas. Como en un sueño, dejé de correr. Dejé caer mis cuchillos y observé a Onigumo venir. Oí el grito de Inuyasha, pero parecía estar muy lejos. Un sordo auge comenzó en mi pecho que reconocí como mi corazón poniéndose en marcha de nuevo, pero incluso eso no importaba.

En todo lo que pude concentrarme era en el odio puro fluyendo a través de mis venas, surgiendo en oleadas cada vez mayores, hasta que sentí como si fuese a explotar donde yo estaba. Fue por eso que no me pareció raro cuando la hierba a mi alrededor estalló en llamas. A través de la bruma roja que cayó sobre mi visión, tenía perfecto sentido. La hierba no debería existir para ser capaz de absorber la sangre de Rodney. La casa que Onigumo había utilizado para torturar y matar a mi madre no debería existir, tampoco. De hecho, aquí todo necesitaba quemarse. Cada. Última. Cosa.

Llamas naranjas y rojas corrían por la hierba corta lamiendo los lados de la casa, enredándose para cubrir el techo en una alfombra retorciéndose de fuego. Entonces la hierba alrededor de Onigumo se convirtió en un campo de fuego, disparándose hacia sus piernas. Ver las piernas de Onigumo en el fuego me gustó, pero no era suficiente. Quería ver la piel de Onigumo crepitar y desmoronarse. Ver todo a su alrededor arder en humeantes cenizas. Y yo lo quería ahora. Los árboles a mi lado explotaron, pero no aparté la mirada de Onigumo. Arder. Arder. Era toda en lo que mi mente era capaz de pensar. Nada parecía real, ya no más. No mi madre llorando sobre el cuerpo de Rodney en grandes y sufridos sollozos u Onigumo gritando mientras las llamas cubría todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Kagome, detente! - Gritó Onigumo.

Una parte de mí estaba desconcertada. ¿Por qué Onigumo creía que era la responsable de este fuego tan hermoso? Miroku debe haber fijado algunos nuevos explosivos en su camino. O Inuyasha. Debería alejar a mi madre de aquí, ahora que Onigumo estaba ocupado por estar en llamas. Pero yo no podía moverme. Esas calientes, olas gloriosas de rabia palpitando a través de mí me habían clavado en el suelo. Quemar. Quemar.

\- ¡Gatita! - La voz de Inuyasha rompió mi trance.

Lo miré, sorprendida de que parecía ser de color rojo y azul. Así lo era todo lo demás. Inuyasha desgarró su hoja a través del yokai que tenía delante de él y lo tiró a un lado. Con nada obstruyendo mi punto de vista de él, vi su rostro apretarse con shock. Su mirada se fijó en mi cintura. Miré hacia abajo… y quedé sin aliento. Mis brazos eran azules desde el codo hacia abajo, cubiertos de palpitantes llamas que de alguna manera ni siquiera podía sentir. Naranja y escarlata se disparaban fuera de mis manos, abrasando todo en mi camino desde mis pies y todo el camino hasta el techo de la casa. Inuyasha corrió hacia mí, tirándome contra de él, haciendo caso omiso de las llamas que siguieron brotando de mí.

\- ¡Miroku, toma a Sonomi! - gritó, y luego mis pies precipitadamente dejaron el suelo.

A través de la neblina roja/azul de mi visión, vi a Miroku coger a mi madre y dispararse hacia el aire. Onigumo y la casa todavía ardían debajo de nosotros, pero ahora incluso, vi a Onigumo rodando por la parte que no ardía de la tierra, sofocando las viejas llamas lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que las nuevas lo consumieran. Asesino, pensé, ese salvajismo aumentando en mí otra vez. El rojo ahogaba mi mirada y Onigumo gritó, rodando más rápido a medida que más llamas estallaban sobre él.

Las nubes cambiaron de posición, lo que permitió que un rayo de luz del sol quemara a través de mi cara. Me cayó como una patada en la cabeza, eliminando parte del rojo de mi visión. Y en el mismo instante, Inuyasha hundió sus colmillos en mi cuello, chupando con ganas. Lo último que vi fue los colores brillantes de la madrugada, luciendo como las llamas que aún ardían debajo de nosotros en el suelo. Desnudas paredes de concreto encontraron mi visión Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, entonces una cabeza oscura se inclinó sobre la mía.

\- ¿Todo bien, Gatita? - La cara de Inuyasha, manchada de hollín. Un denso aroma de humo flotaba en el ambiente, de hecho.

Inmediatamente, me miré las manos. Descansaban encima de mi estómago, pálidas e inocentes. Tal vez me había imaginado lo que ocurrió. Me senté tan rápido, mi cabeza golpeó la de Inuyasha. Inuno estaba a unos pocos metros en la pequeña habitación que reconocí como una celda de yokais.

\- Tranquila, cariño - dijo Inuyasha, pasando sus manos suavemente por mis brazos.

\- ¿Mi madre? ¿Rodney? - Yo esperaba que me hubiese desmayado después de accionar las detonaciones y todo después de eso hubiese sido un terrible sueño.

\- Ella está a salvo. Él se ha ido - La voz de Inuyasha era rasposa.

La muerte de Rodney había sido real, lo que significaba que el fuego fue real, también. El fuego. Viniendo de mí. No quería creerlo, pero recordé— oh, ¡recordé!—la alegría de dejar que todo mi odio y rabia saliera de mí, y luego verlo de alguna manera transformándose en la forma del fuego.

\- Soy una piroquinetica - Lo dije en voz alta, observando el rostro de Inuyasha, con la esperanza de que de algún modo, él ofreciera otra explicación para lo ocurrido.

\- Parece que sí – No lo hizo.

\- Pero, ¿cómo? - Pregunté, balanceando las piernas fuera de la cama sólo para tenerlas tambaleándose como hilachos flojos. Ahí se había ido mi idea de una caminata a paso firme y moderado. Todo mi cuerpo se sentía exhausto.

\- Me dijiste que los poderes individuales de un yokai no surgen durante décadas—y pensé que estaban directamente relacionados con los poderes de su creador, también. Pero no eres un Piro, Inuyasha, a menos que hayas estado ocultándome algo – Inuyasha chasqueo la lengua.

\- No he estado ocultando nada de ti, y aunque tus años humanos fueran añadidos a la ecuación, nunca he visto a un yokai, Maestro o de otra manera, que se le manifiesten los poderes como lo hiciste tu tan pronto después de cambiar - Inuyasha sonaba frustrado. Lancé una mirada hacia Inuno, encontrándome con la fría mirada de carbón del otro yokai. No había sorpresa o confusión en los ojos de Inuno y de repente, supe por qué.

\- Eres un bastardo - susurré. Al principio Inuyasha pensó que había estado hablando con él, pero luego siguió mi mirada hasta el yokai de pelo plateado, que no había hablado.

\- Él lo ha sabido todo el tiempo - Mi voz empezó a elevarse, al igual que mi ira.

\- Él sabía que Onigumo no me vio en una visión y decidió que él me tenía que tener, porque que yo era una mestiza o porque él estaba enamorado de mí. Él sabía que Onigumo me veía como un yokai, encendiendo cosas a mí alrededor como una vela romana. Es por eso que Onigumo me quería, así él podría controlar el poder a través de mí. Pero eso era lo que quería Inuno, también. Esa es la otra razón por la que Inuno me apartó de Onigumo y lo encerró durante todos estos años. Quería mi poder de su lado. ¡Ese es el porqué de todo lo que esto ha sido! - Inuyasha no preguntó a Inuno si era cierto. Sus ojos castaños se volvieron rojos mientras miraba al hombre que había conocido desde hace más de 220 años.

\- Debería matarte por esto - Fue casi un gruñido. Nada cambió en la expresión de Inuno. El cristal era más emotivo.

\- Tal vez lo harás. Mis visiones del futuro sólo se acercaron a esta mañana, así que supongo que estaré muerto pronto. Ahora que eres co-regente de mi línea, y Kagome lo que está destinada a ser, mi gente será protegida cuando me haya ido - Su máscara impenetrable se cayó, dejando el desafío y la determinación fluyendo sobre las características de Inuno.

\- Sí, aparté a Kagome de Onigumo hace doce años para tener su poder para mi gente en vez de la suya. Más que eso, fui yo quien te dio el consejo que te envió a ese bar en Ohio la noche en que la conociste por primera vez, Inuyasha. ¿Te parece demasiado manipulador? A mí no. Miles de personas de mi línea confían en mí para protegerlos, lo que tiene que significar más para mí que tu sentimiento de traición en este momento. Si sobrevives tanto tiempo como yo, aprenderás que ser frío y manipulador es necesario, incluso con aquellos que amas - Inuyasha resopló de forma tan amarga como me sentía.

\- ¿Dices que me quieres? Es obvio que yo no soy nada más que un peón para ti - La mirada oscura de Inuno no vaciló.

\- Siempre te he querido. Como a un hijo, de hecho - Inuyasha se acercó a Inuno. Todavía llevaba la misma ropa de antes, por lo que Inuyasha estaba cubierto de sangre, hollín y suciedad... y unos pocos cuchillos de plata. Inuno no se movió ni parpadeó, ni un indicio de su tremendo poder filtrándose, incluso cuando Inuyasha sacó un cuchillo.

\- ¿Estas tan seguro de ti mismo? - Inuyasha dijo, localizando la punta del cuchillo en el pecho de Inuno.

\- ¿Tan convencido de que podrás detenerme, antes de que retuerza esta hoja a través de tu corazón? - Yo quería saltar e interponerme entre ellos. No porque me preocupara por Inuno, sino porque en caso de que Inuyasha atacara e Inuno decidiera defenderse, ese cuchillo podría terminar en el corazón Inuyasha. Pero mis piernas todavía no funcionaban.

\- Yo podría detenerte, pero no lo haré. Si tienes que hacer esto para vengarte de lo que hice, entonces hazlo. Ya he vivido más de lo suficiente tal como está - La voz de Inuno estaba muy cansada.

\- Inuyasha - dije en voz baja, sin saber realmente si lo incitaba a soltar el cuchillo—o a usarlo. La mano de Inuyasha se tensó sobre el cuchillo. Inuno todavía no se movió. Esperé, sintiendo como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración a pesar de que no respiraba ya más. Su mano brilló y el cuchillo se enterró de nuevo en su ranura del cinturón.

\- Yo merecí la muerte de ti una vez, Inuno y sin embargo me dejaste vivir. Ahora yo te voy a dejar vivir, así que estamos a mano. Pero miénteme, o úsame de nuevo a mí o a ella y eso cambiará - Inuyasha dio un paso atrás. Pensé que Inuno se mostró un poco aliviado o sorprendido, no estaba segura. Entonces Inuyasha se sentó junto a mí, colocando una mano sobre mi pierna aún inútil.

\- No más secretos. ¿Cómo es que ella tiene este poder? Es demasiado joven, y no lo heredó de mí, así que ¿cómo es posible? - Inuno se pasó una mano por el pelo largo y oscuro antes de contestar.

\- Los yokais beben sangre humana para absorber la vida de los mortales que los yokais ya no tienen. Ella no bebe sangre mortal, sin embargo, porque ella no está realmente muerta - Mi boca cayó.

\- Continua - Inuyasha no reaccionó.

\- Su corazón late cuando sus emociones van a toda velocidad – continuó Inuno.

\- Prueba de que la vida todavía se aferra a ella. Debido a esta vida, su cuerpo rechaza la sangre humana, ya que ella no necesita la vida en esta. Pero lo que su cuerpo necesita para existir es poder. Así como un ser humano moribundo absorbe el poder de la sangre de yokai para cambiar, ella, estando perpetuamente cerca de la muerte, absorbe el poder no-muerto cada vez que se alimenta de otros yokais - Pero me había alimentado únicamente de Inuyasha—no, espera. Sesshomaru.

Me había alimentado de Sesshomaru, y él era piroquinetico. ¿Era realmente posible que absorbiera el poder de Sesshomaru sobre el fuego al beber su sangre? Tenía que ser. Ninguna otra cosa podría explicar los fuegos artificiales disparándose de mis manos, y yo había notado ya que cada vez que me alimentaba de Inuyasha, me hacía más fuerte. Más fuerte de lo que cualquier nuevo yokai debería ser.

\- ¿Sabe Onigumo como tengo este poder? - Tragué saliva.

\- Las visiones de Onigumo no son tan fuertes o tan frecuentes como la mías. Todo lo que vio fue tu poder. No sabía su origen. Probablemente pensó que necesitabas tiempo para convertirte en ello o él te habría convertido en un yokai a los dieciséis años - Conociendo a Onigumo, creía eso. También explicaba porque Onigumo no había tenido miedo de mí usando alguna de estas habilidades en él antes. No creía que las obtendría tan pronto.

\- ¿Se trata de poderes permanentes? ¿O, tú sabes, se desvanecerán, si no bebo directamente de yokais con dones especiales? - Inuno desvió la mirada.

\- No lo sé. Ya te dije, no puedo ver el futuro nunca más. Acerca de ti... o cualquier otra persona - dijo.

Dado que no había nada más que se podía hacer por mi "condición", como yo pensaba de eso, fui a ver a mi madre. Ella había pasado por cosas peores que el infierno en las últimas dos semanas. Con el fin de superar la negativa de mi cuerpo a moverse, sin embargo bebí de Inuyasha, observando con una sensación de incomodidad lo rápido que me hizo sentir mejor. Estaba tan orgullosa de mi progreso, pero resulta que ninguno de mis progresos habían sido realmente míos. Había pasado de ser un mestizo a ser una sanguijuela de poder casi muerta. Me sentía como un fraude como un yokai o más exactamente, un fenómeno aún mayor. Cuando no subimos las escaleras para ver a mi madre, sino que continuamos bajando por un estrecho pasillo hacia el sótano, me sorprendí al descubrir que ella estaba en el equivalente de una celda de yokai.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ella no se sobrepuso a su sed de sangre por los seres humanos todavía? - pregunté.

\- Es por su protección - respondió Inuyasha con tono cortante.

\- Ella trató de hacerse daño. Repetidamente - Oh, no.

Traté de reforzarme mientras Inuyasha asentía con la cabeza al guardia fuera de una puerta de acero, y nos dejaron entrar. Mi madre estaba sentada en un rincón de la pequeña habitación. Por su aspecto, no se había duchado o cambiado de ropa, tampoco. Su largo cabello castaño estaba manchado con sangre y suciedad, al igual que el resto de ella. Ella ni siquiera levantó la vista para ver quién había entrado en la habitación.

\- Mamá - le dije en voz baja.

\- Soy Kagome - Eso levantó su cabeza. Yo jadeé, al ver los ojos rojos brillantes fijos en mí y el asomo de colmillos bajo su labio mientras hablaba.

\- Si alguna vez me amaste, dime que estás aquí para matarme, porque no puedo vivir así - Mis manos se cerraron en puños mientras que el dolor cauterizada su camino en mi corazón.

\- Estoy muy apenada por lo sucedido… pero tú puedes… - comencé, nunca sintiéndome más indefensa.

\- ¿Puedo qué? - Su voz estalló de ira.

\- ¿Vivir como un asesino? ¡Maté gente, Kagome! Me abalancé sobre sus gargantas y los asesiné mientras luchaban por escapar. ¡No puedo vivir con eso! - Fue sólo mi rabia lo que me impidió echarme a llorar.

Ese hijo de puta de Onigumo puso gente con mi madre después de que la había cambiado, sabiendo lo que iba a suceder. Ningún yokai nuevo podría dejar de beber de alguien hasta la muerte, mientras duraba la primera locura del hambre de sangre. Si Inuyasha no hubiese estado muerto ya, lo habría matado yo misma varias veces cuando se vio atrapado en las garras de mi propia hambre.

\- No fue tu culpa - intenté desesperadamente.

\- No entiendes - Apartó la mirada con disgusto.

\- Lo hago - El tono mesurado de Inuyasha hizo que mi madre levantase la vista.

\- Lo entiendo muy bien. Koga me cambió en contra de mi voluntad, bebiendo de mí hasta la muerte, mientras yo trataba de combatirlo. Luego me desperté en un cementerio con un joven en mis brazos, la garganta del pobre muchacho abierta y masticada y el sabor más maravilloso en mi boca. Eso ocurrió seis veces más hasta que controlé mi hambre lo suficiente como para no matar, y créeme, Sonomi, me odiaba más cada vez. Sin embargo, sobreviví y tú lo harás también - añadió.

\- Yo no quiero sobrevivir Es mi elección, ¡y me niego a vivir de esta manera! - replicó ella, de pie ahora.

\- Rodney creía en ti. Me dijo que si podíamos recuperarte, lo lograrías. Sin importar lo que te había sucedido - Mi voz entrecortada al recordar a mi amigo perdido.

\- Rodney está muerto… - contestó ella, las brillantes lágrimas de color rosa en sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Inuyasha arrastró a mi madre por su camisa, con los pies colgando a varios centímetros del suelo.

\- Rodney tenía seis años cuando lo encontré, huérfano y muerto de hambre en las calles de Polonia. Yo lo crie, lo amé y luego ayudé a convertirlo en un oni— todo un siglo antes de que incluso nacieras. Murió salvándote, por lo que no deshonraras su sacrificio matándote. No me importa si no te gusta lo que eres cada sangriento día por el resto de tu vida, vas a vivir porque Rodney se ha ganado eso. ¿Me entiendes? - Inuyasha le dio una sacudida, y luego la dejó caer.

Se tambaleó mientras caía, pero yo no me atrevía a reprender a Inuyasha. El dolor en su voz había sido demasiado crudo, demasiado profundo. La puerta se abrió y Miroku entró. Parecía tan demacrado como yo me sentía, su normalmente socarrona mirada del color del tigre era sombría y dura.

\- Onigumo está vivo, y él ha decidido aceptar tu desafío. Estará aquí mañana por la noche - Cerré los ojos por un momento.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué tan pronto después de este pasado golpe devastador? Por supuesto, eso era probablemente la razón por la que Onigumo lo había hecho, con la esperanza de capitalizar el dolor de Inuyasha por haber perdido a su amigo. O tal vez Onigumo no podría soportar el hecho de que pronto, todo el mundo sabría que Inuyasha había arrebatado a mi madre de debajo de sus narices, además de mantener a su esposa. La mayor debilidad de Onigumo es su orgullo, Sesshomaru había dicho. Tal vez el orgullo de Onigumo no pudo manejar los repetidos golpes con los que había tratado.

\- Mañana, entonces - Inuyasha acordó.

\- ¿Cuál es el desafío? - Mi madre preguntó.

\- Una lucha a muerte - respondió Inuyasha en breve. Mi madre yacía todavía en el suelo, pero una mirada diferente creció en sus ojos brillantes teñidos de rosado. La ira sustituyó a su anterior auto-odio y desesperación.

\- Mata a Onigumo. Si lo haces, voy a vivir así, no importa cuánto lo odie - gruñó ella.

\- Lo voy a matar - respondió Inuyasha en ese mismo tono inquebrantable. Un espasmo de temor se apoderó de mí. Mañana por la noche, si bien Inuyasha cumplía esa promesa—o estaría muerto.

_Continuara… _


	20. Divorciada al fin

**Hola chicos, aquí el último capítulo, ahora les tengo una pregunta importante. Ente este libro y el siguiente hay dos historias spin-off que si bien no son de la pareja principal de la saga (Inuyasha y Kagome) si aportan detalles para los siguientes libros, pero no son indispensables ¿quieren que los adapte antes de ir con el libro 5 o prefieren que me los salte? respuestas en los comentarios.**

**Divorciada al fin**

Inuyasha se paró frente a mí, usando nada más que un par de sueltos pantalones de ejercicio negros. Traté de ahogar mi pánico, pero no importó cuan sosa mantuve mi expresión, el enfermizo y amargo olor que yo despedía me delató. Me apretó las manos. Las suyas estaban calientes por haber comido recientemente. Las mías eran hielo en comparación.

\- Quizás podría haber quemado a Onigumo hasta la muerte ayer, con el tiempo suficiente - le dije, odiando lo que venía después.

\- ¿Por qué me mordiste cuando nos sacaste de allí volando? Puede que no tuvieras que hacer esto si no hubieras bebido tanta sangre de mí - Una carcajada irónica vino de Inuyasha.

\- En efecto, pero no cómo estás pensando. Me quemabas mientras te sostenía, Gatita. Era dejar que me frieras o te mordía… y esperaba que la pérdida de sangre combinada con el poder del sol apagara tus llamas o dejarte caer. ¿Sigues criticando mi elección? - ¿Quemé a Inuyasha, también?

\- Espero que este poder se vaya - dije, realmente creyéndolo.

\- Es posible. Los yokais sólo mantenemos el poder de la sangre humana por unos días hasta que tenemos que alimentarnos de nuevo para reponer nuestras fuerzas. El mismo efecto de disminución podría funcionar para ti, y no me gustaría que mordieras de nuevo a Tepesh para volver a cargar tus habilidades de fuego - Se encogió de hombros.

\- Nunca más - estuve de acuerdo, estremeciéndome al pensar en quemar a Inuyasha. ¿Quién querría un poder como ese si no podías controlarlo, y hería a los que amabas? Miroku entró sin llamar.

\- Ya es hora - dijo. Su rostro tenso y sin emociones, aunque sabía que estaba tan nervioso como yo.

La mirada dorada de Inuyasha encontró la mía. Sonrió, pero no pude devolvérsela, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Su poder rozándome como una caricia. Pude sentirla alejando mi miedo, entrelazándose en mi subconsciente, uniéndonos aún más.

\- No te preocupes, cariño - dijo en voz baja.

\- Pronto, esto se habrá terminado, y Onigumo estará muerto, te traeré su cabeza con un bonito lazo - Asentí, sin confiar en mí para hablar. Oh Dios, si yo pudiera cambiar lugares con Inuyasha, lo haría. En un segundo.

\- Te pediría que te quedaras aquí, pero sospecho que te negarás - continuó Inuyasha.

\- Como dirías tú, estás en lo correcto - No pude contener un gruñido.

\- Pero no te preocupes por mí. Tú céntrate en él. Yo estaré bien - No podía esconderme en una habitación mientras Inuyasha luchaba en una pelea a muerte con Onigumo, sin importar qué.

\- Oh, él tendrá toda mi atención, Gatita. Cuenta con eso - dijo Inuyasha en un tono sombrío.

Quería decirle a Inuyasha que no tenía que hacer esto, que podríamos encontrar otra manera, pero sabía lo inútil que sería. Sin importar qué, Inuyasha no dejaría esta lucha, aun si Onigumo de repente, nos prometiera dejarnos en paz y mi madre decidiera que estaba emocionada de ser un yokai. Onigumo había asesinado a Rodney. Inuyasha lucharía contra Onigumo por más razones que yo. Inuno apareció en la puerta, Koga detrás de él. Miré a los dos yokais, uno de cabello claro y exótico, el otro de pelo negro y clásicamente hermoso. Ambos hombres eran responsables de la existencia de Inuyasha, ya que Inuno convirtió a Koga en un yokai, y luego Koga cambió a Inuyasha. Así que muchos acontecimientos habían llevado hasta este momento. Inuyasha se inclinó, besándome con el más ligero roce de sus labios. Tracé con mis dedos su mandíbula cuando él levantó la cabeza, luchando contra el impulso de agarrarlo y no dejarlo ir. El áspero olor de mi desesperación floto a mí alrededor. Inuyasha puso sus manos en mis hombros, apretando suavemente.

\- Esta no es la primera vez que me enfrentó a la muerte, Gatita y no pretendo que sea la última. He optado por vivir una vida muy peligrosa, pero esto es lo que soy. Es lo que eres, también y sería de la misma forma incluso si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido - Yo sabía lo que estaba diciendo en realidad. _Si muero, no será culpa tuya_. Sí, era cierto que Inuyasha y yo habríamos vivido vidas igualmente peligrosas, aunque nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, pero en el fondo si él moría hoy, eso sería mi culpa.

\- Te amo - Era todo lo que podía decir en este momento. Todo lo demás sólo le molestaría y necesitaba centrarse para poder vencer a Onigumo.

\- Ya lo sé - susurró.

\- Y yo te amo. Siempre - Luego se volvió antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear y salió por la puerta.

Se había decidido que el duelo se llevaría a cabo en el jardín trasero de Inuno. Era sin duda lo bastante grande, con sus acres de tierra bordeada de altos árboles. Un área del tamaño de un diamante de béisbol había sido limpiada de todo, menos de la tierra, como el lugar en donde Inuyasha y Onigumo se enfrentarían. No sabía por qué era necesario tanto espacio, pero de nuevo, era mi primera experiencia con este tipo de cosas – y con suerte, la última.

Onigumo ya estaba allí, de pie junto a su súbdito rubio, Lucius. Me sorprendió que Lucius estuviese vivo desde que había asumido que había sido uno de los yokais que Inuyasha, Miroku, o Rodney habían matado dentro de la casa. La ausencia de Lucius ayer fue rara, ya que cada vez que había visto a Onigumo, Lucius había estado con él. Sin embargo, tenía mayores preocupaciones, aparte de preguntarme por qué Lucius no había estado con Onigumo en la emboscada anterior. Onigumo y Lucius no fueron las únicas nuevas llegadas a la casa. Tener un duelo formal era al parecer un evento. Había varios Maestros yokais que no reconocí. Aliados de Onigumo, me había dicho Inuno y varios miembros más de la línea de Inuyasha, junto con cuatro yokais que se presentaron como Guardianes de la Ley.

De esos cuatro, la mujer alta y pelirroja crepitaba con el poder suficiente para hacer que me inquietara. Mientras se veía de dieciocho años, se sentía con cerca de cinco mil años de edad, y los otros tres hombres Guardianes de la Ley con ella eran Mega-Maestros también. Inuyasha, Miroku y yo habíamos roto la ley secuestrando a mi madre de la casa Onigumo. También Rodney, por supuesto, pero estaba más allá de cualquier juicio de no-muertos. Tal vez el resto de nosotros todavía tenía sanciones pendientes. Hablando de mi madre, ella estaba presente. Yo pensaba que evitaría estar en cualquier lugar cerca de Onigumo, pero estaba en el extremo más lejano del jardín, mirando a Onigumo con sus ojos iluminados como farolas. Cualquier persona dentro de un rango de diez metros alrededor podía oler la rabia y el odio saliendo de ella.

Ni siquiera quise imaginar qué otra cosa le podría haber sucedido a mi madre durante el tiempo que Onigumo la tuvo en su poder. Me llenó de furia, la suficiente como para preocuparme de que mis manos estaban chispeando de nuevo. Inuyasha me había evitado desde que salió de la habitación hacía veinte minutos. Comprendí por qué, estaba limpiando su mente de todo menos de la lucha inminente. De alguna manera, incluso se atrincheró de la conexión que había sentido entre nosotros desde que me desperté como un yokai. No podía sentir nada de él ahora. Era como si una pared hubiese sustituido el roce de él dentro de mi subconsciente. Me sentí despojada, como si hubiera perdido un miembro.

Muchas veces, había oído hablar a Inuyasha de la conexión que los yokais sentían con su señor. Sólo ahora que se había ido realmente comprendía lo profunda que era. Inuyasha estaba en el perímetro del campo de batalla, hablando con Miroku. No podía oírlos, ya sea por el ruido de fondo de todos los demás o porque estaba manteniendo su voz demasiado baja. Luz de la luna se reflejaba en la pálida y hermosa piel de Inuyasha y su cabello oscuro se destacaba bajo esos rayos de alabastro. No podía dejar de mirarlo, mi preocupación iba en aumento mientras se acababa el tiempo. Inuyasha no podría morir esta noche. Simplemente no podía.

El destino no podía ser tan cruel como para que Onigumo ganara después de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho, ¿no? Esperaba que no. A través de la oscura y roja tierra vi una cabeza oscura familiar pasar a través de los espectadores que esperaban. Sesshomaru. Me dio un vistazo, pero siguió caminando en la dirección opuesta. Mis cejas se levantaron y luego Inuyasha le hizo una señal para que se acercara, los dos Guardianes de la Ley alrededor de él se apartaron dando un paso atrás para permitir que pasara Sesshomaru. El pelo de Sesshomaru oscurecía su rostro mientras se inclinaba para escuchar lo que Inuyasha decía. No podía decir nada por la cerrada expresión de Miroku, y no podía oír ni una palabra. Frustrada, sólo pude ver como Sesshomaru respondía, inaudible también, e Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza una vez. Luego Sesshomaru se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia mí esta vez.

\- ¿Qué dijo? - Fueron mis primeras palabras cuando me alcanzó.

\- Lo que podrías esperar que digiera - Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

Hielo se deslizó a lo largo de mi espina dorsal. Conociendo a Inuyasha, él le habría pedido Sesshomaru que cuidara de mí si Onigumo lo mataba. A pesar de que no le gustaba Sesshomaru, eso era exactamente el tipo de cosas que Inuyasha haría. ¿Estaba sólo siendo prudente, o sabía que no había manera de que pudiera derrotar a Onigumo? Dios, ¿Inuyasha se había metido en esto sabiendo que moriría, pero negándose a dar marcha atrás costara lo que costara? Estaba a punto de correr hacia Inuyasha y rogarle que suspendiéramos todo el asunto cuando la alta y roja Guardiana de la Ley entró en el centro del claro.

\- El duelo comenzará ahora. Según lo acordado de antemano, no terminará hasta que uno de los combatientes esté muerto. Cualquier persona que interfiera perderá su vida - Inuno tomó mi mano.

\- Es demasiado tarde para detenerlo - dijo en voz baja, como si hubiera adivinado lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

\- Si interfieres ahora, mueres - Tragué por costumbre, pero mi boca estaba completamente seca.

Sesshomaru puso una mano en mi hombro mientras Inuyasha se dirigía al claro, con Miroku siguiéndole. Onigumo también así lo hizo, con Lucius a su lado. No lo entendí hasta que Miroku y Lucius entregaron un cuchillo a sus amigos, luego retrocedieron hasta el borde del irregular círculo. Portadores de armas, me di cuenta. Ambos Miroku y Lucius habían llevado cada uno sólo tres cuchillos y ahora entregarían uno de ellos. Cuando se acabaran esas armas, no habría más.

Tragué de nuevo. El Guardián de la Ley dejó el claro también. Sólo Onigumo e Inuyasha estaban de pie en el ahora, uno frente al otro con sólo una docena de metros entre ellos. Con sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos extendidos, el poder desenroscándose de ellos hasta que el aire se sentía cargado y pesado. Estaba lo suficientemente tensa para hacerme añicos cuando la hembra Guardia de la Ley, dijo "Comiencen" Inuyasha y Onigumo volaron el uno hacia al otro en un borrón de velocidad, chocando entre sí a varios metros del suelo. Por un segundo, no podía distinguir quién era quién en el furioso remolino de carne pálida, ya que Onigumo también estaba sin camisa. Entonces se separaron, ambos con cortes de color rojo curándose en sus cuerpos.

Apreté la mano de Inuno a pesar de mi enojo con él, sintiéndolo apretar firme y ajustadamente la mía. En mi visión periférica vi a Shiory de pie junto a Koga, con el rostro blanco. Koga también parecía sombrío. Otro espasmo de miedo brotó en mí. ¿Creían que esto acabaría en la muerte de Inuyasha? ¿Todo el mundo lo sabía excepto yo? Onigumo e Inuyasha se reunieron de nuevo en un frenesí de violencia.

Esta vez, pude ver la plata cortando en la carne, parpadeando a la luz de la luna antes de salir roja, mientras se cortaban el uno al otro. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos hizo un sonido. Tampoco ninguno de los espectadores. El silencio estaba de alguna forma más cargado que los gritos. Inuyasha esquivó un golpe hacia abajo, directo hacia su corazón, haciendo retroceder a Onigumo y la tierra que subía manchando todo a unos metros de distancia. Tiró el cuchillo en el instante siguiente, enterrándolo hasta la empuñadura en el esternón de Onigumo – pero no antes de que Onigumo disparara su propia arma, que aterrizó justo en el ojo de Inuyasha.

Ahogué mi grito, asustada de que el menor ruido resultara ser un distractor letal para Inuyasha. Arrancó la hoja sin pausa, contrarrestado el ataque de Onigumo mientras que Onigumo liberaba el cuchillo de su pecho y se le acercaba a una velocidad increíble. Si no hubiera sido un yokai, me habría lanzado a la sustancia pegajosa de color rojo en el cuchillo de Inuyasha, pero nunca se detuvo, luchó con Onigumo mientras su ojo perdido poco a poco volvía a crecer. Onigumo hizo una finta a la izquierda, a continuación, bajo en picada, deslizándose bajo Inuyasha y subiendo por el otro lado tan rápido, que no me di cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que vi a Inuyasha arqueándose de dolor, la empuñadura del cuchillo estaba enterrado en la parte alta de su espalda.

Onigumo ladró una orden a Lucius, cogiendo el cuchillo de plata que Lucius había lanzado y luego cargando hacia Inuyasha mientras él trataba de alcanzar el cuchillo que tenía en la espalda. Sin embargo no podía hacer eso y esperar el nuevo ataque de Onigumo. Onigumo aumentó la velocidad, de alguna manera parecía tener cuatro brazos en lugar de dos mientras cortaba a Inuyasha, abriendo nuevos cortes en su cuerpo, incluso mientras Inuyasha mantenía ese brillante cuchillo de plata fuera de su pecho. Onigumo se había estado conteniendo antes, me di cuenta, el horror y el pánico brotaban de mí. Fue incluso más rápido de lo que había parecido la primera vez.

Inuyasha se vio obligado a retroceder de nuevo, ese cuchillo todavía sobresaliendo de entre sus hombros, mientras Onigumo apretaba el ataque. El único sonido era de plata chocando con plata, o las rebanadas de repugnante carne y hueso que se separaban – hasta que el lento y aburrido boom comenzó en mi pecho. Inuno me apretó la mano con tanta fuerza, que fue doloroso, pero no podía detener el latido de mi corazón. Cada nuevo golpe o corte, cada nueva brillante mancha de color carmesí, parecía añadir velocidad al ritmo de mi pecho. Murmullos estallaron entre la multitud, la mayoría de los recién llegados, mientras la cadencia dentro de mí se volvía estable y más audible.

Onigumo cambió su mirada hacia mí e Inuyasha se lanzó hacia adelante, golpeando su cráneo contra el de Onigumo y rasgándolo con su cuchillo con un brutal gancho que rompió sus costillas. Onigumo aullaba pero se echó hacia atrás lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el cuchillo subiera más en su pecho. Barrió los pies de Inuyasha, saltándole encima sin tener en cuenta cómo condujo al cuchillo enterrado en su caja torácica aún más profundo.

No entendí por qué hasta que Inuyasha dejó escapar un grito ahogado, su cara retorciéndose en agonía. El cuchillo en su espalda. Su peso combinado lo había empujado todo el camino, la punta de plata sobresaliendo de la parte delantera del pecho Inuyasha, peligrosamente cerca de su corazón. Cuando Inuyasha se recuperó, arrojando a Onigumo, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar su próximo ataque, vi que el final de la empuñadura estaba al nivel de su espalda. Nunca sería capaz de sacarlo ahora, pensé, el boom en mi pecho cada vez más fuerte. ¿Cómo podría Inuyasha vencer a Onigumo con la plata quemándole por dentro? ¿Cuándo cada empuje y golpe forzara el cuchillo cada vez más cerca de su corazón?

Pero Inuyasha siguió luchando con una velocidad y ferocidad que desafiaba su condición. Obligó a Onigumo a retroceder, le disparó con un movimiento demasiado rápido para seguir, y lo cortó con su cuchillo profundamente a través de los ojos cuando el yokai se movió para proteger su corazón. Inuyasha saltó de Onigumo en el instante siguiente, evitando el cuchillo que Onigumo intentó enterrar en su espalda, y le pateó tierra en la cara, para cegarlo. Cuando el brazo de Onigumo se elevó para defenderse, Inuyasha lo golpeó con una fuerza que dejó la mitad del miembro cercenado en la tierra. Me liberé del agarre Inuno para unir mis manos en una ferviente oración de que esto fuera todo para Onigumo. Sin embargo, evitó el golpe hacia abajo de la hoja de Inuyasha para saltar hacia arriba en el aire, llamando a Lucius para que le llevara el tercer y último cuchillo.

Los ojos de Onigumo deben haber sanado lo suficiente para ver el destello de plata contra el cielo nocturno mientras Lucius tiraba la hoja, a la altura suficiente para que Onigumo llegara a cogerlo. Inuyasha se reunió con él en el aire al mismo tiempo que Onigumo tomaba el cuchillo. El cuchillo que Inuyasha había apuntado hacia el pecho de Onigumo llegó a su estómago en cambio, porque un golpe descendente de Onigumo le bloqueó. Inuyasha arrancó el cuchillo hacia los lados, derramando sangre roja sobre sí mismo. Los dos cayeron al suelo, Inuyasha retorciéndose para aterrizar en sus pies, Onigumo cayendo en un montón, agarrándose la amplia herida en sus entrañas.

Cuando Inuyasha cargó hacia Onigumo, y el Cazador de Sueños no hizo nada para protegerse a sí mismo, sentí un momento de regocijo triunfante. Pero incluso cuando el cuchillo de Inuyasha descendió en la espalda sin protección de Onigumo, justo donde estaría su corazón, el puño de Onigumo salió disparado hacia adelante, el cuchillo que tenía en su poder apuñaló a Inuyasha profundamente en el estómago. El dolor explotó por mi subconsciente mientras la pared que Inuyasha había levantado entre nosotros caía y sus emociones llegaron a través rugiendo. Sentí la agonía de la plata dentro de su espalda y el estómago. Esta última herida quemaba mucho más, haciéndome agarrar mi estómago en reacción instintiva.

Si esto era sólo una sombra de lo que estaba sintiendo Inuyasha, el dolor debe haber estar quemando como ácido a través de él. La hoja de Inuyasha vaciló y se deslizó a través de la espalda de Onigumo en lugar de enterrarse en el corazón de su oponente. Miré, consternada, mientras Inuyasha se tambaleaba hacia atrás, su mano yendo al cuchillo aún enterrado en su estómago. Lo sacó incluso mientras Onigumo se ponía de pie, su brazo y la anteriormente incapacitante herida en sus entrañas sanando. Inuyasha siguió retrocediendo, sus pasos vacilantes. No pude contener mis gritos mientras Onigumo tiraba el cuchillo de la mano de Inuyasha y lo pateaba lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo tendido de espalda.

Rabia y angustia se apoderaron de mí, tan estrechamente entrelazados en mis emociones que no sabía si eran mías o de Inuyasha. A pesar de que el cuchillo de plata estaba fuera de su estómago, su dolor no disminuyó. Increíblemente, sentí que crecía con una intensidad agobiante, rompiendo en olas sobre mí, hasta que sólo el brazo de Sesshomaru alrededor de mis hombros me mantuvo en posición vertical. Algo estaba mal. No debería ser cada vez peor, la plata estaba fuera. ¿Por qué no podía moverse? _Levántat_e, grité en silencio. _¡Levántate!_

Boom. Boom. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho, mientras Onigumo se abalanzaba encima de Inuyasha, que estaba desarmado. Vagamente oí a Shiory sollozar, sentí la mano de Sesshomaru apretar mi hombro, pero todo lo demás parecía desvanecerse, excepto las dos figuras en contra de la arcilla oscura de la tierra. Como en cámara lenta, vi a Onigumo elevar el cuchillo. Vi sus rodillas golpear en los brazos de Inuyasha, manteniéndolo abajo mientras Inuyasha trataba de sacarse a Onigumo de encima. Vi al cuchillo comenzar su descenso hacia ese pecho manchado de sangre directamente a través de él. Sentí la desesperación de Inuyasha, amarga como el veneno. Vi la mirada esmeralda brillante de Onigumo recorrer a la multitud hasta que me encontró. Y entonces sonrió.

Era la misma sonrisa que me había dado justo después de matar a Rodney. Satisfecho. Triunfante. Despiadado. La hoja de Onigumo tocó el pecho Inuyasha, cortó su piel, y su sonrisa se amplió. Mi visión se volvió roja y un solo pensamiento estaba impregnado en todo mi cuerpo: _NO_. Las llamas se dispararon hacia Onigumo, tan rápido que lo cubrieron antes de que la sonrisa haya tenido tiempo de dejar su cara. Tuve un momento para devolverle la sonrisa – y luego la cabeza de Onigumo explotó. Sus manos aún sujetaban el cuchillo en el pecho de Inuyasha, pero luego su cuerpo fue lanzado a un lado, nada más que llamas quedaban donde su cabeza había estado. A mi lado, Sesshomaru dejó escapar una maldición, conmocionada. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre mí y mis manos estaban envueltas en fuego azul.

\- Ella muere - dijo la hembra Guardia de la Ley.

Nadie trató de detener a los tres Guardianes cuando se adelantaron y me detuvieron. A decir verdad, yo no traté de detenerlos tampoco. Estaba demasiado enfocada en tratar de ver a Inuyasha, ahora que había personas bloqueando mi vista del claro. Él no se había movido desde la última vista que había tenido de él. ¿El cuchillo de Onigumo había sido detenido a tiempo? ¿O había penetrado demasiado profundo?

\- Kagome, ¿qué has hecho? - dijo Sesshomaru con todo áspero. Él no podía dejar de mirar mis manos. Las llamas se estaban apagando, lo cual supuse que los Guardianes agradecían ya que me sostenían por los brazos.

\- ¿Está bien Inuyasha? - pregunté, ignorando eso.

Una extraña clase de paz se estableció sobre mí. Yo no había tenido la intención de enviar esa bola de fuego mortal hacia la cabeza de Onigumo, pero no me arrepentía. Incluso si no había salvado a Inuyasha a tiempo, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que me le uniera, y matar a Onigumo significaba la libertad para mi madre. Había cosas menos valiosas por las que morir. Inuno lucía tan aturdido como Sesshomaru. Él en verdad debió haber perdido sus visiones del futuro ya que su expresión decía que él nunca hubiera imaginado que las cosas resultarían de esta manera. Mi madre se abrió paso entre la gente. Su mirada todavía estaba iluminada con verde, y golpeó al primer Guardián con el que entró en contacto.

\- ¡Quita tus manos de mi hija! - Gritó.

\- Sesshomaru, por favor... – dije. Su rostro se volvió sin expresión y asintió una vez. Entonces agarró a mi madre, sosteniéndola contra su pecho en un agarre que ella nunca sería capaz de romper. Le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sabiendo que él había accedido a protegerla por más que solo ese momento.

\- Eres un buen amigo - dije.

Eso fue todo lo que salió. Uno de los Guardianes cerró su brazo sobre mi garganta, ahogando mi intento de decirle adiós a mi madre, mientras era arrastrada hacia el claro. La Guardia pelirroja ya estaba en el medio, un largo cuchillo de plata en su mano. Rápidos en llevar a cabo los castigos, ¿no? Pensé, reuniendo mi coraje. No me atreví a mirar hacia donde la gente estaba reunida alrededor de Inuyasha. Si estaba vivo, no quería que él viera esto. Esperaba que los Guardianes fueran rápidos y acabaran antes de que Inuyasha siquiera se percatara de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Deténganse - Reconocí la voz confusa de Inuyasha, y mi corazón dio un salto. Estaba vivo. _Por favor permite que esto sea rápido, y oh Dios, no dejes él que vea_.

\- Ella ha roto la ley - espetó la Guardia pelirroja. Ella me agarró, tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras Inuyasha salía a la vista tambaleándose. Encontré su mirada, tratando de decirle en ese breve instante que lo amaba, y que no tenía miedo, cuando sus siguientes palabras hicieron que la Guardia se detuviera.

\- Onigumo hizo trampa - La Guardiana me soltó tan abruptamente que me caí. Inuyasha no me miró. Toda su atención estaba en la mujer que se dirigía hacia él.

\- Si estás mintiendo, te unirás a ella en la muerte - dijo ella. Inuyasha señaló a su estómago, donde un extraño remolino oscuro era visible en su piel, incluso bajo las manchas de sangre.

\- Plata líquida - dijo Inuyasha. Él le tendió el cuchillo de Onigumo.

\- En alguna parte de esto hay un dispositivo de inyección. Onigumo me envenenó con esa última estacada, así yo sería más lento y débil mientras peleaba con él. Probablemente contando con que nadie sabría lo que hizo una vez que yo estuviera marchito - Eso explicaba la agonía que sentí viniendo de Inuyasha- había sido plata esparciéndose a través de sus venas por esa simple y traicionera puñalada.

Sabía que el dolor había sido demasiado debilitante para ser causado por una herida normal. Es tan Onigumo hacer trampa de esa forma tan tonta, una vez que se dio cuenta que no podría vencer a Inuyasha en una pelea justa. La Guardia tomó el cuchillo, mirándolo cuidadosamente. Ella lo apretó desde todos los ángulos, y cuando su pulgar presionó la punta de la empuñadura, un líquido brillante se deslizó a lo largo de la hoja.

\- Inteligente - murmuró ella.

\- No había forma que ella supiera de eso. Así que su castigo es el mismo por interferir - Luego su mirada se endureció mientras me miraba.

\- Yo sabía - La cabeza de la Guardia se giró hacia mí.

\- Sentí la plata quemando el interior Inuyasha. Estamos conectados, ya que él es mi señor y también mi esposo. Así es como supe - continué.

\- ¡Él no es tu esposo, Onigumo lo es! - Lucius se acercó a mí.

\- Ella solo tiene un esposo ahora, ¿no? - Inuyasha arqueó una ceja en dirección al cuerpo de Onigumo. Por la expresión en el rostro del Guardián de Ley, mi explicación no era suficiente. Una cosa era morir para salvar a Inuyasha, pero si había oportunidad de vivir...

\- Además, Onigumo me mostró un cuchillo similar cuando yo era una adolescente. Fue hace mucho tiempo, lo había olvidado. Pero cuando Inuyasha actuó de forma tan extraña luego de ser estacado, y pude sentir su dolor esparciéndose inclusive después de que el cuchillo fue sacado… - añadí.

\- ¡Mentirosa! - gritó Lucius.

\- ¡Onigumo nunca había tenido un cuchillo así hasta que yo lo adquirí para él ayer! - Los ojos de la Guardiana se asentaron en él. Demasiado tarde, Lucius se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

\- Tú eras parte de la trampa - afirmó ella.

\- Llévenselo - Dos guardianes atraparon a Lucius que trató de correr. Por lo fuertes que eran, supe que Lucius no tenía oportunidad de escapar. Entonces, tampoco yo, quizás.

\- ¿Juras por tu sangre que solo interferiste en el duelo cuando te diste cuenta que Onigumo había hecho trampa? – Los ojos astutos de la guardiana aterrizaron luego en mí, con sospecha en su mirada.

\- Sí - Después de todo, era mayormente verdad.

Yo sabía que algo andaba mal; solo no había sabido lo que era. Así que en ese sentido, yo no había interferido hasta que me di cuenta que Onigumo había hecho trampa. Además, si Onigumo no hubiera hecho trampa en primer lugar, entonces no habría habido necesidad de que yo interfiriera, porque Inuyasha eventualmente lo hubiera matado. La Guardiana me miró por un largo rato, pero yo no me estremecí bajo su mirada. Luego ella miró a su alrededor. Inuyasha le estaba dando una dura mirada, al igual que Inuno, Miroku y Sesshomaru. Ya que si había lugar para una duda razonable, si ella fallaba en mi contra, Inuyasha no lo aceptaría y esto se convertiría en un baño de sangre. Ella tenía que saber eso. Pero, ¿influiría en su decisión? Finalmente, ella se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo forma de probar si estás mintiendo y la culpabilidad de Onigumo es clara, así que eres libre de irte - Inuyasha me agarró en el siguiente instante, sosteniéndome en un abrazo que me hubiera sacado todo el aire, si tuviera alguno.

Lo sostuve igual de fuerte, escuchando algunos de los aliados de Onigumo farfullar objeciones indignadas. Habrá repercusiones, pensé. También habría repercusiones por mostrarle a tanta gente lo que podía hacer con fuego, incluso si yo no sabía por cuánto tiempo tendría ese poder, pero hice a un lado esas preocupaciones por más de un día.

\- Necesitamos sacar la plata de ti, Inuyasha - escuché decir a Miroku sobre el hombro de Inuyasha.

\- Todavía no - replicó Inuyasha.

\- Sí, ahora. ¿Estás loco? - Lo empujé ligeramente.

\- No, cariño. Tú lo estás - Él dejó escapar un bufido mientras me soltaba, intensidad al acecho en su mirada.

Inuyasha sabía que yo no había interferido solo porque me había dado cuenta que Onigumo había hecho trampa. Habrán repercusiones por eso, también, pensé, pero primero lo primero. La plata líquida tenía que ser sacada de Inuyasha. Descubrí que era un proceso terrible que me hizo desear poder matar a Onigumo mil veces. No había duda de por qué esto era ilegal en un duelo. Yo no usaría un arma tan insidiosa contra el enemigo. Inuyasha tenía su escudo levantado entre nosotros mientras Miroku lo entrecortaba, pero no necesité nuestra conexión sobrenatural para que me doliera también.

Lucius fue ejecutado por los Guardianes de Ley en el proceso. Cuando hubieron terminado con Lucius, el Guardián líder nos informó que debíamos retribución financiera por el robo de un miembro de la línea de Onigumo- mi madre. Mi boca se abrió ante la cantidad que nombró, pero Inuyasha solo asintió y dijo que se encargaría. Ya que Onigumo estaba muerto, no estaba segura de quien le daría el cheque, o si simplemente iría a los Guardianes de Ley, pero una vez más, lo archivé lejos en Asuntos Futuros. Inuno se arrodilló junto a nosotros en la tierra manchada de sangre. Le tendió la mano a Inuyasha, que lo miró por varios segundos antes de tomarla.

\- ¿No viste nada de esto? - le preguntó Inuyasha a Inuno.

\- Ni una sola parte. Encuentro que odio no saber lo que va a suceder - El yokai Egipcio tenía la más mínima sonrisa.

\- Bienvenido a la forma en que el resto de nosotros vivimos - Inuyasha resopló.

\- Caray, Inuyasha, espero no volver a hacer eso nunca - Miroku terminó excavando lo último de la plata en Inuyasha y se echó hacia atrás con un gruñido.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, compañero - Inuyasha dejó escapar otro resoplido.

\- ¿Podemos salir de aquí? - Ahora que Inuyasha ya no tenía plata dentro de él, envenenándolo, supuse que era buen momento para irse.

Los aliados de Onigumo todavía nos estaban dando miradas hostiles, sin embargo la presencia de los Guardianes- y los aliados de Inuyasha- les impedían actuar. Aun así no había necesidad de presionar nuestra suerte. Entre Inuyasha y yo, probablemente habíamos pasado por todas nuestras nueve vidas esa noche.

\- Excelente idea cariño ¿A dónde quieres ir? - dijo Inuyasha levantándose.

\- Cualquier lugar que no sea París, Inuyasha. Cualquier lugar menos ese - Una risa irónica se me escapó.

_Fin_


End file.
